


无可救药（incurable）

by light_and_warm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-06-08 16:00:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 158,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15246804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/light_and_warm/pseuds/light_and_warm
Summary: *哈德，原著七年级背景，18w左右已完结，HE*简介：这是德拉科最难忘的一个复活节假期。





	1. 逃离马尔福庄园

如果要在德拉科心里给他度过的节日排个名的话，十七岁的复活节恐怕是最难忘也最难熬的了。

他坐着火车独自从大雪纷飞的霍格沃茨回到马尔福庄园，天空格外阴沉，灰扑扑地压下来，浓雾笼罩着他的内心。

德拉科拖着行李箱走出火车站，呆呆地站在国王十字车站四处张望。一枚雪花落在睫毛上，打湿了他眼底的灰尘。

他早该想到这样的天气下不会发生什么好事。

德拉科到家后迎面撞见了几个食死徒，他朝他们慢吞吞地点头，沉默地回到房间。然而还没休息多久，母亲便急匆匆地把他叫到了大厅里。

“有几个人要让你看一看，德拉科。可能是波特，我们不确定……”

德拉科呆愣了几秒，很快便在她的目光下明白自己无法拒绝。

于是他只好不安地坐在扶手椅上，内心一片乱麻，不清楚自己究竟想不想在这里见到他。这太突然了，他根本没有做好心理准备……他低头看着自己的鞋尖，内心尖叫着想马上冲回自己的房间，但身体却像是被定住了似的一动不动，僵冷无比。

门口传来一阵重叠的脚步声，德拉科下意识抬起头，几个陌生的食死徒扭着几个人的胳膊跌跌撞撞地走进了大厅。他与走在最前面的那个男孩对上了目光，立刻重新低下头，惊魂未定。

哈利的脸亮晶晶、红通通的，嘴边有一圈漆黑的阴影，黑发垂在肩膀上，只有那副圆框眼镜似乎没有变化。这副模样恐怕连他自己都认不出来。

“怎么样，男孩？”狼人怒吼道。他的手一下子抓紧了膝盖。

怎么样……怎么样……

“怎么样，德拉科？”他的父亲也同样急切地问道，“是吗？是哈利·波特吗？”

德拉科悄悄看了哈利一眼，后者的目光不知游离在何处，总之没有在看他。他再一次感觉到这实在不是一个合适的见面时机，但怎样又算是合适呢？

“我不能——不能确定。”他说道，小心翼翼地站得离狼人远了一些。

“仔细看，看呀！走近点儿！德拉科，如果是我们把波特交给了黑魔王，一切都会被原谅！”父亲催促道，声音失去了控制。德拉科从未见他如此激动过。

但他依然站在原地没有动，手脚冰冷。他不知道自己在缅怀些什么，茫然地打量着这间变样的大厅。它变了，自从食死徒把这儿当成他们的窝之后就变了，不再是只属于他的地盘了。

见德拉科迟迟不肯作声，卢修斯迫不及待地走近了哈利，那双浅灰色的眼睛仔细地观察着他的前额。

“那里有东西，”他小声说，“可能是伤疤，绷得很紧……德拉科，过来，好好看看！你是怎么想的？”

听到他的呼唤，德拉科不得不走过去，凑到哈利面前——他不知道是什么驱使着他做这个动作，他已经很久没有离他这么近了，这让他感到难以呼吸。

他和卢修斯的阴影将男孩肿大的脸遮住了，他的目光落在他发红的眼皮上，那像一张柔软的粉色垫子。这是一种奇妙的体验，他想。其实只要看见这双翠绿的眼睛就能判断出它们属于谁。

“我不知道。”他说道，背过身朝着站在壁炉旁围观的母亲走去，不再看那个男孩。

他不想再听到他们说话，这就够了。他们在不适宜的地点和不适宜的时间见了一面，但愿下次见面的时候他还活着，他茫然地想着，他做不了什么。

母亲伸出一只手轻轻抱住了他，拍着他的背。她的手是柔软的，如同一阵一阵的海浪……但它很快就移开了，她尖锐的声音在耳边响起：“等一下，对——对，她和波特一起去过摩金夫人长袍专卖店！我在《预言家日报》上见过她的照片！德拉科，看，这是格兰杰小姐吗？”

德拉科握紧了自己的手，指甲嵌入自己的手里。他没有回头。

“我……可能……是吧。”

“那么，那个就是韦斯莱家的男孩！”纳西莎喊道，从他身旁越过，大步绕过绑着的犯人站到罗恩面前，“是他们，波特的朋友们——德拉科你看，他不是亚瑟·韦斯莱的儿子吗，他叫什么——”

“嗯，”他依然没有转过身，身体微微颤抖，快要坚持不住了，“可能是吧。”

他做不了什么，什么也做不了……这只能怪他们倒霉，他们活该，做事不小心……

如果有什么能让一切变得更糟糕的话，那一定是贝拉特里克斯的到来。她不知听到了什么动静，大步从楼梯间走出，一脸兴奋地指着赫敏叫喊，和卢修斯争执着应该由谁来召唤黑魔王，尖利的声音和伏地魔如出一辙，折磨着他的神经。

德拉科吸了吸鼻子，在他们注意到之前悄悄溜到了门边，打算有机会就跑到楼上去。仿佛只要看不见、听不见这一切，就能假装没有发生过。

“你们是从哪儿拿到这宝剑的？”蓦地，贝拉特里克斯尖声喊道，打破了德拉科的胡思乱想。他朝她看去，女人朝着狼人挥舞着一把镶着红宝石的宝剑，后者此时正被五花大绑。

“斯内普把它送到古灵阁我的金库里了呀！”

“是在他们的帐篷里。”格雷伯克粗声粗气地说道，“放开我，听见没有！”

“带他们下去，德拉科，”贝拉特里克斯忽然扭过头看向他，德拉科连忙转过身靠在墙边，有些心虚，“把他们带到地牢里去，如果你没胆子这么做，就让狼人和你一起去。”

“你居然敢这么对德拉科说话——”纳西莎气急败坏，但贝拉特里克斯大声打断了他，“安静！情况比你想象的要严重得多，西茜！我们遇到大麻烦了！”

德拉科深吸了一口气，右眼皮突突地跳着。最害怕的事还是发生了，他慢腾腾地朝那几个人挪去，心跳激烈。当他经过贝拉特里克斯时，她细长的手按住了他的肩膀，箍得生疼：“等一下……把那个泥巴种留下。”

他听见格雷伯克满意地哼了一声。

“不！”罗恩大叫道，“可以留下我，留下我！”

贝拉特里克斯回身一拳砸在他的脸上，令人牙酸的击打声在屋里回响。

“如果她在审讯中死了，下一个就是你。”贝拉特里克斯冷冷地说道，“在我的黑名单上，泥巴种下面就是纯血统叛徒。德拉科，把他们带下去，看牢了——别出差错。”

她从袖子里抽出一把小刀将绑着赫敏的绳子与其他人分开，把她拖到一边。德拉科从口袋里摸出魔杖，走到那群犯人面前，目光瞟向一侧。

“走吧，”他说道，试图让自己的声音显得有气势一些，“去地牢好好呆着——”

通往地牢的甬道昏暗潮湿，他们的脚步声在狭窄的空间中回荡。他跟在哈利、罗恩、迪安和妖精拉环后面走着，时不时在他们脚步缓慢的时候用魔杖戳一戳后背，低声说一些威胁的话。他不明白自己为什么要这么紧张，握着魔杖的那只手一直在打颤，无论如何都无法扼制。

前面的哈利忽然停下脚步，他猝不及防地撞上了他的后背，揉了揉鼻子，低咒一声，吼道：“搞什么——”

“你认得出我，马尔福。”那人终于说话了，“你明知道是我，为什么不告诉他们？”

“见鬼，你这副样子谁认得出来。”他向后跳了一步，拧了拧眉，举起魔杖指着他，“背过身去，别想耍花招。”

哈利依然将那张变形的脸朝着他，似乎觉得他肯定不会动手——情况确实是这样，伏地魔想亲手解决哈利，就连贝拉特里克斯都对他倍加小心。但德拉科不介意给他吃点苦头，只要他不受伤谁都看不出来。

“帮帮我们，马尔福。”他低声说道，通道里静极了，回音非常清晰。

“转过去，波特。不然我就不客气了。”德拉科冷冷地说道，转着手中的魔杖，“快一点！”

哈利盯着他看了一会儿，只好默默转过头，和罗恩一起继续往前走。德拉科松了一口气，用魔杖顶着他的后背向前推，哈利回头看了他一眼，似乎想抗议，但被他瞪了回去。

“好了，就在这里。”他们终于来到地牢的紧锁的大门前，德拉科警惕地用魔杖指着那几人，慢慢挪到门前，用魔法将门打开了。一阵阴冷的风吹过他们的脖子，所有人都打了个寒噤。

地牢里没有灯，一片漆黑。德拉科粗暴地揪着哈利和罗恩的衣服将他们推进去，迪安和拉环没等他动手便自己走进了地牢。他拉上大门就想离开，哈利手疾眼快地伸出脚将他绊倒在地。德拉科猝不及防地跌进了地牢，紧握着魔杖的右手重重磕在地上，似乎磨破了皮，痛得他叫了一声。

背后响起哐的一声巨响，落在他身上的隐约的一道光合拢成了黑暗。德拉科喘了口气，抓着魔杖爬起身，抖了抖袍子上的尘土，一脸阴沉地看着面前的两个男孩。

“想挨打是不是，波特，嗯？”他的嘴角古怪地抽了抽，“你以为我真的不敢动手吗？”

“你不会这么做的，马尔福。”哈利说道，有些恳切。德拉科不清楚自己到底给了他什么错觉让他如此相信这一点，他只觉得可笑至极。

“别天真了，你们逃不走的。你已经完了，波特。”他冷冷地说道，高傲地抬起下巴。

“你只是在嘴硬，你明明不想看到我们死。”

哦，也许他说的是对的，但天知道他有多讨厌别人拆穿他，更何况对方还是昔日的敌人。

他做了一个决定——无论因为什么，也许出于某种可恶又顽固的尊严感，他举起魔杖鞭打了他，用一种能让人感觉到疼痛但又不留痕迹的黑魔法。他一时不想提起那个魔法的名字，他以为自己不会那么快用到它。但如果不是现在，那是什么时候？

哈利的胸口猝不及防地挨了一下，痛得抽了一口气，罗恩马上怒吼道：“你在干什么？！”

“你很清楚我在干什么，”德拉科说道，试图让自己的语气更冷漠一些，他确实像他所表现出来的那样不在乎他们，“你们话太多了，不想受伤的话就乖乖闭嘴。”

“你从学校里回来是不是，马尔福？你听到我们被捕很高兴吧？”那个挨了一鞭的人又开口了。他为什么还要说话？

“——没错，特别高兴。你也有这么一天，波特。”

“但你指认我们的时候懦弱得像只老鼠，”哈利说道，“你平时的神气劲儿去哪了？”

毫不意外的，他又挨了一鞭，这次是在胳膊上。

“我以为你会更识相一点，现在你是阶下囚，波特。”他说道，上方正不停地响起贝拉特里克斯的叫喊和追问，以及赫敏痛苦的尖叫声，如同一场急促又漫长的黑色断魂曲。罗恩咆哮了一声，冲上来猛地撞向德拉科的肩膀，将他撞到了地上。

“你给我去死，马尔福，”他喊道，“为什么不是你被折磨？”

那惨烈的叫声也让他发怔，德拉科没能马上顺利地从地上起来。所幸魔杖没有飞出去，他撑着地面慢慢站起身，用手背擦了擦额头的汗，很清楚自己应该立刻离开这里。

但在此之前，他要给这个不知好歹的韦斯莱一点颜色看看。

也许是察觉到了黑暗中他隐约的动作——哈利的动态视力向来很好——他飞扑到罗恩身边将他撞开了。第三道魔咒再次落在他身上，他痛叫一声，那声音和楼上女孩凄厉的惨叫合在了一起，德拉科的心脏不规律地跳动了一下。

他后退一步，脚步恍惚得不正常，只有发烫的掌心是真实的。

“我要杀了你，马尔福——”

“冷静，罗恩！”哈利从后面死死抱住了罗恩。德拉科瞪着他，第三道魔咒正好劈开了捆着他双手的绳索。他知道自己做错事了。

“速速禁锢！”他指着他高声喊道，想再次将他捆起来。魔咒的红色光芒在黑暗中尤为刺眼，哈利轻松地闪开了。德拉科感觉像咽下了一块沉重冰冷的金属块，胃里冰冷难受，身体也冷得发僵。他还想再次发射魔咒，背后有人推了他一把，使得他踉跄一步一头撞在哈利身上，后者趁机抓住他的双臂，又握住了他手中的魔杖使劲往外拉扯，试图强行把它抢过来。

“住手，波特！”他的左手连忙按住哈利的手腕，可力不从心；罗恩又像头斗牛似的一头撞上来，震惊之余他不得不松开了魔杖，哈利拿着它跳到一边，直直地指着他，双眼明亮。

“不，不，”他喃喃着，脸色苍白，“把魔杖还给我，波特。”

之前推了他一把的人是一直被关在地牢里的卢娜，此时她正在用一根锈钉子帮罗恩磨断绳索。没人告诉他这里还有人，明明这可能会让他出大纰漏，没人提醒他。

得到魔杖后的哈利尝试着幻影移形，但没有用，他感受不到一点平时幻影移形时会有的眩晕感。他看向德拉科，后者尖利地笑了一声，像是被捏住了嗓子：“别尝试了，没有用的，地牢里不能幻影移形！”

他见他又冲向那扇门，继续用一种古怪的嗓音嘲笑道：“你没法从里面打开门的，波特。”

哈利深吸了一口气，转身面对着他，举起魔杖：“帮我们出去，马尔福。你有办法的，对不对？”

“我没有，把你的魔杖放下，别用它指着我！”他大吼道，但音量掩饰不了他内心的崩溃，现在他全身都在打颤。怎么会发生这种事？他明明在按照指示来做，怎么会变成这样？他把一切都搞砸了，他知道会有什么下场——看看他爸爸，看看他妈妈，看看所有因为一个错误而受惩罚的食死徒，他们一定会把错误怪在他身上，他们家已经承受不住一而再再而三的打击了。

可这一切已经发生了，他犯了错——他的魔杖被夺走，对方有五个人——不，六个，他瞄见了坐在角落里的一个有些熟悉的老头。说实在的，为什么他要回来过复活节假期？

那一瞬间他产生了某种软弱的念头，他盯着面前这个邪恶的男孩，他为什么一定要把他逼到绝境？

他吼了一声，蓦然朝他扑去。哈利显然被吓了一跳，他们的胸膛嘭的一声撞在一起，哈利的下巴压在他的肩膀上，左手紧紧箍着他的右手，似乎要将他的手腕捏断。他用他的魔杖顶着他的胸口，几乎要戳出一个洞来。德拉科觉得他的身体漏了一块，空空地吹着风。

“帮帮我们，德拉科。你真的想看我们被折磨死吗？”

“滚开，波特，我受够你了——”

“他们在杀人！别告诉我你无动于衷——”

“这不可能，”他喃喃着，不停地重复，颤抖着后退，试图挣脱那个男孩的手，可没有成功，“不可能。”

“帮帮我们，马尔福！”面前的男孩脸肿得不成样子，依然紧紧握着他的手，“你肯定知道怎么从这里逃出去，是不是？这是你家的地牢！”

“听着，我一直没有回去他们肯定已经起疑了，”德拉科还在尝试着甩开他的手，他不敢去看哈利的眼睛，也不敢正视那张脸，“放手，波特！”

“告诉我逃出去的办法，”哈利说道，他的声音没有随着他的脸一同变质，但德拉科的肩膀抖了一下，“求你了，马尔福。”

“我不知道，这间地牢只有一个出口，就是这儿。”德拉科终于挣脱了他的手，闪到一边揉着自己被抓痛的手臂。这时他们的头顶传来了女孩的一声尖叫，旁边的罗恩猛地颤抖起来，这让正在帮他解开绳索的卢娜遇到了点难题。

“别乱动，罗恩，还差一点儿。”

“赫敏，赫敏！”

哈利看了看罗恩，又焦急地看向德拉科，后者承受不住他如此强烈的渴望眼神，撇开了眼。贝拉特里克斯的声音穿过天花板劈头盖脸地砸下来，今人胆寒：“你们是怎么闯进我的金库的？是不是地牢里那个肮脏的小妖精帮助你们的？”

“我们今天晚上才碰到他！”赫敏抽泣道，“我们从没进过你的金库……这不是那把真的宝剑！是仿制品，只是仿制品！”

“仿制品？”贝拉特里克斯尖声喊道，“哼，编得倒挺像！”

“这很容易查明！”卢修斯说道，“把那个妖精抓来，他可以鉴定宝剑是真的还是假的！”

不一会儿，门外的通道里响起了一阵粗犷的脚步声，愈来愈近，回荡着，摇撼着他们的脑颅。他们面面相觑，都从对方眼中看到了惶恐。哈利吸了口气，蓦然勾过德拉科的脖子将他按在一边，抢在他挣扎之前捂住他的嘴，在他耳边压低声音急急地说道：“别出声好吗？帮个忙，马尔福，求你了。”

德拉科狠狠地咬了口他汗津津的掌心，男孩瑟缩了一下，但没有收回。他恼火起来，如果他说不呢？如果他就是不想帮这个忙——该死的波特，他只想着他自己，他有没有想过他该怎么办？！

“……我会被你害死的。”他含混不清地说道，声音又尖又哑。

哈利没有回话。他紧盯着那条门缝，它在隆隆的脚步声中震颤着，细微的扩张和合拢如同野兽的呼吸。

所有人都屏着呼吸，大气也不敢出。哈利下意识站直了身子，将手臂收紧了一些。德拉科斜眼瞪着他，他伸出一只手用力掐了一把哈利的腰，后者的背脊瞬间绷直了，手中的魔杖险些掉下来。

门在这时被大力撞开，格雷伯克高大的黑色影子落在他们脚边。猛然的光亮让德拉科眯起眼，还没等他看清狼人的模样，哈利的咒语已经脱口而出：“昏昏倒地！”

红光直直击中格雷伯克的胸口，他吼叫一声，向后晃了一步，双眼翻白。德拉科死死地盯着哈利的手，摇晃的杖尖指着的粗脖子，他觉得自己的身体从来没有这么烫过，似乎也随着那道光进入了某种高速运转中。然后是第二道、第三道——打在肩膀和手臂，地上的影子不停地扭动着，随着一声倒下的巨响消失了。德拉科想起了自己施展的三个魔咒，咽了口口水。

哈利的胸口起伏着，连发三道昏迷咒对于他来说是超常发挥，但对付体格强壮的狼人必须如此。他转头看向还愣在原地的同伴们，猛地一挥手：“走！”

德拉科使劲掰着哈利的手，对方依然硬拽着他往外跑。他恼怒地咬住了他的食指，哈利不得不把手抽出来按在德拉科的腰上。

“放手，波特！你想干什么！”他吼道，眼睛的余光瞥见入口处已经出现了一个晃动的人影，挣扎得更厉害了。哈利再次捂住他的嘴，他朝走廊的另一头看去，罗恩和迪安跑在前头，他们摇晃的背影渐行渐远，卢娜、奥利凡德先生和拉环在他们身后跟着。

“回来，罗恩——迪安——卢娜！”哈利大喊道，不顾可能会被发现的危险，实际上他很清楚他们已经被发现了，“回来！”

可他还是晚了一步，出现在走道口的那人手中的魔杖发射出一道刺眼的红光，罗恩和迪安猛地停住了脚步。魔咒从他们两人中间穿过落在地面上，哈利的眼皮抖了抖。卢修斯大步朝这儿走来，他举着魔杖指向罗恩，冷冷地说道：“昏昏倒地！”

迪安从一旁飞扑过来试图将他推开，卢修斯快速转身一拳砸在了他的胸口。男孩瞬间被撂倒在地，躯体落在地面上发出沉重的闷响，手脚颤抖。那道魔咒也因此没有瞄准，险险地击中了卢娜耳旁的墙壁。

哈利早就将魔杖对准了卢修斯，但德拉科一直在旁边捣乱。他拼命扭着头，口中发出呜呜的声音，甚至伸出手试图将魔杖抢回来。

“你们已经完了，波特！”他小声尖叫着，扭过头看向他的父亲，却不想哈利一拳打在了他的腹部。这力道太熟悉了，他们在霍格沃茨曾无数次这样打过架，但这一次似乎有所不同——他觉得格外痛，比以往更痛，不知是不是因为长时间神经紧绷的缘故，他甚至有些头昏眼花。

该死，他恍惚地想着，他终于这么做了，这个混蛋。

哈利再一次将魔杖指向卢修斯，此时后者正握着魔杖朝他走来。他看见罗恩也倒在地上，不知是摔倒还是被击昏了，内心一颤。

“昏昏倒地！”哈利先发制人，杖尖爆出一道红光，但男人轻巧地闪过了他的魔咒。他一眼就看见了被他挟持着的德拉科，表情扭曲，脸色相当难看。

“钻心剜骨——”

“神锋无影——”哈利盯着那张与德拉科酷似的脸和开合的苍白嘴唇，这个咒语不知为何脱口而出。然而话音未落身边的人就大梦初醒似的抬起头，狠狠地一头朝他撞去，哈利咬着牙掐住德拉科的后颈试图让他听话，但这似乎起了反作用。

“昏昏倒地！”

“力松劲泄！”

这个在混乱中射出的魔咒命中了男人的小臂，他手一松，魔杖滑出来滚落在地。卢修斯连忙俯身去捡魔杖，哈利又是一个昏迷咒打中了他的肩膀。男人的身体一僵，慢慢软倒在地上。

哈利重重地喘着气，用力地将抱着他左臂的德拉科甩开。在他与卢修斯战斗的过程中，他一直在顶撞他，伸手去碰魔杖，甚至在他的手臂上留下了好几个牙印。

德拉科后退一步，抿了抿嘴唇，踉跄着几步跑到卢修斯身边蹲下身。男人的脸苍白无血，黯淡的金发披散在胸口，他颤抖着向他伸手，但背后响起的窸窸窣窣的声音使得他动作一僵，快速抓起卢修斯落下的魔杖站起来，退到墙边指着他。

“你给我去死，波特。”德拉科的目光阴鸷而狠厉，嘴唇微微打颤。

“抱歉，但我得救我的朋友。”男孩说道。

“那不关我的事！你把我们害死了，这就是你想看到的，对不对？”德拉科高声叫道，眼眶发红。

“声音轻一点，马尔福——”

“这是怎么回事？”走道口响起了一个柔软的声音，两人同时扭头朝那儿看去。几乎是瞬间，德拉科转身向那个人跑去。他简直受够这一切了，明明这是他的家，可他却在被人威胁，天知道这是怎么回事。

可很快他便知道自己又做了件错事。他把后背留给了敌人。

“障碍重重！”

德拉科脚下踉跄一步，一个前倾倒在了地上。纳西莎见状连忙朝他跑去，但一根魔杖抢先抵在了他的后颈上。哈利喘着气，微仰着头看着她，低声说道：“从这里退出去。”

“你——”

“快一点，不然我就不客气了！”哈利喊道，“还记得你儿子之前受的伤吗？”

一听到这句话，纳西莎苍白的脸扭曲了一下，显得又愤怒又震惊。哈利咬住了自己的下唇，他实在不想提到这件事，他一点都不为此感到骄傲，但他没有办法。

纳西莎瞪着他，他们之间隔着倒在地上的罗恩和迪安，卢娜、奥利凡德先生和拉环都站在他身后。

德拉科的头动了动，魔杖立刻压进了脖颈中，尖锐地刺痛着他。身旁的男孩伸出一只手卡着他的喉咙让他抬起头来，这个姿势使得他难受得说不出话，几乎逼出泪来。

“快一点！”

纳西莎回过神来，向后退着，慢慢地说道：“你会遭报应的波特，你居然敢对德拉科做这种事……”

“为了我的朋友我什么都做得出来，”哈利说道，“退到外面去。”

纳西莎一步一步向后挪着，那凶狠的目光似乎要在哈利的脸上瞪出一个洞。哈利紧盯着她，不敢有丝毫放松，直到她退出走道外后才松了一口气，低声念了一个束缚咒，将魔杖小心翼翼地从德拉科手中抽出来。

“抱歉，”他在他耳边说道，捞着他的腰把他扶起来，“我以后会——呃，补偿你的。”

“我恨你，波特，”德拉科低声说道，“我永远都不会原谅你。”

“抱歉，我们必须要走，”他自顾自地说着，“我们不能停在这里。”

“别和我说这些，我不想听。”他扭过头，使劲不让眼泪渗出来。

哈利不再说话，他将卢修斯之前使用的魔杖递给了卢娜，他们走到迪安和罗恩身旁。哈利蹲下身拍了拍他们的脸，没有反应，似乎是昏过去了。

“你带着他们先走，卢娜，”哈利说道，“用幻影移形，去一个安全的地方就行。到时候我们再联系。”

“那你怎么办？”女孩问道。

“我得把赫敏带回去，”他说道，“时间不多了，就这么办吧。”

卢娜不再反对，她转身对奥利凡德先生和拉环说了几句，两人点点头，各自扶起一个男孩。卢娜拉住他们的手，嘭的一声幻影移形消失在原地。

哈利长出一口气，转过头看向德拉科。后者的双手依然被绑着，红着眼瞪着他。

“马尔福……”

“你还要继续绑架我是不是？”

“呃……”

“你这个自私鬼，你只想着你自己！”

哈利摸了摸鼻子，有些不知所措。德拉科的指责让他感到意外，他们本来就是不共戴天的敌人，如果自己不想办法逃出去，他的下场比这要惨一万倍。但他还是不可避免地感到了一丝内疚。

“只要你配合我，我不会伤害你的。”

“配合你？配合你？”德拉科觉得简直好笑得要命，他不知道这人的脑回路到底是怎么长的，这种时候还在说这种话，“我为什么要配合你？配合你毁了我们家吗？”

“是你们想要毁了我们，你搞清楚这一点。”哈利冷静地说道，“或许你听惯了那些惨叫，但那只是因为没发生在你身上——”

“会发生在我身上的，如果你执意这么做的话！”德拉科打断了他，脸涨得通红，话都说不清楚了，“你以为我没见过——我爸爸——还有别人——你以为只有你——”

“那你更应该明白，马尔福！”哈利抓住了他的双肩。

“把他放开，波特！”一个尖利的女声忽然插进来，把他们吓了一跳，两人马上闭上了嘴。

纳西莎和贝拉特里克斯正站在走道口，她们将唯一的光亮堵住了，一切笼罩在一片无法呼吸的潮湿与阴暗之中。哈利的太阳穴跳得厉害，仿佛有鼓点叩着脑门。

贝拉特里克斯一手抓着赫敏的肩膀，另一只手捏着小刀卡在她的脖子上。女孩仰着头，面色惨白，头发凌乱，似乎被折磨得神志不清。

“把德拉科放开，波特！”纳西莎说道，“你不是说能为了你的朋友做任何事吗？”

哈利死死地盯着虚弱的赫敏。德拉科温热的呼吸喷在他的脸侧，如同缓慢的涨潮、落潮。他的嘴唇动了动，慢慢地说道：“你们先松开她。”

“你没有资格和我讨价还价，波特！”贝拉特里克斯冷酷地说道，“魔杖扔了，把手举起来！”

德拉科越过哈利的肩膀看向他的母亲和姨妈，她们周身蒙着一层亮白色的光晕，冰冷而令人畏惧。他又看向近在咫尺的哈利，以他的角度只能看见他硬朗的脸廓线和鼻子。他脸的一角在流汗，鼻尖也冒着汗，可明明这条走廊如此阴冷。

他肯定不是因为恐惧而流汗，那是因为什么？

“把她放开！”他喊道，声音中蕴含着风暴，“不许你动赫敏！”

贝拉特里克斯尖声笑起来，眼神更阴鸷了，银亮的小刀在赫敏的脖子上压出了一道血痕：“想看看她的血有多脏吗，波特？还是说你想试试谁速度更快？”

“贝拉！”

哈利吸了口气，将魔杖塞到德拉科手里，举着手朝她们走去。

“别伤害她。”他说道。

看着哈利一步一步走近，贝拉特里克斯将刀放下来，举起魔杖朝他施了一个束缚咒。她一把揪过哈利的领子将他拽到一边，打量了他一会儿，露出了一个满意的笑容，撩起自己的袖子按下了黑魔标记。

“黑魔王会奖赏我的。”她低声说道，脸上是一副迷醉的表情。纳西莎没有理会她的自言自语，快步走去拉过德拉科，将绑着他双手的绳索解开了。

“怎么样，德拉科？有没有受伤？”她着急地上下打量着他。德拉科摇了摇头，内心有一块地似乎空了下去，如同一脚踏空，从悬崖坠落。

“我很累，妈妈。我想上楼休息一会儿。”

纳西莎用力抱住了他，摸着他的头发，贴着他的后脑勺颤声说道：“没事了，德拉科……去休息吧。只要黑魔王知道是我们抓住了波特，他会原谅的……”

德拉科点点头，他最后朝哈利看了一眼，后者也正望着他。他撇过头，目不斜视地走出了走廊。

德拉科本来想回自己的卧室休息一会儿，然而他并没有这个机会。伏地魔很快就幻影移形到马尔福庄园，将所有食死徒都召集到大厅，德拉科自然也不例外。

他坐在纳西莎和卢修斯旁边，隔着人群远远地望着那个漆黑的身影。每个人似乎都戴上了相同的面具。他听着那些窃窃私语、尖声嘲笑和欢呼呐喊，有一种误入虎穴的错觉。他的肢体一片冰冷，母亲紧紧抓着他的手也无法让他温暖起来。德拉科侧过脸靠在母亲的肩膀上，低着头。此时他一句话也不想说，更不想看那两个被绑起来示众的男女孩。

“好了，安静。”那个高高在上的男人开口了，所有食死徒马上噤声。德拉科不得不从纳西莎的肩膀上抬起头来。他一点都不想这么做。

伏地魔扫视着围着他坐成一圈的食死徒，他微微笑着，显得极为满意：“好，很好……今天我很高兴，大名鼎鼎的哈利·波特终于落在了我们手中……以前他总是一次一次凭着运气从我手中逃走，不过我想，救世之星的好运很显然也是会用光的。”

说着他看了一旁的哈利一眼，底下的食死徒们发出一阵哄笑，其中以贝拉特里克斯的笑声最响亮。

“那么，在杀死他之前，我想听听原委。”他低声说道，“我们不着急……我等了这么多年，不急于这一刻。”

“主人，是我抓到了波特。”坐在离伏地魔最近的位置的贝拉特里克斯马上迫不及待地凑上前，一脸兴奋地说道。

她这句话马上引起了以格雷伯克为代表的侦查小队的不满，他们站了起来，争先恐后地往前挤，嚷嚷着他们才是抓住波特的人。其中几个男巫撞到了德拉科的肩膀，他连忙将椅子挪了挪，纳西莎伸手将他护进怀里。嘈杂的叫嚷声令他又疲惫又心烦意乱，他越来越渴望回去睡一觉了。

“安静！”伏地魔高声说道，他有些发怒了。所有人都立即低下头，不敢说话。只有贝拉特里克斯依然渴望地仰头看着他。

“你们有什么意见？”男人冷冷地问道。

侦查小队的人面面相觑，格雷伯克站了起来，弓着背，清了清嗓子说道：“主人，是我们先抓到了波特。波特和他的朋友们说了你的名字，我们就顺利地找到了他们。”

“但你却被波特击昏了，不是吗？”贝拉特里克斯冷冷地说道，狼人马上显得怒气冲冲。

“被击昏是怎么回事？”

在他红通通的眼睛的逼视下，格雷伯克极不情愿地回答道：“因——因为卢修斯让我去地牢里把那个妖精抓过来。就是我在抓到波特之前抓到的妖精，一个小杂种。”

“那么他现在在哪儿？”

“我不知道，”格雷伯克茫然地说道，“我一进去以后就被波特击昏了。”

周围的食死徒都窃笑起来，这让他涨红了脸。伏地魔不耐烦地挥手让他坐下，他还没说话，贝拉特里克斯又迫不及待地凑上前：“主人，这都是波特干的好事。他击昏了格雷伯克和卢修斯，还用德拉科威胁我们……幸好他最大的弱点就是太在意他所谓的朋友，所以我就用这个泥巴种威胁他，他就没办法了。”

“贝拉！”纳西莎一下子攥紧了手指，有些恼火地瞪着她的姐姐。她当然知道她在抢功，把他们家贬得一文不值。她看向她怀里的儿子，坐在一旁一言不发的丈夫，沉痛地闭了闭眼。

贝拉特里克斯回头怜悯地看了她一眼，撇撇嘴，转过头说道：“哦，还有，主人，纳西莎帮了我一点忙，不过她的魔杖被波特的朋友夺走了。”

“什么？”

台下一片议论纷纷，所有人都朝德拉科一家看来，目光尖锐，充满了揣测和鄙夷。纳西莎将德拉科搂得更紧了一些，咬着嘴唇，坚定地抬着头，仿佛什么也没有看见。

在这儿一旦失势就会有无数人渴望踩着他们的肩膀往上爬，他们早就很清楚，可她没有想过自己的亲姐姐也会做这种事。她只觉得满腔的怒火无从发泄，明明贝拉特里克斯已经是伏地魔眼前的大红人，只要她有心帮帮他们，他们一家就不必过得如此辛苦。可自从伏地魔对卢修斯表示了强烈的失望后，莱斯特兰奇一家就明显地疏远了他们，其他食死徒也避之不及。

“是的，被那个女孩，《唱唱反调》主编的女儿抢走了，她还带走了地牢里的其他人。”贝拉特里克斯说着朝后看去，语气中满是讽刺，“这都是卢修斯的错，他拿着纳西莎的魔杖去教训波特他们，结果反而被制服了。”

“是这样吗，卢修斯？”伏地魔低声问道，直直地望着那个看起来苍老了许多的金发男人。

卢修斯的嘴唇动了动，手指抓得很紧，又颓然松开。

“格雷伯克被击昏的时候我听到了动静，主人。我想去看看发生了什么事——”

“我记得我吩咐过所有人，谁都不能动波特。”伏地魔冷冰冰地说道，“不能伤害他，但可以杀死他的朋友，越多越好。很显然你忘了这件事。”

那话语中蕴含的危险气息让德拉科惊惧地抬起头。他向来不敢与伏地魔对视，这次也一样，看了一眼便惶然转开了，却正好对上哈利的眼睛。他看起来也相当愤怒，脸古怪地扭曲着，紧咬着牙齿。

“你应该庆幸你没有酿成大错，卢修斯……不过你被人抢走了魔杖也够丢脸的，现在你们家只有一根魔杖了吧？”伏地魔慢慢地说道，食死徒们又大笑起来。德拉科浑身发抖，低头看着自己的脚尖。他忽然觉得他们和坐在前方的哈利、赫敏也没什么不同。

“好了，那么，我们很快就能开始了。不过在此之前我还有几个问题……卢修斯，你是被波特赤手空拳打败的吗？”

尖锐的嘲笑声再一次淹没了他们，德拉科的身体抖得更厉害了。他不敢去看父亲，不敢触碰他的目光。他茫然地想一切为什么会变成这样？

“不，波特有魔杖，主人。”卢修斯连忙辩解道，周围的笑声却更响了，几乎将他的声音掩盖。食死徒们很愿意在昔日强盛的马尔福家族身上踩一脚，落井下石，他们对同盟和对敌人一样从不手软。

“哦，那么你们没有收走他的魔杖吗？”伏地魔的目光扫向格雷伯克，后者马上摇摇头，大声说道：“我们当然收走了，主人！他们的魔杖都在这儿！”

他说着便从口袋里抽出三根魔杖，殷勤地跑上来献给他，满脸堆笑。

伏地魔拿着三根魔杖看了一会儿，皱起眉，放在一边。他的双手交叠在一起，沉默了几秒，说道：“那么……”

“他拿着的是德拉科的魔杖，主人。”贝拉特里克斯毫不客气地说道。

德拉科浑身瞬间僵硬，血液仿佛都要倒流。他抿着嘴唇，无声地尖叫着，大脑里回荡着一个声音，它不停地说着完蛋了、完蛋了、完蛋了，早晚会有这么一天的德拉科，你完蛋了……就像你爸爸一样，你也做错了事，要受到惩罚……你会得到一个钻心剜骨或者阿瓦达索命，你会痛不欲生地死去……

你完蛋了。

那一瞬间他什么也听不见，什么也看不清，母亲搂着他的手忽然显得如此僵冷。他无法暖起来，甚至哭不出声，他抬起头，所有的面具都朝他转来，用一模一样的眼睛盯着他。

不，不要。他在内心哀求着，紧抓着自己的大腿，别这么做，这都是波特的错，都怪波特……

“是这样吗，德拉科？”那个冷酷的声音还是降了下来，德拉科僵硬地抬起眼，默默地点点头。

“那你应该感谢贝拉帮助了你，”男人打趣道，“不然你们就连一根魔杖也没有了。”

德拉科坐在原地没有动。母亲的手不停地抚摸着他的后背，他的大脑一片空白，只觉得伏地魔狠狠训斥他一顿都比当众嘲讽要好一些，愤怒和委屈蓦然涌上来，但当他抬起眼看见那个男人可怖的脸时，火又熄灭了。

他什么也做不成，他很清楚……也许波特死去一切就终止了，可德拉科不觉得情况会有什么转变。他们一家已经被踩进了泥土里，谁都瞧不起……

“那么，现在就开始吧。”在笑声中，伏地魔慢悠悠地站起来，拿着魔杖走向哈利和赫敏。他懒洋洋地挥手解开哈利身上的绳索，后者重获自由后马上后退一步，警惕地看着他。

“好久不见，波特，”他说道，细长苍白的手指悠闲地摩挲着紫杉木魔杖，与一脸紧张的男孩形成了鲜明的对比，“我们之前决斗过，是不是？不过那次你胆小地逃跑了，非常遗憾……不过这次不会有那个机会了，波特。”

哈利紧盯着他，没有说话。德拉科望着他汗湿的侧脸，他赤手空拳地站在那儿着实有些可怜。他又看向坐在一旁仍被捆着的赫敏，女孩的脸也紧绷着，仿佛在极力忍耐着什么，显得坚毅又绝望。

德拉科不知道自己内心是什么感觉，他只想这一切赶快结束，让他回去睡一觉。这一天实在太漫长了，这可不是他期待的复活节……

“那是什么？”预想之中的阿瓦达索命并没有响起，德拉科困惑地抬起头。伏地魔皱着眉头走向哈利，后者下意识往旁边躲去，男人伸长了手抓住他的肩膀，拽着他往角落走。

贝拉特里克斯的后背猛地一抖，不知是不是错觉，德拉科在她眼中看到了一丝一闪而过的惊慌。伏地魔从墙边的壁炉里取出了一把银亮的宝剑，眯着眼打量着上面的花纹。

“贝拉。”他忽然说道。女巫下意识站起来，她脸上谄媚的笑容完全消失了。

“解释一下。”伏地魔将宝剑扔给了她，冷冷地说道。后者手忙脚乱地接过，浑身都在打颤。

“抱歉，之前忘了和你说，主人……”贝拉特里克斯强扯出一个笑容，但颤抖的声音暴露了她的恐惧，“这是从波特的帐篷里找到的仿制品。”

“……仿制品？”男人慢慢地重复了一遍，“真的是仿制品？”

“是的，真品还在我们家的金库里。”她强撑着回答道，挺直了背。

“这很好查明，贝拉，去你的金库看一看就知道了……找个妖精来鉴定一下，轻而易举。”

“是、是的，主人……但是，主人！我觉得——我觉得杀了波特比较重要——”

“我不需要你来提醒我什么更重要，贝拉。”伏地魔径直打断了她的话，“现在就去做，顺便检查一下。快一点！”

“是、是！”贝拉特里克斯连声答应着，幻影移形消失在了原地。

伏地魔看向哈利，重新施展束缚咒将他捆起来，对着离他最近的多洛霍夫说道：“把他们两个带到地牢去。”

多洛霍夫马上站起身，推着哈利和赫敏往前走。其他食死徒纷纷起身散去，互相议论着，有些摸不着头脑。

他们重新回到那条黑黢黢的走廊里，沉重的脚步声混合着心跳，显得格外阴郁。哈利思考着伏地魔的话，他似乎很在意那把宝剑，也很在意莱斯特兰奇家的金库……他说了“顺便检查一下”，那到底是检查什么呢？哈利想起了贝拉特里克斯知道他们可能去过她的金库时那惊恐的声音，她似乎在惧怕着什么……她的金库里藏着了不得的东西，伏地魔交给她的东西……难道说，是魂器？

哈利内心一紧，清楚自己已经找到了答案。伏地魔显然不希望别人知道自己拥有魂器，他不仅在提防他，也在提防所有人……魂器是他制胜的一个法宝，也许他在幻想着凭借它当永远的王……这简直荒唐，未来的魔法界被一个灵魂破损成无数片的黑魔法大师所掌控。可他还能做些什么？

哈利扭头看向赫敏，走道里光线微弱，他只能看清她的眼睛和落在鼻尖的一点光亮。他开口刚说了一个字，背后的多洛霍夫猛地推了他一把，恶狠狠地说道：“别说话，波特。有什么悄悄话到地牢里去说。”

说完后他便笑了起来，边笑边踢他们的腿肚子，赫敏的小腿挨了重重几下，痛得她直抽气。

多洛霍夫拉开地牢的大门，用力将两人推进去。哈利踉跄了两步后马上转过身瞪着他，后者朝他咧出一口黄牙，重重关上门，发出巨大的声响。

“好好享受最后的时光吧！”

周围陷入了一片寂静，哈利和赫敏原地站着，直直地盯着那扇门，一声不吭。

过了一会儿，哈利走到墙边坐下，低头沉默地看着自己的鞋跟。赫敏在他身旁小心翼翼地坐下来，双手抱着膝盖。

“哈利。”她低声唤道。

“抱歉，是我的错。”他说道，他摘下眼镜擦了擦眼角，声音有点哑，“我不应该说伏地魔的名字。”

“不，别这么说。”赫敏摇摇头，一手搭在他的肩膀上，“至少你把卢娜他们救出去了，不是吗？还有罗恩……幸好他不在这儿，如果他出了什么事……”

“是我连累了你们，”他捂住脸，吸了吸鼻子，“对不起，赫敏……我连累了你，如果有机会，我一定会让你逃出去。”

“听我说，哈利，你不用管我。”赫敏朝他拼命摇着头，泪流满面，不停地用手背抹着泪，“如果有机会，你——你自己逃吧，你是我们的希望，你不能——不能栽在这里，我们的使命还没有完成——”

“不，赫敏，你比我懂得更多。你和罗恩都知道魂器的事，你们可以继续完成。我不可能把你留在这里，你知道他们——他们是怎么对待——我是说，你刚刚被那个女人折磨过，我不敢想象——”哈利苦笑了一下，用汗湿的手拭去她的泪水，却让她流得更凶了，“如果是我的话，我想神秘人会让我死得轻松一些。”

赫敏只是摇着头不说话，她响亮地吸了吸鼻子，用力抱住他，将头靠在他的肩膀上。

“真的没有办法了吗，哈利？”她嗫嚅着，“一定会有的，一定还会有的……”

哈利只是拍着她的后背，没有作声。他们已经走了这么久，他想，他们消灭了一个魂器，可还有更多……莱斯特兰奇家的金库里也许有一个，剩下的会在哪里呢？……不，别思考这些了，已经死到临头了。想想自己吧哈利，想想你自己，你终于能为你自己想想了……你死之前最想做的事情，最遗憾的事情是什么？

他用力闭了闭眼，深吸一口气。寒冷的雾气挤压着他细细的喉咙，他望着漆黑的屋顶，平静地享受着最后的时光。

这一刻他是自由的，完全自由的……没有石头压在他的肩膀上。他可以自由地思考死亡，缅怀过去，做一些祈祷。这一刻，他只是他自己。

 

德拉科推开牢门进来的时候并未想到自己会看到这副光景。

他在门外踯躅了很久，犹豫不决。虽然是他自己提出要给那两位“犯人”送晚餐，但当他真正站在门口时却有些退缩了。

他很清楚只要吃完最后的晚餐，哈利和赫敏就要死了。他不知道自己想不想见到这样的场面，实际上在上学期间他非常厌恶这两个人，直到站在这儿的前一秒也依然对他们没什么好感。也许他的内心有一丝怜悯，但这不足以改变什么，顶多能驱使他送一顿饭而已。

但当他看见那一对男女孩缩在角落抱在一起时，他的脚步一顿，眼皮不知为何有点跳。

德拉科很快就调整好自己的表情，伸手在墙壁上敲了敲，走到那两人面前。他正想说话，哈利对他做了一个噤声的手势，指了指在他身旁睡着的赫敏。她靠在哈利肩膀上，眼角挂着泪珠，睫毛微微翕动着，呼吸平稳。

德拉科扬起眉，将两只饭盒放在一边。哈利嗅见了空气中弥漫的浓郁菜香，问道：“最后的晚餐？”

“吃饱了就上路吧。”

哈利笑了一下，但很浅。他看了身旁的赫敏一眼，朝德拉科招招手示意他靠近，在他耳边低声说道：“帮我个忙，马尔福。”

“不帮。”德拉科一口回绝，后退了两步，抱着双手。

“马尔福……”

“我被你害得够惨了，波特。你没听见主人是怎么说我们家的吗？”

“抱歉，我不得不这么做。”

“我管你怎么做。你们吃完后叫我一声，我在外面等着。”德拉科说完就要走，哈利连忙伸长腿绊了他一下，惊得他瞪来一眼，想踢回去时对方已经收了回来。

“别急着走，马尔福。”他压低了声音说道，又看了赫敏一眼，后者的胳膊微微动了动，“过来一下，不会耽误你多少时间的。”

德拉科看了他一会儿，最后不情不愿地挪到他身边蹲下，说道：“我就听听，波特，我是不会帮忙的。”

男孩朝他笑了笑，凑得近了一些，轻声说道：“你能帮我把赫敏转移到安全的地方吗？”

“什么？——想都别想——”

“听我说马尔福，你也看见了他们是怎么折磨她的，”哈利快速地打断他，捂了一下他的嘴，在德拉科咬上去之前抽回手，“你很清楚如果她留在这里会有什么下场，难道你就想看到这些吗？你也说过你见过很多人被折磨，她受到的折磨绝对不会比他们轻，马尔福。求求你，帮我这个忙好吗？伏地魔想要杀死的是我，他不会在意赫敏的。”

他抓住了德拉科的手臂，后者皱着眉甩开了。他一手按在墙壁上，就着蹲下的姿势向后移了几寸，眯着眼看着他。

“你觉得他不会在意，他就不会在意？”他冷笑一声，摸了摸鼻子，“我猜你肯定没有想过，波特，如果我放走了格兰杰会有什么下场。的确，她是逃过一劫了。那我呢，波特？我呢？我就不会被折磨了吗？”

哈利张了张口，似乎想说什么，却被德拉科凶狠地瞪了回去。

“是啊，伟大的哈利·波特为了他的朋友什么都能做，牺牲一个敌人没什么大不了的。想用同情心打动我，嗯？……我能理解你，毕竟我也不在乎你是死是活，所以我为什么要按照你的话来做？”他凑近了一些，语气更刻薄了，哈利陡然苍白的脸色让他感到一丝快意，“我告诉你波特，你们活该。认命吧，别想挣扎了。”

“……这不是你的真心话，马尔福。”哈利低声说道。

“不，这就是我的真心话！”德拉科提高了音量，他恨透了哈利这种看透一切的语气，“再见波特，别再找我帮忙了。”

说完他便毫不留情地起身往外走，走到门边时他脚步一顿，说道：“你大概忘了还欠我一个补偿，波特。”

门轰的一声合上，将所有的光芒都吞食殆尽。

 

德拉科在门口站了一会儿，快步往外走去。他低着头，只觉得黑洞洞的空间中仿佛有群魔在追赶，它们带钩的爪子挠着他的脖子和后背，尖锐的吼叫挤压着他的耳膜。他将头垂得更深，睁大眼望着前方的路，大口大口地吸着气。

他做的是对的，那两个人和他没关系……一点关系都没有。他必须得为自己考虑，毫无疑问。凭什么波特就能站在他的立场上命令他干这干那，凭什么？他对他没有义务，是他们自己的错，不能怪他。

德拉科用力抹了抹眼睛，又加快了脚步。很奇怪，他不该流泪。他没必要为他们流一滴眼泪。

当走到走廊尽头时，德拉科停下脚步，深吸了一口气。外头嘈杂的声音翻涌着挤进他的大脑，他有些想吐，胃翻滚得难受。

他意识到自己不想走进大厅，不想回到那里。他讨厌那些目光和碎语，那种氛围让他厌恶至极……也许他本来就不应该在复活节回来，留在霍格沃茨就不会有这么多烦心事。但德拉科很清楚早晚有一天他还是得面对这一切，他们被压迫得没有出路。

他想起母亲搂着他的手，又细又长，紧紧地箍着他，每一寸力都带着酸涩的痛。她的指甲再也不像以前那样修剪得齐整了，一个担忧着自己的丈夫和儿子的命运的女人没有心思顾及这些细枝末节。德拉科也能感觉到父亲的日益消颓，他双眼时不时流露出不加掩饰的疲惫，似乎越来越有心无力，甚至有些无动于衷。

怎么会变成这样呢？他问着自己。

曾经没有人敢伤害他，没有人会骑在他头上，没有人质疑马尔福，这个姓氏就代表着权威……德拉科看向那亮堂的大厅，那儿人影绰绰，光芒攒动，远远地传来模糊的大笑声。可现在他连这个门槛都过不去了。

德拉科在原地呆立了一分钟，几个从门口经过的食死徒奇怪地打量着他，上前和他搭话。德拉科一概没有理会，转身快步往回走。

无论如何，他再怎么悲惨，至少现在有人比他更惨。他们马上就要去死，成为黑魔王事业的一块奠基石……他的仇人比他落得更惨，这本来是一件值得高兴的事，可德拉科没感到一点放松，只觉得喉咙堵得慌。他在地牢的大门前停下了，抽出魔杖打开门，慢慢地踩进寂静的黑地里。他的目光扫向角落，哈利和赫敏依然坐在原处，他带来的两盒饭没有被打开过。

德拉科顿了顿，几步走到哈利面前，踢了他的小腿一脚。男孩抬起头，揉着眼睛，一脸茫然。

“马尔福……？”

“怎么，抵死抗拒是吗？”他尖刻地讽刺道，撇撇嘴，“就算你不吃，八点之前也必须要去大厅受死，别想用这个拖时间，没用的。”

“马尔福。”

“好心地建议你把她叫醒，现在不是睡觉的时候。吃饱以后上路，总比做饿死鬼要好，你觉得呢？”

“马尔福。”哈利微动了动头，依然用那种恳切的目光与他对视。德拉科瞪着他，他的内心蓦然烦躁起来。

该死，该死。真他妈该死。

“求你了，马尔福。”

德拉科用力闭了闭眼，他就知道会是这样。他毫不怀疑这个声音会在很长的一段时间里成为他挥之不去的梦魇，它如同水鬼将他拉扯到比人心还深的深海里去，使他深深沦陷于一戳就破的幻觉。

“求你了。”

“你给我闭嘴，波特。”他厉声喊道，狠狠地跺了跺脚，抽出魔杖指着他，“闭嘴，懂吗？”

哈利没有说话，他侧过头，轻轻地摸了摸赫敏的头发。

德拉科不知为何觉得刺眼极了，胸口又冷又痛。他抿了抿嘴唇，在他面前蹲下身，说道：“帮你有什么好处，波特？”

哈利看向他，似乎想要耸肩，但顾及赫敏还靠在他肩上睡觉便放弃了。

“没有好处，马尔福，反而会让你陷入险境。”他说道，“但你至少对得起你的心。”

“别说得好像你很懂我的心，”德拉科冷冷地说道，“我们是敌人，明白吗？”

“我们是人，马尔福。”哈利说道，“谢谢你。”

德拉科白了他一眼，朝他打了个手势。哈利马上显得精神了一些，小心翼翼地将赫敏抱下来，放进德拉科怀里。

“你轻一点儿，她被折磨得不轻。”

“少废话。”

德拉科皱着眉将赫敏抱起来，哈利站起身想帮他，却被用力踩了一脚。

“呆在里面别动，”他摇晃着退到门边，警惕地看着他，“别想给我耍花招。”

哈利看着他慢慢地走出地牢，再一次甩上门，吐了口气。

他只能选择相信德拉科，除此以外别无他法。哈利在墙边缓缓滑坐下，抱着膝盖沉默了一会儿，侧身将饭盒拿过来打开盖子。饭已经冷了，香味也显得清清淡淡，令他想起霍格沃茨初雪后的草坪。

如果他还能再踏一次霍格沃茨的草坪，如果他还能再看见他的朋友们……让他做什么他都愿意。

门外响起了幻影移形的嘭的一声，然后是吱呀一响，门幽幽地敞开了。德拉科走进来，反手关上门。哈利看着他在门边立了几秒，慢吞吞地走到他身边坐下，漆黑的衣角擦过他的手背微有些痒，像是有蚂蚁在上面爬。

“我把她放在迪安森林了。”德拉科面无表情地看着前方，干巴巴地说道。

“谢谢你，马尔福。”哈利由衷地说道。

“别跟我道谢。”他皱了皱鼻子，似乎有些厌恶，“我才不是为了你。”

“我知道。”

“现在你欠我两个补偿了，波特。”

哈利苦笑了一声，低头看着盒子中的煎蛋和小牛排，低声说道：“恐怕我是偿还不了了。”

德拉科没有回答，他将另一份饭盒端过来放在膝盖上打开，拿着餐刀将煎蛋切成两片，喂进嘴里。

“都凉了，”他皱了下眉，“真难吃。”

“你没吃晚饭吗？”哈利问道。

“没有胃口。”

“那你现在有胃口了。”

“怎么，不行吗？”

“没有，我很感激——”

“我说了别跟我道谢——”

“——你来陪我吃最后的晚餐。”

德拉科手中的餐刀一抖，撞在饭盒上发出清脆的一声。他转过头横了他一眼，紧咬着嘴唇没有说话。眼皮又热又肿胀，有什么东西在静谧中蓄积着，如同暴雨前阴沉沉的天空。他吸着鼻子，饭盒里难吃的食物似乎变得更难以下咽了。

“……为什么不求我救你，波特？”过了一会儿，他听见自己这样问道，声音生硬极了。

“你会答应吗？”哈利反问道。德拉科没有回答。这个答案太明显了，根本没有第二种可能。

“而且一味依靠别人是没有用的，我得自己想办法。但有时候……也许真的没有办法。”哈利叹了口气，扒拉了几口牛排，觉得实在太难以下咽便放在一边，“这些菜是谁做的？”

“小矮星彼得。”德拉科回答道。

“……怪不得。”

“你以为是谁，我妈妈吗？”男孩斜眼看着他，“别想了，我妈妈才不会亲自给你们做饭。你可是阶下囚，马上就要死的那种。”

“你现在就在吃阶下囚的晚餐，马尔福。”哈利耸耸肩，“对了，你的魔杖快掉出来了。”

德拉科一惊，条件反射地伸手摸向口袋，却发现魔杖还好好地躺在里面。他抬起头看向哈利，对方朝他做了个鬼脸。

“死到临头了还有心思开玩笑，我真搞不懂你。”他哼了一声。

“放轻松点马尔福，你看起来比我还紧张。”哈利拍了拍他的后背，德拉科马上扭身抖掉了他的手。

“我有什么可紧张的？——告诉你，我可高兴了，我盼着你去死，波特。”他说完这句话就有些后悔，但又不愿收回，于是便埋头吃饭，过了一会儿又小心翼翼地从眼角瞥了他一眼。

哈利怔怔地看着前方，那儿只有一片伸手不见五指的虚无。他靠着墙壁沉沉地呼吸着，忽然觉得喘不过气来。他的嘴唇又涩又烫，所有器官都像失灵了似的停止运转，只留下灵魂空空地飘荡着，风吹过心门发出吱呀吱呀破碎的声响，一下、又一下……

他就要死了，可他什么都来不及做。他的朋友都在安全之地，他们不会旁观他的死亡……可他还有想做的事，他没能好好和他们道别。此刻不会有人知道他将要死去，也许明天伏地魔就会把这个讯息广而告之，可没有人知道他现在在想什么，有怎样的憾恨和渴望。

“对不起……对不起……”他喃喃着，也不知道是在对谁说。

德拉科皱着眉看了他一眼，后者忽然一下子紧紧抓住他的小臂，这把他吓了一跳，险些将饭盒扔出去。他下意识想甩开他，但在看见他通红的眼眶后僵硬了一秒，只好任他抓着，可还是觉得别扭极了，浑身不自在。

“喂，波特，现在知道害怕了？已经太晚了。”他试着把手从他的掌心抽回，失败后又一个劲儿瞪着他，以此来表达自己的不满。但对方却直接抱了过来，惊得他连忙将饭盒放在一边。

“你干什么？！”

“离八点还有多久？”男孩低哑的声音贴着他的耳廓，德拉科的耳朵霎时红了。

他困难地从哈利怀中抽出手，伸到他背后看了眼手表，说道：“半个小时。放开我波特，你恶心到我了。”

“半个小时，”哈利茫然地重复着，“好吧，你帮我记一下。”

“记什么？”德拉科在他怀里扭动挣扎着，他用力撞了一下他的肩膀，哈利闷哼一声。

“我的遗言。”

“我不想听。”德拉科快速地说道，他的心跳蓦然变得很快，“别说给我听，波特。”

“我快要死了，马尔福。”

“如果你想说，我就出去。”他挣扎得更厉害了，“放开！”

哈利松开了他，他显得有些受伤。

“我没有别的意思，只是觉得这个时候还记着仇恨显得很傻。”他低声说道。

德拉科沉默了一会儿，说道：“你也抱过格兰杰，是不是？”

“她哭得很伤心。”

“死亡的确不是一件开心的事。”

“不只是这样，我们还有很多事没有做。”

“哦，我知道，完成你的救世主大业是不是？”

哈利看了他一眼。“如果你要这么说的话，也没有错。”

德拉科盯着他看了一会儿，转过脸，声音从另一个方向传来：“所以你到底在做什么？”

“你指的是什么？”

“你真的觉得你能打败黑魔王？”德拉科转回头，挑剔地打量着他脏兮兮的脸和发黄的衬衫牛仔裤，“说实话，你的成绩和我也差不了多少。你的自信到底是从哪里来的？”

“这和法力是否高强没有必然的关系。”哈利回答道，“我们没必要用弱势硬碰硬。”

“这是魔法界，波特。我们是巫师，巫师不用魔法还用什么？学麻瓜一样拳打脚踢吗？”

“纠正一点，巫师也会拳打脚踢。还有，魔法并不是力量的全部……有很多伟大的东西是看不见的。分院帽挑选学生的时候，它会让你展示魔法吗？”

“那不一样，”他嘟囔着，“你倒是说说，还有什么比魔法更强大？”

“呃……”哈利揉了揉鼻子，似乎显得有些为难，德拉科嗤笑了一声，“比如，爱？”

“哦，我知道，邓布利多那老头儿的理论。”德拉科不屑地说道，“可他已经——”

他说到一半就不说了，哈利的脸色发白。

“我——”

“现在提这个也没有意义。”哈利打断了他，他的脸色还是很不好看，“但是这是对的，马尔福。爱凌驾于所有的力量之上。魔法只能制造迷情剂，它不能制造爱。你要知道，在真正的爱面前，那只是一堆垃圾。”

“……说得好像你用过似的。”

“罗恩用过，”哈利耸耸肩，“一个失误。你没见过他那时候的样子，像是魔怔了似的。真正的爱不是那样的。”

“反正我说不过你。”德拉科抓了抓头发，他觉得可能有灰尘落在上面了，有点痒，他看了眼手表，“八点快到了，你得走了。”

“还有十分钟，马尔福。你真的不听听我的遗言吗？”

“不听。”

“你觉得你会哭，很丢脸是不是？”

“才没有，我为什么要为你哭？”

“你不是为我哭，你是兔死狐悲。”

德拉科猛地转头看向他，眯起眼，咬住了嘴唇。哈利平静地看着他，仿佛只是说了一句再平常不过的话。

“你什么意思？”

“你明明很清楚我是什么意思。”哈利低声说道。

德拉科握紧双拳，内心翻起惊涛骇浪。他有些恼火，又感到无比震惊。被敌人一眼看穿的感觉真的很不好，他从没想过哈利居然知道他在想些什么……他惧怕伏地魔，不只惧怕他强大的黑魔法，更惧怕他阴晴不定的性格。他费尽心机除掉他的敌人，现在死去的是哈利，那下一个会是谁？谁能保证自己从来都不出错，不被他惩罚？有些话德拉科就算烂在肚子里都不会说，但这不意味着他不知道。伏地魔绝不是一个明主，而是暴君……他惧怕黑暗，更惧怕黑暗后所谓的光明。那只是蒙着冠冕堂皇的面纱的伪造品。

“你该走了。”他最后这样说道。

难熬的沉默在两人之间蔓延，德拉科莫名想到了伦敦的那只大本钟，如果它现在悬在头顶，那根古老的指针一定指向黄昏表盘的十二点。

十二点的钟声敲碎了无数虚假的童话，德拉科望着黑暗中哈利的脸，棱角分明，温柔的浓色嘴唇似乎在呼吸。他就要死了，他恍惚地想着，死亡从未如此之近，断头台的闸门缓缓落下，死亡的光芒在杖尖迸现，他将被夺去呼吸，他的心跳不会再有回声，他们的交谈在电波中以弧形溃散，唯一能证明这一切曾经存在的只有他薄弱的记忆。

德拉科忽然有些后悔没有听哈利的遗言，他想知道他会说些什么。他从心底惧怕这种东西，但这是一个男孩之死。十七岁，对于巫师来说已经成年了，但抛开这种界定，也只是十七岁而已。

“所以你有信心？”当他们走在长长的黑暗走廊中时，德拉科低声问道，“你有信心成功？”

“我必须得这么做。”哈利说道，“没有信心我也得走下去。”

“真愚蠢。”

“随便你怎么说。”

走廊口明亮的光摇晃着，越摇越近，仿佛撑着小舟驶向湖心深处的黎明。那些喧嚣声从湖的另一头涌来，如同风暴包裹了他。德拉科又停住了脚步。

“怎么了？”旁边的人跟着他停下来，问道。

“不，没什么……”他慢慢地说道，声音有些抖。

“你很害怕？”

“不，当然不是……”

“你的手在抖，马尔福。”哈利低头看着他垂在腿边的手臂，伸过去轻轻握住了，德拉科快速地将他甩开。

“我们回去吧，回去再呆一会儿。”他咽了口口水，向后退了一步。

“不是说好了八点吗？”

“我骗你的，”德拉科摇着头，又揪着他的领子往回走，“骗你的，波特。”

哈利被他揪着往前走，后颈卡得生疼，倒真的有点像犯人。他拨开他的手理了理领子，不停地回头看着，皱起眉，“你到底怎么了？”

德拉科没有回答。他们又回到地牢前，这次两人没有进去，在大门前冰冷的地面上坐下了。是德拉科先席地而坐的，这让哈利有些吃惊。

德拉科伸手摸了摸自己的眼睛，然后是脸颊，指缝潮湿了一片。他注意到哈利一直在看着他，于是伸腿踢了他一脚，说道：“别盯着我。”

“嘿，我猜你应该不是在为我哭吧。”

“你想太多了。”

哈利依然一瞬不瞬地盯着他看，德拉科侧过头，他苍白的脸在黑暗中显得有点红。

“我后悔了，波特。”他说道，“他们肯定会知道是我把格兰杰送走的，我完蛋了。”

“呃……”

“都是你的错，你就不能——不能——”他说着说着就停住了，像是忽然被人掐住了喉咙，只能发出类似于哭号的呜咽。哈利挪过去想安慰他，却被德拉科推到一边，一头撞上了墙壁。

“你总是这样，一次又一次……波特，遇上你真是最倒霉的事。”

哈利有些无措地坐在原地，不知该做什么，也无话可说。从某种角度上来说他的确没给德拉科带来什么好运，他以前从来不会考虑这一点，他们是敌人，自然希望对方越惨越好。可现在——天知道他为什么要在自己临死前反省自己到底对他做过什么罪大恶极的事，但哈利很清楚他不想看到德拉科哭。他已经见过一次了，那简直是他最糟糕的经历。

“呃……如果有什么我能做的，我很愿意帮忙。”他最后只能这样说道，虽然他清楚这相当无力。

德拉科瞥了他一眼，努了努嘴，说道：“得了吧，你别捣乱就谢天谢地了。”

哈利想了想，朝他伸出手去，有些犹豫地说道：“要是你不介意的话，你可以——我是说，你可以在我身上靠一会儿——好吧，当我没说。”

德拉科眯起眼看着他，吸了吸鼻子，哑声问道：“你真的能打败黑魔王吗？”

“嘿，我就要死了，马尔福。”

“他们都叫你救世之星，反正我一点都不信。”德拉科自顾自地说着，“这只是《预言家日报》的一个噱头而已，我爸爸跟我说了，你不可能打败主人。”

“他要是和你说我能打败他才是见了鬼了。”

“闭嘴，别打断我。”

“所以你为什么要纠结这个问题？这很重要吗？”

德拉科低头望着自己的鞋尖，那儿沾着一小块灰尘，在阴暗的光线中显得有些突兀。他想知道自己的脸色是不是也像这样惨白。

“喂，波特，如果你打败了黑魔王，你打算怎么统治魔法界？”

“啊？”哈利愣住了，困惑地皱起眉，眼睛一只大一只小，这让他看起来有些滑稽，“你为什么会以为我会统治魔法界？”

“这不是自然的吗？”德拉科一脸理所应当，“你的威望已经足够了，到时候只需要媒体和一些有名望的巫师稍微推波助澜，就算你年龄不够也算不上什么大问题——总之，你就是下一任魔法部部长了。”

他说这话的时候表情略有些扭曲，似乎极不情愿，还带着一丝酸涩和嫉妒。哈利尴尬得不知该说什么好，他抓了抓头发，说道：“呃，我觉得你想得不太对。”

“有什么不对的？如果我是你，我就会这么做。”德拉科瞥了他一眼。

“但你不是我呀，”哈利说道，“我不想当什么魔法部部长。”

“你怎么能不想呢？”德拉科皱着眉，似乎觉得他疯了，“哦，我可能会推却一下，先担任二把手给公众留下一个谦逊的好印象，等资历够了再上位。你也是这么想的吧？”

“不，不是，我没想过那么多，”哈利摇了摇头，“但我想我以后肯定不会当魔法部部长。我也许会做一个傲罗吧。”

“我爸爸说傲罗就是魔法部的走狗。”

“随你怎么说，我和你想得不一样。”

他们又沉默了一会儿，德拉科双手捂着脸，只让眼睛在指缝中露出来。他紧咬着嘴唇，将它咬得发红，最后豁出去了似的从口袋里摸出一把小刀，塞到哈利手里。

“做个交易，波特。”他快速地说道，似乎担心自己下一秒就会反悔，“我帮你逃出去，你赢了以后把我们一家保释出去。”

“——什么？”

眼看着德拉科还要再重复一遍，哈利连忙打断了他：“我的意思是，你不是不相信我能打败伏地魔的吗？”

“是啊，谁都不信。但我爸爸告诉我有一个预言。”德拉科说道，“主人想听到那个预言，预言里说你能打败他。”

“那只是个预言而已，不一定是真的。”哈利摇着头。

德拉科的眉头皱得更深了，他将刀往他怀里送了送，压得更紧了一些：“够了，我不许你这么说。你以为预言是谁都能说的吗？只有大预言家的预言才会被收进魔法部的预言厅。你应该感到荣幸，有人为你做过预言——”

“你觉得特里劳妮是大预言家？”

“——特里劳妮？说出这个预言的是特里劳妮？”德拉科像是被打了一拳，说话都结巴了，“你在开玩笑波特，你肯定在开玩笑——”

“我没有，这是邓布利多告诉我的。他听见了这个预言。”哈利无情地击碎了他的侥幸。他看着面前的男孩脸色渐渐衰颓下来，他耷拉着脑袋，眼睛红红的，像是一只失望的小兽。他忽然有些于心不忍，伸手想摸他的头发，但德拉科一如既往地避开了他，转而用一种敌视的目光看着他。

“滚吧波特，你没有用了。”他怒声说道，站起身，拍了拍袍子，“我现在就带你去大厅，你的死期到了。”

哈利眯起眼，他沉下脸，也有些发火了：“什么意思，这就是你的态度？”

“你觉得我应该对你有什么态度，嗯？我们是敌人，别忘了这一点！”

哈利也站了起来，两人怒气冲冲地瞪着对方，闷着不说话。

过了几秒钟，哈利扯了扯自己的袖子，冷冷地说道：“那就走吧，马尔福。对了，这把刀子还给你。”

哈利说着把刀塞回德拉科手中，头也不回地大步向前走去。后者看着他的背影，跺跺脚追了上去。

“你就这么想去死，波特？”他跟在他耳边说道，有些咬牙切齿。

“我只是选择接受。”哈利的声音在快步前行中微微震颤。冷风填满了他们干涩的喉咙，将衣袍吹得上下飞舞，布料摩擦的声响显得格外刺耳。

“我不接受，”德拉科说道，他用力抓住了哈利的手，“你必须得赢，波特。”

“我不懂你的意思。”哈利停下脚步，借着走廊口泻入的橙黄光线看着德拉科的脸。他的眼周是一片发灰的青色，皮肤显得格外黯淡，苍白得不正常，几乎能透过表层看见清晰的青紫色叶脉状网络。哈利下意识伸出手贴了上去，又触电般缩回来。

德拉科撇过脸，依然拽着他的手腕。他吸了吸鼻子，低声说道：“……我只是不想回去了。”

哈利一愣，怔怔地望着他。德拉科快速地回头看了他一眼，又转回去，说道：“就是你想的那个意思。”

哈利心说我还什么都没有想呢。德拉科握着他的手指格外凉，像一块冰果冻，可又不如果冻柔软，坚硬的骨骼抵抗着他的靠近。

他张了张口，咳了一声，问道：“你想跟我走？”

“只是一个合作，你得答应我刚才的请求。”德拉科说得很快。

“我不敢保证结局，马尔福。”哈利揉着鼻子。

“所以你答不答应？”

“呃，如果最后成功的话，当然——”

“那就说定了。”德拉科截断了他的话，从口袋里快速抽出刀塞给他，靠近他的耳朵说道，“用它绑架我，然后再用我的魔杖幻影移形。只要让别人看出我不是自愿的就行。”

“噢，真是简单粗暴。”

“你干不干？”德拉科白了他一眼。

“那就开始吧。”哈利将刀拔出刀鞘，刀刃上滑过一道银亮的锐利光芒，德拉科下意识咽了口口水。他走到他背后，右手握着刀将刀刃抵在他的脖子上，向内压了压，问道：“是这样吗？”

“用刀背，波特！你真想杀了我吗？”男孩小声尖叫道，手肘轻轻顶了顶他的小腹。

“啊，抱歉。”哈利连忙将刀转了个方向，带着丝歉意摸了摸刚刚用刀挤压过的部位，德拉科浑身一抖，有些站不稳。

“别他妈乱摸，混蛋。”

“好了，接下来做什么？”哈利问道。

“嗯，我会用叫声吸引他们的注意力，你先拿着我的魔杖。”德拉科说着摸出魔杖递给他，示意他放松一些，“我要叫了，做好心理准备，波特。”

哈利嘴上应着，心里有些不以为意。然而下一秒德拉科就用事实证明他是错的，而且错得离谱。他发誓如果有机会他一定要建议德拉科去当男高音，他太适合了，不发挥才能简直是浪费。

“救命啊——”

哈利被震得站在原地一动不动，事后想起来他觉得自己可能是最丢脸的绑架犯了——被人质的高音吓到六神无主，甚至忘了他们的剧本，简直罪过。

“……你叫得真不错，马尔福。”

“滚！”

走廊口传来一阵骚动，似乎有几个人急匆匆地朝这儿跑来，浓黄与深蓝的光影不停晃动着。哈利眯起眼分辨着那几个人影，他看见了一个女人和两个男人，女人边跑边高声呼喊着德拉科的名字。他感觉到身前的男孩动了动，抓住了他的衣角，用指甲抠着他腰间的肉。

“可以了吗，马尔福？”他几乎不动嘴唇地说道。

“等他们离得再近一点，”德拉科的声音很急促，“把我勒得紧一些。”

哈利如善从流地用另一只手扣着他的腰将他压在自己身上，刀背往里按了按。德拉科仰着头，他的呼吸越来越不畅通了，揪着哈利的衣角的手指慢慢地收紧。

“德拉科——德拉科！放开他，波特！”那几人终于跑到了走廊口，拥挤的脚步声将静谧与黑暗压得粉碎。哈利高喊着“站在那儿别动”，德拉科无声地踩了一下他的脚尖作为暗示。他举起魔杖，在纳西莎、卢修斯和另一个哈利认不出的食死徒面前开始幻影移形。

“不，德拉科——”纳西莎撕心裂肺地尖叫着，一手直指着哈利，眼珠子都要瞪出来了。

“拦住他们！快拦住他们！”卢修斯的声音从未如此尖利过，他大步朝他们走来，伸长手似乎想将德拉科拽回去，哈利下意识将刀卡得紧了一些。

幻影移形特有的扭曲感和错觉包裹住了他们，耳边开始响起呼啦呼啦的风声和叮咚叮咚金币碰撞的声音，卢修斯苍白狰狞的手朝他们伸来，他似乎抓住了他的头发，又恍惚地远去了，从另一个角落显现……他们的脚尖触及地面，又快速分开，落向下一个点……

哈利感觉自己的身体重重地落在一片柔软的草地上，半个鼻子压进泥土里，鼻腔间满是雨后辛辣而腥酸的草木气息。在足有半分钟的时间里，他的大脑被一团四处乱撞的风分割着，嗡嗡作响，不知自己身在何处。但很快他便被怀中人的挣扎惊醒了，那人使劲掰着他的手，从他臂弯中挤出来，剧烈地咳嗽着。然后便是痛苦的呻吟，他似乎在抽搐，肩膀在眼前晃动成灰白的盲点。

哈利翻过身滚到一边，撑着地面坐起来，按着太阳穴。他有点想呕吐，但什么也吐不出来，他晚饭确实没吃多少。哈利转过身看向旁边的德拉科，他依然倒在地上，面色惨白。

“马尔福，”他低声唤着，挪到他身边，将他的肩膀翻过来，“你怎么样？”

男孩的整张脸都皱在了一起，他紧咬着牙关，又无奈地松开，仿佛已经达到了极限。哈利借着惨淡的月光检查着他的身体，但光线实在是太暗了，于是他又从一旁的草堆里找出德拉科的魔杖施了一个照明咒，忽如其来的光亮将他的眼逼出了泪。

德拉科分体了。他的左胳膊少了一小块肉，此时正汩汩地往外流血，打湿了他的黑袍子。他的整条手臂都在剧烈打颤，难以抑制。哈利不知该怎么办才好，赫敏不在这儿，他们没有任何救治的药剂。他擦了擦额头上的汗，小心翼翼地将他抱到怀里小声哄着，可没有丝毫作用，德拉科痛得眼前发白，一口咬在他的手臂上，留下了一圈淡红色的牙印。

“我想回去，痛，波特……让我回去……”他无助地喃喃着，话语模糊，带着哭腔。哈利将他抱得更紧了一些，安慰着他：“我们这就回去，马尔福，别怕……”

“我想回去……”

“好，我们回去……站起来好吗，马尔福？我们回去……”他边哄边扶着他站起身，谨慎地注意不去碰他的伤口。德拉科缩在他怀里，一只手挂在他的脖子上，仍因为痛楚而紧闭着眼。

哈利叹了口气，握着魔杖再次进行幻影移形。

希望这次不要再出差错了……但愿……他这样想着，四周再次陷入黑暗。


	2. 古灵阁之行

德拉科醒来的时候只觉得浑身酸痛，每一块骨骼和肌肉都散架了似的，动一下都觉得有电流在血液中徘徊。  
他努力地睁开眼，适应了一会儿周围黯淡的光线，慢慢坐起身，打量着这个房间。  
他正躺在一张陌生的木床上，没有床帘，翻个身就能从床板上滚下去，地上也没有铺地毯。虽然以德拉科的睡姿他不至于从床上摔下去，但这不妨碍他抱怨这里的环境。他打了个哈欠，慢吞吞地从床上爬下来，摸索到门把手后推开了。  
门外是一条寂静的走廊，墙壁上隔几米挂着一盏小油灯，只能照亮一小段路。德拉科边走边扭头看自己的左臂。他的外套被脱下来了，左臂的袖子捋到了顶，原本受伤的位置涂着一层油腻腻的膏脂，火辣辣的。  
他沿着楼梯往下走，楼梯也是木头做的，稍微一踩便发出吱吱呀呀的响声，这让他有些不快。楼下的人原本正在低声讨论着什么，听见他的脚步声后都噤了声，留下一片空洞的寂静。  
德拉科慢慢走进客厅。这间客厅比马尔福庄园的大厅要小得多，只放得下一张圆形小茶几和一张深红色长沙发。茶几上挤满了正着放和倒着放的茶杯，有的杯子里是空的，还有的杯子里盛着半杯茶水，正冒着热气。  
坐在沙发上的是哈利和一个德拉科不认识的中年妇女。后者的脸又瘦又长，卷发堆在肩膀上，手中拿着一条款式古怪的橙色围巾。他们都朝他看来，哈利马上站起身，却没有动，只是傻傻地看着他。  
“你醒了？”先开口的是那个中年妇女，她那双圆溜溜的眼睛直盯着他看，那目光让他觉得很不舒服。  
“这是穆丽尔姨妈，马尔福。”哈利像是刚反应过来似的，连忙介绍道。  
德拉科朝她点点头，没有说话。他走到哈利旁边坐下，低着头看着自己的手。  
“你觉得怎么样？”哈利问道，他侧过身去看他的伤口，德拉科皱着眉将他的头推了回去。  
“我没有事。”他说道，惊讶地发现自己的声音十分干哑，哈利马上从茶几上给他拿了一杯茶。  
“你之前说，你们是从神秘人那儿逃出来的？”穆丽尔姨妈问道，德拉科边喝茶边偷偷看着她双手揪着的那条围巾。  
“呃，是的，但我们和其他人走散了。对了阿姨，我想借一只猫头鹰给我的朋友写信，可以吗？”  
“噢，没问题，当然……”穆丽尔姨妈仍时不时看德拉科一眼。后者缩了缩身子，用力拧了把哈利的腿。男孩吃痛，立刻扭头看着他，一脸困惑。  
“那么，我现在能去写信吗？我很担心他们。”哈利起身，德拉科也跟着站了起来，手中还握着尚有余温的茶杯。  
穆丽尔姨妈无所谓地点点头，走在前面给他们带路。她的背影瘦得像根竹竿子，宽大的巫师袍穿在她身上显得格外单薄，那肥肥的衣摆随着动作在两侧不断地铺开、回拢，直冲着德拉科的眼睛。  
德拉科难以理解在这么小的屋子里——连客厅都只能坐下四个人，不能再多了——居然会有一间单独的猫头鹰棚，里面摆着一张桌子和小柜子，两只灰色的猫头鹰正靠在架子上啄着羽毛。夜晚的暗光给它们蒙上了一层冷铁色的硬壳。  
哈利拉开桌子旁的椅子，从柜子里拿出一支羽毛笔和羊皮纸坐下。德拉科跟着坐在他旁边。  
“马尔福，你刚刚怎么了？”哈利边写字边问道。  
“那个女人一直在看我，”德拉科说道，“她讨厌我，波特。”  
哈利看了他一眼，犹豫了一会儿，说道：“这里是凤凰社的基地之一，马尔福。”  
德拉科马上意识到了什么，他抓紧了自己的手指。  
“我刚带你过来的时候她问了我很多问题，她有点怀疑我是假的——别说话，我知道这很愚蠢，但没办法。”哈利说道，低下头继续写信，没有与德拉科对视，“现在她相信我了。我们有很多事要做，马尔福。”  
“哦，好吧，我想你应该不愿意告诉我，对不对？”  
“我会告诉你，马尔福。”哈利将羊皮纸卷起来，起身走到其中一只猫头鹰旁，将信绑在它腿上。德拉科坐在桌旁看着灰色流星划过天际，消失在浓紫色云层之后。  
“我送了封信给卢娜，我想我们很快就能和罗恩他们会合了。然后现在我打算去找赫敏。”哈利背对着他，他似乎也在望着那只飞远的猫头鹰。德拉科坐在椅子一动不动，没有回应。  
“马尔福？”他回过头，看见他打了个哈欠，站起身。  
“我很困，想回去休息。”德拉科懒洋洋地说道，“明天见，波特。”  
他推开椅子刚往外走了一步，哈利快步走来抓住了他的手腕。他蹙眉看着他，仿佛有些不理解他的举动：“你说什么？”  
“我说我想睡觉了，你听不懂吗？”德拉科推了他一把，但没有成功，哈利握得很紧，“听着，你想去找谁和我没关系，你可以自己去，别捎上我。你糟糕的幻影移形已经让我受够了，明白吗？”  
“那你来幻影移形，你知道赫敏在哪里，马尔福。”哈利说道，“你得和我一起去，我一个人找不到她。”  
“可笑，两个人就找得到了吗？她说不定已经醒来离开了，谁知道她在哪儿？说不定她幻影移形了——”  
“她没有魔杖，不可能幻影移形，马尔福！”  
“那关我什么事？！”德拉科重重地推开了他，后退两步，脸颊有点红，“听着，我没有义务帮你。我现在想休息了，我是病号，就是这样。”  
哈利瞪着他，他浑身都在颤抖，强忍着怒火。德拉科被他的眼神吓了一跳，但马上又有些恼火，他凭什么这样看着他？他说得没错，他本来就没有答应要帮助他们。他可是救了他们两人一命——这就是他对救命恩人的态度？  
“……你说了你想让我赢，我以为你应该做点努力。”过了一会儿，哈利一字一句慢慢地说道。  
“没错，但那是你该努力的事。”德拉科皱了皱鼻子，有些不耐烦了，“你拿着我的魔杖波特，你还想要什么？”  
哈利看了他一会儿，用力扭了扭头，大步向他走去，气势冲冲。德拉科吓得往旁边一让，但哈利似乎并没有打算对他怎么样，他径直从他旁边走过，头也不回地离开了。  
德拉科在原地僵站了一会儿，木木地听着脚步声渐渐远去。四周又陷入了寂静，夜晚暗流的波纹将他温柔地包裹。他屏着呼吸，拼命捕捉着来自远方的声息，他确信自己听见了幻影移形的嘭的一声，如同水面上起伏的泡沫，在黑暗的维度中破碎了。  
德拉科吞了口唾沫，慢腾腾地往楼梯间走去。他觉得身体似乎在渐渐变凉，手臂冷得难以忍受，于是便将左臂的袖子放下来，但还是感到刺骨。  
他没必要去关心哈利和赫敏到底会怎么样，他讨厌他们，就算他救过他们也一样讨厌……他现在呆在这儿只是权宜之计，只不过为了给自己换得一个保障，仅此而已。他和哈利之间只有利用关系，他们互相利用，这没什么不好——实际上德拉科接受得很快，对于他来说这是基本功，他善于利用所有他的人际关系以达到自己各种不可告知的目的。  
哈利想去找赫敏，这和他有什么关系？他可不想在复活节寒冷的晚上在森林里漫无目的地找人，他还负着伤，这伤是哈利造成的，他应该对此负责。  
德拉科边安慰着自己边往卧室走，穆丽尔姨妈已经把客厅的灯熄灭了，只有月光从窗帘的缝隙间一荡一荡地吹入，洒在他的衬衣上。  
他推开门爬到床上，小心翼翼地将衬衣脱下，把被子拉至肩膀。他舒了口气，闭上眼。  
简直是最糟糕的一个复活节，他想。  
德拉科很快就睡着了，但睡得并不安稳。他做梦，梦见自己赤着脚在冰天雪地中奔跑，不停地呼喊着什么，背后是一群群黑鸦，如同白色世界中的污点……后来他才看清那不是黑鸦，而是一群穿着黑袍子的食死徒，他们骑着扫帚在追逐他……不，不是，不是他的错，不是他想背叛，都是波特，他威胁他……德拉科紧皱着眉，整片大地都在抖动，他跑过雪地，跑进了冰雪覆盖的迪安森林，远远地看见那儿坐着两个人。  
那是谁？他的大脑几乎要炸开，里面挤满了滚烫的浆糊，那是谁？他看见其中一个人抬起了头，那是一个女孩，她坐在另一个倒地的男孩身边，脸上沾满了鲜红的血。  
“来得太晚了，马尔福。”她空洞地看着他，说道。  
“不——”  
德拉科猛地从梦中惊醒，坐起身，大口大口地喘着气。  
不，不……他不能……不可以……  
德拉科看向窗外，那儿依然一片漆黑，星星都消失了，浓密的暗令人难以呼吸。他取过衬衫和外套重新披在身上，跌跌撞撞地跑出门。  
不可能的，食死徒不会发现他们在迪安森林，他们怎么会想得到……那只是个梦而已，马尔福，只是个梦，别想太多了。  
可他忘不掉梦中赫敏毫无生机的眼神、哈利冷冰冰地躺在地上一动不动的景象。冰雪簇拥着他们的身体，血在白雪地上铺开……那简直是最顶级的噩梦。而男孩的呼唤又不停地缠绕在他耳侧，他说着求你了，马尔福，帮帮忙……帮帮忙……他的内心叫嚣着不要、不要、不要，滚开波特，我不想帮忙！我不想和你有任何牵扯，你把我害惨了，波特！  
但他向他伸出手，握住了他已经变得冰凉的手指。他在他身旁俯下来，靠近他温冷的双颊，轻轻碰了碰他的嘴唇。  
像雪一样冷。  
德拉科一把推开走廊边的一扇门，沉着脸打量着。这是间卧室，比他的要宽敞一些。床铺上有一团隆起的影子，是穆丽尔姨妈。她睡得很浅，一下子就被惊醒了，瞬间坐起身看着他。  
穆丽尔姨妈揉着眼睛正想问话，德拉科左右看了看，问道：“波特呢？”  
“什么？”  
“波特去哪儿了？”他提高了音量。  
“别瞎嚷嚷，也不看看现在是几点……去睡觉，孩子，真是的……”  
“我问你波特去哪儿了？！”德拉科粗暴地打断了她的话，高声问道。令他有些恼火的是穆丽尔姨妈依然平静地看着他，一副无所谓的样子。  
“他出去了，没有告诉你吗？”她随手拨弄着自己的卷发，将它们撩到脖子后面去，又开始玩弄自己的指甲。  
“他去哪儿了？”  
“我怎么知道？他没有说。我也不管你们这些年轻人的事，反正你们是不会听的……”  
“他回来了吗？”  
“我不知道，我在睡觉呢。”穆丽尔姨妈打了个哈欠，“如果你没什么事的话，记得把门带上，我还要再睡几个小时。”  
德拉科扭身就走，重重摔上门，房间里传来了穆丽尔姨妈不满的抱怨声。  
他没有理会，一脸阴沉地一扇一扇拉开门又关上，但没有、哪儿都没有，哈利和赫敏没有回来。他看了眼手表，已经是凌晨三点了，该死的他们到底发生了什么？  
德拉科一屁股坐在长沙发上，暴躁地将头发抓的乱七八糟。他死死地盯着那几只放在茶几上的茶杯，其中一只还没有喝完，杯中盛着冷银色的茶液，反射着刀一般的光芒。哈利将热茶递给他只是几个小时前发生的事情，可他却觉得遥远得不可思议。那能温暖掌心的温度从心头溃散了，寒冷的夜重新裹住了他。  
那只是个梦而已，德拉科，别太认真了。哈利不可能会死……他那么多次险死逃生……可谁说得准呢，那个愚蠢的预言也不一定就是对的……如果他死了，如果哈利死了——  
德拉科僵在沙发上一动不动，过了几分钟，他重重倒在沙发上，咒骂了一声，又慢腾腾地爬起来，走向穆丽尔姨妈的卧室。  
“把你的魔杖借给我。”他一推开门就这样说道，挺直了腰板。  
“什么？”穆丽尔姨妈翻了个身，声音朦朦胧胧的。  
“把你的魔杖借给我，我要去找波特。快一点！”  
穆丽尔姨妈瞪圆了眼，这让她看起来又可怖又滑稽。  
“魔杖？这不可能。”她摇着头，“不可能，你的魔杖呢？”  
“我的魔杖在波特那里，”他说道，“我要去找他，但我没有魔杖。”  
穆丽尔姨妈依然摇着头，拉上被子似乎想继续睡，德拉科压下内心的烦躁和愤怒，勉强耐心地和她解释道：“我知道他在哪儿，但我需要幻影移形。我的魔杖被他带走了，所以我向你借一根魔杖，马上就会还给你的——”  
“不行，太晚了孩子，明天早上再讨论这件事吧。”她窸窸窣窣地翻了个身，尖细的声音从被窝底下传来，显得有些闷。  
德拉科咬着嘴唇盯着那团形状丑陋的被子，双臂绷得很紧。他的大脑很热，如果不加以控制就会做出自己也难以想象的事情来，但越是克制他却越难受，复杂的情绪几乎要将他的五脏六腑都点燃。  
为什么？他真的有那么在意他吗？他恨了他六年，恨不得他倒霉、被推下神坛，恨不得他越惨越好。他现在关心他也只是出于自身的考虑，在这场赌局中他押了他会赢，所以他是死是活至关重要……是的，就是这样，只是这样而已……可真的只是这样吗？  
德拉科用力地闭了闭眼，一手按住墙壁。他的嘴角古怪地扭曲了一下，慢慢地说道：“我必须要把他带回来，求你了。”  
“求你了，穆丽尔女士。”  
那床被子依然没有任何动静，德拉科僵站在原地，手指渐渐握成拳，指甲深深嵌进皮肉里。  
不远处蓦然响起了一个突兀的爆响声，德拉科紧绷的神经一下子炸开了。他晃晃悠悠地转过身，惶然地往下跑去。  
哈利刚落地就软在了地上，一手支地，身旁的女孩连忙将他扶起来，焦急地询问道：“怎么样，哈利？我用漂浮咒帮你——”  
“不，不用，我能自己走。”他连忙说道。他们边说边转过身，霎时一同截住了话头——德拉科正直直地站在楼梯口。他看起来像是从地狱深处逃出来似的，面色惨白，失魂落魄。  
哈利看着他，张了张口，然而后者没等他说话便回身噔噔噔跑到楼上去了。  
“……他怎么了？”赫敏问道，仍有些惊魂未定。  
“没事，不用管他。”哈利摇摇头，一跳一跳地往前走，赫敏一脸惊吓地追上他，拉起他的一条胳膊放在肩膀上。  
“哈利，你说是马尔福救了我们，这是真的吗？”她低声问道。  
“是真的。”哈利单脚跳上一级台阶，回答道。布料摩擦着他再次裂开的伤口，他紧咬牙关没有出声。  
“这是怎么回事？——我是说，马尔福怎么会帮我们？”  
“我明天和你解释。”他终于艰难地爬上了二楼，松了口气。哈利扶着墙一瘸一拐地往前走，拉开离他最近的一间房间的门走进去。他一进房就倒在床上，赫敏轻手轻脚地关上门点开灯，将自己的珍珠钱包拿出来放在桌上，说道：“快点，哈利，把裤子脱了。让我看看你伤到了哪里。”  
哈利叹了口气，慢腾腾地支起上身，小心翼翼地把长裤脱下来。他的动作很缓慢，但在触及伤口时还是叫出了声，裤子布料和大腿皮肉已经被血粘在了一块儿，惨不忍睹。  
“小心点，哈利。可能会有点痛。”赫敏拿着白鲜精蹲在他身边，用指尖沾了一些涂在他的伤口上。清凉辛辣的刺激感直接从伤口蔓延到大脑，哈利又叫了一声，他强行忍住了抓过床头的枕头咬在口中的冲动。  
“别乱动，你伤得可不轻……”赫敏叨念着，她显得心烦意乱，不停地喃喃着一些哈利听不懂的名词。哈利的裤子褪在了膝盖弯，他觉得大腿凉飕飕的，有些不好意思。  
“赫敏，已经好了吗？”他不安地问道，低头看了眼大腿侧面形状狰狞的伤口。  
“没有，还没有！你别动，哈利。”女孩将珍珠钱包倒过来，从里面摸出了一大瓶黄色液体，急匆匆地凑到哈利身边。哈利下意识地合拢腿，结果又被责骂了一番“不要乱动”。最后他被赫敏催促着赶到床上，后者似乎很想拿根绳子将他捆起来固定好。  
“好了，我先去旁边睡一会儿……记得别碰到伤口，哈利。”赫敏边收拾着桌上的瓶瓶罐罐边叮嘱道。她打着哈欠走出房间，脚步有些晃，关上了门。  
哈利吐了口气，盯着头顶上的天花板发呆，揉着鼻子。他一整天都没有睡过觉，但此时并不觉得困，大脑充斥着疲惫又清醒的痛觉。他的眼皮肿胀，喉咙干涩，腿上的伤口一直在提醒着他刚才的险境。哈利垂下眼，叹了口气。  
门吱呀一声打开了，一个人影悄无声息地闪入。哈利扭头朝那儿望去，德拉科正面无表情地站在门口。他踯躅了一会儿，慢慢朝他走来，整个人在微弱的光线中只有黑白两种颜色，宛若鬼魂。  
哈利看着他渐渐走近，立在床边。他仰起头望着他洁白如同大理石的下巴，扣到顶的白色衬衫和黑外衣，浓浓的黑色阴影给一切起伏都绘上了痕迹。哈利看不清他的眼睛，只觉得那儿是两个没有底的漩涡。  
一尊希腊雕像，一个莫测的幽魂，一座荒漠中的城池——哈利说不清自己到底看到了什么，他的凝视如此遥远，而在他身上涌过的时光又如此漫长——只有一瞬间，像是淌过了一万年的河流。  
哈利没有开口。他不舍得打破这样的静谧，虽然它显得有些可怕，但他不知为何相当享受。  
过了一会儿，那尊石像动了。德拉科慢慢低下头，目光落在他的脸上。哈利注视着他，在内心无声地惊叹。他甚至有些沉湎，德拉科苍白的脸颊在隐约的月光下有一种不可言说的完美质感，那一万年的河水静静流淌在他灰色的瞳孔里，他皮肤下的血管是埋藏在河水中的活着的世界树之根，延伸着，延伸到世界的源头去。  
“你们去了很久，波特。”他说道，声音比平时要低一些。哈利觉得好听极了，他想继续听下去，但他必须要做出回答。  
“我一开始没找到赫敏，她躲起来了——是她先看到了我，和我汇合的。然后我们遇到了一队搜查人员，从他们那里抢了几根魔杖回来。”哈利说道，他有些遗憾。  
德拉科抿起嘴唇，这个细微的动作也让哈利赏心悦目。他觉得大概是月光迷惑了他。德拉科太适合月光了，所以他不能和月光配在一起。  
“魔杖？”  
“呃，在赫敏那儿。如果你介意的话，可以把你的魔杖先拿回去。”哈利说道，从被窝里抽出手想去拿放在床边的外套，德拉科伸手阻止了他。  
“不用，我明天来拿。”他有些生硬地说道。  
“噢，也可以。”  
他们又沉默了几秒，德拉科低头看了眼被哈利扔在地上的裤子——这个举动让哈利瞬间想把它收起来。  
“你受伤了？”  
“呃，抢魔杖的时候没有注意——”  
“我以前可没想过你还会去抢别人的魔杖，波特。”男孩的嘴角缓慢地扭曲成一个讽刺的笑容，说道。  
“因为我们的魔杖落在你家了。你不会希望我一直用你的魔杖吧？”  
“很合理的理由，不过掩盖不了你行为的卑劣。”他朝他做了个鬼脸，“哪儿受伤了？”  
“大腿上，被一道撕裂咒割到了。”  
德拉科“唔”了一声，动作敏捷地掀开哈利的被子，在他旁边坐下来。那种凉飕飕的、不自在的感觉又爬回了他的肌肤，甚至更甚。  
“真是人间惨剧，波特，”他俯身靠近他的腿，用指尖碰了碰伤口边缘，哈利抽了一口气，“伤你的人是谁？我要给他送花。”  
“谁知道，一个脸上长满麻子的男人，一口黄牙。”他闷闷地说道。  
德拉科毫不掩饰地笑出了声。哈利看着他耸动的肩膀，心想这人真是一点同情心都没有。不过向德拉科索要同情本来就很愚蠢。  
“你应该感到庆幸，波特，幸好只是大腿，”他停止发笑，脸上忽然露出了一个诡异的表情，意味深长地说道，“如果位置再偏一点儿……可能就没有女生想和你约会了。”  
哈利过了一秒才反应过来他说的是什么意思，翻了个白眼：“你真幽默，马尔福。”  
德拉科又大笑起来。哈利发现自己很难理解他的笑点，但他似乎没有以前那么反感了。  
“喂，帮我把被子盖起来。”  
“我不。”他说道，依然低头打量着那道足有五厘米长的伤口，哈利真不明白那有什么好看的。“这是我一年里最高兴的事，我要让它持续得久一点儿。”  
“那让你高兴可真容易。”  
德拉科没有回话，他一手撑在他身侧，另一只手按在他腿间，身体又压得低了一些，似乎要好好观察他的伤口。哈利更躁动不安了。  
“我想睡觉了，马尔福。”  
“唔。”  
“喂，真的没什么好看的。”  
“这轮不着你来决定，波特。”男孩懒洋洋地说道。他靠得太近了，哈利几乎能感觉到他滚烫的呼吸喷在他的大腿肌肤上，将那儿烙红了。他想到此时他正专心致志地注视着他就难以忍受。该死，他不应该任着他胡来，他真的、真的该睡觉了。  
“滚开，马尔福，我要睡觉了。”哈利刚说完这句话就有点后悔。果不其然，德拉科马上抬起头，怒气冲冲地瞪着他：“你让我滚开？——我好心来看你，你应该感恩戴德——”  
“你只是来嘲笑我的，谢谢。”  
“我得给你点颜色看看，波特。”他恶狠狠地说道，伸手用力戳了一下哈利腿间的某个部位。后者的背脊瞬间绷直了：“我靠！”  
德拉科快速起身甩上被子，退开几步。哈利朝他用力地比了一个粗鲁的手势，他回给他一个无比灿烂的笑容。  
“你给我等着，马尔福，你会付出代价的。”他咬牙切齿地说道。  
“倍感荣幸，波特。”男孩坏笑着说道，大步朝门走去，“祝你做个好梦，晚安。”  
说完他便大笑着离开了。

第二天哈利睡到了中午。是穆丽尔姨妈叫醒他的，她将那条古怪的围巾在脖子上缠了两圈，手上戴着一双黑色的薄手套，收拾着柜子里那堆发霉的旧衣服。  
“你的朋友们来找你，哈利。”  
“啊？噢……”哈利穿着衣服，随意地问道，“他们在哪儿？”  
“客厅里，有点挤。”穆丽尔姨妈说着从房间的柜子里抽出一条宽松的裤子递给他，“换这件吧，你那件恐怕不好穿。”  
“啊，谢谢。”  
他换上裤子后套上拖鞋，慢慢往外走。大腿上的伤经过一晚上的疗养已经愈合了百分之八十，只在走动时微有些痒。穆丽尔姨妈跟在他背后走出房间，她的塑料拖鞋发出响亮的喀喇喀喇声。  
“对了，说实话，你那位朋友的习惯可真不好。”她忽然说道。  
“什么？”  
“半夜扰人清净……我年纪大了，可不像你们年轻人，那么有精神……”穆丽尔姨妈依然在抱怨着，哈利不得不打断了她：  
“呃，抱歉，你说的是谁？——马尔福吗？”  
“就是那个男孩，半夜忽然把我叫醒。你去劝劝他，一直这样我可受不了。”  
哈利茫然地点点头，心里困惑着德拉科为什么要半夜去打扰穆丽尔姨妈。但他那时候的确没有睡觉，现在想来确实很奇怪。  
不过哈利很快就没有心思想这件事了，他刚走入大厅就被扑上来的一个人用力抱住，对方大声喊着他的名字，直接把他撞在了墙上。  
“哦，哈利！哥们儿，终于见到你了！太好了！”  
“罗恩你轻一点儿，哈利他受了伤！”  
“啊，我忘了。”罗恩一脸歉意地松开他，打量着哈利，“抱歉，我没碰着你的伤口吧？”  
“呃，没有。”他越过罗恩的肩膀朝沙发看去，卢娜、赫敏、妖精拉环和奥利凡德先生正坐在那儿。他们看起来比昨天要轻松许多，脸上有了一丝淡淡的笑容。  
“对了，我希望能和拉环还有奥利凡德先生谈一谈。”哈利说道。所有人都朝他看来，表情一变。  
卢娜用那双银灰色的大眼睛看着他，说道：“是这样，哈利。拉环和奥利凡德先生都受了伤，他们昨天刚敷过药。我之前带他们去了我家，但那里并不安全，所以我想呆在这里会好一些。也许你能等上几个小时，让他们的伤口完全愈合以后再问问题？”  
“嗯——不，这件事很重要，我现在就得问。”哈利摇摇头，他看向拉环和奥利凡德先生，“可以吗？拉环——奥利凡德先生——？”  
两人对视了一眼，点点头表示同意。德拉科坐在沙发角落冷眼看着这一切。他们刚到这儿的时候，罗恩和他吵了一架，他质问他为什么会出现在这里，德拉科回报给他一个冷笑。他们都没有魔杖——赫敏还没把魔杖分给他们，所以便只能逞口头威风。德拉科懒洋洋地躺在沙发上，用讥诮的目光看着罗恩，他早知道会出现这种状况，他不在乎，他们不能把他怎么样。赫敏在一旁低声劝说着罗恩，没有看他一眼。  
“那么，我们去楼上找个地方说吧。”哈利说道，带着他们往楼上走。他走了几步，又回头看向罗恩和赫敏：“你们也过来，我需要你们在旁边。”  
两人看起来松了一口气，快步朝他走来。德拉科翻了个白眼，从沙发上站起来，慢吞吞地走向厨房。他不想和他们一起用 餐，虽然接下来还有无数个难熬的日日夜夜。  
“马尔福。”在他走进厨房之前，哈利叫住了他。他脚步一停，又继续往前走，那人走过来拉住他，他用力甩开了他的手。  
“你和他们一起呆在这里，我是说拉环和奥利凡德先生。他们会一直在这里居住，我想——呃，这里施了赤胆忠心咒，会比较安全。”哈利压低了声音说道。  
“你让我一直呆在这儿？”德拉科转过头看着他，“然后你们自己离开？”  
“我们还有很多事要做。”  
“什么事？”  
“嗯——”  
“你之前说了会告诉我的，波特。”德拉科逼近了一步，冷冷地说道。  
“我是这么说过，但你看起来并不想协助我们。”  
“我改变主意了。我要监视你，波特，确保你不会让我输了这盘棋。”  
哈利皱起眉，不知为何德拉科的这种说法让他很不舒服。但他也挑不出什么毛病来，只好点点头，说道：“那你得听我的指挥。”  
“我凭什么——”  
“为了让你不输掉这盘棋，当然。”哈利快速地抢白道，德拉科看起来像是被迫吞下了一块难吃的食物，“你必须要听我的，不然就别去，马尔福。”  
德拉科狠狠地瞪着他，似乎要将他的眼睛瞪瞎。他的表情不断变幻着，哈利毫不动摇，在这一点上他不打算让步。  
“如果你敢让我做什么不利的事，波特……”过了一会儿，他咬着牙说道。  
“当然不会，我只希望你不要捣乱。”  
“我会的，我讨厌你，波特。”  
“我知道了，我会好好看管你的，马尔福。”  
德拉科又瞪了他一眼，转身想走，哈利再次叫住了他：“马尔福。”  
“干什么？”他没好气地说道。  
“我想问个事……你凌晨的时候为什么要去打扰穆丽尔姨妈？”哈利似乎有些犹豫，德拉科内心咯噔了一下，脸莫名有些烫。幸好他现在背对着他，不然就要被看出端倪了，他想。  
“什么？我没有这么做。”他冷漠地回答道。  
“啊？可是穆丽尔姨妈告诉我——”  
“她可能得了妄想症，我说没有就是没有。”德拉科粗鲁地打断了他，“你大概也有妄想症，波特。快滚吧。”  
哈利依然有些不太相信地看着他，他还想说什么，德拉科不耐烦地把他推了出去。  
“希望你能履行承诺，波特。”他低声说道。  
脚步声渐渐远去，他们很快便消失在了楼梯尽头。德拉科静站了一会儿，在餐桌前坐下。穆丽尔姨妈正在满头大汗地做饭。他看着她晃动的瘦削背影，不由自主地回想起凌晨发生的一切——他茫然失措地在屋子里到处乱撞，撞开一扇一扇门，向她恳求一根魔杖只为了去找哈利。这简直是疯子才会做出来的事，他那时候到底中了什么魔？他怎么可能会为了别人去求人，更何况对方还是他最讨厌的仇敌？  
可昨天发生的所有事情都比这要荒谬一百倍。他救了两个他讨厌的人，而救人的感觉比他想象得要好得多。他做到了以前他以为自己永远都不会做的事。不仅如此，他还从那个牢笼里逃了出去。是的，当他把刀子交给哈利的时候，他最想要的并不是那场渺茫的交易，而是一些更近、更能触摸的东西，他仅仅是想逃离那儿而已。  
可现在他逃出去了，他茫然地想着，他逃出去了，一切似乎和他想得不一样。他会不会感到后悔？  
德拉科将餐盘推到一边，跳下椅子。他悄悄地走上楼梯，屏着呼吸分辨着四周的声音，很快便注意到右侧第二扇门里似乎人在说话。他蹑手蹑脚地溜到门前，将耳朵贴在冰凉的门板上努力地听着，试图分辨他们的对话。  
“想从古灵阁偷东西……不可能……”  
“莱斯特兰奇家……”  
“……考虑一下……”  
他听得并不清晰，只能辨认出只言片语，于是皱着眉贴得更近了一些。  
“我想一想，”一个有些尖细的声音忽然近了一些，把德拉科吓了一跳，随后是一阵窸窸窣窣起身的声音，“我想我该睡个好觉了，催长素在发挥作用，请原谅。”  
“好的，谢谢你。”这是哈利的声音，隔着层门板显得有些恍惚。  
那几人朝门走去，脚步声越来越近，德拉科连忙退到墙边。但再寻找一个合适的躲藏之处已经晚了，门把手嘎吱转动着，哈利和罗恩、赫敏边说着话边走出来。他们一扭头便看见了他。  
“马尔福？”  
德拉科面无表情地看着他们，一言不发。他的脸沉在楼道的阴影之中，令哈利又想起了凌晨时他毫无血色的面容。  
“喂，你在偷听吗？”罗恩皱起眉。  
德拉科哼了一声转身就走，哈利下意识想追上他，赫敏拉住了他，低声说道：“你说了会和我们解释的，哈利。”  
“噢……好吧，是这样，”哈利不得不转过身，“就像我之前说的，我劝说德拉科救了我们。”  
这句话说完后罗恩张大了眼，似乎想说什么，哈利继续说了下去，“当然，一开始很不顺利，我没能马上说服他——但我必须要这么做，至少——我是说，我至少得让赫敏逃出去，不被我连累——”  
“你没有连累我，哈利——”赫敏激烈地说道，她的眼圈有点红。  
“然后马尔福就把赫敏带到了迪安森林，”哈利说道，“我没有让他救我，因为我知道这不可能。但他后来提出要和我做一个交易。”  
“交易？”罗恩皱起眉。  
“对，就是……”哈利压低了声音，靠在隔壁房间门边的德拉科听不清了，但他很清楚哈利会说什么，他会把他描述成怎样格格不入的存在……  
“不行，这怎么能行？”罗恩忽然提高的音量打断了他的胡思乱想，德拉科连忙站直了身子，“你不能答应他，他肯定——他肯定——”  
哦，我肯定什么？德拉科在内心冷笑，握紧了手指。  
“——肯定在骗你，说不定他现在已经把你的信息传递给神秘人了！”  
“那他没必要救我。”哈利平静地说道，“如果他提出这个要求是为了害死我，那不如直接让我在马尔福庄园死去。”  
“也许他是想把我们一窝端，哈利。”  
“那他放走赫敏就可以了。说实话，神秘人一直想杀死我，他不可能会放过这个机会的。我认为德拉科这么做和神秘人没有关系，这是他自己的决定。”  
一时间没有人说话了，德拉科恶毒地猜测赫敏和罗恩都在绞尽脑汁地想办法反驳他。他懒懒地打了个哈欠，将头发拨到一边又拨回去，只听罗恩这样说道：“我还是觉得让他和我们一起行动很奇怪。”  
啊，果然如此。  
“我会和他谈谈，”哈利说道，“就这样吧。”  
“哈利，帮我谢谢马尔福，”赫敏低声说道，“但是……我还是不建议你太相信他。”  
“我知道。”哈利回答道，“我会注意的。”  
脚步声分成了两拨，赫敏和罗恩远去了，哈利朝这儿走来。他敲了敲门推门而入，却没想到德拉科就站在门前看着他，一下子撞在他的身上，把他撞得一个踉跄。  
“你搞什么——”  
“我怎么知道你站在这儿——”  
哈利反手关上门，德拉科揉着自己的额头。他本想一开门就嘲笑他，却没想到会有这么一出。  
“刚才我们的话你也都听见了，”哈利没有走到房间里面，靠在门板上就进入正题，“赫敏让我代她说谢谢你。”  
“……噢。”本以为他要放狠话的德拉科一时不知道该说什么，摸了摸鼻子，莫名觉得有些尴尬。他不想与他对视，于是便低头看他们的脚。哈利穿着一双黑色的拖鞋，露出一小截弧形的白袜子，他盯着他的脚趾看了一会儿，挪动腿轻轻踢了一脚。  
“喂！”哈利下意识想缩回腿，却正好撞上了背后的门板，痛得他直跳脚。而始作俑者却在一旁幸灾乐祸地坏笑，没有一点歉意。  
“你的袜子上破了一个洞，波特。”他讥笑道，用鞋尖蹭了蹭位于哈利右脚大拇指部位的破口。哈利只觉得被他触碰的地方酥酥痒痒的，触电了似的。他下意识按住他的肩膀，凑得近了一些，德拉科的笑容太可恶了，他的眼睛也一样可恶，又亮又狡黠，像天边的星辰。  
见哈利呆愣在原地半天不说话，德拉科又踢了踢他的脚，然后踩上去碾了一下。哈利回过神来后马上拧了一把他的腰作为报复，这让他气恼地涨红了脸。  
“好了，你也别和我避重就轻——我都听见了，他们两个在怀疑我，是不是？”他说道。哈利马上收敛了表情，没有反驳。德拉科忽然有些烦躁。  
“我明白，反正我也没对你们有什么期待，”他大声说道，喉咙像是被套上了铁环，又紧又冷。“我以为你们会对救命恩人客气一些，看来我还是高估了你们这群忘恩负义的家伙，真是可笑。”  
“别这么说，马尔福，”哈利皱起了眉头，“你很清楚这是什么时期，我们必须要小心行事。”  
“我知道，但别指望我能容忍你们。”德拉科尖刻地说道，“我只是为了利益和你们呆在一起，希望你可以和他们解释清楚这一点。我能从你们身上得到利益，所以我不会背叛你们。”  
哈利盯着他看了好一会儿，慢慢收回放在他肩膀上的手，声音有些古怪：“我明白，利益关系比任何关系都要稳固。”  
“我很高兴你清楚这一点，”他冷笑道，“那就拜托你了，波特。”  
哈利的眉头依然没有松开，他看起来似乎有些难受。  
“你没必要对我们保持敌意，马尔福。”他说道，“无论如何，你救了我们，现在我们是站在同一边的。”  
“哦，别说得这么恶心，波特。我们不是同一边的，你最好不要对任何人这么说。我是自由的，你明白吗？我不想被任何人界定——无论我帮助谁、背叛谁，这和阵营没有关系，只是我想这么做而已。我不是你这一边的，清楚吗？”  
他尖利的声音刺得他脑仁疼痛，如同不停戳着气球的指头，将表面捅得坑坑洼洼的，一片狼藉。哈利按了按眉心，他忽然意识到只有自己还在做无意义的坚持，以为这样会让一切变得好一点……对方根本不在意，他甚至鄙夷这些，鄙夷向他的敌人示好……也许他还鄙夷他在马尔福庄园所流露出的软弱，让他的敌人抓住了把柄。  
“既然你坚持，那我也无话可说，马尔福。我们过几天会去古灵阁打劫莱斯特兰奇的金库，你自己决定去不去。”他最后这样说道，“如果不去的话，那就不要离开这里一步。”  
说完他便将他推远了些，转身打开门，又像想起了什么似的看向他，冷冷地说道：“穆丽尔姨妈会时刻关注你，‘自由人’。”

德拉科发誓他再也不要和哈利说一句话。当然，罗恩和赫敏也一样，不过这两人他一直都没打算与之交好。但哈利——他不想承认，他之前还对他抱有一丝渺茫的期待。  
可他也很清楚是他自己让他们变成这样的。要说他一点都不在乎他们的怀疑那绝对是假的，但他就是要做出一副无所谓的高傲模样。他是他们的救命恩人，他们应该为自己的行径感到愧疚，而他不屑于和他们一般见识，本来是这样的。可内心的酸涩和不甘在刻意忽略的角落持续累积，他一眼也不看他们——尤其是哈利，却在背后狠狠地瞪着他们，仿佛要用眼神复仇。  
哈利有好几次已经察觉了他充满怨恨的窥视，却只是平静地瞥他一眼，没有任何安抚的意思，这让德拉科更为恼火了。  
他们一直在一楼的客房里商量着几天后的行动，而德拉科则窝在自己的卧室大发脾气。他把房间里的杯子、柜子、台灯都砸到地上，故意弄出巨响来吸引他们的注意力。可那些人不知是不是商量好了似的，没有人理会他，就连穆丽尔姨妈都对此无动于衷。  
发火和砸东西也需要很大精力，德拉科发泄了一下午后疲惫地缩在扶手椅里，合着眼假寐。睡了一会儿后他觉得有些冷，揉着眼站起身想去床上盖被子睡觉，刚迈一步便一脚踩在了一块玻璃片上。  
“啊！”  
德拉科重新跌回扶手椅中，脱下袜子扔在地上，拧着眉打量自己的脚心。地上洒满了大大小小的玻璃碎片，是那只哈利递给他的杯子的残骸，在他愤怒时成为了第一个牺牲品。德拉科小心翼翼地拔出扎进皮肉的玻璃片，痛呼了一声，咬牙瞪着自己流血的脚心。  
“怎么了？”门被一下子撞开了，哈利站在门口。他下意识想跨进来，却发现根本没有能落脚的地方——到处都是倒塌的柜子，洒在各处的羊皮纸、玻璃渣和花瓣，就连窗帘都被扯下来在地上卷成一团一团，简直像遭遇了一场抢劫。  
他叹了口气，用一个恢复咒将这一切复原到原状，慢慢朝他走去。  
“让我看看，马尔福。”他说道，在他面前蹲下来，伸手捏住了他的脚踝。德拉科浑身一缩，抬起脚就想踩在他脸上，哈利快速地闪开了。  
“别乱动，如果你明天还想和我们一起去的话——”  
“你们那个见鬼的计划，我根本看不出一点可行性！”德拉科忍不住叫道。哈利正观察着他脚心的伤痕，德拉科的脚弧度美好，洁白光滑，几乎没有瑕疵，如同一块完美的大理石。唯一令他感到刺眼的就是那道流血的伤痕，他从口袋里拿出一小瓶白鲜精，用指尖轻轻抹上去。  
德拉科哼哼着，他觉得被哈利触碰的部分有点痒，而冰凉的药膏又似乎挟着冷风在缝隙里扭动，令他克制不住地一颤。不知是不是为了便于涂抹，哈利用另一只手握住了他的小腿，这让德拉科的双颊瞬间浮上了一层红晕。他咬牙切齿地掰着他的手，后者却用哄小孩的语气劝他别乱动。  
“波特——”  
“放松一点，马尔福。你太紧张了。”  
“我不用你来操心！”  
“噢，那是谁闹腾了一下午？”哈利抬起头看了他一眼，扬起眉，故意摸了摸他的小腿。德拉科又气又恼，恨不得将脚上药膏都踩到他脸上去，而哈利似乎早就猜到他会这么做，抹完就退到一边看着他，朝他做鬼脸。  
“以后别乱砸东西马尔福，穆丽尔姨妈快被你气死了。小心你的日子不好过。”哈利说道。德拉科瞪了他一眼。  
“果然是你在背后搞鬼，是吗？”  
“看来你想被她骂一顿。”  
“我想揍你一顿。”  
“别胡来，马尔福。”哈利说道，“我是来告诉你明天的行动计划的。既然你打算和我们一起去，那就得好好配合。”  
“我不。”  
“到时候我会给你一瓶复方药剂，然后你随我们进去，在里面寻找一只金色的小杯子。”哈利没有理会他的挑衅，继续说道。  
“听起来很无聊，波特。”德拉科摇晃着另一只没受伤的脚踢着哈利的腿，“你们为什么要找那个东西？”  
“为了打败神秘人。别踢了，马尔福。”哈利忍着痛说道，他实际上很想朝他大吼大叫，事实上他以前都是这么做的，但不知为何对上那双可恶的眼睛后就哑了声。他退得远了一些，德拉科伸长腿也够不着了，这让他有些不满。  
“我想去床上躺着，波特。”他指使道，“把我抱过去。”  
“……你怎么这么麻烦？”哈利抱怨道，但还是慢吞吞地朝他走去，一手勾着他的膝盖弯，一手揽着他的腰，将他抱起来。他的体重超出了他的想象，他后退了两步才站稳。德拉科吓了一跳，随后嘲笑了他一番。  
“你应该感到荣幸，波特。”德拉科高傲地说道，“别人还没有这么做过呢。”  
“那是因为你想使唤我，混蛋。”  
他将他放在床上，不顾他的抗议拉起他的腿又检查了一番他的伤口。德拉科咬牙瞪着他，他意识到这个姿势有点羞耻，他在他面前毫无防备地躺着，微敞开腿，脚踝被他握在手里。当哈利的手抚摸着他的足弓时，他痒得受不了，极力控制自己才没有缩回腿。  
“我想你很快就能恢复。”哈利轻快地说道，放下他的腿，似乎没有注意到德拉科松了一口气。  
“你什么时候开始随身带药剂了？”他故意岔开话题，“是认识到自己的倒霉体质了吗？”  
哈利低头看了他一眼，耸耸肩，边走边说道：“或许吧。”

傍晚哈利又来了一趟，为了给德拉科送饭。那时候德拉科正试着下床走路，他感觉自己的脚伤已经愈合了，一整个下午躺在床上简直无聊透顶。不知为何他有些怀念还在霍格沃茨读书的日子，虽然学校现在已经完全变了样——他说不清自己对这种变化到底是什么感觉，他应该感到欣喜，但又觉得一切陌生得可怕，和想象中完全不同。  
惶惶不可终日的气氛影响着每一个人，无论是格兰芬多还是斯莱特林，呆在这种森然的环境中都不会感到好受。他的朋友们也渐渐变得陌生，德拉科清楚是什么原因——他的父亲失势了，依附他们变得不再有意义。可他本侥幸地以为不会这样的。  
德拉科看着自己修长的手指，此时他有一种通透又厌倦的感觉，他明白自己在躲避什么、为什么要到这儿来，但这条路也不是完全舒坦的。恰恰相反，也许甚至更令他难受。  
“我不会再回到那儿了。”他对自己这样说道，仿佛在确认什么。  
“回到哪儿？”一个声音随着推门声从外面传来，哈利端着一只小盘子走进房间，将它放在床头柜上。  
德拉科趿拉着拖鞋走到书桌旁，拉开一张椅子坐下。  
“我要在这儿用餐，波特。”他说道。  
“你的脚已经好了？”哈利皱起眉。德拉科哼了一声，没有回答。不知为何，他的存在让他感到惬意，他可以肆意顶撞他而不必害怕自己遭到惩罚，因为这是再平凡不过的事。  
“让我看一看，马尔福——”  
“不，你别想再碰我的脚。”德拉科马上缩回了腿，警惕地盯了他一眼。哈利显得有些恼火，他忍着怒气说道：“我希望你别不把这当成一回事，马尔福！如果明天行动的时候出了什么差错——”  
“哦，我当然不会让行动出什么差错！”德拉科尖声打断了他的话，“我自己知道我的脚怎么样，我只是不想你动手动脚，听明白了吗？”  
哈利一下子站了起来，那一瞬间德拉科以为他要上来揍他一拳，他甚至闭了一下眼——这让他感到耻辱。但他并没有这么做，他站着瞪了他一会儿，转身离开了。  
穆丽尔姨妈做的饭没有纳西莎让他吃得惯，这是自然的。德拉科也不喜欢这个房间的布局和装饰，他从一开始就察觉到了。但最令他感到焦虑不安的是那些背着他不知在策划着什么的人，他们将这儿变成了一片阴郁的牢笼，一片躲不开的恐怖的阴影。他急切地想出去透透气，可外面是更大的笼子，暴露在摄魂怪和食死徒掌控下的笼子，他们是即将被抓住的可怜逃犯。  
在他快要吃完的时候哈利又回来了，他板着一张脸在他面前拉开椅子坐下，说道：“我们谈一谈，马尔福。”  
“你们行动的时候我会听从你的指令，别的免谈。”德拉科快速地说道。  
“我没打算要求你做什么，你觉得我对你有恶意吗？”哈利说道，按了按太阳穴，觉得有些头痛。“你知道，既然你选择从那里逃出来，就已经没有别的地方可以去了。”  
一听到这句话德拉科就抓住了自己的手指，他很清楚他说的都是实话，可他并不想承认——从一个牢笼逃到另一个牢笼，难道他还要再低头受罪？  
“你想威胁我，嗯？你想说我只能依附于你们，所以必须要听你们的话，是吗？”他眯起眼，“哦，我差点忘了，你从一开始就在威胁我，波特。”  
“我不明白你的意思，马尔福。如果你不想听我的话，你就不该和我们一起行动。你现在既然选择和我们一起，又什么都不想付出——抱歉，我没听说过这种事。”哈利冷冷地说道，他抿了抿嘴唇，显得有些冷酷，“你以为成功是自己送到手边的吗，只要你躺在床上什么也不动？”  
“我他妈受伤了波特，别给我含沙射影——”德拉科拔高了声音。  
“你以为就你一个人受伤？”哈利的声音比他还响，“你以为我没受伤、罗恩没受伤、赫敏没受伤？没有人会对你受伤说些什么，但你自己明白你是怎么受伤的，我们又是怎么受伤的。在我看来你完全没有意识到我们处在怎样的境地——你说得对，我们必须要赢，因为不赢就会死，所有人都会死。”  
他的声音到最后渐渐慢了下来，但依然富有力量。德拉科的后背绷得很紧，在哈利说话的无数个节点他都想出声打断他，但他勉强冷静了下来。在他看来他依然想控制他，他不讨厌被人控制——虽然他不喜欢这个词，可他就是不想服从于他。在他面前他习惯保留着最后一丝骄傲，即使这是他身上最没有用的东西。  
“我很感激你救了我们，无论出于什么目的，”过了一会儿哈利又说话了，他没有看他，侧着脸望着窗户，那里只有一片变得明亮起来的月光，“我以前从来没有想过有一天会发生这种事……你有权利进行选择，但你的选择会影响到我们。我必须要去考虑。”  
德拉科没有回答，他盯着面前的残羹剩饭，仿佛那儿有一个黑洞。  
“我之前说过，我们没必要每次见面都剑拔弩张。”他说道，低头看着自己的手。  
“但我讨厌你，”德拉科说道，“没有理由，我就是讨厌你。”  
哈利站了起来，将桌子上的餐具收拾好放在盘子里。德拉科没有能盯着看的东西了，他只好注视着木头桌子上横横斜斜的褐色纹路，它们在手边扭曲成年轮或是瀑布，他的手轻轻按在上面，那个人的脚步声哒哒地落下去、落下去，石头滚进了悬崖，听不见了。哦，他走了，德拉科想，被自己逼走的。他最大的能耐就是把他气走，而且从不悔改。  
他说他很感谢他，可他一听见他的道谢就想吐。这不是他想要的，他救他不是为了把他变成一个陌生的人。可周围的一切都在变得陌生，把他抛在原地。  
德拉科慢吞吞地起身关灯，脱掉外套和衬衫马甲爬上床。他脱下长裤，月光从窗外洒进来，抚摸着他瘦削的双腿。他在窗边立起身朝外望，街道上亮着昏黄的灯，一盏一盏向两侧延伸，趴在他的肩膀上。  
他低头望着自己，胸口处有一个已经很浅的伤痕。他从来不会去碰。那一刻他甚至记不清发生了什么，自己就倒在地上了。  
他应该要讨厌他，德拉科想，他伤了他。满目的红色，从此他开始惧怕一些东西。他不敢迈开那一步，如果他不松口，至少他还掌握着自己的钥匙。  
一个道谢有什么用呢？他救人不是为了他们，不代表他不计前嫌，只代表他的软弱。这种软弱让他有安全感。  
门被敲了敲，然后推开了。德拉科咒骂了一句，慌张地将被子拉开躲进去，动作从未这样快过。那人刚踏入一步就被里面的黑暗挡住了脚步，德拉科希望他能识相地退出去，但那个人显然不知道识相这个词该怎么写。  
“已经睡了吗？”那人小心翼翼地问道。德拉科讨厌这种语气，他现在对陌生的东西抱有一种尖锐的敌意。  
“是的，所以滚出去，波特。”  
“赫敏让我来把复方药剂给你，明天一大早我们就出发。”哈利走进房间，德拉科缩在被子后警惕地看着他，然而对方似乎刻意不去看他的脸，避开了他的目光。  
“明天几点起床？”  
“六点半吧。”  
“比上学还早。”他咕哝着。  
“这可不是上学。”哈利勉强笑了一下，德拉科敏锐地察觉到他的脸色有些苍白。  
“怎么了？”他问道，“你害怕了，对吗？”  
哈利将复方药剂放在一旁，他在床边坐下来，叹了口气。  
“我不知道……我想我没有在害怕。或者说，不是你想象的那种害怕。”他低声说道。  
“那就是害怕，波特。”德拉科说道，“怎么，害怕明天的计划会失败？”  
“不，我害怕我理解错了邓布利多的旨意。”哈利摇摇头，“就在不久前，神秘人已经拿到了他想要的东西。我很惊讶我没有试着去阻止他。”  
“就算你去阻止也只是死路一条。”他小声嘀咕着。哈利听见了，他扬起眉。  
“当然，我不一定会成功，但以前我总会试一试。可这次我是真的放弃了，甚至找不到理由……那些理由越来越站不住脚。”  
“可你本来就没有办法阻止，”德拉科抱着被子嘲讽道，“别想着什么事情都要做到，哪有这么容易的事。”  
哈利盯着他看了一会儿，说道：“邓布利多什么都知道。”  
德拉科眨眨眼，他不知道他为什么要说这个，于是只是“哦”了一声作为回答。  
“我现在做的一切都是根据他留下的线索，不然我走不了这么远。我在想也许他早就预想到了这一切……预想到会发生什么，我们会经历些什么，这有多难，怎样才能真正领悟……我们也许会失败，会中途放弃，或者误入歧途……他也许把什么都想到了，也许没有，人力总是有限的，可我不知道他到底想到了哪儿，到底想让我做什么。”哈利断断续续地说着，皱着眉头，似乎在思考，“——我不知道我到底做对了没有。他告诉我的信息很少，有段时间我特别恨他，我发现我一点都不了解他。”  
“……他的确是个古怪的人。”德拉科沉默了一会儿，抬起头发现哈利正望着他，他的目光让他有些心慌，“怎么，我说的有错吗？你看看画卡背后写的那些荣誉，在见到他之前你会想得到他是那样的一个人吗？每天打扮得奇奇怪怪，说的话也奇奇怪怪……我一直觉得他是个老奸巨猾的家伙，总和我爸爸对着干。”  
“是你爸爸和他对着干。”  
“都一样，你不能说你理解他这个人。哦，我知道，他对你特别偏爱，所以你就觉得他应该把所有的事都告诉你，是不是？”德拉科瞥了他一眼，“我爸爸也不会把所有的事都告诉我，他总是说那是出于长远考虑，我理解不了。我可烦这种说法了，但有什么办法？”  
哈利摸了摸鼻子，摇摇头：“那不一样。但也许你说得对，他的确没必要把一切都告诉我，如果他只是想让我去做我应该做的事。”  
“你是说他利用你？”德拉科尖锐地问道，“如果是这样，那他应该把该告诉你的都告诉你，确保计划的实现，而不是含含糊糊的。”  
“也许是他没来得及。”  
德拉科皱起眉，他侧过身，直直地望着他：“如果你是说他被杀死了所以来不及，那我只能说他完全可以留下一些信息备份，在某个时间提前告诉你。一个思维缜密的人都会有后招，邓布利多不可能想不到自己也许会死。如果他没有告诉你——真的没有？——那说明——”  
他说到这儿便卡住了，而面前的人依然期待地看着他。德拉科白了哈利一眼，恶狠狠地说道：“看着我干什么？我又不了解他，你自己动动脑筋想想吧。”  
哈利摸了摸后脑勺，他忽然笑了，说道：“谢谢，马尔福。”  
“你又胡乱说什么？我听见就想吐，波特。”  
“噢，那我以后多说几次。”  
“我看你是找打。”  
“你想光着身子和我打吗？”  
德拉科伸腿踢了他一脚，却反而被哈利抓住了脚踝。他一惊，想马上收回，对方硬是拉开他的腿，伸手触摸他的脚心。  
“我他妈真的已经好了——”  
“以后别摔杯子了，马尔福。”  
“不劳你费心——”  
“我要操心的东西够多了，”他说道，德拉科看不清他的表情，“不过你确实是其中非常麻烦的一个。”  
“我都说了我不用你管，波特！”  
他松开了他的脚，德拉科刚舒一口气，哈利的指尖划过他的胸口，在那块伤痕上停留了一瞬。德拉科浑身一颤，一拳打在了他的腹部。  
“我说了别碰我！”  
“我不是有意——”哈利忍着痛说道，德拉科这一拳完全不留余地，“我只是想和你道歉。”  
“我不需要，”德拉科咬着嘴唇，“我从没碰过它，也不想记起来。”  
“我不知道那个咒语是黑魔法。如果一开始知道会把你伤得那么重，我肯定不会用。”他低声说道。  
“但我还是会用钻心咒，”他眯起眼睛，“我想看到你痛苦，波特。”  
话音刚落哈利用力戳了一下那块伤痕，德拉科的脸涨红了，他恼火地推开他的手，拉起被子罩住自己的身体。  
“你他妈故意的——”  
“你不也是故意说那种话气我？”  
“我没有，”德拉科矢口否认，“我要睡觉了，从这里离开，波特。”

德拉科不知道放进他这瓶复方药剂中的头发属于谁。昨天晚上他没有睡好，楼下一直在大吵大闹，似乎有人从外头闯进来宣布了什么，他们一并欢呼起来，几乎要顶破天花板。德拉科被吵得心烦意乱，又不想出现在他们面前，最后施了一个屏蔽咒继续睡觉，结果早上差点起不来。  
当他打着哈欠来到客厅的时候，他才知道只有赫敏和他用了复方药剂，哈利和罗恩都是由赫敏用魔咒进行简单变装。  
“我们的复方药剂不够了。”哈利这样解释道，这时赫敏正在改造他的鼻子，她像捏橡皮泥一样将它拉成了一个突兀的鹰钩鼻，德拉科幸灾乐祸地笑了起来。  
“感恩戴德吧马尔福，至少你不用这么麻烦。”罗恩说道，他的样子也相当滑稽——脸肥了一圈，雀斑不见了，眉毛很浓，鼻子又短又宽，一头红发变得长而蜷曲，看起来毛蓬蓬的。  
“只是你们懒得替我变装而已。”德拉科说道，“昨天晚上吵死了。”  
“噢，是这样，卢平的儿子出生了！”哈利笑着解释道，德拉科拧开那瓶复方药剂的盖子，“他让我做泰迪的教父。”  
“卢平？”  
“三年级教过我们的卢平教授，他和唐克斯结婚了。”  
德拉科没说什么，仰起头喝空了那瓶复方药剂。这是他第一次用这玩意儿，之前他给高尔和克拉布用过这种东西，把他们变成了两个小女孩，他的两个跟班老大不乐意。德拉科第一次知道复方药剂的味道是这样的——浓稠、迟滞、无味，有点像在吞水泥，但比水泥要腥。他强忍着恶心感喝光了它，随后便感觉到自己的骨骼开始嘎嘣嘎嘣地伸展起来，手掌在眼皮底下变得又宽又厚。他摸了摸自己的下巴，抓到了一撮小胡子——哈利和罗恩都呆呆地看着他，赫敏也停止了为他们变装。  
“真酷。”罗恩说道。  
“像个艺术家，马尔福。”  
德拉科瞪了他们一眼，快速钻进了盥洗室。  
当他换上新袍子从里面出来时，大厅里站着的那个高挑的女人把他吓了一跳。在很长一段时间里她都对他颐指气使，似乎觉得他们家已经没办法再崛起了。他恨她，也惧怕她，他不敢违抗她的命令。可那明明是他的家。  
“哦，哈利，我讨厌她，”他听见那个贝拉特里克斯这样抱怨道，不停地用长指甲抓着自己的袍子，“她的味道令人作呕，比戈迪根还恶心。”  
德拉科在原地站了一会儿，慢慢朝他们走来。他的新身体是一个头发油腻腻的中年巫师，眼睛一只大一只小，显得有些诡异。  
“你们是打算——”  
“闯进莱斯特兰奇的金库，我和你说过了。”哈利说道。  
德拉科盯着赫敏假扮的贝拉特里克斯看了一会儿，皱着眉说道：“会被认出来的，我敢保证。”  
“拉环会帮助我们。”哈利说道。  
“我说的不是这个，贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇，她不是这样的。”德拉科走到赫敏旁边，挺直了后背，大跨步向前走了几步，“她都是这么走路的，还有她说话的语气——”  
德拉科停下来，他注意到了哈利和罗恩奇怪的眼神，抿了抿嘴唇。  
“说呀，马尔福。”罗恩催促道。  
“学一下那个女人的说话语气——”  
“我不，”德拉科干脆地拒绝了，“可以出发了。”  
“你示范一遍，马尔福。”哈利朝他走来，德拉科的视线一直粘在他的鹰钩鼻上，“为了让我们的计划更顺利一些。”  
德拉科不耐烦地抓了抓胡子——这个动作自如得令他惊讶，他连忙打消了内心一些不合时宜的念头，说道：“我也学不来她那种恶心的语气，说实话。”  
“你也觉得她恶心？”赫敏皱了皱鼻子。  
“没有人喜欢她，”德拉科说道，“她谁都看不起。总之别表现得太和善，也不要做一些无意义的事情。”  
“和善？——我不觉得我很和善——”  
“让开，波特家的小男孩，”德拉科蓦然转过头看向哈利，声音变得尖利高亢，把后者吓了一跳。“你的好运已经到头了——想不自量力地打败我们，嗯？”  
他逼近了一步，哈利下意识向后退去，他看起来完全惊呆了。  
“那么就来吧，男孩……来杀死我吧，如你所愿——来吧波特，把魔杖指向我——但你知道你是做不到的，你做不到……哈哈哈哈！”他的声音越来越低，压抑着风暴，步步紧逼，紧盯着哈利的双眼。后者嘴唇微微动着，瞳孔缩小，呼吸都喷在他的脸颊上。德拉科的脸是陌生的，语气也是陌生的，但他看见了他，也看见了她，像是从火湖里伸出一只手扼住喉咙把他拽下去。  
德拉科最后笑了起来，边大笑边向后仰去，背过身走向另一边。那笑声夸张而刺耳，极具感染力，仿佛戏台上的戏子般酣畅淋漓。哈利过了几秒才回过神来，怔怔地盯着他的背影看了一会儿，忍不住鼓起掌来。  
“简直完美，马尔福。”  
“嘿，你刚才就像是被贝拉特里克斯附身了！”罗恩反应过来，赞叹道。  
“我才不想被她附身。”德拉科马上回过头说道。  
“我也不想，”赫敏说道，她的声音在打颤，“不过我会试着模仿你的，马尔福。”  
德拉科哼了一声，没有说话。  
他们无声无息地推开门，蹑手蹑脚地来到小屋外。一旦跨越外面的栅栏，他们就离开了赤胆忠心咒的保护范围，可以幻影移形了。哈利蹲下身，让拉环爬到他的背上，德拉科可以肯定他的眉头皱了皱，虽然光线很暗。他走到哈利身边，握住了他的一只手，有点凉，沾着清晨的雾气。赫敏从珍珠钱包中抽出隐形衣盖在哈利和拉环身上，说道：“很好，我什么都看不见……可以幻影移形了！”  
古灵阁位于昔日熙熙攘攘的对角巷，他们幻影移形出现在破釜酒吧附近。刚落地的那一瞬间德拉科有些站不稳，他紧紧抱住哈利的胳膊支撑自己，把还趴在他背上的拉环挤到一边。  
德拉科松开他的胳膊，吸了口气。他们推开破釜酒吧的门，里面只有老板汤姆站在那儿擦拭玻璃杯。他看见赫敏后瞳孔一缩，连忙恭敬地点头哈腰：“早上好，莱斯特兰奇夫人。”  
赫敏朝他点了点头，正想说话，德拉科踢了一下她的脚后跟，让她把一句“早上好”憋了回去。  
“她不会理这些人的。”在他们进入对角巷后，他低声说道。  
对角巷冷冷清清，笼罩在淡青色的薄雾之中。现在刚到店铺开门的时间，街上只有一些拿着碗乞讨的流浪汉，他们摇着破破烂烂的碗向寥寥无几的顾客哀求，并强调自己是真正的巫师。  
德拉科还记得他第一次来到这儿时是怎样一幅热闹的盛景，可现在两侧的店铺有那么多都被钉上了木板。街道上倒是出现了几家新开的黑魔法商铺，他上次来的时候还没见到它们呢。店铺的玻璃墙上贴着哈利的通缉令，下面写着“头号通缉犯”。  
令他们意外的是，那些流浪汉一看见赫敏就像见到猛兽似的纷纷低头拉着兜帽溜走了，赫敏好奇地打量着他们。只有一个眼睛绑着绷带的男人摇摇晃晃地走上来，趿拉着脚后跟发出叮叮咚咚的声响。他死死地瞪着她，指着她咆哮道：“我的孩子！我的孩子——你把他们怎么样了？你知道的，你知道的！”  
“我——我真的——”赫敏结结巴巴地说道。  
那人忽然冲向她，双手抓向她的脖子。随着一道红光和巨响，他倒在了地上，不省人事。罗恩震惊地看着他，手中还握着魔杖。  
街道两侧的窗户里出现了几个人影，又飞快地逃散了。  
哈利有些犹豫，他考虑着是不是该换一个计划，这样进入对角巷实在是太显眼了。身旁的人往他这儿靠了靠，他看了他一眼。  
“咦，莱斯特兰奇夫人！”背后响起了一个声音，他们齐齐回过头，一个又瘦又高的男巫朝他们边挥手边走来，他有一头浓密的灰发，鼻子又长又尖。  
哈利感觉拉环把他抓得更紧了，他在他耳边说道：“这是特拉弗斯。”  
哈利一时想不起他是谁，但还是连忙小声告诉赫敏，德拉科侧过脸硬邦邦地看着特拉弗斯，几乎不动嘴唇地补充道：“食死徒。”  
赫敏挺直了后背，趾高气扬地看着他，用她能达到的最尖利的声音说道：“在这里遇见你真意外，特拉弗斯。”  
“我也很意外，我承认我很惊讶看见你出来走动，莱斯特兰奇夫人。”特拉弗斯说道，他的目光在罗恩和德拉科的脸上扫过。  
“哦，为什么？”  
“嗯，”特拉弗斯咳了一声，“我听说马尔福庄园的人都被禁闭在屋子里了，在那个……啊，那个逃脱之后。”  
哈利祈求赫敏能保持镇定，按照这种情况她本来是不应该出现在这里的，他只希望他们不要露馅。  
“黑魔王原谅了那些在过去对他最忠诚的人，”赫敏惟妙惟肖地模仿着贝拉特里克斯最傲慢时的语气，“我想你在他那儿的信用大概没有我好，特拉弗斯。”  
男人看起来像是被冒犯了，但他的疑虑似乎少了许多。  
“好吧，不过我想其他人就没这么好运了，是不是？”他说道，有些幸灾乐祸，“特别是马尔福夫妇，他们可算是彻底倒霉了。虽然大家都不提这件事，但谁都知道这是谁的错——他们的儿子一点都不中用，让波特和那个泥巴种逃跑了，哈哈！”  
哈利紧紧抱着德拉科的后腰不让他冲上去，后者的身体一直在发抖，他的手闪电般地伸向口袋里的魔杖，哈利腾出一只手抓住了他的手腕。  
“别冲动，马尔福，千万别冲动……”他贴着他的耳朵极轻极轻地说道，男孩歪了一下头，反手用力推开了他。  
“不用你说。”哈利从他的口型中辨认出了这句话。  
“这东西怎么得罪了你？”特拉弗斯看向被罗恩击昏的那个男人，问道。  
“没关系，不会再这样了。”赫敏冷冷地说道。  
“这些没有魔杖的家伙有时候也挺麻烦，他们乞讨倒是不碍事，但上次有个女人冲上来想让我证明她是个女巫，她对我说‘先生，我是女巫，我会魔法，让我证明给你看！’嗬！好像这样我就会把魔杖给她似的！”特拉弗斯跟随着他们往前走，哈利皱起了眉，“对了，莱斯特兰奇夫人，请问这两位是……？”  
“他是德拉戈米尔·德斯帕德，”赫敏指着罗恩说道，这是他们商议计划时决定的，一个虚构的外国名字对于罗恩是最安全的掩护，“他几乎不会说英语，但是很支持黑魔王的目标。他从特兰西瓦尼亚来看我们的新政权。”  
“是吗？你好，德拉戈米尔。”  
“你好。”罗恩朝他伸出手。特拉弗斯伸出两根指头和他握了握，似乎害怕弄脏了自己似的。  
“那么这位……”他的目光移到了德拉科身上，赫敏还没来得及说话，德拉科向前跨了一步，假笑着向他伸出手：“安德里亚斯·沃尔夫冈，来自德国。很高兴见到你，先生。”  
“噢，你好，我是米歇尔·特拉弗斯。你也是来参观我们的新政权的吗？”特拉弗斯矜持地和他握了握，哈利注意到德拉科的手臂紧绷着，似乎很想将他的手捏碎，但特拉弗斯脸上的表情看不出任何异常。  
“噢，是的，当然，”德拉科满脸堆笑，“我不介意告诉你，我们那儿就没有这么振奋人心的政策……我辗转了好久才到这儿，当然要看看最好的。”  
“哦！这是自然，你有什么需要都可以对我们说，”特拉弗斯似乎有了点兴致，“我不敢说我们这儿是最先进的，但肯定能让你大开眼界。对了，你的英语很不错。”  
“我请过家庭老师，自学了几个月，”德拉科说道，“说实话，我对你们这儿的惩罚制度很感兴趣，这是维持社会秩序的根本。我听莱斯特兰奇夫人说，最近有几个逃犯越狱了，是吗？”  
哈利一直留心听着他们的对话，渐渐察觉到了德拉科的意图。他一直在不动声色地把话题往他爸妈身上绕，面带笑容，但垂在身边的手却越握越紧。哈利悄悄地握住了他的手。  
“……我实际上不太清楚，不过听说那两位被关起来了——听说关在自家的地牢里反思呢，你说是不是很可笑？”  
“噢，确实……是他们咎由自取，生了个没用的儿子。”德拉科的指甲几乎要在哈利手背上戳出洞来了，赫敏不停地看向他，显得有些焦躁不安。  
“莱斯特兰奇夫人，你要去哪儿？”特拉弗斯问道。  
“古灵阁。”赫敏松了一口气。  
“啊，我正好也要去！肮脏的金钱交易，不过我们离不开它们，不是吗？”  
赫敏和罗恩面面相觑，无奈极了，但也找不到理由拒绝他，只好带着他继续前进。  
他们最不希望出现的状况就是有一个警惕的食死徒跟在他们身边时刻监视着，哈利现在倒是期待着他能和德拉科聊得更久一些，不要把注意力放在他们身上。  
他们穿过鹅卵石铺成的弯弯曲曲的街道走向耸立在小店铺之上的雪白塔楼——古灵阁，通往青铜大门的大理石台阶旁站着两个巫师，他们手中各拿着一根细长的金棒。  
“啊，诚实探测仪，”特拉弗斯夸张地叹了口气，“很原始，但很有效！”  
他走上台阶对那两个巫师点点头，他们用金棒在他身上挪来挪去。这种检测仪会检查出他们身上隐藏的魔咒和魔法物件。哈利清楚他们只有几秒钟的时间，他在隐形衣下举起魔杖对那两个巫师各施了一个混淆咒，他们身体微微一震，特拉弗斯此时正看着青铜大门里的内厅，没有察觉。  
赫敏走上大理石台阶，一位门卫朝她举起探测仪，说道：“等一等，夫人。”  
她瞥了他一眼，盛气凌人地说道：“你已经检查过了！”  
特拉弗斯扬起眉，门卫困惑地看着自己手中的金棒，又看向另一个同伴，后者茫然地说道：“是的，你已经检查过了，马里厄斯。”  
他们大步走进古灵阁的内厅，哈利回头看了一眼，那两个巫师正挠着脑袋，一脸疑惑。  
古灵阁中一片寂静，两侧坐满了低头数着金币的妖精。它们大大的耳朵垂在肩膀上，一扇一扇，时不时推一推眼镜，在黯淡的清晨闪过一道银光。  
赫敏借口说要给罗恩和德拉科介绍古灵阁，让特拉弗斯走在前面。他们来到坐在最前端的一位妖精前，他正用一面厚厚的放大镜检查着一块金币。见他们到来，他把金币扔到一边，随口说了句“小矮妖”，向特拉弗斯问好，接过了他递来的钥匙。  
赫敏大步走到他面前，妖精抬起头问道：“请问夫人，有什么能帮您的吗？”  
“我想进入我的金库。”赫敏高傲地说道。  
妖精瑟缩了一下，这下不只是特拉弗斯在看着她了，其他妖精也抬起头来盯着他们看。  
“请……请问，有身份证明吗？”妖精问道。  
“什么？——从来没有人向我要过身份证明呀！”赫敏吃惊地说道，拉环马上贴着哈利的耳朵说道：“他们知道了！知道有人会来冒名顶替！”  
“你的魔杖就是证明，夫人。”妖精朝她伸出手。  
周围一片寂静，血液似乎已经在空气中凝固了。哈利清楚赫敏手中的魔杖是他们在迪安森林中抢来的，一检查就会出问题，他快速抽出魔杖指向那名妖精，平生第一次低声说道：“灵魂出窍！”  
一种奇异的感觉在心头浮现，似乎有一根线将他和那个妖精联系了起来，他能清晰地感知到对方的一举一动。  
德拉科的耳朵动了动，哈利怀疑他听见了自己的咒语。他清了清嗓子，说道：“这是怎么了？”  
他背对着特拉弗斯悄悄朝赫敏使眼色，后者显得更困惑了，哈利连忙在她耳边低声说道：“把魔杖给他，快！”  
赫敏犹豫了一瞬间，将魔杖递给了德拉科，这让哈利叹了口气。德拉科显然也感到十分惊讶，但他很快就收拾好了自己的表情，将魔杖递给妖精，说道：“十分荣幸，夫人。”  
妖精拿着那根魔杖打量了一番，喃喃着说道：“啊，没错，是你的魔杖……”  
他朝另一个年轻的妖精挥挥手，说道：“我需要丁当片。”那名妖精起身离开了，很快又拿着一个小皮包跑回来，里面似乎装着许多金属片。  
妖精接过皮包，从凳子上跳下来，说道：“好了，夫人，我这就带你们去金库……来吧，跟着我……”  
“等等——鲍格罗德！”从另一扇小门里传来了一个尖细的声音，一个妖精跑到他们身边对鲍格罗德说了句什么，又不停地朝赫敏鞠躬，“抱歉，莱斯特兰奇夫人，我们有指示。对于莱斯特兰奇的金库，我们得到过指示。”  
然而鲍格罗德粗暴地推开了他，说道：“我知道有指示……莱斯特兰奇夫人希望看看她的金库，多年的老客户……古老的家族……”  
哈利回头望去，特拉弗斯正用一种奇怪的表情看着这一切，他似乎在猜测着什么，眉头紧皱。哈利想了想，再次举起魔杖：“灵魂出窍！”  
巫师的双眼马上变得恍惚了，他顺从地站在那儿，不言不语。他们随着鲍格罗德往大厅的另一扇门走去，一路叮当作响。特拉弗斯依然茫然地站在原地，哈利做出了一个决定，他挥挥魔杖让他跟了上来。  
“有麻烦，他们已经怀疑了。”当他们背后的大门重重关上后，哈利马上解下了隐形衣，拉环从他的背上跳下来。他们之间忽然多了一个人，鲍格罗德和特拉弗斯都没有表现出任何惊讶，只是茫然地看着他们。面对赫敏和罗恩疑惑的表情，他解释道：“我施了夺魂咒，但可能不够强力，我不知道……”  
他的脑海中浮现出真正的贝拉特里克斯曾经尖声对他说过的话，在他第一次尝试着使用不可饶恕咒的时候：“你得狠下心来才行，波特！”  
他按着额头，无意间对上了德拉科的目光，后者正用一种古怪的眼神审视着他，仿佛是第一次见到他似的。  
“怎么了？”  
“没什么。”他摇摇头，转过脸。  
“现在该怎么办？趁还有机会，我们逃出去吧？”罗恩说道。  
“还有机会吗？”哈利回头看向黑漆漆的大门，周围寂静得可怕，令人产生一种即将被吞噬的错觉，“既然到了这一步，我们继续往前走吧。”  
“好！”拉环说道，“那么，我们需要鲍格罗德来控制小推车，我已经没有这个权力了。但是车上没有那个巫师的位置了。”  
哈利马上朝特拉弗斯一挥魔杖，喊道：“灵魂出窍！”  
男人转身就走，沿着黑漆漆的轨道闪到了一块大石头背后，消失不见了。  
“你让他做什么？”  
“躲起来。”  
哈利又用魔杖指了指鲍格罗德，妖精听话地动了起来，吹了声口哨，一辆黑色的小推车便轱辘轱辘滚动着出现在面前。他们跳上车，鲍格罗德和拉环坐在最前头，哈利四人勉强挤在后面。德拉科把小腿搁置在哈利的小腿上，他似乎想说什么，但此时推车猛地动了起来，他的话卡在了喉咙里。  
“这简直——”  
“别说话。”哈利说道，推车行驶得越来越快，他觉得自己快要吐出来了。  
“我发誓他们已经发现了，”德拉科控制不住地整个人朝哈利靠去，双手紧抓着他的衣服，胡子摩擦得他的耳朵有点刺痛，“我听见他们的声音了——”  
“我知道，”哈利大声说道，“不过他们暂时追不上——”  
推车在错综复杂的轨道中来回运转着，大片漆黑的石钟乳和石笋从头顶飞掠而过，哈利总觉得它们要撞到脸上来。当他们飞速接近一条挂在中央的瀑布时，拉环大喊着：“不！”  
淋漓刺肤的水从头顶灌下来，浇了他们一身。小推车蓦然向一侧歪去，他们被甩了出来，漆黑的石壁和隐隐闪烁的矿石光芒在眼前昏眩地晃动着。哈利听见小推车撞在墙壁上轰然破碎的声响，他闭上眼，紧紧抓着唯一能抓住的东西，期待着一场疼痛而剧烈的坠落——但是没有发生，他平缓地落在了地上，脸贴着凹凸不平的冰冷地面。  
“减——减震咒。”赫敏颤抖着说道。  
旁边有什么东西拱了拱他的胳膊，哈利转过头，德拉科正一脸阴沉地把手从他手臂下拽出来。他浑身湿淋淋的，宽大的黑袍紧紧粘在身上，金发披散着积在额角。他甩了甩头发，表情一变，也注意到哪儿出了问题。哈利看向罗恩和赫敏，他们也恢复了原状——罗恩的脸和头发变了回来，赫敏穿着一件超大号的袍子站在原地。  
“防贼瀑布！”拉环从地上爬起来，指着那挡在轨道中央的瀑布，哈利这才知道这并不是普通的水，“它能冲掉所有伪装，他们已经知道有人闯进来了，开启了防护措施！”  
“我们马上前进，还有多远，拉环？”  
“快到了，波特先生，”拉环说道，“我们还需要鲍格罗德，开启金库需要用到丁当片。”  
在拉环的指示下，哈利再次对鲍格罗德施了夺魂咒——防贼瀑布冲掉了咒语。现在他们没有推车了，只能徒步前进。德拉科解开扣子脱掉了湿黏沉重的袍子，里面是一件薄衬衫和长裤。他小跑着追上哈利他们，不停地回头看，似乎听见了不远处传来吵吵嚷嚷的声音，如同响在黑暗中的隐隐雷声。  
当他们终于接近莱斯特兰奇的金库时，德拉科远远地看见了匍匐在青铜大门旁的庞然大物——一只浑身布满鳞片的匍匐着的铁灰色火龙，它的四肢被粗大坚硬的锁链捆绑着，鼻子里出着热气，黄澄澄的眼中黯淡无光。  
“这是看守金库的火龙，不过它的眼睛已经瞎了。”拉环说道，他晃了晃手中的丁当片，急促而清脆的声音在寂静中如同紧迫的催魂曲，“它对丁当片有条件反射，所以不用害怕。”  
德拉科皱了皱鼻子，他从小听说过很多关于火龙的传奇，也曾在三强争霸赛上见过火龙，但这么近距离地靠近还是第一次。他小心翼翼地绕到哈利的另一边，控制着自己不去看它那双空洞的巨眼和盘虬的巨爪，空冷冷的风吹荡着他的额角，混合着不知是瀑布水还是汗水的湿淋淋的阴冷感。他打了个喷嚏，哈利看了他一眼，将手伸向自己的衣服，德拉科不知怎么地蹦出一句：“我不要穿你的衣服。”  
“……我也没想让你穿。”哈利翻了个白眼，从口袋里抽出魔杖施了一个升温咒，嘲笑道，“你是个巫师，马尔福。”  
德拉科扬起眉，正想反驳，拉环已经在摇丁当片了。刺耳锐利的声音在整个空间中回响，仿佛有一把尖锐的锤子不停地撞击着他们的头骨，耳膜阵痛。哈利捂住了耳朵，但那声音还是在不停地往脑子里钻。他看见那条龙正畏缩地后退，浑身的鳞片都在摇晃，它的脸上有一条横贯左右的肉红色伤疤，哈利猜测它一听见丁当片的声音就会想起灼热的剑身重伤它的感觉。  
他们捂着耳朵走进一间四周点燃着微弱的细小火焰的大石室，各种各样的银器、宝石和金币堆满了半个屋子，在温冷的光线中散发出冰凉的宝光，仿佛已经在深海安稳地沉睡了千百年。  
“快，开始找！一个雕着獾状图案的小金杯！”哈利大声喊道。  
德拉科点亮了魔杖，眯起眼开始寻找哈利所描述的金杯。莱斯特兰奇的金库和他们家差不多大，但马尔福的收藏品要比他们多得多，几乎能塞满整个石室。马尔福是比莱斯特兰奇更古老的家族，他们祖祖辈辈积攒下的宝物是惊人的……但古老有时候意味着不变化，意味着落伍，虽然他不觉得……他会做出改变，在一开始这只是个软弱的决定，他在大脑中不停地以各种形式否定和赞同这个决定，犹豫使得他不得不随大流前进，即使在多数时间他都是抗拒的。  
他的目光掠过那一堆随意摆放的宝物，从小养成的眼力让他很快就能分辨出它们的价值。金杯……獾……他的脚碰到了一只金玉手镯，它马上叮叮咚咚复制了十几份，堆到了他的小腿上，隔着薄薄的裤子灼烫着他的肌肤。  
“他们加了复制咒和烈火咒！”拉环高声叫道，“不要碰里面的东西！”  
德拉科低咒了一句，内心乱成一团。不碰到东西几乎是不可能的，赫敏不小心打翻了一只金碟子，罗恩碰到了一只银杯，石室中的空气变得又闷又热，灼烫的香气在鼻间流动着，似乎是另一种令人昏眩的迷药……也许是金属熔化的气味，他想。  
可他们一直没有找到金杯，虽然这里有很多不同款式规格的金杯，但没有一个刻着獾。德拉科的小腿和手指已经被那些金银珠宝上附着的火焰咒烫得起泡了，他眼前发昏，被照明咒的光影刺得流泪。  
远处传来越来越响的嘈杂的叫喊声，似乎是一大批朝这儿涌来的妖精，它们的脚步声穿过曲折蜿蜒的轨道在整个起伏的空间中回荡。他们面面相觑，罗恩扶着墙壁吹着自己发红的掌心。石室里堆满了复制出来的瓶瓶罐罐，几乎没有能落脚的地方，而且它们还在不断增加，清脆的叮咚声令人发慌。  
“怎么办，哈利？我们找不到——他们要来了！”赫敏尖声说道，咬着自己的指甲。她还在做最后的努力，可此时石室已经被五花八门的复制品填满了，她甚至找不到她的同伴在哪儿。  
哈利的大脑快速运转着，浑身发烫。他想起他们在马尔福庄园打斗、被关起来……贝拉特里克斯见到宝剑后的神情以及伏地魔的反应……他的脑中闪过了什么，整个人像被击中了似的颤抖起来。叫喊声和脚步声越来越近，他不再犹豫，大吼道：“马上撤退！”  
“啊？可是——”  
“不要管了，逃命要紧！”  
德拉科还站在原地躲避着那些滚来滚去不停复制成双的金罐子，一个踩着瓶瓶罐罐飞奔而过的身影拉了他一把，拖着他跑出了石室。他的脚和腿在一片杯子上拉扯着滑过，瞬间产生的极致高温令他叫出声来，然而那些催命般的声音已经涌到了耳边，挥舞着刀剑的妖精挡在他们面前，尖叫着，互相拥挤着，盲目而绝望。  
“昏昏倒地！”他听见赫敏这样喊道，一个朝她扑去的妖精倒下了，但更多的妖精涌上来，还有几个举着魔杖的巫师从拐角处跑上来，朝他们进攻。  
红光不停地射进妖精群中，他们如潮浪般一波波上涌，那些肉色和浅棕色组成的脸组成了无法割断的长墙，德拉科眯着眼挥舞着魔杖施了一道火焰咒，线状的火花从妖精头顶飞过，击中了那条苏醒的火龙的鳞片，它仰起头咆哮了一声，将周围的妖精都震开了。  
哈利眼前一亮，一个大胆而疯狂的念头闪过他的大脑——只是一瞬间，但他抓住了，没有犹豫，指着绑住火龙的链子大喊道：“力松劲泄！”  
那些坚硬无比的镣铐瞬间裂开了，哈利用力拨开几个妖精的头朝匍匐的火龙跑去，边跑边喊道：“这边，来这边！”  
“哈利，你要做什么？”赫敏撩开一缕汗湿的额发，问道。  
德拉科向后退了一步，他已经明白了哈利的意图。他从心底抗拒着这个方案，让他靠近那条火龙还不如把他扔进妖精堆里，但罗恩和赫敏都朝那儿跑去了——该死的格兰芬多，他们的脑子是用什么做的？他们从哪儿看出火龙比妖精要安全？  
但他无计可施，只能低着头穿过刀剑和妖精朝火龙跑去，一个妖精迎着他扑来，压在胸口的刀割破了他的衣角。罗恩和赫敏已经抓着火龙的膜翅爬上了它的背，哈利弯下腰着急地朝他伸着手，喊道：“快上来，马尔福！”  
德拉科伸长了自己汗津津的手，哈利的指尖触到了他湿滑的掌心，又用力抓住了。他俯身用力将他拉上来，让他坐在他身前。  
火龙还没有发现它已经自由了，它喘着气，不停地喷着火，烧着了几个妖精的袍子。哈利用一个撕裂咒击碎了火龙面前的一块石柱，飞射的石屑有少许溅入了德拉科的眼睛，他侧过头避开了。这个咒语惊动了火龙，它开始拍动翅膀，带起一阵阵大风将周围的妖精和巫师刮到一边，还有不少妖精直接被甩下了漆黑的深渊，尖叫声回响在整个穴道里。  
火龙动了动身子，试着在狭窄的甬道中起飞，德拉科连忙矮下身，整个人趴在火龙背上。  
“这里空间太小了，我们帮它破开。”赫敏说道，她用爆裂咒将石洞破开，大块大块石头从头顶落下来，他们纷纷低头躲避。火龙又咆哮起来，喷出的火焰烧断了前方的一块大石柱，它大力拍着翅，终于飞了起来，猛然腾空的感觉让德拉科下意识抓紧了几片龙鳞。他没有尖叫，虽然他知道这么做会让自己好受很多，但这太丢人了。  
然而更令他感到难受的是背后的人的举动，他靠过来抱住了他，手紧紧勒着他的腰，滚烫的掌心如同烙铁舔着他的皮肤。火龙背着他们不断升高，它不停地喷着火，这使得洞穴内稀薄的氧气变得所剩无几，它不得不更用力地用头和爪子凿着深厚的石壁，大片大片的石头从天而降，世界仿佛在眼前破碎成无数块，轰然崩塌。  
德拉科死死地抓着龙鳞，他觉得自己几乎要抓不住了。他的喉咙干哑，胸腔又闷又沉，大脑胀得几乎要裂开。在金库中被烫伤的部分仿佛在同一时间活了过来，抓挠着他的全身。  
“不，不。”他叹息着，出乎意料的虚弱，化为膜翅扑扇的碎片湮灭在流动的风中。  
火龙冲破了高塔，仰着头朝天空飞去。疾速的流云从身边刮过，刀割般痛。他们几乎以九十度垂直地面的角度上升，罗恩和赫敏惊叫着，不停地往下滑，又紧抱着龙的身体试图增强摩擦力。古灵阁在脚下渐渐缩成了一个点，对角巷也消失了，成了一条弯弯曲曲的线。德拉科闭上眼，风吹得他鬓发四处飞舞，他咬牙支撑着，听着耳边的气流涌动声。  
他们升到了平流层以上，风变小了一些，衬衫不再被吹得猎猎作响。德拉科打了个喷嚏，睁开眼，摸着鼻子。  
“感冒了吗？”背后的人问道。德拉科这才感觉到他，之前他的手臂勒得他够呛。  
“不是。”他咕哝着，哈利的手松了一些，这让他舒服了许多。  
火龙似乎并没有马上降落的意愿，它依然在往上升，德拉科偶尔往下瞥一眼只能看见茫茫的云海，在明亮的日光下显得轻盈而缠绵。鲜艳的蓝色簇拥着他的手臂和双腿，他觉得自己正漂浮在极致的安静之中，广阔的寰宇中只剩下他一人。  
但很快他便感觉到了冷，四肢冻住了似的僵硬无比，眼睛被气流吹得难以睁开。背后的人此时成了唯一的热源，他无意识地向他靠去，哈利似乎察觉到了他的举动，将他搂得紧了一些。风不停地往裤管里钻，德拉科恨不得把腿也缩起来，以前他打魁地奇的时候从来不会有这种感觉，但骑火龙比这刺激多了。  
“我觉得挺酷的，是不是？”哈利说道。德拉科没有吭声。  
蓦地，火龙的身躯抖动起来，颠簸不停。他们似乎遇上了一股强烈的气流，哈利压低身子，紧紧抱着德拉科的腰，他能感觉到他绷紧的冰冷背脊在发抖，背后传来的尖叫也让人心惊胆战。  
火龙的身躯左摇右晃，它怒吼着，愤怒地喷火，被风吹刮着扑到他们衣襟上来。德拉科痛得低吼了一声，他手中的龙鳞变得无比滚烫，他马上松开了。但此时火龙正好一个猛然翻转将他甩了出去，那股抱着他的力量松了一瞬又紧紧抓住了，似乎在试图把他拉扯回来。  
德拉科喘息着，吸入了更多的寒气，无数冰块塞满了喉咙。他觉得自己变得轻盈了，在一望无际的蔚蓝中炮烙般上升，但重力拽着他下降，朝着无形的广阔云层，宛若张开手臂迎接他的潮汐。  
他呆呆地望着明亮得刺眼的天空，又一次失去了思考，忘记自己身处何方。火龙的影子隐没在云层后，时不时露出龙尾的一角，又消失了。晨光照亮了他，可太刺眼了，他闭上眼。黑暗是瘸子，拖着他跌落深谷，他的眼睛再一次被刺痛，落下了泪。  
他在从高空疾速坠落，德拉科终于意识到了这一点。他挣扎着，身体在空中转了个面，面朝着赤裸的大地。云朵从缝隙挤进眼里，空气似乎是薄荷味的，淡而清冷。他的躯体被失重感操纵着，过电般的痉挛感从脚趾开始发作，他叫不出声，连声带都感觉不到了。空气变成了生冷的铁块，硬邦邦地塞入口中，德拉科伸手想要抓住什么——他像是忽然有了重量，而这重量超出他的想象。他努力回过头，正对上背后那人翠绿的眼睛。  
那一刻他有些恍神，有什么在胸口冒着泡，他不该这样，但又如此清晰强烈……他在高空坠落，他倒在血泊之中，他不知道发生了什么就倒在那儿了，命运不该如此折磨一个有辜的灵魂……他的全身都迸裂，血无止尽地涌出来，他醒来后望着自己的胸口，月牙似的小疤痕，像是沾在皮肤上的光。  
他那么痛、那么痛，为什么只有这么浅的痕迹？  
为什么伤了他的那个人……他不去死？  
他在坠落……从高空坠落，不是从这一刻开始，而是从几百个日头往前翻，浓浓的血日刺痛他的双眼，那是命运的红色和黑色。  
可到底是谁伤了他？  
风停了，他的脸慢慢压进干燥的泥土里，鼻子硌得有点痛。他没有死，平缓地落在了地上。他没有死。  
德拉科微微动了动，吃力地翻过身，用力将压在他身上的人推到一边。他揉了揉酸痛的双眼，仍在控制不住地落泪。他在死门关前走了一遭。  
哈利也坐了起来，他的手中依然抓着魔杖，头发沾着草根。德拉科吸了口气，拍了拍自己的衣服和裤子，迟疑了一会儿，慢慢地朝他挪去。  
“这里是哪儿？”他问道。  
“我——我也不知道。”哈利打量着四周，他们此时在一片湖边，周围是草坪和树林，“你还好吧？”  
“……谢谢。”德拉科知道自己该这么说，又吸了吸鼻子。他看向旁边那片广阔的湖水，又看看自己肮脏的衣裤，有种想跳下去好好洗洗身体的冲动，“所以我们是失败了吗？”  
听到这句话，哈利的身体马上僵硬了。他低着头，沉重地点了点，说道：“是的。”  
德拉科沉默了一会儿，说道：“为什么？”  
“恐怕神秘人已经将金杯转移了地方，我猜，”哈利回答道，“我之前问过拉环，确认那儿的确藏着金杯。但神秘人在你家看见了宝剑，他也许怀疑我们曾经闯入了那里。”  
“所以他在那里设了圈套等着我们，是吗？”  
“——可以这么说。”  
德拉科又沉默了。他盯着草地看了一会儿，问道：“那接下来你打算怎么做？”  
“我不知道，”哈利一手按着额头，沉吟了一声，“回去和他们商量商量……我们能逃出来就是万幸了，真的。”  
“我也觉得。”德拉科听见自己清晰地这样说道。哈利马上转头看着他。  
“什么？”  
“你们这种莽撞的计划，没有失败才令人难以理解，”德拉科颤抖着说道，他发现自己无法控制声音中尖锐的部分，他的内心灼烫而冷酷，迫切地想要将獠牙刺进那人的身体，“我不敢相信，你们怎么敢做这种事？你们拿生命去冒险——这种疯狂的事，我看不出哪里能成功——”  
“你到底想说什么？”哈利打断了他的话，皱起眉。  
“我受够了。”他说道，摇晃着站起身，“我受够了波特，从一开始……如果你们一直都是这样行事的，活到现在我才觉得惊讶……毫无逻辑，毫无保障——”  
“你想要什么保障？”哈利冷冷地说道，“你觉得我们能有什么保障？你以为现在是什么状况，我们只是在过家家吗？你看见对角巷街上的那些人了吗，有没有想过我们的下场会比他们还要惨？我不明白，马尔福，全世界都在通缉我们，你还以为我们会有保障？”  
“我以为你们会把自己的命看得重要一点，波特！”德拉科高声说道，他微喘着气，脸颊浮上了一层红晕，“我以为你们知道自己该怎么做，但我看到了什么？你们的计划就是见机行事，是吗？”  
“我知道，你只是因为这次计划失败了才会这样怨怼。你输不起，马尔福，因为你把自己的命看得太重要，”哈利站了起来，原地踢开了一块石头，“我们的命有多重要？哦，你还在霍格沃茨上学，当然不会知道现在外面每天都要死多少人。你觉得我们在冒险，现在谁不是在冒险？逃离在外的那些麻瓜出身的学生不是在冒险吗？你看到迪安身上的伤痕了吗？还有奥利凡德先生和拉环，他们都是在你家被折磨的，你被保护得好好的，当然不知道我们的处境有多糟糕！”  
“我知道！”德拉科觉得自己的嗓子要冒烟了，“我们当然知道——你以为现在学校里还和以前一样吗？他们都在说外面的事情，有人公开支持你们，然后被折磨得半死。但这不一样，波特，他们在逃命，你们是在送命！”  
两人瞪视着对方，胸口起伏，谁都没有再说话。已是正午，烈烈的阳光一波一波洒在身上，烧得他们浑身发烫。  
汗水从额角慢慢滑落下来，是另一种对峙与煎熬。哈利抬手狠狠拭去了，吐了口气，说道：“没什么区别，马尔福。死亡在向我们走来，死者把我们引向死亡……如果你就这样低着头活下去——什么事也不做，躲在有赤胆忠心咒保护的房子里，你会很安全，只要保密人不泄密，谁都找不到你。但你想要一直这样过下去吗？这种生活什么时候是个头？……选择留在原地还是跳出那个圈子，逃命还是送命，全在你自己怎么衡量。实际上，我以为——你既然救了我们，我以为你已经想好了。你知道自己选择了什么。”  
德拉科后退了一步，踩在一块湿软的草地上。他撇过头，避开了哈利的眼睛。  
“不，我没有想好，”他喃喃着，目光不知在往哪儿看，“我没有想好，哈利——波特，我只是救了人——我不想留在那里，我爸爸，还有妈妈，你听见了吗波特，那个人是怎么说的——他们被关起来了，都是因为我——”  
“我——感到很抱歉，真的，”哈利有些不知该怎么回答，抓了抓自己的后颈，“你的爸爸妈妈——我真心希望他们没事。”  
“够了，我不想听。”他说道，按住了自己的额头。哈利站在原地看着他，他讨厌他那种悲哀的眼神，像是在怜悯一个囚徒。  
他救了他，他也救了他，他们抵消了。他有没有为这次救人后悔过？德拉科觉得自己肯定是有的，他救出了几个讨厌的人，却把亲人推入火坑……可他做错了什么？难道人命不应该救吗？……还是说他救的是罪该万死的千古罪人？德拉科晃了晃脑袋，他知道自己不该继续想下去了，但内心有个声音在叫嚣着，要从缝隙蹦出来。  
到底谁是千古罪人？  
不，他不能回答这个问题。  
是不能还是不敢？  
不，不……别逼他了，真的……  
那个声音渐渐弱了下去，暂时缩回了裂缝中。德拉科明白自己又逃过一劫。他忽然有些厌恶自己，他的自我拷问也带着软弱，从母胎里带出的纵容和妥协。  
但他有什么错呢？  
“我是千古罪人。”他自言自语道，不知为何，说出这句话让他觉得轻松了一些。  
“你说什么？”哈利朝他走来，边走边把外套脱了挂在手臂上。  
“我不应该救你们，波特，我做错了。”  
“哦，你后悔了，是吗？”哈利扬起眉，似乎并不生气，“那你该怎么办？”  
“我不知道，”他说道，“但我并不想回去。我爱我的爸妈，但我不能回去。回去就完了。”  
“你为什么不想回去？”  
德拉科看了哈利一眼，踢了踢草地，实际上他不是很想谈这个：“……我们家过得并不好。”  
“在这里也不一定会过得好，你知道。”哈利看着他说道，“如果你想过得安逸一些——”  
“我不用眼睁睁地看着却什么也做不了，明白吗？而且我想的是——我知道看不见不代表什么也没发生，回到他们身边可能会更安心，但就像你说的，什么时候是个头？……我在霍格沃茨就受够了。”  
“你的意思是，你不想眼睁睁地看着，所以你要做点什么，”哈利说道，“但你又后悔你做了这些。你想反悔，是吗？”  
“我没有想反悔。我只是觉得自己太蠢了，根本不应该相信你。我真不知道自己那时候是怎么想的，为什么会觉得你能打败神秘人？”德拉科一口气将挤压在内心许久的话都发泄出来，他不想管对方听见了会有什么反应，他已经够煎熬了。  
哈利看了他一会儿，低声说道：“有很多人和你想得一样，马尔福。”  
他听出他的声音略有一丝怪异，似乎在压抑着什么，但他刻意忽略了。  
“噢，是吗。”  
“我在想，有多少人在等着这一刻，等着我失败——又有多少人躲在屋子里期待着我能把一切都解决掉，”他的语气很平静，德拉科无由来地打了个寒噤，低下了头，“你期待着我能赢，这样你们一家就能解放了……还有无数人也都期待着我能赢，这样苦日子才能结束……但没有人想过这其中有什么不对的地方，没有人想过为什么是我，为什么一个刚成年的巫师就要被期待着去做这种事——他们很多人比我有经验得多，但他们只盯着我，盯着凤凰社。你觉得这是为什么？”  
德拉科张了张口，他不曾想过哈利会和他说这些，在他看来这没什么可发愁的。他曾经为此讨厌他，后来他明白这其实是嫉妒。  
“你是在说你太引人注目了吗？”德拉科说道，“还是说你压力太大？——但你一直是受人吹捧的存在，不是吗？这些是你应得的，波特。”  
哈利又抹了把额角的汗，阳光太过猛烈了，他朝树林走去，边走边说道：“这不是我应得的，我没有选择过。如果你想要我可以送给你，让你试试走在路上被人指指点点的感觉……而且我没有一直受人吹捧。但我想说的不是这个，我的意思是你，其他人，都在对我实施一种压迫。这是无形的，但比有形的压迫更能让人发疯。”  
德拉科抬起头去看他错落在树荫中的脸，他的声音像是在落日中催生的小提琴，他捕捉着他细小的颤音，有些茫然。  
他有点明白哈利的意思了，他也曾经被逼迫着做一件不可能的事。在走投无路的时候，他想出的办法比他好不到哪里去，甚至到了最后关头他依然退缩了，将荣誉让给了别人……可他一直以为哈利是不一样的，虽然他也说不出是哪里不一样。  
“所以你是说，你不是自愿去做这些的，是我们逼你的？”德拉科舔了舔嘴唇，说道。  
“不，我是自愿的。”出乎意料的，哈利摇了摇头，“我是自愿走进战场的。但这不意味着——不意味着我什么都感觉不到，尤其在当我不知道该怎么走的时候。”  
在他不知道该怎么走的时候，德拉科想，他会在有求必应屋里大叫，会在盥洗室里哭泣，他会不停地走来走去，或者将自己埋进柔软的被褥里。他寻找一个容器把自己装起来，让思维以混乱的形式无限制地在脑中发散。然而过度消耗带来的后遗症就是疲惫和神经质，他最后绝望到发狂，成功的喜悦也无法抹去烧至舌头的哭喊，灰扑扑的影子沾在身上几个星期无法褪去。有段时间他看见白色的大柜子就犯恶心。  
“在我不知道怎么走的时候，你用一个恶咒伤了我。”他缓缓说道。  
“嘿，你不能要求我那时候就知道你在做什么。”哈利抓了抓头发，显得有些狼狈，“而且那时候我们是敌人——”  
“现在也是。”德拉科瞥了他一眼，“你在求我理解你，波特，是不是还想让我给你一个拥抱，嗯？”  
哈利眨了眨眼：“如果你愿意的话——”  
“滚，”德拉科踢了他一脚，“我的拥抱很贵的。”  
“但是我的不贵呀，”哈利说道，“如果你想哭的话，我可以免费提供。”  
“我才不想哭，”德拉科抬起头瞪着他，“你再说话我就揍你，波特。”  
哈利揉了揉鼻子，跟在德拉科身后往前走。男孩似乎只是在无目的地散步，他踢踢踏踏地往树林深处走去，一缕一缕的阳光在他身上掠过，如同云层漂浮的影子。  
他不指望他能理解他，他想，他当然不应该把希望放在他身上，虽然他之前一直抱着这种可笑的幻想，以为他能懂……但德拉科还是那个德拉科，即使他们站在一条船上，即使他们沟通过那么多次，即使他紧紧抓着他的手……  
他们一同往树林深处走去，但哈利觉得他是一个人。他的思绪飞到天边去，又慢慢落回地面。他想到他们失败了，伏地魔清楚他们已经知道了魂器……从刚才开始就不停刺痛的伤疤告诉他他在震怒，因为他又一次逃脱了……他把金杯藏在了哪儿？他没有想，他要去确认他的其他魂器，确保它们万无一失……  
“波特。”德拉科停住了脚步，回过身，却看见男孩紧皱着眉头，一手捂着伤疤，“怎么了？”  
“他知道了……知道我们已经把戒指摧毁了……现在他在往那个洞穴赶去……”  
“你在说什么？”德拉科走近他，这才发现哈利的脸上沾满了汗，“喂，波特？”  
“我们要摧毁的东西，就是他赖以存活的秘密，”哈利抽息着说道，“你们都说我是唯一在杀戮咒下存活的人，但其实他也是……只不过我凭借的是爱，他依赖着魂器……”  
德拉科还是没怎么听懂，但他没有说话。他焦躁不安地原地踱着步，不知道哈利的发作还要持续多久。过了一会儿他又忍不住了，说道：“波特。”  
“最后一个在霍格沃茨……他认为那是安全的，没人会知道……”  
“你到底在说什么？”  
“只要杀了人，灵魂就会破碎一片。而他把这些灵魂封存起来，制作成魂器，让自己不死不灭。”哈利断断续续地说道，“但这是最愚蠢的做法，得不偿失。我们寻找的金杯就是其中一个魂器……到现在还有好几个没被摧毁，但已经来不及了，他发现了。”  
“不，我不明白，灵魂破碎——那是什么？”德拉科发现自己有些跟不上他的思路了，也许他从一开始就没有跟上过。  
“你的灵魂会破损一块儿。任何行为都会对自己产生影响，杀人当然也不例外……最罪恶的行为，产生的影响也最大。”哈利低声说道，他的语速很快，德拉科为了听清楚不得不凑得更近了一些，“他为了达成目的什么都做得出来。马尔福，他让你十六岁的时候杀人——那对于他来说不是奇怪的事情，因为他在这个年纪已经杀死了他父亲一家人，还嫁祸给了他的舅舅。”  
“……什么？”  
他抓住了他的手腕，德拉科这次没有试图挣脱。全乱套了，他的脑子乱成一团，他需要好好想一想，但没有时间让他停下来。所有人都在说着快一点、快一点、再快一点，已经来不及了，这个时代没有慢的余地，慢一步都会有人死，他只能看着他们一个接连一个轱辘轱辘坠落悬崖，头破血流。路边堆满了未瞑眼的尸体。  
他又想起了那个梦，那个声音对他说，太晚了，马尔福。然后他也死了，湿透的白雪化为猩红的幕布，寂静的树林变成燃烧的星球……他大哭大笑，人间不再会有回音。  
可他们到底做错了什么？  
“不，波特，”德拉科抬起头，不知自己的表情此时是怎样的惶惑，“别和我说这些，我不想听。”  
他在他眼中看到了明显的失望，这令他反而松了一口气。就是这样，他没必要承担别人的期待……他错了，他不想改变，将自己生生撕碎又重建的感觉太痛苦了，即使他明白那把刀已经深深没入心口，他再也回不去了。  
“走吧，我们回去。”他听见男孩这样说道。他放弃他了，德拉科知道，放弃将他变成他的团体中的一份子。他本该感到高兴的。  
“不，波特……我的魔杖丢了。”  
走在前面的男孩停下了脚步，“什么？”  
“可能是刚才坠落的时候飞出去的，我口袋里找不到了。”德拉科快速地说了下去，他是刚刚发现的，本来想发火，可不知为何一说出口就成了委屈，似乎矮了一截似的。他相信哈利现在肯定很不想看见他的脸。  
哈利吸了口气，揉揉眉心，从口袋里取出魔杖，喊道：“魔杖飞来！”  
没有任何反应。树林空空地响着，德拉科的心凉了半截。  
“可能是距离太远，或者落在了一个屏蔽飞来咒的地方，”哈利说道，德拉科听不出他有没有生气，“还有可能是处在一个不同介质的地方。”  
“我知道，在水里使用飞来咒要难得多，”德拉科跟着他走到他们来时的那片湖泊边，“你是觉得它落进了湖里？”  
“我猜的，不能保证。但如果丢了，我会写信让奥利凡德先生给你重新制作一根。”哈利回头看了他一眼，他的平静让他安心了许多，“卢娜的新魔杖就是他做的。”  
可我不想要新魔杖。他在内心说道。  
“你怎么不让他给你再做一根？”  
哈利的脚步顿了顿，没有回头。  
“我的魔杖没有丢，但是断了。我希望它还能用。”  
他们在湖边蹲下身，凭借着正午的阳光分辨湖底的鹅卵石和海藻。德拉科知道它们比看起来要深得多，他甚至产生了一种会被吞噬的错觉。  
“你找到了吗？”  
“没有。”  
“也许我们应该到水里去看看。”  
“可真的太深了，而且这么大一片湖……”  
“你不想要你的魔杖了？”哈利斜了他一眼。德拉科咬咬牙，动手开始解衬衫的扣子。  
“你在干什么？”  
“准备下水，看不见吗？”  
“那也不用——”  
“我乐意，不行吗？”德拉科白了他一眼，把裤子也扯了下来。他现在甚至有一些期待，因为这片湖看起来似乎很干净。他受够这肮脏的衣服了。  
哈利看了他一眼就转过头，德拉科的身体在日光下白皙得过分，简直在发光，这让他有点不好意思脱衣服了。他又悄悄看了他一眼，发现他已经赤着脚走到湖边坐下来，伸出腿试了试水温，又马上缩回来。  
“好冰。”他皱起眉。  
“我给你加一个泡头咒，不然你三分钟不到就得上来。”哈利说道，挥了挥魔杖，德拉科的头顿时被一只玻璃罩放大了一圈，看起来有些滑稽。  
“谢了，”德拉科说道，声音也变得怪怪的，“有没有保温咒？”  
哈利的目光在他胸口的疤痕上停了一秒，被他敏锐地发现了，德拉科马上扭过身背对着他，恶狠狠地说道：“看什么看？再看把你眼睛挖掉。”  
哈利咳了一声，快速给他加了一个保温咒，然后一脚把他踹了下去。  
“操你妈，波特！”  
哈利没有理会他的咒骂，他也快速脱掉了衣物，施了一个泡头咒便钻入水中。  
他四年级的时候曾在水中独自前行过一个多小时，那时候的情况比现在还要恶劣，水中有水怪时不时出来捣乱，他还要在规定时间内救出他的同伴。哈利沉下水四处张望着，冰冷的水温让他打了个寒噤。  
四周是一片混浊的青绿色波澜，飘浮着草根和一些浮游生物，他控制着自己慢慢下坠，同时寻找着德拉科的身影。他还记得他没有魔杖，虽然魔杖在水中的功效差强人意。  
他终于看见了他的身影，在一片沉浮影绰的绿光中时隐时现。哈利划着水朝他游去，实际上他并不擅长游泳，四年级时是托了鳃囊草的福，现在他甚至不敢看自己的手是怎么滑动的，那一定很可笑。  
“马尔福。”他唤道，朝他伸出手，试图抓住那只洁白的手臂。额头上的伤疤蓦然刺痛起来，一个模糊的影像涌入脑内，他站在一间黑暗的房间里，面前是一个匍匐着的男巫。  
“为什么要进入那里？”他听见自己这样说道，声音冷酷。  
“对不起，主人，对不起——”那人不停地说着，浑身颤抖，“对不起——”  
“为什么要进入那里？——钻心剜骨！”  
男人尖叫起来，在地上打着滚。他冷冷地看着他，没有一丝动容。男人不一会儿便蜷缩成一团喘着气，只进不出。  
“为什么要进入那里？”他再一次问道，扬起了魔杖。  
“我——我是听莱斯特兰奇说的！是她！不是我，主人，不是我——”男人叫喊道。怒火将他吞噬了，他们怎么敢，怎么敢……手中的魔杖又一次落下，伤疤火烧火燎地痛着，哈利也跟着那个男人一起叫了起来，随即是一股将人逼醒的冰冷……他在下坠，无止境地下坠……  
德拉科在被猝不及防地推下水之后就呛了一口，他揉着鼻子，一边游泳一边睁大眼在水中寻找着。湖水至少有十米深，缓缓下沉的感觉令他有些畏惧，像是进入了一片未曾被人发觉的史前深洞，里面藏满了几千万年前的古生物。  
他的目光在大片大片长满水草的石头中掠过，脚趾头踩在石头湿滑的表面险些滑倒。他抓到了一条透明的小鱼，又让它从掌间溜走了，微有些痒。  
德拉科继续往前游着，他不知自己游过了多长距离。眼睛渐渐变得酸痛，而更痛的是他的四肢，大多数时间他依然是游泳前进的，因为石头太难站稳了。  
该死，这样根本找不到。这片湖这么大，他怎么知道到底落在了哪儿？不过他们当时落地的位置离湖不远，魔杖应该不会掉落在太远的位置……但也许它并没有落在湖里，而是掉在了别处……  
德拉科胡思乱想着，眨了眨眼睛，换了个方向继续前进。这一块的水温要低许多，他觉得自己的腿仿佛要被冻住了，保温咒似乎在渐渐失效。水底的光线越来越暗，他仰起头想看看是不是要下雨了，头顶模模糊糊的亮光一浪一浪聚合扩散着，像一簇盛开的浅色花朵。  
对了，好像一直都没看见波特，德拉科向后望去，可眼前一片混沌，仿佛有无数茫然的雾气混杂其中，什么也看不清。他沉下身，脚尖踩到了一个光滑的物体——不是凹凸不平的石头，他的内心浮起了一个猜测，狂喜笼罩了他。他的身体在水中笨拙地晃了晃，小心翼翼地低下头去——他正踩着一根细长的魔杖，杖身上隐约有一层层熟悉的纹路。  
德拉科慢慢弯下腰，伸直了手臂去触碰那根魔杖。第一次没有成功，他的指尖在上空拨了一下，搅起水底的泥沙让魔杖翻了个滚。他又试了几次后很快就成功了，转身想去找哈利，可脱力后的疲惫一波一波涌来。他揉了揉酸痛的胳膊，决定先上岸再说。  
然而哈利并不在岸上。他们脱下的衣裤仍堆在原地。天色骤变，一瞬间暗下来，乌云在头顶翻滚，浓稠的灰紫中响动着沉重的闷雷，宛若一百个盲人擂着鼓，鼓声震碎了山头。  
德拉科将潮湿的发捋到一边，身上的水不停往下滴落。他望着自己湿漉漉的小腹和大腿，一手撑着额头，喘息着，有些迷茫。  
他用清洗咒把自己的衣服洗干净，但没有马上穿上，时不时回头看一眼湖面，期待着能看到一个起伏的身影，但并没有。湖水变成了黯淡而迟滞的墨绿色，空气也凝固了似的，粘在身上难受至极。内裤湿答答地挂在胯间，他觉得整个人都陷在泥淖中，无形的手将他一寸一寸往下拉。  
“该死，”他喃喃着，咒骂了一句，站起身给自己重新施了一个泡头咒和保温咒，“真他妈见鬼！”  
冰凉的水重新簇拥着他，他深呼吸着，顶着变得汹涌的湖水向前游。水花将他往另一侧推去，德拉科一不小心撞在了一块突出的大石头上，后背刮破了一大片，痛得他直抽气。  
他循着水流游动，时不时喊一声“波特”，但没有人回应他——理所应当不可能会有。光线越来越暗，无论哪个方向都是一片黑暗，德拉科觉得自己陷入了没有穷尽的黑色宇宙之中，即将被冰冷的黑洞吞噬。慌乱之中他的指尖撞到了石壁，指甲劈开了，痛得几乎要哭出来。  
该死，他为什么要下来？他就应该老老实实呆在岸上，哈利是死是活和他一点关系都没有。他已经找到了魔杖，这就够了……这次他没有求着他救他，他只是在做一件没有报酬和结果的事，毫无意义。  
但他依然在往深处游，试图找到一缕头发或一只手，也许是一副眼镜……他去哪儿了？他不可能有事，他有魔杖，一个巫师被淹死简直太搞笑了。  
“波特，”他喊着，声音带着水流的温度，“波特！”  
他被湖水冲得东倒西歪，终于看见了那个在水中挣扎的身影。他时不时动一动手臂和肩膀，似乎失去了知觉，黑发一荡一荡遮挡着毫无血色的脸。  
德拉科用力朝他游去，伸着手抓住他的肩膀，双手从后方拖起他的身体往上游。哈利的身体很沉，即使有水的浮力依然十分吃力。德拉科施了一个漂浮咒，还算管用，至少他觉得肩膀轻松了许多。他咬牙慢慢往上游，大口大口地呼吸，湖水依然黑沉沉地压在身上，宛若铁做的绸缎将他罩住。  
德拉科费力地将哈利推上岸，再双手撑着岩壁爬上来。他一开始胳膊发软支撑不住滑下来摔进水里，猛地呛了几口水，拨开挡住眼睛的头发，将魔杖咬在口中继续尝试。膝盖蹭过石头尖锐的棱角又磨破了一块，但他没有心思管这些。  
灰沉沉的天空开始下雨，大滴大滴的雨珠噼里啪啦打在他身上，微有些刺。他跪在哈利身边将他的身体摆正，拍了拍他的脸，唤道：“波特？”呼喊如同粘稠的油画上的血，涂满了皮肤的角落。  
他像是一条浮肿的死鱼，翻着没有生气的眼，在雨中荒诞。德拉科想着如果有人从更远的地方、从头顶上看，会是怎样惨痛又可笑的一幕：两个近乎赤裸的男孩倒在地上，一个虚弱，一个濒死，似乎尽受折磨——折磨他们的是冥冥中某种不可对抗的力量，而过去、现在、未来，仍在为之抵抗着。  
他伏在他身上呼唤着、咒骂着，愤怒背后是深深的惶恐。鼻腔的痛、后背和膝盖的痛钻进他的心脏，比冬日冻尖的冰还要深、还要冷。  
“波特，波特，波特！”  
他用双手压按着他的胸膛，雨水沿着指缝朝两侧滑落，刀割般分开了他的身体。哈利仍仰着头，随着他的动作微微晃动，没有一丝醒来的迹象。  
雨越来越大，冲刷着他的伤口带来撕裂般的麻醉感，德拉科已经分不清是雨水还是泪水了，也不清楚自己到底有没有哭。他的大脑被各种形式的痛充斥着，昏昏涨涨。心理疼痛和生理疼痛在本质上没有什么不同。  
他抬高他的头，用掌心压住哈利的脸颊，低下头贴在他的嘴唇上。冰凉的水沿着脸角滑入他们的唇缝，勾勒着相粘合的部分，他在内心呼喊着醒来吧波特，我不知道该怎么做……我不知道……他不敢去想他死了会怎么样，这都是他的错，他害死了他，一命偿一命。  
他曾经欠他两个人情，现在都还清了。不剩什么了。  
如果他就这样死去……如果他死了……德拉科清楚自己无法承担这个结果，也许他会选择和他一起死去……不，这是什么馊主意，他应该把他的尸体带回去领功，这样他就是深入敌营的头号英雄，伏地魔会原谅他的所有过错，他的爸妈也能恢复以前的地位……他们会过得比以前更风光。  
德拉科深呼吸着，擦了擦眼睛。不，停下。这个念头太诱人了，以前他从来没有这个机会，也没有这样想过。恶魔从深渊中拉扯他的灵魂，吞食他的人性。杀死哈利·波特，扼住他的脖子让他无法呼吸，或者用魔杖，办法太多了。他就这样脆弱地躺在他面前，没有一丝防备。  
他的手颤了颤，缓缓握紧了。要杀了他吗？他问自己，他救过他，他们是敌人，他没什么对不起他的地方……要杀了他吗？很快的、很快的，杀戮咒只用一瞬间。  
要杀了他吗？  
德拉科闭了闭眼，雨滴沿着额角滑落。他已经感受不到温度了。  
——只要杀了人，灵魂就会破碎一片。  
——任何行为都会对自己产生影响，杀人当然也不例外……最罪恶的行为，产生的影响也最大。  
那是不久以前，六年级的一个夜晚，他站在高高耸立的的天文塔上用魔杖指着那个手无寸铁的老人。头顶星空闪耀，黑魔标记吐着幽绿的蛇，铁锈般的风无声地灌满了他的喉咙。  
老人从高塔坠下，化为白色彗星。他没有杀人，逃过一劫。  
德拉科喘息着，眼睛睁得很大。他慢慢俯下身，重新覆上了他的嘴唇，虔敬得如同一个仪式。这一刻他真正感觉到他是这样冷，冷得仿佛没有温度。他哭泣着，滚烫的泪落在他的脸上有了热度。  
感恩戴德吧波特，你与死神擦肩而过，他无声地说道，目光沉入深棕色的夜。曾经有个叫德拉科·马尔福的人要杀死你，他动动手指就能杀死你，但他放弃了唾手可得的荣耀……作为代价，你要带着他给你的命活下去，你要肩负所有人的期待往前走，也许你会抛下一些人但你永远都不能抛下他——  
你要胜利。  
只有胜利才是有意义的。  
只有胜利才能重写历史，才能让这些抉择看起来不那么蠢。虽然我知道你一定会反驳这句话。  
身下的人皱了皱眉，身体一震，挣扎着咳嗽起来。德拉科连忙抬起头坐在一边。哈利喷出几口水，慢慢睁开眼。他的睫毛被水糊在一起，那双绿色的眼颤动着，试图躲避雨水。他又咳了几声，支撑着想坐起来，德拉科单手把他按了回去。  
“太丢人了波特，居然会溺水，你还算个巫师吗？”他尖刻地讽刺道，霸道地坐在他的小腹上。哈利呆呆地看着他，似乎还没有反应过来。  
德拉科眯着眼凑近他，雨水顺着他的发尖落在他的脸颊上。他用力捏了捏他的脸，说道：“我又救了你一命，波特，该怎么谢我？”  
哈利看了他一会儿，他靠得这样近，早已逾越了安全距离。那些从天而降的雨珠是他的一部分，所有的黑暗与风暴组成了他洁白的身体，他靠近他，一束光照亮了他起伏的脸庞，那样清晰耀眼。  
“你想我怎么谢你？”  
“用命来换，”他说道，捏起他的下巴俯视着他，“你的命现在是我的了，波特。”  
“这我没办法答应，”哈利看着他说道，“我不能把不属于我的东西给你。”  
德拉科皱起眉，他正要说话，哈利一手按住他的背脊往下压。他潮湿的嘴唇贴上了那小块月牙，吻了一下。德拉科只觉得那块皮肤触电般地震颤起来，像是另一颗心脏。  
也许某些时候他们需要一个仪式，将信念深深钉入灵魂中。  
“不过，我可以承诺在这一切结束以后它会是你的。那时候我就自由了。”他低声说道。他看清了他被打湿的口型。我们都自由了。  
这场雨忽然变得自在起来。  
一切似乎是理所应当的事，他吻着那块伤疤，然后是胸。那是一个富于仪式的部位。风暴中的树林和湖泊，隔绝的密地，寒冷的雨使内心无比通透沉静。他没有用手，因为那不够虔诚，也没有接吻。  
这是场自由的逃奔，虽然只发生在灵魂之中，但他们都知道。  
哈利捏着他的腰，用牙齿褪掉他唯一的遮挡，再用舌头和口腔去燃烧。德拉科全身心都在痉挛般地颤抖，他们的灵魂在自由的路上越逃越远，极速狂奔、酣畅淋漓，他几乎喘不过气，但又得到至高的快感，那比自我抚慰要强烈无穷倍——太强烈了，但又是罪恶的，他不能允许自己自由。就像违反了命令的家养小精灵，他要惩罚自己，可他从来都下不了手，所以他只能哀求他，说，停下，波特……求你，我不能……  
但这次掌控他的不是他自己。他被逼到深渊，最后纵身一跃，跃向山巅。  
他们被囚困得太久了，没有一次碰撞比这一次更剧烈，没有一次奔跑比这一次逃得更远，没有一次，从来没有。太久了。  
“我要你的命，波特。”他说道，声音低而颤抖，但确实是撕心裂肺。  
“你的确要了我的命。”雨声中，万籁俱寂，哈利这样回答道。


	3. 私情

德拉科在穿上衣服的时候打了个寒噤，这掩饰了他起身时的颤抖。他觉得自己肯定是感冒了，这都怪该死的波特。  
他到现在还感到心悸，心脏跳得很快，当他意识到这一点的时候那心跳声简直令他难以忍受。胸口被吻过的地方火辣辣的，并不痛，但有些痒。德拉科把扣子扣到了顶，扭了扭脖子，回过头发现哈利正一眨不眨地看着他。  
“把头转过去，波特。”他皱着鼻子，说道。  
“……你看起来好瘦。”哈利看着他瘦长的双腿，德拉科不由自主地想起了刚刚发生的一切，狠狠地瞪了他一眼。  
“不关你的事，”他把一只腿伸进裤管里，吸了吸鼻子，“你——”  
“我怎么了？”  
“……没什么。”德拉科将裤子提上来，又瞪了他一眼。  
哈利抱着手臂，慢慢走到他身边。他忽然有些紧张，不知该怎么开口，只好愣愣地盯着男孩洁白的后颈看。雨中发生的一切完全超出了他的想象，他们被某种不可抗的力量牵引着走向疯狂，这种疯狂在身心真正留下了闪耀的痕迹。它和清晰的伤口不同，无法被分享，只能在寂寥中独自聆听遥远的呼唤。  
“那个……”哈利抓着头发，依然觉得不管怎么说都很不合适。然而德拉科在他继续往下说之前截住了他的话：“不许提那件事，波特。”  
“呃……”  
“我说了算。”他横了他一眼。  
“实际上，它已经发生了。”  
“我知道，但是，”德拉科一边瞥着他，一边恨恨地说道，他的脸不知为何有点红，“但是那不算什么，什么都不算，只不过是——”  
“只不过是什么？”哈利靠近了一步，不知是不是德拉科的错觉，他的眼神似乎有些冷。他咽了口唾沫。  
“好吧，我感谢你让我爽，但这事就过去了行不行？”说这句话的时候他快速向后退去，但还是被哈利手疾眼快地抓住了手腕。  
“你觉得我只是在让你爽？”他慢慢地问道，声音中蕴含着风暴。  
“那你还想怎么样？”德拉科恼羞成怒，他努力想甩开哈利的手，但后者抓得很紧，“得了吧，你难道还想到处宣传，告诉别人救世之星替食死徒做了这种事——放开，波特！少给我他妈发神经——”  
“你觉得是谁在发神经？”哈利的声音比他还响，“我不敢相信，马尔福，你别忘了你自己做了什么——我给你爽？你觉得我会做这种事？”  
“噢，我做了什么？我救了你，这是你欠我的，别对我这么说话！”德拉科用手肘用力顶着他的胸膛，哈利闷哼了一声。他清楚他指的是什么，但这让他感到恐惧和心悸，他宁愿这只是一场混乱的性而没有别的含义。  
“听着波特，如果你想听好话我可以说给你听，但这件事已经结束了，行了吗？”  
哈利脸上的表情不停地变换着，手指紧握成拳又松开，仿佛在强自压抑着怒火。最后他扯了扯嘴角，说道：“你要说什么好话？”  
德拉科张了张口，结结巴巴地问道：“你真的要听？”  
哈利坚定地点了点头：“说吧，我从没听你说过。”  
德拉科捏了捏手指，脸更红了。他咳了一声，慢吞吞地说道：“嗯……你的技术还不错。”  
哈利的身体僵住了。德拉科不敢去看他的眼睛，自暴自弃似的说道：“好吧，我觉得挺舒服的——挺爽的，可以了吗？”  
说完后四周陷入了沉寂，两人都把头转到一边，没有说话。哈利觉得自己耳根都要烧起来了，他还抓着德拉科的手，但他现在不知是该继续抓着还是松开了。见鬼，他都说了些什么？这简直——  
“……该死。”他喃喃道，“马尔福，你真他妈混蛋。”  
“怎么，我夸你你还不高兴？”男孩马上转过头来，他的脸颊上仍有一丝未退去的红晕，“你还想怎么样，我可不会违心地夸你——”  
“你明明很会对别人献殷勤——”  
“但那不是你，波特！”他冷笑道，“你恐怕是等不到那一天了，真遗憾。”  
“那你再说一遍。”哈利按着他的手腕把他抓回来，一只手放在他的腰上，覆在他耳边低声说道，“再说一遍，马尔福。”  
“不要，你这个变态，波特。”德拉科的耳朵发红，他想去踩他的脚，哈利早有准备地躲开了，“放开，神经病——”  
“你从来没对我说过好话，马尔福，一说就是这个，这让我怀疑你的居心。”哈利扬起眉，捏了一下他的脸。  
“闭嘴波特，我不想听你说话。”德拉科掰着放在他腰上的手，“好了，我已经说完了，可以回去了吗？”  
哈利不情不愿地松开了他，从怀里抽出魔杖：“那么，好吧，我们现在就幻影移形到穆丽尔姨妈家里去。我想他们肯定等急了。”  
“早该回去了。”德拉科说道，打了个喷嚏。  
事实证明他们的确不应该磨蹭那么久，他们刚幻影移形到客厅就看见罗恩和赫敏沉闷地坐在沙发上，男孩脸上似乎有哭过的痕迹，而女孩还在哭。两人一看见哈利和德拉科就僵住了，马上站了起来。  
“哈利！”  
“噢，我的天哪，幸好你们没事——”  
“你没受伤吧，哈利，我们一直在担心——”  
“我没事，真的，”哈利不停地重复着，但他的两个朋友似乎根本听不见，他为难地去看德拉科，后者站在一边幸灾乐祸地看着他，做了个鬼脸，这让他萌生了一个念头，“你们先去看马尔福吧，他受伤了。”  
“什么？”德拉科忽然被提到了名字，皱起眉，赫敏和罗恩转过身朝他看来，“等等，我没受伤——”  
“他的后背和膝盖都擦伤了，为了救我。说真的，我非常感谢他。”哈利一脸真挚地说道，忍笑直视着德拉科。后者的脸色马上就变了，他看着向他走来的赫敏和罗恩，后退了一步，色厉内荏地说道：“你们干什么？”  
“给你上药啊马尔福，不然会留疤的。”赫敏认真地说道。  
“我才不要，我自己来——”  
“背后你也自己来？”  
“那也不要你——”  
“马尔福。”  
德拉科看了哈利一眼，马上指着他说道：“让那个混蛋帮我涂，我要让他伺候我。”  
赫敏回头朝哈利望去，后者抬起眉，向他走去，德拉科又后退了一步：“不是现在，波特！”  
哈利停住了脚步：“你想要什么时候？”  
德拉科望着他，他的脸在阳光中显得无比清晰，不再是黯淡的雨中那一抹模糊的柔软，但他忘不掉。他深深地记着他凝视着他的目光，比电闪雷鸣还要惊心动魄。他试图忘掉那场疯狂，可他已经在黑暗中窥见了光。  
“反正不是现在，”他的声音有点哑，第二句话他说得很轻，也不知对方有没有听见，“……现在我不想让你碰我。”  
哈利盯着他看了几秒，没有再问，转过身面对着赫敏和罗恩。  
“我有些事要和你们商量。”他说道。那两人马上领会了他的意思朝他走来，德拉科正想溜回楼上的卧室去，哈利立刻看向他：“你也听一听，马尔福。”  
他只好抄着手极不情愿地挪到他们身边，站在罗恩背后。男孩回头看了他一眼，德拉科下意识后退了一步，这时候哈利又说话了：“站那么远干什么？到这里来，马尔福。”  
德拉科条件反射地想拒绝，但他们都看着他——尤其是罗恩和赫敏，他们期待的眼神很令他讨厌。德拉科只好摸了摸鼻子走到哈利身边，从背后掐了一把他的腰。  
哈利马上抓住了他的手臂，不动声色地咳了一声，说道：“是这样，神秘人已经知道我们在摧毁魂器了。他把金杯转移了，而且检查了其他的魂器。还有一个魂器在霍格沃茨。”  
“——你看到了，哈利？”赫敏捂住嘴，低声问道。  
“你看到他放在霍格沃茨的哪里了吗？”罗恩说道。  
他们对哈利的这种特异功能一点都不感到惊奇，德拉科想，这是自然的，他们肯定早就知道了。  
“不，我没有看到……我也不知道他现在是不是已经把霍格沃茨的魂器也转移了。但我看到了一些别的……我猜金杯现在就在马尔福庄园，可能被放在某个房间里，”哈利说道，他的两个朋友脸上露出了惊讶的表情，“神秘人因为一个食死徒闯入了一个房间大动肝火，那个食死徒还告诉他是贝拉特里克斯说的。”  
“我猜他们起内讧了。神秘人肯定很在乎他的魂器，特别在发现我们摧毁了好几个以后。”罗恩快速地说道。  
“但他对待第一个魂器很不在意。还记得吗，他把日记本交给了卢修斯，结果被我们摧毁了。”  
“日记本？”德拉科插进来问了一句，他一听到他父亲的名字就心慌。他们又转过头看着他。  
“二年级打开密室的日记本，”哈利说道，“我猜你应该没有见过。”  
“你爸爸把它塞到了金妮的书包里。”罗恩冷冷地说道。德拉科没有理他，哈利正抚摸着他的手背，似乎觉得这是一种安抚的方式。他狠狠地回握手心抓了回去，内心有一种报复的快感。  
“但他恐怕以为卢修斯会好好保存它。他一定没有告诉他那是魂器，他不相信任何人。”哈利说道，德拉科在他提到他父亲名字的时候抓得更紧了一些，“他选择相信卢修……斯，但他让他——失望了。他现在转而相信莱斯特兰奇，但她恐怕也让他失望了。”  
“她不会背叛黑魔王的，”德拉科说道，他悄悄松开了哈利的手，用指腹摩擦着被他抓出来的凹陷部分，哈利忍住了不握住他柔软的手指，“他们一家是黑魔王最忠实的拥趸，在他失势了以后依然在寻找他……我不相信她会背叛他。”  
“你看起来倒是很了解她。”哈利好奇地看着他。德拉科白了他一眼。  
“她是我的姨妈，波特。”  
“但——她应该在你出生之前就已经被关进阿兹卡班了才对。”  
“但她后来又回来了。够了，我不想说这个。”德拉科的语气变得有些生硬，哈利的手又被狠狠地抓了一下。  
“好吧，我们不清楚食死徒内部发生了什么事，但无疑想摧毁魂器，我们得深入敌营。”  
“你是说再进入一次马尔福家？”罗恩露出了惊恐的表情。  
“那里都是食死徒，哈利。和之前不一样，他们现在肯定已经防备起来了，我们贸然闯入是自寻死路。”赫敏低声说道，“这必须得好好计划……噢，我想到我们的宝剑还落在那儿，说不定和金杯放在一起了。”  
“我猜他们说不定设了计等着我们呢，就像在古灵阁里那样。”  
德拉科站在一边没有说话。他们在讨论着怎么闯入他的家，而他并没有异议。这似乎很荒谬，但并不奇怪……那已经不是他的家了。在那群人闯进来的时候就已经不是了，他很清楚。他的家早就被摧毁了，魑魅魍魉鸠占鹊巢。他的爸妈被囚禁，而他逃亡在外，像一个迷途的幽灵……一个有罪的幽灵，徒有一颗软弱的人的魂魄，在黑与白之间犹豫不决。  
他是灰色的。分不清界线，以前也是，现在越来越分不清了。也许每个人都是灰色的，但没有人会像他这样模糊。他低下头望着哈利握着他的那只手，为什么会有人愿意温暖一个幽灵？哦，因为他救了他，他对他还有用……他们之间有一个约定，以哈利的性格恐怕不会自己打破约定。但他一定觉得他很麻烦吧？他加入他们以来就没起到好的作用，反而一直在和哈利吵架、给他们拖后腿，谁都不会喜欢这样的队友，更何况他们之间本来就有很深的矛盾。  
在他看着他的时候，他到底在想些什么？他的脑中转过了怎样空白或浓黑的念头，怎样善良或邪恶的瞬间，他怎样才能相信他是完全真实的，而并非虚假？巫师有太多的方法掩饰自己，他无法从一双眼睛中得到答案，无法看清里面晃动的影子，看清另一个自己。  
德拉科忽然觉得脚下踩着的地面在崩解，他所握住的一切都是假的——身上套着的衬衫，手中握着的温度，缠绵在灵魂中的自由——都是假的，他怎么能如此轻易地贪恋这些虚假的东西。他以为自己看到了曙光，可就连眼睛都是假的，被蒙蔽着，轻易地烧灼成了他们期待的颜色。  
哈利他们还在讨论闯入马尔福庄园的计划，德拉科已经完全听不下去了，他只想逃回卧室里去。他用力掰着哈利的手，后者回头看了他一眼，低声问了一句“怎么了”，他没有回答。这时穆丽尔姨妈喊他们来吃晚饭，赫敏看了眼手表说待会儿继续讨论，德拉科趁机甩开了哈利的手，说道：“我不想吃。我——没有胃口，想回去休息了。”  
他们又齐齐转过头看着他，仿佛他是一个异类。但这样说也没有错，他确实格格不入，永远都融不进他们的团体。  
“我先去给他上药。”哈利的反应很快，但此时德拉科恨透了这一点，“能给我一点药吗，赫敏？他可能有点发烧了。”  
“噢，好的。”女孩点点头，从口袋里取出珍珠钱包，“好好休息，马尔福。”  
德拉科从鼻子里哼了一声，但他们似乎都没有听见。罗恩和赫敏离开后，哈利朝他点点头，示意他往楼上走，德拉科一言不发地踏上楼梯。他两节两节台阶往上跨，越走越快，心里酝酿着一股火气，甚至想着快速跑进自己房间把门锁起来。他不想看见他们，谁知道他们在怎么想他？  
“你在生气是不是，马尔福？”背后的人说话了，在狭窄阴暗的楼梯间中回荡。  
德拉科没有回答，大步走在走道中，两侧的油灯向身后吹动。他推开门，朝他看了一眼，走进房间一屁股坐在椅子上。  
哈利打开灯，反手关上房门。他在门口站了一会儿，慢慢走向他。  
“你在生气什么？”他问道，伸手摸了摸他的额头，德拉科快速地打开了他的手。  
哈利有些火了，他的耐心本来就很有限，而德拉科总是一次又一次挑战他的下限：“听着马尔福，你哪里不高兴你就说出来，别在这里甩脸色给我看，你他妈有完没完？”  
“哦，没完，没完没了。怎么，你要把我赶出去吗？”他扬起眉，讥讽地笑了一声，向后仰去，“以后别叫我去听你们的会议，我不想听。我也不想看见你，波特。”  
哈利咬住了嘴唇，他紧握着拳头，但依然控制不了身体的颤抖。德拉科强撑着与他对视，保持着脸上傲慢的冷笑，内心直打鼓。他相信他现在一定很想一拳揍上来，那他不介意和他打一架，实际上他很想这么做。  
“把衣服脱了。”他冷冷地说道。  
“什么？”  
对方没有再说话，径直走上来掐着他的后颈将他按在坚硬的桌板上，从后方用力往下扯他的衬衫。德拉科的颧骨重重砸在桌面，痛得他叫了一声，马上用手肘去顶哈利，但后者丝毫不为所动。  
领口的几颗扣子崩开来落在地上，德拉科奋力挣扎着、咒骂着，挪动椅子去撞哈利的身体，臀部却猝不及防挨了一下，这让他瞬间一僵，背后的人趁机解开了他的两颗扣子，将他的衬衣褪到腰间。  
“你他妈给我滚开，波特！”他吼道，又惊又怒，手臂使劲甩着纠缠不休的袖子。哈利抓住他的手腕死死压在背后，在他耳边低声说道：“我不想用定身咒，马尔福。你最好老实一点。”  
“你有本事就用！”德拉科扭着头低吼道，依然在不停地挣动着，“你这个卑鄙小人，波特，我真是看透你了——”  
哈利二话不说用一只手快速抽出魔杖指着他说道：“速速定身！”  
德拉科的身体瞬间僵在了原地，手臂蜷曲着在背后拧成环状。哈利松了一口气，从怀中拿出白鲜精，蹲下身开始替他上药。  
“是你逼我这么做，马尔福。”他边涂抹药膏边说道，男孩痛得呻吟了一声，但因为定身咒而没法动弹，脸扭曲成一团。  
“混账，”他嘶哑着声音说道，“神经病。”  
“我不明白你有什么话不能好好说，一定要闹别扭。”哈利的指尖轻轻滑过发红的皮肤表层，略微停滞，又继续往下涂，“你是因为罗恩的话而生气吗？”  
“不是。”德拉科哼了一声。  
“那是为什么？”  
“别瞎猜，我又不会告诉你。”  
话音刚落哈利又在他的臀上拧了一把，德拉科的牙齿都要咬碎了，脸涨得通红：“波特！”  
“我发现不能对你太好，马尔福。不然你总想着骑上来。”  
“我告诉你，你要是再碰我那里我就揍你！”  
“哪里？”哈利明知故问，他欣赏着德拉科光滑洁白的背脊，暗青色的脊骨起伏如同山岳。他轻轻抚摸上他没有受伤的部分，那美好的触感令他有些战栗。  
“别给我装傻，”德拉科说道，“把定身咒解开。”  
“我给你解开，但你不能胡闹。”哈利扬起眉。  
“凭什么？”  
“那我觉得你还是这样比较顺眼。”哈利抹上了最后一块，将白鲜精放在一边，故意摸了摸德拉科手感极佳的臀部，男孩马上叫了起来：“我跟你没完，波特！”  
“我要给你的膝盖上药了。”哈利无视了他的话，“做好心理准备。”  
“我自己来，你他妈——”  
“你能不能说点好听的。”哈利小心翼翼地拖着椅背将椅子向后拉开几寸，又走回来在德拉科面前蹲下。  
“好听的？你就知道听好听的，但我为什么要说给你听——你干什么，波特！”德拉科察觉到对方正在解他的裤带，大惊失色，但定身咒的效果还没有过去，他动弹不得。  
哈利拉下他的裤腰，用力将裤子往下扯，褪到了膝盖弯处。德拉科的膝盖伤得比后背还要严重，被尖石割出的细小伤口比看起来要深得多，他不知道他是怎么忍到现在的。哈利尽可能温柔地替他清洗伤口，但对方还是时不时抽气一声。  
德拉科低头看着蹲在他腿间替他上药的男孩，他比他想象得要细心许多，甚至能算得上是极有耐心。不知为何，看着他这副样子他就控制不住地想到不久之前他压着他的腰用嘴让他释放的场景，那几乎能算得上是顶级的极乐——他无数次回忆着，在他自己都没察觉的角落，他记得那种又痛苦又自由的感觉，像是被生生劈成了两半。他深吸了一口气，心脏跳得很快。  
“我猜你在想刚才的事。”哈利的声音打断了他的思绪，德拉科莫名有些恼。  
“我想那干什么？”他讽刺道，“我只是在想你什么时候滚，波特。”  
“暂时不会。”哈利抬起头看了他一眼，目光落在他光洁的胸口，那儿有他留下的痕迹。德拉科的皮肤很容易留下痕迹，就像他身上的伤口，看起来有点吓人。  
“我们有些事情想向你咨询，马尔福。”他说道。  
德拉科敏锐地捕捉到了“我们”这个词，瞬间想到了什么，心渐渐冷下来。哦，他就知道——当然，这合乎情理。他对他们有用，所以哈利会不厌其烦地讨好他，这没什么错。  
“噢，什么问题？”德拉科的嘴角抽了抽，暗暗握紧了手指。  
“呃，我们想知道马尔福庄园有什么防御措施。当然，他们现在可能已经加强了防御，但我们想要一个参考。还有，你能给我们画一幅你家的地图吗？”哈利问道，他解开了德拉科身上的定身咒。  
德拉科沉默着，哈利有些忐忑不安起来。他自认为没说错什么，也许德拉科觉得这是背叛行为，但这是没办法的事。更令人头疼的是他根本不知道他到底在想些什么，他的态度时好时坏，阴晴不定，令人无法捉摸。  
“当然可以，波特。”过了一会儿，德拉科低声说道，他脸上的笑容极为虚假，让哈利看着有些不舒服，“那么我有什么报酬呢？”  
“——报酬？我听不懂，马尔福，什么报酬？”哈利有了一种不好的预感。  
“噢，我们在交易，不是吗？我帮了你们这么大的忙，难道不应该有报酬吗？”德拉科笑着说道，指尖敲打着桌面，“放心吧波特，我不是没有信用的人，不会拿了报酬就跑的。”  
哈利直直地看着他，他的眉毛古怪地抽了抽，表情很僵硬。  
“我以为我们是朋友，马尔福。”他生硬地说道。  
“朋友……？不，我们不是朋友。我们是战略同盟，目的达成后就要分道扬镳，懂吗？”德拉科笑得更开心了，“你想让我免费帮忙，嗯？这样只会让我觉得你想占便宜，波特。你得知道得到什么都需要付出代价。”  
哈利深吸了一口气，他觉得自己需要几分钟冷静一下，不然他就会控制不住自己冲上去把这个混蛋揍扁——他怎么能这么说？他怎么能这么糟蹋他们之间的感情，糟蹋他辛辛苦苦营造出的一切？他总有办法让他觉得他在自我高潮，他在一个人做无用功。每次他以为他们已经跨出了一步，他的一句话就能把他打回原形。  
“你想要什么报酬？”哈利一字一顿地问道，嘴唇抿成了一条线。  
接下来他才知道这还不是最糟糕的。德拉科根本就没有心。  
男孩扬起眉毛，懒洋洋地靠在椅背上，双手压着扶手，朝他分开双腿：“帮我吸出来，波特。”

他很想告诉他那什么都不是。  
他什么都听得见，角落里的闲言碎语，每个人不安定的心思，自己内心无声流淌的彷徨，他沿着漆黑的湖岸慢慢向前走，冰凉的湖水打湿了光裸的脚。月光自上而下地落满了整片湖，只有他赤身裸体地站在黑暗里——组成他身体的是漆黑的手，是枷锁和尖叫，是倒伏的旌旗。  
他走进客厅的时候所有交谈声都会停下来，他站在厨房边能听见他们隐秘的低声讨论。他不知道他们有什么事想要瞒着自己，而更令他讨厌的是维持表面上的友好。  
虚伪，肮脏，令人反胃，他这样恶狠狠地想着，他才不需要旁听他们的会议，全都是假的，他不需要他们的认可。哈利看向他的眼神也让他厌恶，他以为他们是一样的吗？他以为只要向他示好，他就会像他的朋友一样对他死心踏地？太可笑了！  
德拉科冷笑了一声，仰靠在墙壁上。那什么都不是，他想，什么都不是，只要是哈利在意的东西他都要毁掉。他那么在乎那个约定——那场自由的逃奔，他偏偏要将这一切毁得一干二净。  
他什么都不在乎。  
“你把地图画在纸上，我晚上来找你。”他这样说道，摔门而去。德拉科肆无忌惮地在他背后大笑出声，直到听不见他的脚步声后才渐渐停止，冷着脸起身将椅子踢到一边。  
他脱掉裤子坐在床上，想要躺下身但又顾忌背后的伤口，最后扯了条被子披在身上，坐在窗边发呆。  
他一点都不想听哈利的话，他甚至不知道自己在难过什么。是他自己将他们之间变成完完全全的利益关系，也是他自己摧毁了一切——他不想向任何人付出真心，除非对方能对他掏心掏肺，不然他一点都不想要，连错觉都让他觉得恶心。  
这下哈利肯定已经明白他的意思了，他想，他的所作所为毫无用处，他不会被他感动。只有利益。只有利益是最可靠的。  
德拉科从桌上拿过纸笔开始凭着记忆画地图，他对自己家的布局自然非常熟悉，那角角落落早已融化在他的血液里。他在羊皮纸上勾画出一个一个代表房间的小方块，写上客厅、厨房、书房、储藏室……都已经被占领了，不属于他们家了。有一瞬间他想把它们全部涂黑，这是个地狱，恶魔在栅栏中起舞……只有他的卧室依然属于他，但现在说不定也已经被占领，分给了某个食死徒。一想到这一点他就浑身难受，一股恶气堵着喉咙难以释放。他们怎么能这么做？  
他将羊皮纸和羽毛笔扔到一边，将脸埋进手心。他们还能回去吗？他还能找回自己的家吗？他的爸妈现在到底怎么样了，他们会不会恨他？他找不到答案，谁都找不到答案，战争什么时候才能停止，这种生活到底还有多久？  
他抽噎着，浑身颤抖，趴在窗沿哭得上气不接下气。别恨我，他恍惚地想着，也不知有没有说出口，千万不要恨我……  
门吱呀一声被推开了，德拉科一震，快速擦干了脸上的泪水。噢，他来了。他侧过身面对着来人，仰起头冷冷地看着他。哈利正平静地站在门边。他看不清他脸上的表情，只觉得罩着一层冷淡的月光。  
“你来了，波特。”他先开口了，笑了一声。  
男孩站在原地没有动。  
“你一定要这样？”  
“当然。怎么，你想反悔吗？”德拉科讥笑道，“哦，我能理解你波特，觉得很耻辱是不是？你可以拒绝，我没有逼你这么做。”  
哈利没有回答。他慢慢朝他走去，德拉科莫名觉得他的身影带着一种强烈的压迫感，他下意识抓紧了被单。  
哈利在他面前蹲下来，拉开他身上的被子。他摸了摸他的膝盖，问道：“伤已经好了？”  
“大概吧。你做不做？”德拉科有些不耐烦了。哈利抬起头看了他一眼，那眼神把他吓了一跳，但再次看去时已经恢复了正常。  
“躺到床上吧，这样比较舒服。”他说道。  
德拉科皱了皱鼻子：“你怎么这么麻烦——”  
“躺上去，马尔福。”  
德拉科浑身一凛，几乎条件反射地就照做了——他不会告诉他那一瞬间他仿佛听见卢修斯在他耳边发号施令。当他反应过来的时候哈利已经脱下了他的内裤，拉开他的腿放在两侧。他伏在他身上，亲了一下他的脖子，德拉科觉得有些痒，侧头躲开了。  
“地图画好了吗？”他在他耳边问道。  
“嗯……就在桌子上。”德拉科不习惯他靠得这么近，但又说不出有什么不对。他已经有些后悔了。  
“别磨磨蹭蹭的，快一点。”为了掩饰自己的不安他将他推远了一些，腿蹭了蹭他的腰，“像上次一样，让我舒服。”  
哈利望着近在咫尺的男孩，勉强压抑着自己内心的愤怒和暴虐感。他已经给了他反悔的机会，可他一次一次挑战他的极限。他毫无负罪感地将他逼入绝路，肆意踩踏他的心，仿佛一点都不在意……他到底在想些什么？他到底有没有想过自己一点点——他为什么能这么可恶又这么牵动自己的心绪？他想过很多次放弃，放弃劝说他，放弃改变现状，放任他做他想做的事，不去在意他的恶言恶语。这原本并不难，以前他都是这样做的，可潜伏在他内心的某个特质不允许他放过任何一个可能的机会。  
他从一开始就强迫自己放下成见，友善地对待这个曾经的敌人，容忍他的所有坏脾气。然而事实证明忍耐对这个人没有用——如果有用的话，他和他也不会是七年的冤家。  
“让你舒服就行，是吗？”他问道，喉咙动了动，声音有些古怪。  
“用嘴，波特。”面前的人懒懒地说道。  
哈利不再说话，他俯下身压住了他的嘴唇。  
德拉科一惊，扭过头试图躲开对方狂暴的吻，但哈利用一只手压住了后脑勺。他在心中怒骂着难道波特听不懂人话吗，他让他用嘴不是让他亲他！可某种难以启齿的躁动感令他发狂，他的胸口又闷又痛，仿佛有什么挣扎着要逃出来，为此他慌乱地挣动着，但又难以克制地沉迷——这太奇怪了，他讨厌他，这毫无疑问，可他对他的亲近有一种战栗又恐惧的兴奋，虽然他总是刻意反抗这种心理。德拉科抬起腿要踢他，但哈利捏住了他腿间的东西，微微拉开一点距离，低喘着说道：“别乱动，马尔福。”  
“你他妈——”  
“别说得这么难听。”  
“你还想我对你说什么好话？”他尖叫道，忽如其来的对待把他完全打懵了，随之而来的便是被羞辱的愤怒，他果然不应该相信这个伪君子——可恶的格兰芬多，期待他能遵守协定简直是他做过最愚蠢的事，“你这个混蛋——疯子——我他妈应该在岸边把你掐死！”  
“你说什么？”哈利眯起了眼。  
“我说我想杀了你，波特！”  
话音刚落他的嘴唇又被堵住了，舌尖狠狠地顶入牙关，卷起他的舌头粗暴地吮吸。德拉科被吻得喘不过气来，脸憋得通红，手使劲拍着他的背。哈利将他的嘴唇咬破了，血腥味在两人口腔中扩散开来，这让他们清醒了一些。德拉科急促地呼吸着，胸口剧烈起伏。  
“我不明白，马尔福，我到底哪里对不起你。”哈利喘息着，伸手抚摸着他柔软的嘴唇，他不禁想如果这张嘴说出的话能不那么尖刻该多好。  
然后他的手指便被咬住了，德拉科灰蓝的眼睛狠狠瞪着他。他推开他的手，扯了扯嘴角，说道：“因为我讨厌你，波特。”  
哈利脑中的一根弦彻底崩断了。  
德拉科不想去回味下午发生在湖边的一切，虽然零碎的记忆总会不经意地闯入大脑，但他不愿承认它对他的影响超乎他的想象。可那时候他至少能自欺欺人地说那只是特殊情况下的一次发疯，他们都疯了，成了风暴的一部分，这什么也说明不了。  
他被哈利紧紧压在怀里，对方抓着他的性器毫无章法地套弄揉捻。他没有想过他会来这个，强烈的刺激直冲大脑，他几乎是马上就射了，双腿直打颤。然而他并没有放过他的打算，他被压按在床板上，强迫着感受最脆弱的部分被毫无怜惜地对待，所有的感官像被浇上热油般剧烈升腾起来。首先是痛苦，生理和心理的双重痛苦，痛苦中参杂着无力的呻吟和叫喊，仿佛他无数次梦醒时看见的荒原，静默的蓝色客厅里空无一人，钟声寂寥地回荡着，当，当，当……没有欢愉，任何短暂的欢愉都无法压盖坠落的痛苦，那群人朝他走来，高声尖叫着，脚步声嘈杂凌乱……激烈的折磨令他错乱，他体会着一种更强烈的力量，它摧毁着他的身心——肝肠寸断，他只能眼睁睁地这样看着、看着，昔日的光阴被埋进雪里去，他失去了他的一切。  
“不，不要。”他断断续续地低喊着，身体的高潮使他变得脆弱。他无法控制自己的声音，它听起来像被烈火烤过。  
“不要，求你们不要……”喑哑的叫喊卡在胸腔中，一次次的射精让他感觉仿佛被杀死又生生逼活，太绝望了，他找不到出路，而黑夜又太过漫长……  
“……求你们不要恨我。”  
他低低地抽泣着，散乱的金发遮着眉眼，可却依然保持着亢奋，这令他几欲崩溃——为这逃不出的局，为这丑陋的自己。  
身后的人早就没有动作了，德拉科此时一点都不想知道他在想些什么，更不想去看他的表情。他擦掉脸上的泪，咬牙吼道：“你还不给我滚？！”  
那人动了动，似乎想去扶他，德拉科反应激烈地甩开了他，一手指着房门：“滚出去，波特！”  
他的痛苦是一个人的。别人加一笔都是更深的痛苦。

穆丽尔姨妈家的早晨总是黯淡而模糊的。阳光透不进窄小的客厅，到处都摆满了在灰暗光线中融化的瓶瓶罐罐，暗蓝的阴影爬上他们的手指和衬衣领子，如同某种以吸食血液为生的寄生动物。  
哈利望着眼前的蛋羹发呆。这是第八天了，他即将讨厌这种食物，它让他觉得毫无盼头。  
坐在对面的罗恩打了个哈欠，无聊地翻着《预言家日报》，实际上这毫无意义，因为它和其他报纸一样成了伏地魔利用的工具，只是一堆垃圾。  
“这儿没有订《唱唱反调》吗？”他问道，“或者以前的《唱唱反调》，我想看点别的。”  
“我真惊讶你这次没有发火。”赫敏说道，“我猜《唱唱反调》已经停刊了。”  
“真遗憾。看来我们只能听听波特瞭望站了，但我上期忘了听，不知道暗号是什么……”  
“你很快能见到他们了，我想，”赫敏咬着指甲，两个男孩都看向她，哈利的蛋羹依然一动没动，“实际上，穆丽尔姨妈告诉我他们已经知道我们在这儿了。”  
“他们——？你是说——”  
“当然是你的家人，罗恩。你可别说你不想见到他们。”赫敏严厉地看着他。罗恩涨红了脸。  
“不，当然不是！只是现在——我们什么都没做成，我们的计划还没有制订完，我觉得——”  
“我以为你会很高兴呢。”赫敏耸耸肩。  
“唉，这不一样。我很想他们，但我不知道该说些什么。”罗恩抓挠着后脑勺，赫敏又劝慰了几句，将目光转向了哈利。  
“哈利……哈利！”  
“啊，怎么了？”哈利连忙抬起头看向她，有些心虚。  
“我们的计划还有很多细节需要商榷，但只有我们是不行的……之前让你去和马尔福商量，你去了吗？”赫敏盯着他问道，哈利总觉得她的目光将他从上至下切开了。  
“呃……去了。”  
“结果呢？”  
“他没答应。”  
“没答应？为什么？”罗恩问道。  
“——他不想和我说话。”哈利有些尴尬。  
“你们吵架了？”  
“嗯……算是吧。”  
“这不奇怪，我倒觉得和马尔福不吵架才不正常。”罗恩安慰道。  
“但我们需要他的帮忙。哈利，你不能去道个歉吗？”  
“向马尔福道歉？我宁愿三天不吃饭。”  
“我道过歉了，可没有用，他根本不让我进房间的门。”哈利叹了口气，还是将蛋羹推到一边，“你知道，之前一直是我去给他送三餐的。”  
“是啊，就好像他没有手脚似的。”罗恩翻了个白眼。  
“但他现在不让我进门，所以我只能让穆丽尔姨妈帮忙了。她看起来不太高兴。”  
“我陪你一起去劝他，哈利。”赫敏说道，“你真的不吃了吗？”  
“不想吃了，没有胃口。”哈利摇摇头，站起身，“那我们走吧。”  
自从那次以后他和德拉科就没有再说过话，实际上德拉科再也没有走出他的房间。他似乎不想见任何人。  
哈利摸了摸鼻子，事实上那天他看到德拉科哭的时候就后悔了，他做得的确有点过分，虽然对方是个可恶的混蛋，但充其量也只是在嘴皮子上逞逞威风，可他却把对方折腾得够呛。现在想来哈利发现自己怎么也找不回当初愤怒到失去理智的感觉了，他只知道那时候他想报复他，想让他知道他说的话有多刻薄，想让他也体会和他一样的感觉……可看着他在他怀里颤抖的样子，他内心不知为何产生了一种异样的感觉，甚至比那些吻还要强烈——他想要亲吻他、摧毁他，让他忘不掉这一切——  
哈利被自己的念头吓了一跳，晃了晃脑袋，觉得自己一定是昨晚没有睡好。  
他们走到德拉科卧室的门前，哈利和赫敏对视了一眼，男孩敲了敲门，说道：“马尔福？”  
房间里没有动静。哈利深吸了一口气，继续说道：“对不起，马尔福。能把门打开吗？”  
里面的人依然没有回答。过了几秒，门忽然哐当一声震了一下，似乎被什么东西砸中了，把他们吓了一跳，连忙向后退去。  
哈利叹了口气，朝赫敏摊摊手。女孩皱起眉，她走上前快速敲了三下门，低声说道：“抱歉马尔福，我知道你和哈利之间可能有一些矛盾，能打开门好好谈一谈吗？他已经认识到他的错误了，我想他很愿意做出一些补偿。”  
房间里安静了一会儿，一个声音从里面传来——这是哈利这几天以来第一次听见德拉科的声音：“你知道他对我做了什么吗？”  
“呃——我——我不知道。”赫敏说着看了哈利一眼，后者躲开了她的目光。  
“那就别站着说话不腰疼，格兰杰！”里面的人说完这一句后就不理他们了，无论他们怎么敲门呼喊。  
赫敏揉了揉拍得有些发痛的手，严厉的目光尖锐地扫向哈利，问道：“你到底做了什么，哈利？”  
哈利自然没有告诉她到底发生了什么，那些事情他自己想起来都感到恐惧。他仿佛魔怔了，化为了恶魔，一切不真实得像一场梦，但他清晰地记得那是怎么发生的。  
到了下午，韦斯莱夫人、韦斯莱先生、弗雷德、乔治和金妮便到来了。他们把窄小的客厅挤得满满当当，热切地和每个人说着话，韦斯莱夫人跑上来用力抱住了罗恩，哈利从缝隙中看见金妮正坐在沙发的一头朝他微笑。  
不知为何，哈利此时最不想见到的人就是她。他干干地笑了一声，没有和她对视。  
“说实话，想从家里出来可不容易，”韦斯莱先生和他们谈着最近的情况，“街上几乎没有人，但好像到处都有人在盯梢。他们巴不得抓住几个重要人物来邀功呢，我想。”  
“你们的商店关门了，是吗？”赫敏关切地问弗雷德和乔治。  
“啊，当然，不过不碍事。”弗雷德耸耸肩。  
“是啊，妈妈可生气了，就因为我们还在后院接收订单。”  
“——太危险了，现在每只猫头鹰都在被调查！你们怎么敢——”  
“噢，妈妈——”  
“神秘人不会不允许我们做生意的，真的。”  
听着他们的对话，哈利总算露出了一丝笑容。这是这些天来他第一次真心实意地笑。真好，他想，他们还在。  
但当他注意到看着他的金妮时，那种罪恶感又浮了上来。  
他不知道该怎么解释这件事——自己最近根本就没有想起她，明明他的心曾那样剧烈地为她跳动过。而更令他感到害怕的是，在如此充满负罪感的瞬间，他的内心依然装满了另一个人——如果可以他希望她永远都不会知道，他自己都搞不懂自己在想什么。  
他当然爱她，但他现在搞不清楚这是哪一种爱了。在她不在的时候他吻了另一个人，当然这不算什么，他以前也吻过秋，可那只是过去，他们毕竟已经分手了。他和德拉科——他们甚至算不上朋友，到底是怎么走到这一步的他也不明白。  
哈利借口有些累想上楼休息，起身离开了客厅。他慢慢地走进楼梯间，手指在冰凉的墙壁上一下一下地滑过。他开始有些怀念霍格沃茨的蛋糕和南瓜饼了。  
他转过拐角，无声地踏入走廊。经过德拉科的卧室时，他的脚步停了一下，转过身。  
“嘿，马尔福，”他说道，脸颊贴在门板上，一片冰凉，“那天的事我真的很抱歉。我不是——真心想那么做。”  
门猛地震了一下，哈利摸着鼻子后退一步。  
“好吧，我知道你想揍我。如果你能消气的话，让你揍一顿也没什么关系。”哈利说道。里面的人没有回应他，他叹了口气。  
“别生气了，马尔福。现在不是生气的时候。”  
话音刚落，一个比刚才更沉重的东西砸了过来。哈利慌忙后退，他几乎以为门要被击穿了。好吧，他似乎更生气了。  
可他还能说什么？他知道他的道歉很无力，根本挽回不了他对他做过的事，也许德拉科觉得没有补偿能弥补他造成的伤害，可他能说自己没有一点点责任吗？他不是虐待狂，如果不是他激怒了他，他根本不会做出这种事来。但期待德拉科能认识到自己的错误简直是天方夜谭，哈利沉默了一会儿，说道：“如果你希望我们能胜利，最好还是配合一点儿。想要什么报酬都可以提出来，我保证不会像上次那样。”  
门后没有动静。哈利以为德拉科没有听清，他正想再重复一遍，门猛然震动起来，直接把他震到了地上。  
“见鬼，”他低咒了一声，“真是好样的，马尔福。”  
他撑着墙壁站起来，咬牙瞪着那扇看起来无比单薄的门，从口袋里抽出魔杖：“你可以继续躲着，马尔福，你以为我不会用咒语吗？”  
他知道他会有什么反应，果不其然，房间里响起了一阵急促的脚步声，一个尖利的声音由远及近：“你敢，波特！”  
“我有什么不敢？我就要这么做，我倒是看看你还想躲到什么时候。”  
“你以为我是在躲？我是不想看见你！”  
“但我想和你说话。把门打开，马尔福。不然我就强行进来了。”他低声说道。  
“别想威胁我，波特，”德拉科说道，哈利可以想象得出他脸上会是怎样一副讥诮的表情，“我不想和你说话。”  
“让我见你一面，马尔福，”他恳求道，“把门打开，快一点。”  
“不，”那人冷酷地说道，“滚回去，波特。”  
哈利盯着那扇门看了一会儿，内心忽然浮起了一个主意，或者说一种冲动。他歪了歪头，说道：“我不想强迫你，但有句话我觉得你应该听一听。”  
“你就只会来这一套——”  
“我喜欢你。”  
门那头的人蓦然哑声了。哈利感觉到了什么，向右看去，金妮正呆呆地站在那儿看着他，一手捂着嘴。  
“……金妮？”  
女孩踉跄着后退了一步，转身跑走了。哈利无措地站在原地，不知该不该追上去。这时门吱呀一声打开了，德拉科苍白着脸站在门口。他的嘴角古怪地扭曲了一下，说道：“进来吧。”  
哈利有些恍惚地跟着他走进门，德拉科仍穿着那件白衬衫和黑长裤，原先被他弄散的两颗扣子被他重新装了回去。他随意地侧坐在桌边的椅子上，擦了擦鼻子，指着他对面的位置：“坐在那儿，波特。”  
哈利慢吞吞地拉开椅子坐下，双手按着额头，偷偷地观察着德拉科搁在桌子上的一只手臂。他觉得就连那些衣服上的发白的皱褶都显得那么有吸引力。  
“你刚刚说了什么，波特？”男孩说话了，他侧过脸瞥着他，哈利盯着他散开的领口下露出的皮肤看。  
“呃……金妮？”  
“不是这一句！我是说这一句的前面那句。”他白了他一眼。  
“嗯……我觉得你应该听一听。”  
“——是这一句的后面那句。你绝对是故意的，波特。”德拉科从桌子底下踩了他一脚，说道。  
“好吧，我以为你没听见呢，”哈利收回了目光，他咳了一声，脸有点红，“我喜欢你。”  
他说这句话的时候德拉科的身体懒洋洋地向后靠去，抄着双手，微眯起眼，看起来极为享受。  
“但我讨厌你，波特。”他低声说道，充满了恶意，“你的这些话对于我来说一文不值。”  
哈利看了他一会儿，说道：“你还在生气，是吗？”  
“生气？不，我不生气，我可高兴了波特。你也应该感到高兴，你的小女朋友来看你了不是吗？”  
“呃……”哈利不知该不该说金妮可能已经误会了他，实际上，他并没有想象中那么惶恐，反而松了一口气，“你有女朋友吗？”  
“什么？”德拉科皱起眉。  
“我是说，你——我猜，你以前应该谈过女朋友。”哈利小心翼翼地观察着他的表情，德拉科显得有点意外，似乎还有些窘迫。  
“我没有，”他不情愿地回答道，“谁像你一样隔天就换一个女朋友。”  
“我哪里有隔天换女朋友？”哈利翻了个白眼，“喂，你真的没有吗？我记得那时候——”  
“我说没有就是没有，怎么，有意见吗？”德拉科狠狠地踩了他一脚。  
“那你——没有和女生亲过？”  
“你到底想问什么？”  
“呃，我是说那次——好吧，我觉得——你是不是第一次和我亲？”哈利最后还是问了出来。他知道他完蛋了，果不其然德拉科抄起床头柜上的一筒纸巾朝他掷去，厉声说道：“你可以走了，波特！”  
哈利捂着脑袋狼狈地逃出房间，德拉科在他背后用力摔上了门。他转身看着那扇门，吸了口气，忽然觉得它看起来不那么冰冷了。  
德拉科的反应已经说明了一切，他的内心莫名雀跃起来。太好了，他想，太好了。所有人都对第一次怀有某种微妙的好感，仿佛占领了一片新大陆，第一个上岸的人总是会有优越感。秋以前和塞德里克接过吻，金妮也谈过好几个男朋友，他不在意这些，但是德拉科——他以前从不会想到他会这样在乎他的过去，他太可恶了，比他遇到的女孩们要难缠得多，可他现在极其渴望了解他的一切。  
哈利现在已经完全忘却了他之前是怎样糟蹋羞辱他的，他为自己的新发现激动得浑身颤抖。  
然而他刚离开走廊走进楼梯间就撞见了站在那儿的金妮，她正靠着墙犹豫地咬着指甲，一看见他就站直了身子，紧张地看着他。  
“嘿，金妮，”哈利挠了挠头发，勉强扯起一个笑容，说道，“呃，你还好吗？”  
出乎意料的，金妮摇了摇头，低声说道：“不是很好，哈利。”  
“啊，发生什么事了？”  
“你知道，霍格沃茨的情况也不是很好，”她说道，“大家都不敢反抗那些人，他们把食死徒安插到学校里当老师了。提出抗议的学生都会被惩罚，纳威就——”  
“纳威怎么了？”哈利内心一紧，连忙问道。  
“他——他在黑魔法防御术课上挑衅那个食死徒，然后受了惩罚。”她说这句话的时候脸上的表情有些奇怪，但哈利没有在意。  
“他受了什么惩罚？严重吗？”  
“好像是钻心咒，”她轻声说道，“我觉得很严重，但他不是很在意。他就像你五年级的时候一样，站出来反抗他们。说实话，前些日子D.A.还在活动，但现在——卢娜被抓走了，迪安也不见了……”  
她低下头，哈利心情沉重，也不知该怎么安慰她，只好轻轻拍着她的背。  
“这种时候出头不是好事，真的，你们应该去劝劝他。”他无力地说道，金妮正靠在他怀里无声地落泪，他的手忽然不知道该往哪里放了，“会好起来的，金妮……”  
可这话他自己都没有底气。他们没能拿到金杯，伏地魔已经知道他们在摧毁魂器，原本就极为困难的任务变得更艰巨了。但他不能流露出一点气馁泄气的样子，他们都盼着他，他知道。  
哈利抬起头，楼梯的拐角处正靠着一个男孩。从侧面的窗户洒下的浅浅阳光落在他修长的双腿上，他抱着手戏谑地看着他，高高抬着下巴。哈利觉得更焦躁难忍了。  
“我劝过他，但他不听。他说有人出头总是好的，而且他说他是纯血，他们不会对他怎么样……但上次他们去逮捕他的奶奶，这群疯子！我简直不敢相信——”  
哈利低声安慰着她，可他也不知道自己说了些什么。霍格沃茨……邓布利多军……纳威……他多么想回到那儿和他们一同战斗，这比寻找魂器要令人振奋得多，可他不能，他只能呆在这里策划着危及生命的冒险，以及应对某个讨厌鬼的胡搅蛮缠。想到这儿他又抬起头朝楼梯的拐角处看了一眼，那里空空荡荡。德拉科已经不见了。  
嘴唇忽然沾上了一个潮湿柔软的东西，一触即分。哈利回过神来，金妮正泪眼朦胧地看着他。她轻轻地说了句“待会儿见”便提着裙子跑下了楼，消失在楼梯口。  
哈利怔怔地望着落在楼梯口的一抹明亮的光，它在窗户栅栏下呈现出支离破碎的形状，像是某一夜碎裂的梦。  
“怎么，还在回味女朋友的吻吗？”背后响起了一个尖锐声音，非常近，几乎是贴着脖颈传来的，哈利马上回过头在德拉科脸上捏了一把，后者惊得向后退去，险些被楼梯绊倒，最后撑着墙壁站稳了身子。  
“你搞什么？”他摸着自己的脸，皱起眉。  
“你还真喜欢偷听，马尔福。”哈利靠近他，拍了拍他的后背。后者马上扭身抖开了他的手。  
“别像拍你女朋友一样拍我，波特。”  
“你很在意，嗯？”  
“可笑，我为什么要在意？”德拉科翻了个白眼，转身往回走，哈利跟在他身后，“别跟着我，波特。”  
“这是你这几天第一次出来吧？”  
“关你什么事。”  
“挺稀奇的，就为了偷听我们说话？”  
德拉科回身狠狠踢了哈利一脚，点了点他的胸口：“少给我自作多情，愚蠢的格兰芬多。”  
哈利眨了眨眼，搂过他的肩膀重重吻在了他的嘴唇上，德拉科吓得险些滑下去，连忙伸手环住他的腰。  
他将他压在墙壁上，德拉科向外推着他，拉扯间两人跌坐在了楼梯上。哈利将他的头压在楼梯面，疯狂地攫取着他滚烫的呼吸。  
“真是疯了，”德拉科好不容易找到一个机会躲开他，后背被楼梯面硌得生疼，但体内的每个细胞都在狂热地叫嚣着，他被他的气息所感染，眼睛亮得惊人，“谁都能看见，你这个疯子——”  
“但你挺喜欢的，是不是？”哈利火辣辣的目光盯着他的下身，那儿已经微微有了些弧度。德拉科的脸红了。  
“我喜欢个鬼，”他哼了一声，将他推得远了一些，“你饥渴得令人发指。妈的，你想甩你女朋友也别来找我。”  
“我没有想甩她——”哈利话还没说完胸口就被德拉科揍了一拳，后者凶狠地瞪着他，似乎想把他一口吞掉：“你不想甩她还搞这一套？”  
“我是说，我不是为了甩她才亲你的。”哈利好容易才缓过气来，伸手在德拉科的臀上抓了一把。后者又羞又恼，气得踹了他一脚。  
“我走了。”他挣开他的臂弯，将衬衫的褶皱抚平。  
“嘿，快要吃晚饭了。”  
“你送上来。”德拉科头也不回地往上走。哈利望着他颀长的背影，忍不住咧开嘴笑了。  
德拉科回到房间后立即锁上门，长出了一口气，心脏依然跳得很快。他摸了摸脸颊，然后是嘴唇，轻轻揉搓着，指尖微微颤抖。  
“该死，”他喃喃着，将脚边的一筒纸巾踢到一边，“该死的波特！”  
他跪在床上，犹豫着将裤子褪到腿间。毫无疑问，哈利充满占有欲的吻令他兴奋，他以前从不知道吻能拥有这种力量。他觉得自己的魂魄都要被吸去了似的，到现在依然心有余悸。  
德拉科深吸了一口气，颤抖着握住自己肿胀的部位开始上下滑动。实际上，他绝不会告诉哈利他不愿意见他不只是因为他讨厌他，还有令他耻辱的更深层的原因。  
那一夜的刺激太过强烈，他的心灵和身体都像被碾压了一遍似的无力反抗。哈利握着他让他一次又一次释放——他恨透了被他胁迫，恨透了不得不在他面前表现出软弱，绝望、仇恨、愤怒和耻辱交织在一起，他的身体却在颤抖中抵达顶点。德拉科恐惧地发现在试过那一次以后，他再也无法想着别人高潮。  
这太荒谬了，那天的经历是他一辈子的耻辱，他绝不想再经历一次。可它留下的痕迹却是致命的，温柔的抚慰再也无法满足他，他渴望碰撞，渴望更粗暴的对待，渴望……哈利·波特。  
他用力地抚摸着自己，低喘着，脸涨得很红，双眼微眯。  
“波特，”他无意识地低喊着，浑身打颤，眼前浮现的是他靠过来吻他时微合的双眼，亢奋得跪倒在床板上，但依然紧紧握着，“波特！”  
可这还不够，他对自己永远狠不下心。缺口无法被填满，他需要能令他战栗的力量将他征服。德拉科从心底抗拒着这种力量，但又无法控制地为之吸引。  
他趴在床上喘着气，将床单弄得一团糟，低声诅咒了一句，套上裤子，撑起身开始用魔杖清理床铺。  
门被敲响了，德拉科慌忙下床跑去开门，哈利正端着盘子站在房间门口。  
他看了他一眼，又朝里望去，困惑地问道：“怎么感觉有一种奇怪的味道？”  
“你鼻子出毛病了吧。”德拉科转身往里走，在桌旁坐下，靠在椅背上懒洋洋地看着哈利将餐盘一件一件摆在桌上，“他们一定在下面等你，是不是？”  
“他们已经开始吃了。”哈利说道，“韦斯莱夫人还想劝罗恩回去呢，他不太高兴，我趁机溜出来了。”  
“噢，你的女朋友没有拦着你？”  
“你老是提她，为什么？”  
“我乐意，不行吗？”  
“好吧……她说晚上来找我，”哈利抓了抓头发，“你说一般女生这么说的时候是什么意思？”  
德拉科垂下手中的刀叉，用一种匪夷所思的目光看着他，似乎觉得他不可理喻：“你不知道？”  
“呃……”  
“你觉得她还能找你干什么？波特，你不会是故意来炫耀的吧？”  
“不，我是说——嗯——我不太想去。”哈利说完这句话后有些忐忑，德拉科依然低头认真吃饭，没有回答。过了一会儿，他指了指他对面的位置，说道：“坐。”  
哈利有些惊讶，但还是乖乖地坐下来。德拉科用餐的动作慢条斯理，金属制的刀叉永远不会敲在餐盘上发出突兀的响声，偶尔的碰撞清脆悦耳。  
他抬起头看了他一眼，抽出魔杖在他面前变出了一只碗和一副刀叉。哈利几乎不敢相信自己的眼睛。  
“这是给我的？”  
“我觉得我面前没有第二个人，波特。”他嘲笑道。  
哈利被他的笑容恍了神，咽了口唾沫，胸口难耐地躁动起来。这是德拉科第一次留他在这里吃饭，他简直无法相信这一切。他不会是在做梦吧，他想，慢吞吞地拿起叉子却不小心捏反了。他强吻了他，他本以为他会拒绝，可德拉科看起来并不是很抗拒。  
这到底是什么意思？哈利不敢胡乱猜测，他觉得德拉科的心思比女孩子还要难懂，以前他只感到烦躁，但现在——现在谁知道他是怎么想的。  
“你是傻了吗？”男孩冷冷的话语在耳边响起，他连忙抬起头，德拉科正皱着眉盯着他动也没动的刀叉，“不想吃的话就出去，我没逼你留在这儿。”  
“啊，抱歉，”哈利连忙拿起刀叉，德拉科的脸色这才好看了一些，“我只是没想到你会让我留下来。”  
他没有回答，沉默地切着牛排。实际上他也不清楚自己在干什么。他讨厌哈利，这毫无疑问，看到他高兴他就心里不痛快，但他后来发现他不痛快是因为他的快乐和他无关。其实哈利说得不对，这不是他第一次出门，他们在客厅里聊天的时候他就躲在楼梯间里偷听过。他一看见金妮就产生了一种莫名的危机感，他不喜欢她，但说不出原因。哈利和金妮六年级的时候就谈恋爱了，他知道，这不关他的事，他才不在乎他的恋爱史。可现在他一看见那个女孩含情脉脉的目光就来气，他从生理上讨厌她坐在那里。  
后来的事情是他没有想到的。他对哈利的吻又排斥又着迷，像是被操控了一般，全身心都沉浸在热情的燃烧之中。他感到恐慌，他明白这是罪恶的，自己可能已经不正常了——他产生了一种胜利的愉悦感，只因为他打败了那个女孩。哈利看向他的眼神比她要炽烈得多，是他在控制着他、左右着他的心。他才是赢家。  
“马尔福，”对面的人唤道，他已经吃完了，正认真地看着他，“你觉得怎么样？”  
“什么怎么样？”德拉科下意识地问道。  
“呃，你刚才没听吗？我是说——你喜欢我的吻吗？”  
德拉科拿着餐刀的手晃了晃，刀尖碰撞餐盘发出了尖锐的一声。  
见鬼，他想，他怎么能毫无廉耻心地说这种话？  
“不喜欢，”他说道，“你的吻技烂爆了。我真奇怪你的女朋友怎么还没和你分手。”  
“啊，真的吗？”哈利看起来似乎吃了一惊，显得有些狼狈，他抓了抓后脑勺，“我——我不知道，抱歉。”  
德拉科盯着他看了一会儿，笑出了声。  
“你待会儿是不是要去她那儿？”  
“嗯——我觉得我应该——”  
“不许去，波特，”他说道，站起身走到窗边，“还是说你想和她上床？”  
“喂，你怎么就知道——”  
“我就是知道。”德拉科回头瞪了他一眼，“说实话，你不觉得可笑吗？你的女朋友在面前担心另一个男生，她问过你怎么样了吗？”  
“什么？——你是说纳威？他们只是朋友而已，我觉得你是想多了。”哈利皱起眉。  
“‘他就像你五年级的时候一样，站出来反抗他们’，‘我劝过他，但他不听’！”德拉科忽然开始惟妙惟肖地模仿金妮的语气，哈利发现他一直都有这种本事，无论是模仿贝拉特里克斯，还是更久以前每次他出丑的时候他假装对付一只鼻子或是摄魂怪。不知为何，原本在他听来并没有什么问题的话被他重复了一遍后就显得疑点重重。  
“我猜她已经发现你变心了，”德拉科恢复了他一贯的拖腔拖调，交叠着腿靠在墙边，“她在暗示你呢，波特。”  
“呃，是吗，”哈利还是觉得难以理解他的话，“如果她怀疑的话，为什么不直接问我呢？”  
“女生一般不直接问，波特，”德拉科一脸嘲讽的表情，“真令人遗憾，你谈了这么多女朋友还是没有长进。”  
“你怎么这么懂？”哈利有些怀疑地看着他。  
德拉科伸了个懒腰，得意洋洋地说道：“怎么说呢，有些人从出生起就比别人要聪明一些。”  
“论讨好人我确实比不上你。”哈利起身朝他走去，伸手拦住了他的去路。  
“我猜你去了以后她会向你哭诉，然后宽宏大量地原谅你，‘哦，我理解你，哈利，我都能懂’！”说哈利教名的时候的他的眉头皱了一下，“然后你们就接吻，滚床单，皆大欢喜——简直像一出戏剧，最烂俗的那种。”  
“你说话真不客气，”哈利皱了皱眉，不客气地吻了过去，将德拉科按在墙壁上，“那你想怎么样，嗯？对了，我的吻技真的有那么烂吗？”  
德拉科被吻得双颊晕红，急促地呼吸着，抓着哈利的手臂。  
“你自己不会看吗？”他嘟囔着。  
哈利耸耸肩，揪着他的领子又重新吻上去。  
他们用力地吻着彼此，仿佛不这样做就无法抵达命中的极致。他们被困得太久了，也压抑得太久，在这密不透风的笼中没有任何令人振奋的事，等待他们的只有迷茫又黑暗的明天。他把他压到床上，如同一匹匍匐着的狼，黑夜是他厚重的毛皮，月光是他明亮的眼睛。他胡乱解着他的衬衫扣子，吮吻他的下巴和脖颈，用嘴唇蹭着他的皮肤。德拉科难耐地伸手去摸自己的下身，他难以相信自己竟会这样渴望，明明刚刚才发泄过一次。他一只手攀着他的后背，另一只手抓着哈利的手塞进自己的内裤里。这已经算不上暗示了，他确实想要他，他想要哈利·波特。  
“这样好吗？”哈利喑哑着嗓音说道，贪婪地触吻他胸口挺立的樱红，温柔地按摩着他。德拉科不耐地催促着快一点，还嘲笑他是不是没吃饱饭。  
“这样很好，别多想了波特。”他说道，像一只猫般蜷缩起来，声音懒懒的，似乎被伺候得极为舒服。哈利忍不住加重了力道——他告诫过自己不要这么做，他知道上次给他留下的阴影太深了，但德拉科的惬意总会给他一种想要破坏的占有欲。  
德拉科战栗地环着他的后背撑起身子，曲着双腿低喊着，不一会儿便在他手中一泄如注。他将他重新压进枕头里，然后是不分彼此的激吻，他们又狠又重地吻在一起，哈利顾不及会不会弄痛他了，恰恰相反，疼痛反而更能让他感觉到彼此的存在。  
“我没想到你会喜欢，”他喘息着说道，此时德拉科正靠在他怀里侧着头压抑地低吟，“我以为你讨厌我碰你那里。”  
“唔，”德拉科摸了摸鼻子，显得有些害羞，“我本来不喜欢。是你太过分了，波特。”  
“是，都是我的错，”哈利双手托着他的臀，将下身抵在一起暧昧地摩擦着，德拉科把头埋进了枕头里，“但也逃不了你的责任，马尔福。”  
“这真的很糟糕，”德拉科叹息着，硬是被哈利从枕头里拽了出来，“太糟糕了，我要给你打零分，波特。”  
“你说什么？”柔软挺翘的臀部被狠狠捏住揉了一把，德拉科尖叫了一声，羞得耳根发红。感觉到那双滚烫的手摩擦着他勾人的臀缝，轻轻掰开了股瓣，他吓得推搡着他，又仰起头主动献吻，急切地哀求着。  
“别，波特，”他低声说道，贴着他的嘴唇，“满分，满分可以了吧？”  
“让我试试，”哈利将他抱在怀里，手若有似无地抚摸着他的胸，“只是试试看，马尔福，你觉得不舒服我们就停止，嗯？”  
“不要，”他的脸色发白，用力地推着他，“就这样不好吗？”  
“是你让我别去的。你要知道，在别人看来我就是进了你房间然后没有回来过。你得负起责任，马尔福。”他低声说道，咬着他洁白的脖颈，那儿已经被他折磨得痕迹斑斑。  
德拉科急得要哭出来，他清楚哈利想要什么，可他以为还不会这么快。他害怕被摧毁，即使是一丝一毫都令他畏惧——他知道这源于他内心深处的不安定感，他不愿意把自己完全交付出去。信任让他感到压力，做到这一步已经用尽了他的勇气。  
他们依然在拥吻，德拉科找不到抗议的机会。哈利边吻他边折开他的腿，慢慢往下摸索，那陌生的触感令他心惊肉跳，他慌张地去阻止却完全没有用。  
“我不想做波特，别逼我不行吗？”他控制不住地吼了出来，像是被撕裂了似的，胸口涌动着灵活的刀子，将逾越出界的翅膀一点一点割断，对方蓦然停下，他连忙挣开他向后挪去，“听着，我讨厌这种感觉——我不知道是怎么开始的，如果你只是想爽一爽，我们可以换一种方式。”  
哈利僵住了，许久没有反应。呼吸变得干冷，心脏的跳动也显得难以忍受，德拉科慢慢地平静下来，他知道他完了，他又搞砸了一件事。可他觉得这样也很好，这一切本来就绚烂得不真实。  
他尝过甜头了，但还不想从悬崖跌下来摔死。他宁愿相信自己看见的都是错觉。  
“……为什么你总以为我只是想爽？”那人终于开口了，他侧着脸，德拉科看不清他的表情，“马尔福，你能不能别把我想成这样？”  
“我不知道你是怎么样的，也不想去猜测，但你做的事让我觉得莫名其妙，”德拉科快速地说道，险些咬了舌头，“说真的，我不知道你和别人是不是也会这样——你交过那么多女朋友，我可不是。”  
他知道并不是的，哈利只有和他在一起的时候才会变成这个样子，可这种区别更让他感到困惑和矛盾，让他觉得那不是真的——那的确不像是真的——也许哈利的心很好懂，但他过不了自己这一关。  
“你在气我有女朋友，是不是？”哈利沉默了一会儿，说道。  
“不，你有没有都和我没关系，只是我们应该点到为止，”他勉强扯出一个假笑，心脏痛得几乎要裂开，“这件事上我们都有错，现在停止还来得及。不过作为回馈，我会帮你们解答问题。我知道你们需要这个。”  
四周一片死寂，沉默似乎都是有重量的，压得他们喘不过气来。哈利不敢置信地望着他，他的身体因为隐忍而颤抖，抖得厉害。他觉得他简直不可理喻，但显然更不可理喻的是自己。  
他到底在期待些什么？自以为是地陷入热恋，可对方还是一如既往，他凭什么觉得他会有所改变？……他以为他们之间除了利益和欲望以外还有点别的什么，他本以为是这样的。  
德拉科说得对，他也讨厌这种感觉。  
“……我们明天会来找你，”他最后这样说道，按了按太阳穴，他感觉后颈热热的，有点想哭，“今天的事情我很抱歉，马尔福。把它忘了吧。”  
说完后他开始窸窸窣窣穿衣服，起身离开了他的房间。门响了一声，又归入寂静，德拉科呆呆地坐在床上，双手抱着膝盖。他有些喘不过气来。  
他走了，他茫然地想着，他走了，会去哪里呢？他会和他的朋友们说他有多么无理取闹吗？还是说他去了金妮那儿，和她呆在一起……一想到这里他就又气又恼，呼吸都不顺了。如果他敢去找她，他就再也不理他了，他恨恨地想。可随之而来的是几乎将他压垮的迷茫，他知道自己没有资格，就算他和金妮重修于好他也不能阻止，只能眼睁睁地看着，送上几句不痛不痒的祝福。可他不想祝福他们。  
他的身体还残留着他抚摸亲吻的温度，那比想象中还要美好，他现在无比渴望和他再吻一次。德拉科扭了扭身子，从地上拾起衣服慢慢穿上。他们的衣服扔得到处都是，凌乱不堪，可以想象得出刚才有多热情多迫切。但这只能让他更痛。  
没什么好后悔的，德拉科，他安慰着自己，你不可能跟他上床，那会把你毁掉、让你变得不自由。自由是最重要的东西，即使在这样阴暗的黑窟窿里。  
他勉强自己不去想他，可黑夜太静了，静得容不下多余的念想，所有的灵魂都重复着相同的回声。他被自己的回声震得六神无主，他宁愿现在不是夜晚，他讨厌一夜无眠。  
“波特，”他喃喃着，跌跌撞撞地穿上拖鞋，“波特！”  
一个不自由的男孩不应该追求爱情，因为爱情使人束缚。但他当然应该去爱，即使伤痕累累也应该去爱，他不应该吝啬自己炽热的吻，不应该只缩在严实的壳里。壳只是空壳，而吻是一个世界。  
德拉科踉踉跄跄地跑出去，跑进黑漆漆的走廊里。他不知自己要往哪儿去，就像坐上了随波逐流的小舟，夜的大海簇拥着他涌向一场月潮。  
德拉科跑到楼梯口，迎面大开的窗户吹来大片的冷风，将他的衣裤吹得猎猎作响。像是忽然有一盆冷水从头到脚浇下来，他清醒了一些，怔怔地停在了原地。  
还是回去吧。他对自己这样说道。睡一觉，一切就过去了。  
他慢吞吞地往回走，抬起的腿仿佛有千斤重，一落地便沉进泥沼里。  
他不需要，不需要，什么都不需要。他不在乎哈利会拥抱谁，一点都不在乎。  
德拉科走回卧室时远远地看见一个人站在那儿，如同一道幽蓝的魅影。他的心跳蓦然停了停，忍不住加快了脚步，当他意识到这一点后又马上放慢了，不疾不徐地朝他走去。  
“你在这里干什么？”  
“你出来干什么？”  
他们同时开口问道，又一齐闭上了嘴。  
“不用你管，波特。”他恶狠狠地说道，“我出去喝水你都要过问吗？”  
哈利平静地看着他，他忽然靠过来吻了他——只是嘴唇上的轻轻触碰，但比罂粟还要迷人。德拉科马上后退了一步，这个反应刺痛了他的眼睛。  
“你没有喝水，马尔福。”哈利说道，“你在撒谎。”  
“滚开，”德拉科冷酷地说道，“我要去睡觉了。”  
“马尔福——”  
“你他妈以后别对我动手动脚，我觉得很恶心。”他恶意地说道，眯起了眼，“还是说你就喜欢出尔反尔？”  
哈利深吸一口气，他已经忘了自己为什么会来到这儿了。说真的，他也不明白自己为什么要自取其辱。他离开德拉科的房间后去客厅倒了杯茶，然后和金妮吵了一架。显然，他的违约让她大为恼火，她追问他到底去哪儿了，哈利避而不答。  
他不想和她争论这些，他自己也乱得很。他搞不清自己对德拉科到底是什么感觉，冷静下来想想这的确很荒谬，他发疯似的对自己的敌人动了情，理所当然没有任何结果。像德拉科说的，也许他应该就此放弃，悬崖勒马，回归到正常生活里去。  
可什么又是正常的生活？他望着面前的女孩，她还是和以前一样漂亮，即使糟糕的校园生活让她看起来有些憔悴，红发也不如以前有光泽，可他还能从她眼中看到坚毅的光彩。他们没有正常的生活，每个人都是漂泊在狂风巨浪中的种子，死去了，便要结出无数粒来。  
他不想回去，不想功亏一篑，他宁愿饮鸩止渴也不想望而却步。他见多了德拉科尖酸刻薄口是心非的样子，他的伎俩他太清楚了。  
“抱歉，金妮，我——我想我们需要好好想一想。”他说道，不禁想起当初罗恩和拉文德分手时的状况，那个女孩大闹了一场，但金妮显然比她理智得多。  
“明天我就要回学校去了，哈利，”她说道，握住了他的手，“我真的希望——你能好好的。你知道吗，每天我看《预言家日报》的时候都提心吊胆，我真的很害怕。”  
“我明白，我会的，”他的内心浮起了一丝深深的愧疚，“是我对不起你。”  
“不，你不要向我道歉，”金妮摇了摇头，“你说得对，我们需要好好想一想。”  
哈利按了按额头，看着面前的女孩。他不想把任何两个人放在一起比较，但德拉科——他绝对是最难把握也最磨人的一个。他不断地粉碎他的心，一次又一次，就像用脚尖将玻璃碾成沙子……可即使如此，他依然无尽地向往着。  
“是啊，我还真是学不乖，”他慢慢地说道，长吸一口气，心口已经痛得无以复加，“但是马尔福，求你听一听你自己的声音，你到底想要什么？你真的这么讨厌我吗？”  
德拉科皱了皱鼻子，说道：“这还用说吗，波特？谁都知道我讨厌你。”  
“可你自己不知道。你骗不过自己。”  
“我说不过你，给我让开。”他哼了一声，推开他就要往前走。哈利死死地瞪着他，忽然提高了音量：  
“你这个混蛋、懦夫、胆小鬼！该死的，你就是不想承认！你只是在害怕，你不相信我真的喜欢你是不是？还是说你觉得我只想和你做爱？”  
“轻一点，波特！”男孩惊呆了，回过神来后着急地想捂住他的嘴，哈利捉住了他的手，趁机把他搂进怀里。  
“你知道的，马尔福，你知道怎么样伤我最深，但你也知道怎么样能让我高兴。”他在他耳边低声说道，咬了咬他的耳廓。男孩微微抖了一下，咬牙切齿地低吼道：“放开我，波特，我听不懂你在说什么——”  
“说你喜欢我，马尔福，”哈利哀求似的说道，“不要再拒绝我了，真的。你总是这样，把我耍得团团转，我还得心甘情愿地惯着你。我从没见过你这么过分的人。”  
“现在你见过了，可以了吗？放开——你他妈别摸——”嘴唇又被捕获了，哈利重重地吻着他，发泄似的吮咬着，将他的唇吻得艳红。他的手伸进他衬衣底下胡乱摸着，德拉科惊慌失措地推着他，这个疯子，他明明说过放弃，让他忘了这一切，可他现在却依然肆意地影响着他的身心。德拉科明白自己不想忘，他的靠近让他心神不定，他让他变得不再像自己，他讨厌这种状况，可他还是不想忘。  
“等等——让我想一想，波特，你别——”他想要咒骂，但呻吟却迫不及待地溢出喉间，“你他妈够了，波特！”  
“不够，马尔福，现在就告诉我。”哈利紧紧拦着他，抓着他的手臂，“不要去思考——告诉我你也喜欢我。”  
“我不——”  
“你还在否认，这到底有什么意义？”  
“再给我一点时间，”德拉科用力甩开他的手，飞快地打开房门闪进去，狼狈至极，“别逼我，波特，我没有说过任何承诺的话。这都是你自找的。”  
说完后他便当着他的面快速关上了门，留哈利一个人愣愣地站在走廊上。


	4. 钻心之刑

“一楼是客厅和餐厅，客厅用于开会。餐厅——没什么好说的，不到饭点一般都是空的。不过那是以前，现在——可能会有一些搜查队的小喽啰去偷东西吃。”  
他们围坐在一间空客房的桌子前，桌面上摊着一张羊皮纸。是德拉科那天绘制的地图，已经显得有些折旧了，边角卷了起来。  
德拉科叠着腿坐在方形桌的一边，一只手撑着脸颊，一直盯着那张羊皮纸看，虽然他早已烂熟于心。  
“……我不明白这种东西为什么能进我家。随随便便抓几个逃课的学生就想领功，还有人滥竽充数……”他的声音阴沉下来，似乎隐忍着怒火。哈利罗恩和赫敏面面相觑。  
“那些搜查队的人都可以进你家吗？”罗恩问道。  
“打个招呼就能进来，当然，他们一般是归魔法部管的。”德拉科冷冷地说道，“现在逃跑的学生越来越少了，他们就去抓泥——麻瓜出身的巫师，反正只要有钱什么都干。”  
“真难以相信。”赫敏低声说道。  
“有什么难以相信的，还记得我们在魔法部看见的那些被抓起来的巫师吗？”罗恩义愤填膺，“还有那些街上的流浪汉——”  
“他们的钱从哪里来——古灵阁吗？”  
“国库税收和财团支持。古灵阁绝对是最后才会考虑的选择。”德拉科哼了一声，“和妖精打交道很费力的。”  
“我以为他们会选择镇压。”  
“当然，但妖精把他们的宝藏看得比什么都重要。”  
“神秘人不会相信妖精的，”哈利说道，“不过我更倾向于认为他选择去掌控古灵阁，而不是把它当成一个简单的金库。”  
他说这句话的时候大家都转头看着他，包括德拉科，这是他今天第一次把目光放在他身上。  
“噢，揣测神秘人的思想来哗众取宠吗？很有趣，波特。”他尖刻地笑了一声，说道。  
“不过说到财团支持，我觉得——”哈利的话还没说完德拉科的脸色就变了，他压着羊皮纸的指尖有些发白。  
“闭嘴，波特，这不可能，”他的声音似乎是从牙缝中挤出来的，“那么，接下来是二楼。”  
他生硬地将纸挪到一遍，二楼是一个回形走廊，上面分布着四个房间，上面标着几个房间名。  
“从一楼到二楼有两条楼梯可以上去。从这里开始分别是我爸妈的房间，我的房间，书房，然后这个本来是客房，”他干巴巴地说道，“现在是莱斯特兰奇夫妇的房间。”  
“他们住在你们家？”罗恩忍不住问道。  
“是啊，神秘人也住在我们家，想不想知道他的房间在哪儿？”德拉科翻了个白眼，“不过我不知道我的房间现在还是不是空的，我想我爸妈肯定不会让别人住进去，但——但是——我不知道他们现在怎么样了。”  
哈利悄悄观察着德拉科的表情，他微皱着眉，捏了捏鼻子，嘴巴抿成了一条线。他想起了那天在湖边他曾说过的那些话，那也许是他唯一一次主动对他流露出脆弱的时刻，然后就是那个夜晚，错乱又茫然，一团打碎的玻璃冷冷地撒在地面上。  
三楼也是客房，四楼有储藏室和小型会谈室——德拉科解释说这是与一些特殊的客人见面时使用的。五楼是阁楼，有一扇窗和一些废弃不用的魔法物品。  
“神秘人的房间是这两个，”他指着三楼的两个相对的房间，“这个是卧室，这个是他平时用来进行单独审讯的房间。”  
他们盯着那两个看似普通的小方块，谁都没有说话。只是用黑墨水勾画出的两个歪歪扭扭的不闭合的矩形，可此时看起来像是两个溅血的深洞，断断续续的惨叫声从中飘来。  
哈利打了个寒噤，不知为何，明明德拉科只是进行了一番简短平静的描述，可他就是觉得马尔福庄园像一个有去无回的魔窟，一群妖魔鬼怪在日夜高歌，歌唱属于他们的黑夜。他不知道德拉科自己是什么感觉，那一定不会好……更何况他的爸妈现在还在地牢里。  
“一楼有一个机关能通往地牢。地牢里只有这一个出口，而且不能幻影移形。”德拉科的声音将他的注意力拉了回来，哈利又看向他，这次他显得很冷静。  
“好吧，让我们来猜测一下，一般来说神秘人应该会把魂器放置在自己房间里。他现在对魂器非常谨慎，显然不可能到处乱放。”赫敏说道。  
“但上次有人闯入了放置魂器的房间，”哈利说道，他绞尽脑汁回想着当初看见的场景，“当然我不确定那是不是魂器，但能让神秘人这么愤怒的应该只有魂器。我觉得恐怕不会有人有胆量闯进神秘人的卧室，即使莱斯特兰奇和他说了什么。”  
“除了神秘人自己的卧室以外最有可能的地方——”  
“小型会谈室，”德拉科低声说道，“或者是我爸爸的书房。这两个房间都需要通过特殊魔法才能进入。”  
“就像穆迪在格里莫广场十二号那儿设置的一样？”罗恩插话道。  
“那是什么？”  
“一个特殊魔法，会在你经过时问你是不是斯内普，如果无法正确回答就会被施咒。”  
“不是那种。书房和小型会谈室的魔法会对你进行全方位检测，不是目标人物门锁就不会打开。”  
“那我们该怎么进去？”  
“不知道，”德拉科回答得很快，“我只在我爸爸开着门的时候去过书房。但现在，我猜只有神秘人才能进入。”  
他们安静了一会儿，思考着怎么破解这个死局。几分钟后赫敏清了清嗓子，说道：“其实也许魂器并不在那两个房间，在出了那件事以后，他可能存放在自己的卧室里了。”  
“我听不出哪儿更容易。”罗恩叹了口气。  
他们又谈论了几个小时，可依然没有重大进展。赫敏在笔记本上列了十几条注意事项以及他们应该准备的物件，罗恩提议他们可以准备活地狱汤剂将他们都迷晕，然后一个一个房间进去搜索——  
“首先，我们没有那么多材料，其次，你要怎么让他们喝下去？”赫敏扬起眉。  
“而且最重要的问题还是没有解决：我们进不了那些房间。”德拉科尖锐地指出。  
“好吧，如果你有更好的办法，我很愿意洗耳恭听。”罗恩气呼呼地瞪了他一眼。哈利没有说话，他很清楚这个计划他们需要准备很久。  
“要进入那些房间只有一个办法，就是让神秘人自己打开门。”他说道。他们停止了争论，扭头朝他看来。  
“噢，这很妙。你可以走到神秘人面前，对他说‘请帮我开门’，他一定会为你打开的，波特。”德拉科第一个嘲笑道。罗恩憋红了脸想反驳他，但哈利对他摇了摇头。  
“可以用某些方法将他吸引过去，然后我们披上隐形衣跟在他后面进入房间。”他说道。他们面面相觑。  
“哈利，我不得不说——”赫敏显得不安极了，一直在咬着指甲。  
“听起来没什么问题，但我总觉得处处都是问题。”罗恩有些害怕地压低了声音。  
这次德拉科没有发言，他面无表情地看着窗外，不知在想什么。  
“我们不知道是哪个房间，哈利。这个办法恐怕只能用一次。”赫敏说道，哈利不得不承认她说得很有道理。  
很快就到了晚饭时间，他们起身向一楼走去。哈利下意识看了一眼隔着五米走在他们背后的德拉科，他颀长的身影在余光中微微摇晃，如同一条不停伸缩的黑白光带。  
从今天中午起他就开始和他们一起吃饭了，哈利清楚这是因为他不想和他单独相处。实际上他也在避免和他讨论昨天发生的事，现在想来那简直像一场热病，他觉得自己一定是魔怔了才会做出那么不理智的事情。也许是最近接连发生的状况令他心烦意乱，德拉科时冷时热、金妮忽然到来，把一切搅得一团糟。说实话，他现在真的不该分心想这么多事情。  
他不知道该怎么处理和金妮之间的问题，也不知道该怎么面对德拉科。他需要冷静一会儿好好考虑自己的情感，但现在并没有多余的时间让他思考。  
别想这么多了，还是先干正事吧，他叹了口气，至少现在德拉科还算配合，这也许是唯一值得庆幸的事了。  
德拉科不远不近地跟着前面三人，目光牢牢地锁定着那个身影。他看着他和另外两个人若无其事地聊天，似乎一点都没有注意到他，这让他感到又气恼又憋闷，可又不能说什么。  
实际上昨天晚上他失眠了，一直到凌晨三点才勉强睡着。但依然睡得很不安稳，不断有古怪的东西入梦。他梦见那把卢修斯在他二年级时给他买的光轮2001，他骑着它第一次飞上天空，天空是青蓝色的，他开心地欢叫着……然后是另一把扫帚，精致而昂贵，在阳光下闪着金色的光泽，令人艳羡。它被锁在了地下室阴沉的大柜子里，缠着一圈一圈生锈的铁链，孤零零地在半空中摇晃着……他从天空摔落下去，落向坚硬的草地……不，不要……草地变成了华丽的地毯，他坐在角落里远远地看着那个男人，那双血红的眼是某种不祥的特征，指针滴答滴答地走着，那么近，那么远……  
一个声音从地狱深处拉扯着他，来自第一日，来自末日，声嘶力竭地叫喊着，德拉科，德拉科！  
红色的涂料染上了他的全身，他像倒伏的芦苇般躺在地上。那把悬在空中的火弩箭在头顶摇晃着，黑色的铁锈细细碎碎地泻下来，沾满了他白色的嘴唇。  
德拉科，德拉科！  
他知道自己该醒了，他过得浑浑噩噩，忘了初衷。他该醒了。  
可醒来后他又失魂落魄。光轮2001被他遗落在霍格沃茨的寝室里，他被遗落在紫黑色的悬崖边。他的影子像一把剑切开了白昼与黑夜，而他向黎明倒去、倒去，死在凌晨冰冷的灰烬里。  
他试图索要一个明天，可那都是不可视的奢望。  
德拉科慢慢地在楼梯上走着，影子一折一折地延伸着。他清楚他不会答应哈利。他说给他一点时间，但实际上没有必要，他不会考虑他的话。他只是暂时停留，早晚要离开这里，也不可能真的动情。即使动情他也会掐死这团火焰，即使这比杀死自己还要难受。  
他的防线在短短几天内被攻破了，溃不成军。这不能怪他，只能说明那个人太可恶。可昨晚他差点和他上了床，还被逼着告白，今天见面时对方却像什么也没发生似的照样和他们说话，他只想冲上去给他一拳。  
德拉科跟着他们来到餐厅，慢腾腾地坐在了穆丽尔姨妈旁边的位置，他不想和哈利面对面。哈利抬起头看了他一眼，马上又低下头，一句话也没有说。德拉科紧紧捏着手中的叉子，他想把它戳到他喉咙里去。  
该死的，他就应该当他不存在，德拉科忿忿地想，但他为什么要为他心神不宁？这个人他什么都有，可他只有他自己。  
接下来的几天依然毫无进展，他们纠缠着几个旧命题，穷追不舍地讨论着每个细节；后来他们两人一组轮流幻影移形到马尔福庄园周围进行侦查，虽然从来没有进去过，但也捕捉到了一些消息，比如那儿的防备变得更森严了，搜查队根本进不去。  
“这说明我们的计划更困难了，我们不能冒充搜查队混进去。”哈利说道，揉着自己的手臂。那儿被德拉科抓了一道，因为他一直想披着隐形衣溜进去，而德拉科死活不同意，险些和他大吵一架。  
“就连食死徒进出都需要出示魔杖，现在还住在里面的食死徒恐怕只有莱斯特兰奇夫妇和马尔福夫妇。”赫敏说道。  
“这说明神秘人并没有生那个女人的气，那件事也许澄清了。”罗恩耸耸肩。  
德拉科没有加入他们的讨论，他恍惚地想着那片生长在家门口茂密的小树林，杂草已经有半个人那么高了，因为长时间没有人护理，甚至出现了几只地精。蓝孔雀大摇大摆地在草丛中走着，仿佛并没有意识到它们的处境已经发生了改变。  
那片树林以前是由家养小精灵维护的，自从他们失去了多比以后，纳西莎便接管了这个任务。他常常站在窗边看着她轻轻挥动魔杖，整片杂乱的草坪便如同被一只无形的手抚摸过似的轻轻摇晃，变得平平整整。风吹动着她丝绸般轻的裙裾，太阳和星辰像是从头顶通了条路下来，簇拥着这片寂静的园地。他从来没有意识到它有这样重要。  
等他回去以后，他一定要亲手修剪它，他想，如果还有这么一天的话。  
“我觉得我们这几天就可以计划准备出发了。”一个声音在不远处响起，德拉科连忙抬起头，哈利正严肃地看着他们。  
“这几天？不，我们应该再商量一会儿，哈利。”罗恩说道。  
“我们能掌握的信息只有这么多了，”哈利低头看着赫敏的小笔记本，上面记录着他们目前所知的信息，“我们现在知道食死徒进入马尔福庄园必须得事先通报，并且出示自己的魔杖，即使是伏地魔召唤他们来也只能在前院外面幻影移形。”  
“他们半个月召开一次例会，莱斯特兰奇先生会在门口进行核实身份，这是我和罗恩上次看见的，”赫敏说道，“但这种会议神秘人很少参加，一般由莱斯特兰奇夫人主持，因为上次我们听见格雷伯克这样说——”  
“‘又是那个娘们在那里唧唧歪歪，我能不能下次不来了？’”罗恩模仿着他的语气说道。  
“会议结束的时候他们会从后门离开，也只能在街道上幻影移形。”赫敏补充道，她快速地翻着笔记本，“嗯……我们只观摩了两次会议，每个月的第二个星期一和第四个星期一晚上六点开始，大概持续时间是在两个小时到四个小时。”  
“说实话，站在外面等的时候快被冻死了。”哈利说道，“不过幸好有弗雷德他们提供的伸缩耳，还不算无聊。”  
“超级无聊，不知道在说些什么，有时候想让人冲上去打他们一顿。”罗恩皱起眉，“反正我我不想听第二次了。”  
“但我们还是不清楚魂器和宝剑被放在哪里。”  
“呃，我上次想溜进去转一圈看看，但是被马尔福阻止了。”  
一听到自己的名字德拉科就火了，他白了他一眼，气呼呼地说道：“那时候里面在开会！我看你是没带脑子，波特！”  
“但是窗户是开着的——”哈利辩解道，德拉科重重踢了他一脚。  
“你想两个人一起翻窗，嗯？你太相信你的隐形衣了吧？”  
“好吧，但我觉得还是得找个机会进去熟悉地形。地图和实际情况是完全不一样的。”  
“这个没有问题，我们可以等到下次开会时一起进去看看。而且我怀疑马尔福庄园内部已经无法幻影移形了。”赫敏说道，不停地捏着自己的手指，“我们先把初步方案定出来。”  
他们又讨论了许久，考虑着每个可能出问题的细节，推翻了一个又一个方案，最终决定两人一组进行分头行动。德拉科提出应该准备一个备用方案，用于同一组的两个人因特殊原因分散的情况。  
“我们不知道可能会发生什么事，如果不小心分散了，必须得有一个解决措施。”他这样说道。  
这当然需要被考虑，能出错的地方实在是太多了，他们越是细想越觉得这个计划比闯入古灵阁还要冒险，至少那时候他们还有拉环帮忙，食死徒和伏地魔也不在那儿虎视眈眈。  
这天结束会议的时候每个人都念叨着计划中提到的环节慢慢走出房间，罗恩显得有些恍惚，赫敏不断地抓着头发，心神不定。哈利离开时慢了几步，被后面的人狠狠撞了一下后背。德拉科从他身边用力挤过，大步往前走。他愣了愣，下意识叫住了他：“马尔福。”  
男孩的脚步一顿，又继续走，哈利追上去按住了他的肩膀，被他猛然甩开了。  
“你是不是要问那天的问题？”没等哈利开口，德拉科抢先问道。哈利犹豫了一下，说道：“你想好了？”  
“是啊，这么多天也该想好了，”德拉科双手放在口袋里，歪着头看着他，靠近了一步，“要听一听吗？”  
“你说。”哈利的内心浮起了一丝不好的预感。  
他又走得近了一些，侧过头靠着他的耳朵。哈利杂乱的鬓发堆积在耳角，像一丛茂密的草。德拉科想起了那群无人管理的树林，在风中发疯似的长。  
“我不喜欢你，真遗憾。”他轻声说道，“别白费劲了。”  
他说完后转身就想走，哈利抓住了他的手腕。他看着他，眼睛睁得大大的，眼圈微有些红。  
“我们是搭档，马尔福。”他说道。  
“只是搭档而已。”  
“但是——”  
“放手，波特！别纠缠不休了，这样真的很难看。”他厉声说道，冷冷地拨开他的手，转身离开了。  
哈利在原地呆站了一会儿，摸了摸鼻子，闭上了眼。  
他说得对，这都是他自找的。

十天后。  
马尔福庄园埋在一片寂静的灯光之中，浓黄的光芒从每一片高大的彩色玻璃窗内洒出，落在窸窸窣窣的草地和鹅卵石小路里。  
罗道夫斯·莱斯特兰奇穿着一身食死徒特有的黑色巫师袍站在马尔福庄园精致的锻铁大门前，他打了个哈欠，眯起眼盯着那条穿梭在夜色中的细细的鹅卵石小路，他所站的高位能让他清晰地将每个到来的食死徒收入眼中。  
他原地踱着步，又看了眼手表，嘀咕了几句。这时他远远地看见一个男人拄着手杖朝这儿走来，连忙打起了精神。  
“嘿，多洛霍夫，今天你来得够早啊。”他朝他伸出手，多洛霍夫将手抽出来和他握了握，露出一口黄牙。  
“还有谁来了？”他问道，将手杖递给罗道夫斯，后者随意地打量了一圈便还给了他。  
“诺特还有高尔，你是第三个。”他说道。  
“对了，你能稍微给我透露一点情况——我是说，今天也是你内人主持，是吗？”多洛霍夫压低了声音问道，回头看了眼身后。  
“没错，不过你可别问我她到底要说什么。她连我都没有告诉呢。”  
“啊，我明白，明白……”多洛霍夫点着头，似乎还想说什么，但这时背后又走来了几个人，只好作罢。  
他推开门，拄着手杖大摇大摆地走进金碧辉煌的大厅，中央的沙发椅上已经坐了几个男巫，他们正慢吞吞地喝着茶，讨论着近况。  
此时，藏在隐形衣下的哈利和德拉科正四处张望着。他们是悄悄跟在多洛霍夫后面混进来的，小心翼翼地不发出脚步声。  
德拉科打量着这原本熟悉的大厅，墙壁上依然贴着紫色墙纸，天花板上悬挂的大吊灯亮着耀眼的光。他小心眼地寻找着茶几上的水渍，铺在地上的华美古典地毯的褶皱和脏污，甚至去观察那些食死徒鞋底的泥土。  
“上次来的时候没注意，你家还真大。”他们蹑手蹑脚地爬上二楼，德拉科带着他来到他自己的卧室旁贴着一根墙柱站着，哈利这才低声评价道。  
他们最终的计划是分成三组——他和德拉科一组，守在最危险的三楼的伏地魔卧室门口；赫敏和罗恩各自一组，分别看守四楼的小型会议室和二楼的书房。  
“……如果没有特殊情况的话，神秘人是不会出来主持会议的。他应该会呆在他的卧室里，我们只需要把他引出来——”  
“如果他不在卧室里怎么办？”  
赫敏停了停，继续说道：“呃，总之我们的目的是为了让他自己暴露魂器的所在地。有了上次的前车之鉴，如果出了什么混乱他肯定会亲自去检查魂器。至于制造混乱——”  
“熄灯器和诱饵炸弹，昨天弗雷德和乔治已经寄过来了。”哈利说道。  
“对了，我们需要分一下这个，”赫敏说着从口袋里拿出了几个金加隆分给他们，“这个是我最近制作出来的用来联络的变形硬币。是这样，哈利，你们的任务是最危险的，因为你们要守在神秘人的卧室门口观察他的动静，把他的动态告诉我们。如果他往罗恩那儿走了，就把这个齿轮拨到‘1’，我们的硬币也会跟着变动。如果他往我这儿走，就把齿轮拨到‘2’。然后我们一开始抵达各自的岗位后也要拨动齿轮，罗恩是‘1’，我是‘2’，你和德拉科是‘3’。”  
“那‘4’和‘5’是用来干什么的？”罗恩打量着上面的数字，他随手拨动了一格，哈利手中的硬币马上热了起来。  
“‘4’是撤退信号，用于找到魂器后或者临时取消计划。对了，临时取消计划这个决策只有哈利才能执行。”赫敏解释道，“‘5’是遇到致命危险时使用的紧急信号，这个信号我对每枚硬币设置的都不一样，为了能在危险的时候分辨出是谁发出的。”  
德拉科吸了口气，朝走廊两侧望了一眼，将手搭在门把手上向右转去，可那扇门却纹丝不动。他心下一凉。  
“怎么了？”哈利察觉了不对劲，问道。  
“门上锁了。”德拉科说道，声音在微微颤抖。计划的第一个环节就出问题令他惶恐起来，这令他不禁回想起六年级时他的计划频频失败时的恐惧。  
“你的房间被锁住了？”哈利一惊，德拉科又用力扭了扭把手，依然没有反应。他取出魔杖。  
“阿霍拉洞开！”  
红光击中了木质门板，大门震了震，并没有打开，表面上浮现出一圈诡异的绿色光芒，映着他们苍白的脸。  
“完了，被加持了那个特殊魔法，”他说道，“肯定是他们后来加的，现在我们进不去了。”  
“你确定光荣之手就放在这里吗？”哈利说道，他按住了门把手。  
这是德拉科提出的建议，他认为他们需要一个照明工具，而他之前从博金·博克买来的光荣之手刚好能派上用场。  
“我藏在柜子里，如果他们没动的话就还在那里。”德拉科急得直打转，回过头却发现哈利轻松地打开了门，瞬间愣在了原地。  
“荧光闪烁。”他低声说道，手中的魔杖亮了起来，如同捧在怀里的一群亮晶晶的萤火虫，他转头看向他，“你怎么不动？”  
“你——你怎么打开的？”德拉科指着他，有些结巴了。  
“一转就打开了，”哈利耸耸肩，“快进来吧，我不知道你放在哪里。”  
德拉科迟疑了一秒，还是和他一起快步走进房间，反手关上门，点亮了手中的魔杖。  
“我还是觉得怪怪的。我可以肯定刚才我打不开那扇门。”他嘀咕着，拽着哈利往墙角的一只大柜子前走。哈利感觉到口袋里的硬币烫了起来，他连忙取出来一看，上面的齿轮转到了“1”。  
“怎么了？”蹲下身在柜子中翻找的德拉科随口问道，垂下的隐形衣挡住了他的手臂，他将它拨到一边。  
“罗恩已经到位了。”哈利说道，这时齿轮又是一热，转到了“2”，“赫敏也到位了，我们得动作快点。”  
“说实话，我们没必要一起行动。我的幻身术可没韦斯莱那么蹩脚。”  
由于他们只有一件隐形衣，又必须要分头行动，于是赫敏在短时间内给他们进行紧急训练，确保他们都能掌握一定的幻身术。  
“罗恩的幻身术还过得去，只要不认真看的话没人会发现。”哈利为他的好朋友辩解道。  
“那是因为你近视。”德拉科瞥了他一眼，从箱子里拿出一只干枯又苍白的手，“可以停止照明咒了，波特。”  
哈利摸了摸鼻子，将魔杖熄灭，房间里瞬间陷入一片漆黑。“只有握着光荣之手的人才能看到光亮，它是小偷的最好工具。”——他到现在还记得那时博金先生说的话。  
德拉科握住了他的手，他的手指有些凉，又细又长，哈利觉得自己正握着一团柔软的冰块。他牵着他往前走，他们谁都没有说话。这种静谧让他感到无比舒适。  
当门打开的那一瞬间，哈利感到有些遗憾。德拉科马上松开他，换了另一只手拿着光荣之手，从口袋里取出魔杖。  
他们对视一眼，快速朝三楼跑去。楼下已经开始传来贝拉特里克斯尖利的声音以及食死徒们的低声议论，哈利的心脏越跳越快，内心充斥着一种紧张又兴奋的不真实感，隐隐的惶恐也渐渐升上来，他抓住了德拉科的手臂，男孩没有反抗也没有看他，他的后颈冒着汗，瞳孔在走廊一盏一盏壁灯的穿梭中显得发浅。  
走进三楼走廊后他们放慢了脚步，哈利的左手伸进口袋里握住了那只邓布利多制作的熄灯器，它光滑精致的外轮廓紧贴着他汗湿的手。他的大拇指在按钮上悬停着。  
“波特。”他们在伏地魔卧室旁的墙壁边停下，身边的人忽然说话了。哈利看向他，德拉科的表情有些凝重。  
“如果你看见我按了‘5’，马上带着你的朋友走吧，不用管我了。”他说道，语气很平静。  
“什么？”哈利皱起眉，他没有理解他的意思。  
“还记得备用方案吗？”德拉科的目光直视前方，他的侧脸有一种苍白的冷酷感，睫毛微垂。哈利莫名觉得他似乎早就想好了要对他说这句话。  
“你到底是什么意思，马尔福？”  
“我有我自己要做的事，不用管我了。你们管好自己就行。”  
“我不明白，你难道不和我们一起走吗？”  
“我和你们不一样，到这一步已经仁义至尽了波特，别再管我了行吗？”德拉科提高了一些音量，哈利连忙捂住了他的嘴，他挣扎着掰开他的手，低声说道，“听着，我要去哪儿你管不着。你就当我投敌了可以了吧？”  
哈利脑中轰的响了一声，大脑只捉住了那最关键的两个字，他一下子按住了他的肩膀：“你要投敌？”  
德拉科没有回答，直接将手伸进哈利口袋里取出那只熄灯器按了下去，走廊上的一排灯光都熄灭了，化为光点收入他手中的熄灯器里。  
这只熄灯器经赫敏简单改良后能一次性吸收周围大部分灯光，毕竟如果一盏灯一盏灯熄灭就来得太慢了，而且容易暴露方位。  
德拉科又快速按了几次，将熄灯器插回哈利口袋里，顺手摸出他的硬币转到了“3”，朝他抬了抬眉毛。  
“你——”哈利张口结舌，瞪着他一句话也说不出来。  
“祝你好运，波特，”他笑着说道，笑容有些悲凉，嘴唇微颤，“我衷心祝愿你们能成功。”  
他说完后用力揪过他的领子吻在了他的嘴唇上，掀开隐形衣没入了黑暗。  
“等一下——”哈利刚跨出一步，身后的门吱的一声打开了。他回过头，那个高大的男人直直地立在门口，他眯成一条缝的深红色眼睛仿佛穿透了隐形衣朝他望来，将他钉在原地。  
德拉科在黑暗的走廊中奔跑着，喘息着，高举着光荣之手。只有他能看见的光亮燃烧着他的前额，他想要尖叫，一股力量从他的喉间穿刺而出，但他又被掐住了喉咙。  
怎么会有这种力量呢，他想着，眼角渐渐变得湿润，明明是不存在的光芒，却让他感觉到真实的热量。它到底在以怎样的形式燃烧？……它到底是在怎样地燃烧着他的灵魂？  
德拉科无比清楚地知道自己已经踏上了不归路，但他并不后悔，他有必须要做的事情。这件事不能告诉他们，因为他们也有任务要完成，所以他只能自己去做。实际上到现在他依然将自己和哈利他们划分得很清楚，他对他们所追求的目标一点感觉都没有，他只在乎他能握住的东西。  
他不懂人间大义，也没有舍己为人的觉悟，只想守护最重要的人。  
他疯了似的往下跑，重重叠叠的脚步声淹没在食死徒此起彼伏的惊叫声中。他在其中听见了贝拉特里克斯气急败坏的叫喊和格雷伯克的咆哮，在内心冷笑了一声。  
他和哈利上楼的时候并没有看见卢修斯和纳西莎，那时候食死徒已经就位了一半。他不知道他们到底怎么样了，只能从之前的巡视中得知他们依然过得很不好，伏地魔仍没有原谅他们……这都是他的错，是他让他们忍受这些本不属于他们的折磨。可是为什么？这只是他一个人的错，和他的家人没有关系。他为什么要这么对他们？  
这明明是他的家。步伐直直下坠，每一步都落入深谷，他用力抹去脸上的泪，只有此刻他才能肆无忌惮地脆弱。明明是他的家，他的家，没有人能将它夺走……他们凭什么可以占据这里？他不想让他们踏入这栋府邸，一个脚尖都不允许，他们的呼吸污染这里的空气，他们的一举一动都破坏着这里的整洁不紊……他想要一把火，将他们通通烧成灰烬——这明明是他的家。  
食死徒们仍聚在大厅中议论纷纷，那声音越来越响，他们彼此之间推搡来推搡去，有人踩到了另一个人的袍子，又引发了一阵争执。还有人点亮魔杖去找大吊灯的开关，可大厅实在是太大了，墙面上贴着的雕花墙纸和悬挂的一大堆名画令人眼花缭乱，只得作罢。莱斯特兰奇夫妇倒是知道该怎么开灯，可他们此时被围在中央着急地大吼大叫，试图维持秩序，整片黑暗中的人群如同无序的泥沼，混乱而泥泞，一边冒着泡泡一边下沉。  
德拉科飞速跑过那群人，悄悄绕到一根柱子后。他将地毯掀起来，用鞋尖按下通往地牢的开关。打开地牢时会有一阵无法避免的尖锐声响，他不得不用闭耳塞听蒙混过关。  
快一点，快一点，再快一点……！他不停地回头看，紧咬牙关，从未觉得地牢通道打开的速度如此之慢。那扇门刚张开一道能让人挤过的缝隙他就硬是钻了进去，坚硬冰冷的钢铁压得他肋骨一阵疼痛。  
德拉科向前跑了几步险些跌倒在地，又扶着墙勉强支撑住自己的身体，摇摇晃晃地往前跑。黑暗的铁门在眼前晃动，他伸长了手向它抓去，剧烈地喘息着，整个走道中都回荡着他的颤抖。  
他终于站在了那扇门前，战栗着用魔杖敲了敲门面，无声地念了句咒语。他慢慢推开门，一阵幽风从中透出，吹动他垂在脸侧的金发。  
德拉科深吸了一口气，小心翼翼地踏入地牢内，借着光荣之手的光低头张望着。  
“爸爸……妈妈？”他小声呼唤着，尾音在打颤，“你们在这儿吗？……爸爸？”  
他看见角落里有一团堆积的肮脏布料，那起伏的形状像一个人折叠的双腿。他将光荣之手向上照去，终于认清那是一个男人蜷缩成团的身影，那一刻他的眼泪夺眶而出。  
他从未见过卢修斯这个样子。他的父亲一直是高傲的，永远保持着体面，他从小便渴望着以后也能像他一样独当一面。他偷偷模仿他父亲说话的调子和姿态，在其他同学面前耀武扬威。马尔福这个姓氏给他带来的优越感和便利实在是太多太多了，他理所应当地享受着这一切，可当它们忽然消失的时候，他除了埋怨和逃避什么也做不了。  
“爸爸，爸爸……”他在那人旁边蹲下，把光荣之手放在一边，抱着他的肩膀让他坐起来，“醒醒，爸爸……”  
男人的眼皮动了动，似乎在一个很深的梦中挣扎。德拉科抽泣了一声，将他抱得紧了一些，在他苍老的脸颊上蹭了蹭。他已经太久没有和卢修斯这样亲近了。  
“……德拉科？”一个细弱的声音在旁边响起，德拉科一颤，一只手无力地挂在他的胳膊上，他连忙握住了。  
他还记得这双手曾经怎样神奇地变出魔法，将整个花园打点得整整齐齐，也记得它们曾怎样如微风般温柔地抚摸他的脸颊。那时候它们还是洁白而光滑的，绝不像现在这样布满裂口、积满灰尘。  
“是你吗，德拉科？”随着一阵窸窸窣窣的布料摩擦的声响，一个人影升了起来，那人用小指勾开眼前的额发，说道。  
“妈妈，”他急切地唤道，带着哭腔，“妈妈，是我。”  
“德拉科……德拉科……”她向他伸去，德拉科连忙握住了她的手，在黑暗中寻找她的眼睛。  
“我在这里，妈妈。”  
他终于看见了她惨白的脸，即使在黑暗中也能看得出清晰的瘦削的痕迹。那高高隆起的颧骨和深陷的眼窝让他心碎得说不出话，喉咙堵得难受。德拉科只能抱住她低低地哭泣，甚至不敢用力，生怕她承受不住他的力量。  
“太好了，德拉科……太好了，你还在……”纳西莎虚弱地抚摸着他的头，靠在他的肩膀上。这时卢修斯也醒来了，他望着面前许久未见的儿子，似乎还没有反应过来。  
“爸，妈，对不起……真的很对不起，都怪我……”德拉科抽回一只手揉了揉鼻子，又响亮地抽噎了一声，“你们……你们恨我吗？”  
“这不怪你，德拉科，”纳西莎慈爱地看着他，“这又不是你自愿的，不是吗？”  
“不，我是自愿的，妈妈，”德拉科用力地摇了摇头，“是我让波特绑架我的，因为我不想呆在这里……是我害了你们，都是我的错。”  
“……为什么？”卢修斯忽然说话了，他的声音嘶哑得不像他。德拉科马上看向他，吸了吸鼻子。  
“我——我不想过这样的日子了，爸爸，你说为什么他要这么对我们？”他断断续续地说道，“我们提供了房子，提供了钱，为什么他要把我们关在这里？这不公平，爸爸，一点都不公平。”  
卢修斯平静地看着他，缓缓伸出手拍了拍他发抖的后背，低声说道：“但我们没有办法，德拉科。”  
“不，爸爸，我们可以离开这里——离开黑魔王，我们可以逃出去！”他马上说道，期待地看着他们，“我们可以藏起来不被他们发现，爸爸！”  
“藏起来……？藏到哪里去？”  
“凤凰社的基地。”  
卢修斯的嘴唇动了动，似乎有些惊愕：“你和凤凰社走在一起了，德拉科？”  
“至少他们不会占用我们的房子，我想。”  
“幼稚！”男人厉声说道，纳西莎瞪了他一眼，将德拉科搂在怀里，“你以为这是什么，德拉科？凤凰社早晚要覆灭的，你有没有想过到时候该怎么办？”  
“别说了，卢修斯——”  
“可是爸爸，难道你还想留在这里吗？”德拉科大声说道，“难道你还想被关在这里，让他们占据我们的家吗？我们做了错事，可我们也付出了很多，但那个人都看不见。”  
卢修斯震惊地看着他，仿佛没有想到往日听话的儿子会说出这种大逆不道的话来。  
“这不代表我们要投靠凤凰社，德拉科。你要懂得忍耐，好日子总会到来的。”  
“我看不到，”他摇着头，挣脱母亲的怀抱站起来，“我们离开这里吧，爸爸，妈妈。凤凰社会帮助我们的，我们不用再受苦了。”  
他固执地看着他们，伸着手，眼中闪动着泪花。卢修斯和纳西莎面面相觑，他们还在犹豫，德拉科又喊道：“再迟疑就来不及了！求你们了，和我走吧！”  
他哭得浑身颤抖，但仍不愿意收回手。纳西莎看了卢修斯一眼，握住他的手踉跄着站起身，将他轻轻搂在怀里。  
“你瘦了，德拉科。”她叹息道，摸了摸他的头发。德拉科再也控制不住，埋在她怀里号啕大哭起来。  
蓦地，门外传来了一阵清脆的门把手转动的金属声。他们一惊，纳西莎连忙将德拉科拉到身后，卢修斯跨了一步挡在他面前，冷冷地盯着那扇门。  
铁门吱嘎着转开了，一个黑漆漆的瘦长影子拖在地上。那人握着一根细长的魔杖，另一只手撑着墙壁，锐利的目光落在他们身上。  
“哦，哦，这是有什么事呢——都站起来了——西茜——卢修斯？”那个人低声说道，扭着身子慢慢走进来。  
“你来这儿做什么，贝拉？”纳西莎冷冷地看着她，不动声色地将德拉科往身后推了推。  
“别这么和你姐姐说话，西茜，”贝拉特里克斯又踏进了一步，梗着脖子四处张望着，那双黑色的眼中闪动着奇异的光芒，“主人让我来检查这里，所以我就来了。你们肯定会配合的，不是吗？”  
“我看不出这里有什么值得检查的。”  
“那可不一定。主人说这里有古怪，那就一定有，西茜。”贝拉特里克斯轻声说道，“实际上我过来的时候发现地牢的机关是开着的，说明肯定有人闯进来了。你们有看见那个人吗，西茜，卢修斯？”  
“没有，大概是机关出问题了吧。”卢修斯平静地回答道。  
“别想撒谎，卢修斯。我知道你们在隐瞒什么。”贝拉特里克斯踮起脚朝他们身后望去，可光线太暗了，她什么也没有看见。德拉科已经用幻身术隐藏了起来。  
“我们有什么好隐瞒的？”纳西莎反问道，“我们一直被关在这里，还能怎么样？”  
“包庇入侵者是要被惩罚的，西茜。”贝拉特里克斯盯着她的妹妹的眼睛，“既然你们不配合的话，我只能把这里搜一遍了。”  
德拉科感觉到纳西莎一下子抓紧了他的手臂，他紧贴着他们的后背站着，大气也不敢出。贝拉特里克斯点亮了地牢内部的一盏微弱的油灯，猫着腰四处搜寻着，不停地吸着鼻子，仿佛想从这儿嗅出德拉科的位置。她尖细的鞋跟踏在地上发出刺耳的响声，令德拉科心惊肉跳。  
眼看着她越走越近，德拉科下意识向后退去，可脚却一下子撞上了什么，发出了一声突兀的响声。  
他霎时僵在原地，一动不动，浑身血液都仿佛倒流了。他死死地盯着贝拉特里克斯的脸，她慢慢地直起身，目光直落落地朝这儿看来，脸上的笑容戏剧般地慢慢扩大，这使得她的整张脸显得更狰狞了。  
“别动，别动，”她笑眯眯地说道，伸着手朝面无表情的纳西莎和卢修斯走来，“瞧瞧，看看这儿有什么——”  
她弯下腰，从地上捡起干瘪的光荣之手，凑近了打量了一圈，说道：“这是谁带进来的，嗯？肯定不会是你们吧？”  
纳西莎张了张口，说道：“就是我们带进来的——”  
“别撒谎了！”贝拉特里克斯尖声叫道，目光在他们两人身上转来转去，“以为我是傻子，是吗？这里什么都没有，在把你们关进来之前就检查过！说，那个人在哪里？你们把谁藏起来了？”  
“你想太多了，这里没有人——”  
“你们说不说？”她狠狠地瞪着他们，细长的手抓住了纳西莎的胳膊，后者怎么都无法挣脱，“我有办法让你说，西茜……别逼我那么做，真的很没意思。”  
“你想做什么？”纳西莎使劲掰着自己的手，卢修斯走上来用力推开了贝拉特里克斯，后者举起魔杖指着他，尖声喊道：“钻心剜骨！”  
刺眼的红光钻入了男人的胸膛，他脸色惨白，抽搐着跪在了地上。纳西莎尖叫着“你居然敢这样做”，冲上来要掐贝拉特里克斯的脖子，女人狠狠地甩开了她，拨开卷发，用魔杖顶着她的胸口：“别给我乱动，西茜。如果不想变得和你丈夫一样的话——”  
“你这个疯子，你疯了——”  
“钻心剜——”  
“够了！”匍匐在地上的男人吼道，他慢慢地喘息着，撑着地面颤抖着站起来，纳西莎连忙扶住他的一只手，“别伤害她，贝拉，她是你妹妹。”  
“令人感动，卢修斯，”贝拉特里克斯冷冷地说道，撇撇嘴，“所以你们说不说？”  
“真的没有，贝拉，什么都没有——”  
“别对你的姐姐撒谎，西茜，我看得出来！”女人吼道，“还是说你想让你的丈夫再试试钻心剜骨？”  
纳西莎无助地流着泪，她的眼眶发红，哀求地看着她的姐姐，哑声说道：“求你了，贝拉，真的……”  
“别求我，西茜，做点有用的事。”贝拉特里克斯说道，“把那个人揪出来，我会在主人面前给你们说几句好话，让他放你们出来……你肯定不想继续关在这里，是不是？”  
纳西莎只是摇着头，抿着嘴唇，说不出话。卢修斯伸出一只手将她搂在怀里，脸绷得很紧。  
“出去告诉黑魔王这里什么也没有，贝拉……我们的确什么也没看见，再怎么问都是徒劳的。”他说道，“以后我们会答谢你，马尔福从不食言。”  
贝拉特里克斯的脸色变了变，眯起了眼，“哦，卢修斯，还以为马尔福这个姓氏有多高贵呢，是吗？”她停了停，厉声说道，“别再天真了，只有黑魔王做事才有出路，你们难道还不明白吗？我不知道你们到底在坚持什么，如果再不说的话——”  
一道红光从墙角朝她射来，她瞪大了眼，条件反射地向右退去，头以一种诡异的角度避过了。红光砸在了门板上，发出沉重的声响。  
贝拉特里克斯一手支撑着墙壁站稳身子，冷冷地望着那个墙角。她的嘴角慢慢扭曲成一个古怪的笑容：“看来确实有人，西茜。敬酒不吃吃罚酒，你们没有机会了。”  
她说着掀起左臂的袖子按下了胳膊上的黑魔标记，又指着墙角大声喊道：“铁甲护身！”  
一道透明的屏障从墙的一角斜着连到另一角，将她和他们彻底隔开了。她冷笑着，紧握着手中的魔杖，高傲地说道：“现在我们慢慢等吧，西茜！”

哈利直直地与站在面前的伏地魔对视。这只是他的错觉，按照隐形衣的功效对方应该看不见他，虽然他觉得对方的目光已经将他从头到脚彻底洞穿了。  
伏地魔向前跨了一步，大步朝右侧走去。哈利连忙跟上了他，大脑中一片混乱。按照原先的计划，如果德拉科还在的话他们现在应该是分头行动——哈利去跟踪伏地魔，德拉科找机会偷偷溜进卧室进行搜查，在这之前他会把一个细小特殊装置卡进门缝里，它能顶开门锁，制造出一种门已经被关上的假象。  
但现在只剩下他一个人，他只能自己完成这一切。哈利不清楚自己有没有把那个小装置卡紧，也不知道它到底能不能发挥作用——在穆丽尔姨妈家多次尝试的时候成功率是百分之六十左右，德拉科比他更高一些。他指导过他许多次，并且在出发前让赫敏也准备了一个给他，现在想来这一切确实从一开始就有所预谋了。  
他到底要去做什么？他不相信他会投敌，这根本说不通，可他到底要去哪儿，为什么不告诉他呢？哈利贴着墙小跑着跟着伏地魔穿过长长的走廊，对方似乎并不是在走，而是御风飞行，快得不可思议，黑袍飞舞如同涌动的雾气。哈利一看见他沿着楼梯往下飞便将硬币拨到了“1”，快速转身朝卧室跑去，跌跌撞撞跑到门边，却发现那枚金属制的小钉子在伏地魔关门的一瞬间被弹了出来，嘲笑般地躺在地上。  
哈利慢慢蹲下身将它拾起，用力握进掌心，抬起头盯着那扇门。他就知道会失败，可真正接受这个结果并没有这么容易。  
也许魂器并没有放在伏地魔的卧室里，他侥幸地想着，也许它现在在二楼的书房里……伏地魔已经朝那儿走去了，不是吗？  
但他会不会猜到是有人来偷魂器？还是以为这是一场普通的停电？哈利想起刚刚的一幕，德拉科无法打开的门他却能轻松推开，他又伸手抓向门把手，轻轻一拧。门把手上闪过一道绿光，哈利感觉有微弱的电流传递全身，令他震颤。然后是细微的咔的一声，门打开了。  
阴冷的黑暗房间朝他敞开，哈利没有一点高兴，反而觉得背脊生寒，仿佛有一只冰冷的手沿着脊椎摸至头顶。这太古怪了，顺利得惊人，仿佛有人故意引诱他进入早已准备好的陷阱。他想起了四年级三强争霸赛的最后一个项目，打了一个寒噤。  
可已经走到现在了，他难道能就此止步吗？哈利将隐形衣裹得紧了一些，谨慎地踏入了一只脚。没有任何反应。他踏入了两只脚，也没有触发陷阱。  
哈利缓缓合上门，等了几秒，又重新去转动门把手，依然轻松地打开了。没有问题，这好像只是个普通的房间，并没有设置障碍，但哈利明白不是这样，伏地魔的确在这里设置了特殊魔法，但那似乎对他失效了。  
为什么？  
哈利点亮魔杖环视了一圈，这个房间很宽敞，但简单得吓人，除了一张大床、床头柜、衣柜和床边的桌椅以外，几乎没有多余的家具。  
他小心翼翼地挪动着，寻找着魔法的痕迹。这项工作在黑暗中反而更容易进行，魔法会产生光，而明亮时多余的光线总会干扰他的眼睛。  
他们之前讨论过，如果伏地魔将魂器寄存在某个房间里，他势必会用一些强大的魔法保护它，而魔法总会留下痕迹。找出魔法的痕迹很容易，但困难的是该怎么解除它，关于这一点赫敏也无计可施。  
“我只能说决不能直接碰它。”  
“那是废话。”  
“总之我们要小心行事。如果能在旁边发现宝剑的话，直接用宝剑摧毁它。”  
哈利很快就在衣柜的旁边发现了一缕闪动的绿光，他用魔杖在周围晃了一圈，并没有找到宝剑。  
直接拉开衣柜恐怕会中咒，他想，但肯定有什么办法能让他安全地打开它。  
哈利试了试阿霍拉洞开咒，并没有作用。他回想着那次和邓布利多一起去那片洞穴中的湖的经历，回想着邓布利多那只烧焦的手……伏地魔无比爱惜自己的性命，在某些方面却无知得可笑。  
“四分五裂！”他指着衣柜喊道，木板裂开了一个口子，一只骨瘦嶙峋的手猛地朝他伸来，抓住了他的手腕。哈利使劲向后拉着自己的手，又叫着“力松劲泄”，可那只手却越抓越紧，将他死死往前拽，哈利听见自己的骨骼发出咯吱咯吱的响声，似乎下一刻就要断了，痛得他两眼发白。  
它需要一点什么……给它一点什么……一个模模糊糊的念头在脑中浮现，哈利忍着痛给自己施了一个撕裂咒，喷溅出的血沾在了那只手的手背上。它抓着他的力道松了一些，哈利趁机拽了回来。那只手缩回了缺口中，门板摇晃着发出响亮的噪声。  
哈利低头看自己被抓过的地方，那儿留下了几道狰狞的深色印子。它们如同缠在手臂上的毒蛇，将他的血管通通咬断，浇上冰冷的毒液。哈利惊恐地发现印子的范围还在扩大，从手腕蔓延到了整只手掌，他将手在墙壁上轻轻按了一下，那儿便留下了一个烧焦的黑印。  
这是怎么回事？他惊恐地盯着自己的手，难道他也中了和邓布利多那时候一样的黑魔法，他的性命已经所剩无几？  
哈利活动着自己染黑的左手，它依然非常灵活，没有任何障碍。胸口涌上一阵尖锐的疼痛，似乎有什么在挣扎着，拉扯着他的心脏。哈利倒退一步，抓住了旁边的床柱，床柱一下子烧了起来。  
“见鬼。”他低咒着，一种浓浓的悲怆填满了心头。他中了邪恶的黑魔法，快要死去了。他的手很快就会像邓布利多的那只手一样变得焦黑，然而他没有那个老人那样强大，他很快就会死——死在食死徒的老巢，德拉科的家里。他最终还是没能完成他期待的事。  
他快要死了。哈利伸出左手用力按住了衣柜的门把手，一团苍白类似于动物脊骨的东西猛地冒出来缠住了他的手臂，但又像触火似的抖开了，噼里啪啦落在地上。他使劲拉开门，终于看清了躲在里面的那个怪物。  
那是一团漆黑的迷雾，有着隐约的人的形状，嘴巴的部分是白森森的牙齿，眼睛是一团涌动的红色雾气。它手中举着一把长长的镰刀，居高临下地望着他，如同望着一个死物。  
哈利莫名想起了洛夫古德先生给他们讲过的关于死亡圣器的故事：死神在桥上拦住了三兄弟，选择老魔杖的大哥死于争斗，选择复活石的二哥死于殉情，选择隐身衣的三哥最后平静地迎接死亡，与死神像老朋友般一道离开。  
但它不是死神，只是一个有死亡气息的缩象，是一只被固化的博格特，只能呈现出单一的形态。它是伏地魔最害怕的东西——死亡，能直接灼伤灵魂的可怕魔法。哈利感觉到胸口越来越烫的痛感，他的身体机能都失灵了似的无法运转，脑中回荡着不属于他的惨叫——一声连着一声，此起彼落。  
“我快要死了。”他说道。  
博格特瞪着他，在半空中轰然炸开，化为黑烬消失不见。哈利低下头看向自己的左手，上面恐怖的痕迹褪去了，但胸口的灼烧感仍在继续。他还是要死。  
哈利缓慢地蹲下身，从衣柜底部拿起那只金灿灿的赫奇帕奇金杯和格兰芬多宝剑。他将金杯放在床头柜上，双手举起宝剑，高过头顶。银光在锋利的剑锋上闪过。  
他从出生起就面对着死亡，此后时时刻刻挣扎在生死边缘。面对摄魂怪时他听见的是自己的死和父母的爱，那是深深烙刻在他身上的闪亮的痕迹。被狠狠爱过的人将从恐惧与悲伤中获得力量，从此不惧死亡。  
哈利深吸了一口气，握着剑的双臂微微颤抖。这不是他第一次握着它，它古老的心脏在他指尖跳跃。  
死亡，伏地魔最害怕的东西，对于他来说只是一个被默认的命题。  
他要死了。在此之前，他还要做最后一件事。  
剑尖骤然落下，直直地扎进金杯中央，一滩黑色的血从裂缝中渗出来，如同一声未能传达的哀叹。

十分钟前。罗恩紧攥着手中的硬币，上面的齿轮指着“1”，这代表着伏地魔正往楼下走来。  
他不停地做着深呼吸，试图让自己的心脏不要跳得那么快，可并没有用，压抑的惶恐依然追上了他。  
那个男人就要来了，而他的幻身术相当蹩脚，他一定一眼就能认出……他会被杀死，他的家人都曾在他和他的食死徒手下遭受折磨，而他现在却要在他眼皮底下偷东西，这简直是一件无法完成的事。  
可他不能退缩，从伤口里长出的是翅膀，即使他现在依然无法直呼那个名字，但总有一天他要用最可笑的俏皮话说出来。  
罗恩在原地僵站了一会儿，那个男人一直都没有到来。他忍不住走到扶梯边，二楼是一个回形走廊，他能从走廊上空清晰地看见一楼的场景。虽然此时大厅中依然一片漆黑，但从长窗中泼入的月光照亮了几个雪白的人影，他眯起眼辨认着，赫然看见了站在人群中发号施令的伏地魔。  
“去检查一下地牢，贝拉。”他说道。  
地牢？罗恩皱起眉，为什么要检查地牢？说起来他刚刚似乎听见了一阵尖锐的声音，但混杂在食死徒的叫喊声中显得有些模糊。难道那是地牢的门打开的声音吗？  
那个男人挥了挥魔杖，周围的灯开始重新恢复照明。它们渐渐亮起来，如同盘旋在空中的光带、一点一点升向高空的启明星，沉寂在黑暗中的精致家具有了鲜活的颜色。  
罗恩茫然地望着，内心又恐慌起来。伏地魔没有去任何一个房间，他们无法得知魂器到底在哪儿。不过也许他待会儿就会上来检查，他们只需要继续等待……他看着那个男人厉声训斥着食死徒，似乎在责备他们连这种情况也无法应对。口袋里的硬币一热，他连忙拿出来一看，齿轮上的数字转到了“4”。  
这是撤退信号。难道哈利和赫敏已经消灭了魂器——或者哈利发现了特殊状况准备撤退？罗恩有些喘不过气来，他晃晃脑袋，告诫自己不要再想那么多，重新检查了一遍幻身术，蹑手蹑脚地往一楼走去。无论如何，他总算能离开这儿了，不必再提心吊胆……  
“……今天没说完的事情下次再说。”他小心翼翼地挪到了一楼，正好听见伏地魔这样说道。食死徒们松了一口气，陆陆续续低着头往后门走去，却听见男人在背后说道：“停下，我什么时候说你们能走了？”  
食死徒们脚步一顿，连忙回过身看着他，互相使着眼色，忐忑不安。伏地魔冷冷地扫视着他们，慢慢地低声说道：“也许你们不知道，今天我们这里混进了入侵者。”  
“什么？”一个食死徒尖叫起来，然后马上捂住了自己的嘴。其他食死徒面面相觑，一脸震惊，大气也不敢出。  
“是的，没错，有人趁我们开会的时候混进来了。”他面无表情地扫视着面前的黑袍巫师，目光从每一张脸上滑过，大多数是低垂着的，面色苍白，还有人打着颤，“但我不敢说是不是我们中间的某个人帮助他混进来的……”  
“主人，我对你是绝对忠心的！”一个女巫忽然这样叫道，脸涨得通红。  
“安静，阿莱克托。”伏地魔说道，“我们只需要等一会儿，把那个躲躲藏藏的家伙抓出来……”  
“主人，那里有个人！”一个男巫惊喊道，罗恩震惊地发现他的手正指着自己的方向。他低头看向自己的双腿，幻身术依然在生效，他不明白到底是怎么漏了馅——也许是他在移动时产生的波动让他起了疑，但这都不重要了。  
周围一片哗然，伏地魔转过身朝他走来，罗恩僵直地站在原地，仿佛有一团冷雾将他包裹住了，双脚如有千斤重。马上逃，罗恩，现在，用幻影移形……不，这里已经用不了幻影移形了……他的眼睛瞪得很大，直直地盯着那个男人蛇一般的脸，他细缝似的红眼睛，那双眼正在寻找着他被幻身术掩盖的身体……  
昏昏倒地——他在内心竭力默念道，几乎用尽了所有的勇气。他不知道自己是怎么做到把手抬起来的，它直直地伸在那儿，又痛又清醒。  
这绝对是他发挥得最好的一次无声咒，罗恩绝望地想，可毫无用处。  
旁边的一只花瓶飞过来挡住了咒语，在空中被击成了碎片，飞溅的碎屑落在他长着雀斑的鼻尖上。罗恩后退了一步，他与伏地魔只剩下五步距离。  
完了，他完全暴露了自己。罗恩从没想过自己会栽在撤退的时刻，这下他逃不掉了。  
可他还不想放弃，还不想死——不想这样窝囊地死掉，他明明什么都还没来得及做。  
他又举起了魔杖，这一次顺畅了许多，至少他能感觉到自己的指尖正在散发热量，而不是像之前那样丧失了知觉。他努力把他想象成一个模糊的影子，可这太难了。他不知道哈利是怎样一次一次战胜死亡的恐惧的，他本以为他能了解，但直到现在才明白自己触摸的只是皮毛。  
“昏昏倒地！”  
“阿瓦达索命！”  
一切似乎是在一瞬间发生的，红光与绿光迸现的同时，另一道红光从墙角切了过来，击中了死亡咒语。罗恩不清楚三道咒语撞在一起会有什么结果，那一刻眼前被一阵迭动的刺眼光芒笼罩了，几乎使他失明。灼热的温度在额头上扫过，烧焦了一块头皮，罗恩闭上眼快速朝后门跑去，血沿着脑门和鼻翼的弧度流下来，渗入了嘴唇。  
太幸运了，他没有死，还没有死……他还能活一秒，也许是两秒、三秒。没有一个食死徒拦住他，实际上他们并不清楚到底发生了什么。他们愣站在原地，似乎被这一幕惊呆了。  
“抓住他！”伏地魔高声叫道，他的黑魔标记忽然燃烧起来，这让他皱起眉，快步走向地牢，“封锁大厅！”  
食死徒们这才动了起来，但大多数人并不清楚到底要抓什么，一头雾水——并不是每个人都识破了罗恩的幻身术，他们如无头苍蝇般乱转着，困惑地互相询问。有人挤到了门边，和周围的人争辩着那个入侵者也许已经逃出去了，他们应该到外面搜寻；还有人固执地认为要严格遵守伏地魔的命令把门锁好，不能跨越一步。食死徒们乱成一团，各抒己见，没有人注意到不远处那扇长窗的帘子古怪地动了动。  
罗恩抱着头重重地摔进灌木丛中，头昏目眩。他蜷缩成一团，松开手，黏糊糊的血液沾满了掌心。反应过来后他连忙起身站在窗沿下紧贴着大理石墙壁，大气也不敢出。  
“听我说，我们就站在这儿别动，等主人回来……”  
“主人让我们抓住他！我们得出去……”  
罗恩听了一会儿，呼吸渐渐变得正常。太好了，那群蠢蛋并没有发现他已经逃了。他捏了捏魔杖，擦掉糊住眼睛的血，深一脚浅一脚地往外走。前院的杂草实在是太茂密了，时不时扫过他的下巴和手臂，有些痒。鼻间弥漫着淡淡的清香。  
夜晚浓厚的风吹着他的衣襟，他打了个哆嗦，抱紧双臂。这时不远处也传来了一个重物落地的声音，罗恩一惊，瞬间停在原地，呆呆地朝那儿望着。  
是谁？——食死徒？还是说……  
一团草动了动，向外折去，又重新立了起来。那儿显然应该有一个人，但罗恩并没有看见任何人影，这让他心头一喜。  
“哈利？”他低声唤道，朝那儿慢慢走去，“赫敏？”  
那团草又颤动起来，那人咳嗽了一声，解除了身上的幻身术。是赫敏，她正哆嗦着给自己施升温咒，罗恩连忙脱下自己的外套披在她身上。  
“嘿，你也逃出来啦。看见哈利了吗？”他低声问道。  
女孩搓着手，看向他，似乎这才回过神来。她忽然扑上来抱住了他，唤着他的名字，埋在他的怀中无声地啜泣着，双臂紧抓着他的肩膀。  
“嘿，嘿，”他无措地拍着她的后背，不知如何是好，“嘿，看，我还好好的呢，神秘人也杀不了我。”  
赫敏从他怀里抬起头瞪了他一眼，呵斥道：“你还敢提！我真的快吓死了——你居然——你的幻身术太差劲了，真的。”  
“可这真的不能怪我，我又没有你聪明。”罗恩辩解道，抓了抓头发。他脸上满是干涸的血，看起来有些恐怖。赫敏审视般地打量着他，她忽然扬起头将嘴唇贴了上去。  
罗恩吓了一跳，但并没有推开她。他小心翼翼地搂住她，像抱着一只珍贵的瓷器。他觉得自己已经开始有点感激这场冒险了。  
“赫敏，那道红光是你吗？”在一次分开后，他不合时宜地问道。女孩白了他一眼。  
“笨蛋。”她低声说道。  
“说起来，哈利还没有出来吗？”罗恩环视着四周，他又开始惴惴不安了，“对了，那个撤退信号是谁发出的？”  
“不是我。”赫敏摇摇头，“根本没有人来四楼。我也是接受到信号才下来的，结果刚好看见你——”  
她说着似乎又要发脾气，罗恩连忙安慰她，这时有人拍了拍他的后背，他马上回过身，看见来人后惊喜地叫道：“哈利！”  
“轻一点儿！”哈利压低了声音说道，展开隐形衣将两人罩进去，施了一个闭耳塞听，“你们看见马尔福了吗？”  
“马尔福？——他没和你一起吗？”赫敏皱起眉，问道。  
哈利沉默了几秒，说道：“实际上，他在拿到光荣之手之后不久就和我分散了。”  
“什么？——为什么？”  
“我不知道。他说他要去做别的事情，但他不肯告诉我是什么。”  
“他什么也没说吗？”  
“嗯——他告诉我如果看见他拨动了‘5’，就马上离开。”哈利想了一会儿，说道，“我不明白他是什么意思。但我觉得他应该早就想好了。”  
他们沉默了一会儿，罗恩小声问道：“他不会是要做什么傻事吧？”  
哈利从口袋里摸出硬币，盯着上面凸起的数字，用指腹轻轻抚摸着。德拉科开始协助他们完成这个计划后，他就表现得比以前积极得多。他一开始没有想那么多，但现在想来……  
手中的硬币蓦然烫起来，哈利一震，眼睁睁地看着上面的齿轮从“4”转到了“5”，数字上方出现了德拉科名字的缩写“D.M.”。他抬起头，赫敏和罗恩也握着他们的硬币，面色惊恐。  
“我们去看看。”他快速地说道，另外两人点点头，跟着他朝离他们最近的一扇窗户跑去。  
当德拉科被贝拉特里克斯揪着后衣领拖到大厅中央的时候，他想得最多的就是自己为什么不在一开始就杀了这个女人。  
他很少真的开口说要一个人的命，也从来没有亲手杀人的勇气，但他现在想杀了她，杀了这个寄住在他家却把自己当成了这儿的主人的女人。他要用她的血来慰藉他们的灵魂，他要在她的尸体旁尖酸刻薄地嘲笑，他想这么做，想得快疯了。  
可他知道他不敢。如果他真的有不管不顾冲破一切的勇气，在她进门的一瞬间他就该动手了，可他下意识地选择了躲藏。他恨她，也深深地恐惧着她，他见过她怎样折磨那些麻瓜，他们的惨叫埋藏在庄园的每一块地毯之下。  
他不再觉得折磨人是一件快乐的事，即使他依然会对敌人施不可饶恕咒。他明白自己恐惧的不只是她，而是她背后整个漆黑的影子。  
德拉科看向右侧，卢修斯和纳西莎站在离他十米远的另一侧。他们双手被绑在背后，也正扭头看着他，相视无言。  
让你们失望了，他想，太糟糕了。  
那个男人从背后走上来，站在他面前。他没有发出一点声音，仿佛并没有用脚走路。他居高临下地看着他，轻声说道：“好久不见，德拉科。说实话我早就有预感，你肯定会回来的……但是你为什么不通报呢？偷偷摸摸地溜进来会让我以为你另有所谋，男孩。”  
德拉科的嘴唇动了动，勉强抬起头看着他，慢慢说道：“我没有脸进来，主人。我被凤凰社绑架了这么久，以为早就丧失了您的信任。”  
伏地魔面无表情地看着他，德拉科不知道他有没有生气。他悄悄动了动肩膀，马上就被背后的人按了下去。  
“你确实失去了我的信任，”他说道，德拉科的脸色瞬间变了，“但不是因为被绑架，而是你的背叛。”  
“不，主人，我没有——”  
“他们在哪里？”他冷冷地打断了他的话。  
“什么……？”  
“那些被你带进来的人，他们在哪里？”伏地魔厉声说道，“让我猜猜，是波特他们，对吗？波特、韦斯莱、格兰杰，刚刚差点被我抓住了一个……瞧瞧，卢修斯，才几个星期你的儿子就被他们劝服了，投靠了凤凰社……你觉得这是谁的错？”  
“这和我爸爸没关系！”德拉科大声喊道，内心闪过一丝惶恐，抓住了一个？那到底是……贝拉特里克斯掐住了他的肩膀，他又使劲扭动着，“是我自己……和他们没关系，一点关系都没有！”  
“那也就是说你承认了？”伏地魔低声问道，德拉科深呼吸着，他看见他手中的老魔杖正在若有似无地旋转，“承认你的背叛——你把那群人带进来了，是吗？”  
德拉科的胸膛剧烈起伏，他用力扭了扭头，沙哑着声音说道：“不。”  
“钻心剜骨！”  
“德拉科！”  
强烈的红光冲进了他的胸口，德拉科惨叫一声，身体一软跪倒在地，抓挠着自己的头发和脸。他掐住了喉咙，那儿似乎有一团火要喷出来，毒蛇在他的五脏六肺中游走，噬咬着他的血肉。  
过了十几秒，他的呼吸终于渐渐平复下来。他闭了闭眼，又慢慢睁开，恍惚刺眼的光芒涌入酸痛的双眼。他看见了不远处的一双双鞋子和黑漆漆的袍摆。  
哦，他们都在看着他……这些真正的入侵者正看着他被折磨，就在他自己的家里……他的血与尖叫也将渗入地毯，疼痛让他们平等，这一刻他和那些麻瓜没什么不同。  
“他们在哪里？”冰冷的声音再次降下来，德拉科抽息着，无意识地摇着头。  
“我没有，”他虚弱地说道，“我不知道。”  
“钻心剜骨！”  
“不！”纳西莎惊呼出声，她疯狂地扑上来想抱住德拉科，却被卢修斯死死拦住了。他苍白的脸上满是绝望，紧咬牙关，眼眶发红。  
德拉科觉得自己的大脑像是被重重震了一下，它发出嘎吱嘎吱的声音，坏掉了似的尖叫着，和浑身的疼痛糅在一起，如同一块杂色画布……他后来才发觉那是自己的尖叫，他正躺在地上打滚……  
太痛了，他宁愿死去……让他死去吧，他应该死去，没有资格活着……  
“现在说还来得及，德拉科……他们到底在哪里？”  
“说吧，德拉科！告诉主人，他们到底在哪里？”纳西莎尖声喊着，她的眼中溢满了泪水，朝他伸着手，“现在回来还来得及，德拉科……”  
德拉科闭了闭眼，直挺挺地躺在地上。要说吗？可他不知道他们在哪里，他被拽出去的时候就拨动了手心的硬币，他们肯定已经逃走了……他们离开了，留他一个人在这里面对群魔。德拉科不知为何松了一口气，又有些怨恨起来。但他知道哈利他们留下也没有用，说到底他也无法正面对抗伏地魔，只能在暗地里使劲……所以他当初的决定根本就是错误的，幼稚至极。爸爸说得对。  
现在后悔还来得及，德拉科，一个声音在心口起伏，慢慢升到大脑中央，告诉他们吧，即使伏地魔可能会为此发怒……但你至少，至少站在了正确的路上。你不用再矛盾，也不用再冒险了。你可以回到这里，回到爸妈身边……  
回去吧，德拉科，他们都在等着你……说到底你也不是没有想过这件事，不是吗？  
他有些茫然了，是啊，他的确想过，而且不止一次……想要回去，想要反悔，他冲动做出了选择，此后永远陷在后悔的深渊。  
可他的脑海中又闪过哈利碧绿的双眼，自己在离别前给他的吻……他会知道那是什么意思吗？他们无法选择，无法选择自己的出身，无法选择自己的阵营，更无法选择自己的爱情。  
他们都不曾自由，只有大脑中的一小块虚无是属于自己的，他能在灵魂深处肆意地吐露自己的爱意，没有人会指责。  
德拉科喘息着，胳膊动了动，抚摸着干燥的地毯。繁复的纹路在视野中混沌，宛若向四方泼洒的颜料。滚烫的泪无声地从眼角落下来。  
“他们……在后院。”他颤抖着声音说道，听见自己的心碎成了无数瓣。  
再也回不去了。  
“什么？”  
“我们约好从后门逃出去，所以他们现在……应该在后院等我。”  
伏地魔死死地盯着他，又看向那群正津津有味地围观的食死徒：“你们抓到那个人了吗？”  
所有人浑身一凛，纷纷低下头，没有人敢说话。  
“把后院搜一遍，带上反幻身术的检测器！波特可能有隐形衣，一定要检查得仔细一点！”他高声说道，食死徒们边应着边朝后门跑去，他转过身低头看了一眼德拉科，对贝拉特里克斯命令道：“好好看着他。”  
女人连声应着，德拉科慢慢合上眼。他已经什么也感觉不到了。  
此时，坐在窗边的三人正盯着灯火通明的大厅，谁也没有说话。哈利的指甲深深嵌入了皮肉内，但他毫无知觉。他猛地看向另外两人，压低声音说道：“现在就走。”  
“啊？可是——”  
“他们已经在搜查后院了，再不走就来不及了。”哈利说道，“赫敏，你的幻身术能不能遮住两个人？”  
“呃，这没问题。但是哈利，你是想做什么？”  
“把那只备用的门钥匙给我。”他朝她伸出手。女孩一脸困惑，但马上明白了他的意思，惊慌失措地摇着头。  
“你不能这么做，哈利！你疯了！”  
“只有这个办法，赫敏！现在他们都离开门厅了，正是好时机——”  
“神秘人和莱斯特兰奇还在里面！不可能的——”  
“我相信门钥匙还能用，赫敏。他们阻止不了我。”他坚定地说道。  
“可是哈利，马尔福告诉了他们我们的去向，”罗恩低声说道，表情极为纠结，“你确定他回来以后不会……？”  
“他是被折磨了才会那么说的。”哈利说道。  
“可我们不能保证他就没想过——是这样，哈利！也许他根本就不想回来，他可能后悔了，我之前就这么觉得——他对我们的计划很不上心。”  
哈利没有回答。他明白罗恩说的是对的，德拉科一直在犹豫不决。他曾反复地对哈利强调他只是希望他们胜利，但并不是他们这一边的，这只能证明他仅仅在乎自己的性命。他把他和他们分得很清楚，从始至终他都没有融进集体中来。这种情况下只要苗头不对，他就很有可能会倒戈。  
哈利用力握了握手指，将那枚硬币压进更深的地方去。他还记得那个吻，比他们之间的任何一个吻都要轻，却又沉重绝望得将他几乎压垮。  
“我会判断的，如果情况不对我会用门钥匙回来。”哈利最后这样说道，看着赫敏，“把门钥匙交给我，你们先走，我很快就会回来。”  
胸口又传来了一阵灼烧般的疼痛，一个声音在他脑中嘶吼……不，该死的……不属于他的愤怒和不甘硬挤入大脑，他反抗着，不由自主地提高了音量：“快一点，赫敏！”  
女孩像是被他吓住了，从口袋里拿出一个布袋递给他。他朝他们点点头，又想到了什么，从怀中拿出格兰芬多宝剑递给他们，在他们惊喜的目光中将隐形衣收回来披在身上。他看着那两人对视了一眼，赫敏重新施展幻身术将她和罗恩隐藏起来。只有风吹过空寂的花园。  
哈利深吸了一口气，轻轻推开窗户翻了进去，双手挂着窗沿跳下来，无声地落在地毯上。他检查了一遍自己的隐形衣，不疾不徐地朝大厅中央走去，德拉科依然侧躺在地上，贝拉特里克斯站在他旁边，纳西莎和卢修斯坐在另一侧和他说着话。  
也许他真的是多余的，他想。他已经回到他爸妈身边了，他们会劝说他重新回去。他知道他有多爱他的家人，为了他们他愿意只身赴险。  
他不会怪他，也不会再劝他。他劝说的话已经讲过太多遍了，再也不知道还能说些什么了。并不是每个人都非得变得和他一样，他的勇气是无数的伤痛换来的，他有时候宁可不要这些。  
如果德拉科选择留下，他会尊重他。这不是对与错的选择，这个世界并非分成泾渭分明的黑与白。他们身上的负担太多了，没有人只依靠自己活着，没有人能心无旁骛地前行，无论他选择离开还是留下，那一定是他深思熟虑后的决定。没有人能替另一个人做决定。  
哈利在内心酝酿着告别词，他知道他只有一瞬间，也许只能说五个字，但他必须得说点什么来祭奠他凋零的爱情。直到现在他才能确定这是爱情，他的的确确爱着他——他的心痛而强烈地摇撼着，为了一个告别而走向他，越走越近，渐行渐远。  
卢修斯和纳西莎面对着德拉科坐着，哈利在他背后蹲下，伸手轻轻碰了碰他的耳朵。男孩的身体猛地一颤。  
“德拉科。”他伏在他耳旁低声唤道。  
德拉科僵硬着没有动，哈利将耳朵缓缓靠向他的嘴唇，一丝细微到几乎听不见的急促的声音传了进来：  
“快走。”


	5. 霍格沃茨之战

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 正文完结。

快走。  
哈利一愣，手指剧烈颤抖起来，几乎抓不住那只布袋。他用力握住了德拉科的手臂，拉开布袋的绳子取出门钥匙，男孩露出了吃惊的表情，随即感觉到肚脐眼被拉扯了一下，眼前陷入了黑暗。  
他们一接触到地面哈利的伤疤就痛了起来，那个男人的愤怒包裹了他。但这次似乎比以前微弱许多，更令他感到痛苦的是胸口火烧火燎的阵痛，他勉强支撑着自己坐起身，原本在沙发上坐着的罗恩和赫敏连忙围上来。  
“帮忙把他抬到卧室里。”哈利低声说道，撑着墙壁站起来。他看向德拉科歪到一侧的脸，以他的角度只能看见他苍白的下巴和脖颈，上面还有被勒出的痕迹。  
他按着自己的胸口，扶着扶手随他们慢慢走上楼。夜间的冷气不停地被他吸入喉中，他的整个口腔都被冻僵了，舌头成了一大坨冰块，眼睛也被吹成了两颗冰珠，在眼窝中冷冷地转着。  
德拉科被放在床上时仍闭着眼，眉头紧皱。罗恩脱掉了他的鞋子，赫敏拉过被子盖在他身上，小心翼翼地替他掖好。  
哈利站在床边静静地看着他，伸手拂了拂他额前的刘海。  
“走吧。”他说道。  
他们沉默着走向房门，没有人出声。哈利下意识回头看了一眼，黑沉沉的房间里没有一丝风，阴影像藤条缠绕在那个男孩的脖颈上。他已经睁开了眼，微弱的光。他正看着他。  
哈利脚步停了停，扭头对他的两个朋友说道：“你们先回去休息。”  
赫敏和罗恩有些惊讶地看了他一眼，但也没问什么，替他关上了门。  
哈利走到德拉科床边，在床头柜上坐下。伤疤依然突突地跳，胸口涌上了一股恶气。他强忍着不适感，对他扯出一个笑容，说道：“德拉科。”  
德拉科直直地看着他，他平静的目光莫名令他有些恐慌。他张开口，宛若打开一只空空的布袋。  
“杀了我。”他说道。哈利的身体瞬间僵硬了。  
“……这不可能。”他缓慢地摇着头，握紧手指。  
“那就干我，”德拉科惨淡地笑着，眼中没有一丝光芒，“干我，波特。求你了。”  
哈利使劲地按了按额头，向后仰去。此时他只想哭，只想嚎叫，到底为什么变成会这样？这到底是谁的错？  
“……你想回去，是不是？”他低声问道，起身在床上坐下，德拉科仰着头懒懒地看着他。他张开双腿，慢慢地解着自己的衣扣，轻轻向两侧拉开，露出洁白无瑕的身体。那一刻哈利只觉得大脑刺痛得厉害，绝望和欲望双重折磨着他的灵魂，将他撕成碎片。  
“错了，我不想回去。”他说道。  
他们不再说话，哈利褪掉德拉科的裤子扔在一边。当他开始脱他的内裤时，德拉科微微瑟缩了一下，哈利马上停下了。  
“你不用勉强自己这么做。”他说道，深呼吸着。  
德拉科缩起双腿，一手扯下内裤扔到床下，冷冷地看着他：“你以为我在想什么？”  
“……我会帮你，你说的那些话我就当做没有听见。求你了德拉科，别这样。”哈利没有再说下去，德拉科坐了起来，一把揪过他的领子拉近他，说道：“你以为我是在和你做交易，嗯？”  
他嗤笑了一声，搂着他的脖子在他脸上亲了一下，贴着他的嘴唇说道：“我想要的是你，波特。”  
哈利闭上眼，又睁开，用力将他推在床上，狠狠地压住他的嘴唇。  
德拉科的嘴唇单薄而苍白，仿佛冷冰冰的一张纸，但吻上去又是柔软而温暖的。他噬咬着他，深入他的口腔与他交换呼吸，重重地吮吸着他的舌尖。德拉科的双手紧紧揽着他，使劲将自己往他面前送。他的嘴唇已经被吻得生疼，可他不在乎，哈利的力量令他沉迷，他渴望被撕碎、被摧毁，他不应该被原谅，而是钉在地狱深处。  
他含着他的下巴，然后是脖颈、肩膀，所过之处无不留下深红的痕迹。他在他精致的锁骨上用力咬了一口，又用舌尖挑弄着他胸前两粒小巧的乳头，以牙齿细细碾压拉扯，将那儿蹂躏成了熟透的红。德拉科敏感地颤抖，亢奋得浑身发烫，下身已经微微苏醒了。他按着哈利的头往自己胸口压去，急切地挺起腰，可这种表面的接触无论多么用力都无法刻骨。当他含着他的胸尖时他想起了小时候最喜欢的樱桃，鲜红的汁液涂满了嘴唇，他把鲜美的果肉咽下去，吐出核。可他想让他把核也收下。  
“波特，”他按着他的手移向身下，让他握住那脆弱的部分，“碰它，波特，像上次一样。”  
“上次……”  
“把我弄射了三次的那次，用力一点。”他迫切地说道，已经被自己脑中的回忆刺激得发抖，在他的意识中没有哪一次摧毁比那次更强烈，他一定能得到他想要的——激烈、疼痛和快感，麻痹他漏着风的灵魂。  
可他失望了。哈利似乎顾忌着什么，力道堪称温柔。他大声地咒骂着他，极尽言辞侮辱，哈利的脸涨红了，不知是因为愤怒还是羞愧。他希望是愤怒，这样他就会粗暴地对待他，他需要的是烈酒而不是温水。  
然后他射了，将对方的小腹弄的一塌糊涂。哈利不再犹豫，力尽所能地折磨他的敏感点，他发现他眼睛亮得不可思议，口中溢出断断续续的求饶和呻吟，但一旦他真的停止他又会尖声骂他。哈利简直要被他折磨疯了。  
在他又释放了一次以后，他张着双手仰躺在床上。他有些想笑，但又想哭。他本以为和喜欢的人做爱能让他快乐，他的确感觉到了某种程度上的快乐，他的脸上呈现着痛苦与欢愉混合的狰狞神色，这让他看起来又凌虐又脆弱，如同一枝倒伏的恶之花。  
哈利抹了抹额头上的汗，拉开他的腿朝两侧压去，用魔杖变出了一点润滑液探进他紧致的私处。德拉科身体震了震，抬起眼看向他，有些茫然。  
“可能会痛。”哈利说道，他伸了两根指头进去，小心翼翼地往里面顶。德拉科颤抖了一下，勾过他的脖子吻他的脖子，又摸了摸他的头发，嘲笑道：“能不能用力点儿，嗯？”  
哈利在内心诅咒了一句，俯身狠狠地咬他红肿的唇，从牙缝里挤出一句话：“你他妈就是欠操，德拉科！”  
他再也想不到比这更令人迷醉的状态，他的身体仿佛在水中沉浮，但又被炽热的钢铁牢牢锲着，柔与刚的磨折削着他的神经，将他的大脑完全置换成了燃烧的火球。德拉科这才知道之前的什么都不算，吻和抚摸都只是芬芳的茶，他被压着头沉在最烈的威士忌里，所有的感官都在窒息中达到顶峰。  
哈利按着他的大腿往里面入，他几乎是一接触就沉迷其中。爱欲确实有某种不可说的力量，来自爱人的温暖更是让他疯狂，也许他从骨子里就渴望着与他结合。这次他不用德拉科言语刺激，眯着眼一次一次用力埋入，捏着他的臀进得更深，眷恋似的研磨着最敏感的那个点，体会着被爱人含住的极致满足感。他热烈地吻他的嘴唇，德拉科呜咽着试图回吻。他被他牢牢的控制欲折腾得几乎崩溃，但这正是他想要的——被极致的力量控制着忘乎所以，强烈的欢愉与疼痛摧毁他更深的知觉。他不愿去想自己失去了什么，他被热情的爱填满，此刻他不在乎以后会怎么样。  
他肆无忌惮地呻吟，被干得过猛时口中发出类似于哭噎的低喊，最后蜷在床上放声大哭，也不知道在哭什么。但对方没有心软，他将他的脸压进枕头里，抓着他的腰从后面插入。他不允许他抚摸自己，德拉科只能抱着枕头边哭边激动地颤抖。他第一次被插到射时脸上没有快乐，而是一种带着泪痕的挣扎和解脱，眉紧皱着，满是红痕的双腿微微抽搐。他能感觉到哈利身上的压力，他终于也全身心投入了这场悲剧。这不再是他一个人的自我逃避，而是两个人的互相折磨。  
“波特，波特。”他紧贴着他，手指上下抚摸着他瘦削的背脊。炽热而有力，代表着能将他燃尽的占有欲。他依然埋在他身体里缓缓顶弄着，应一声，捏一把他的腰或臀部。  
“叫我哈利。”他说道。  
“我腰很痛……我们休息一会儿再做。”德拉科低吟着，对方的手正毫不客气地揉捏着他的胸，他稍稍抬了抬身子，又被狠狠地压了回去，一下顶到了底。  
“你刚才……不是这么说的。”他抱着他滚到床上，抬起一条腿侧着往里面摩擦，德拉科恍惚地承受着，“是你让我用力。”  
“嗯……我没有后悔，”他喘息着说道，哈利忽然加快了速度，他似乎快要到了，“哈利……”  
“我知道你是什么意思，”他紧紧搂着他的腰，可即使如此，那种即将消散的感觉依然如此清晰，“你在利用我，德拉科，你简直坏透了。”  
他被顶得说不出话，哈利释放的时候他也抵达了极乐。那时他分跪着双腿，被他掐着脖子按在床板上，性、痛、窒息、绝望，一股脑儿涌上来，黑暗挤压着他的双眼、鼻腔和口腔，他又抓着哈利的胳膊哭了一场，把眼泪都涂到他的胸膛上，无法控制地抽噎着，不停地叫喊着他的名字，索求亲吻和拥抱。  
他自然是能得到的。哈利爱着他，愿意穿过战场来救他，即使他已经背叛，他的灵魂在地狱中灼烧。  
半夜德拉科从梦中惊醒，猛然睁开眼，茫然地望着黑漆漆的天花板。他的记忆在一瞬间回到了黑暗河流之中，仿佛一只逆水而行的舟。四周是阴冷的地牢，长长的影子拖在地上，他和哈利争执着，抢夺一根魔杖……大雨中的吻，他闭着双眼，冰凉的水从嘴唇上流过……他辗转反侧，浑身颤抖，纠缠在看不见的命运丝网中。那个男孩的声音不停地在耳边回响着，低低诉说，执着地循环了千百次。  
他说，求你了，德拉科。求你了。  
可我能求谁？……谁又能救我？  
他侧过头，哈利熟睡的脸沉寂在银白的月光中。他的呼吸平稳，一只手和他握着，脸微微动了动。仿佛沙漠中被风吹起了一阵，又落回原处。  
他的爱人，他想。他和他疯狂了一夜。可现在他清醒了，暂时忘掉的自己又回来了。  
他将手抽回来，坐起身去找自己的衣服，刚翻了个身就感觉浑身酸痛，腰和腿似乎被人用锤子碾压过，简直不像是自己的。他颤抖着爬下床，险些站不稳跌倒在地，抓住了柜子的边缘才撑住身体。  
德拉科从地上拾起裤子套上，然而还没等他穿好上衣，后腰就被人抱住了。  
德拉科后背一僵，下意识反手去推他，那人的双臂和他性爱时一样坚定有力。他用力将他按进怀里，下巴压着他的肩膀。  
“你要去哪里？”他问道，声音在发抖。  
“放开，波特。”他说道，“你管不着。”  
然后他又被强行拖回床上，面对着黑黢黢的天花板和冷银色的窗户。哈利用力按着他的头与他接吻，这个吻堪称粗暴，没有一丝一毫的妥协，他被死死按进枕头里去，所有的感官逼仄到一处，只有唇齿间的触碰是灼热而痛的，痛到心里去。  
“让我走，波特！”他大喊道，撑起身想要下床，对方拖着他的腿将他拉到身前。刚穿上的裤子被褪到膝间，他抓挠着他的手臂和后背，一口咬在了他的肩膀上。哈利闷哼一声，将他的腿用力折在胸前，找准位置挤了进去。  
他被按在墙上狠狠顶弄，然后又仰躺在床上哭泣，令人难以喘息的破碎感随着眼泪和体液从心脏流出，越流越深，深入肺腑。他蹬着腿诅咒着他，上气不接下气地抽泣，毫无尊严地哀求——不是对他，也许是对自己，对一种无法反抗的力量，对命运。  
“放开我，波特，波特……杀了我，求你……”他抱着他的脖子哭泣，胡乱叫喊着，支离破碎，又鲁莽地去吻他，拉着他的手插入自己的后面。他看着对方扭曲的神色，他知道自己快把他折磨疯了，但他并不愧疚，反而感到快乐，幸灾乐祸。  
这是他应该承受的，他自己选择的负担，他想，他要把他的那一份痛苦也一并吞下，他必须这么做。  
哈利明白他只是想要喊，想要发泄，因为他没有别的方式。他喊着痛苦，喊着想要回去，想要逃离，想要死去，他都默默地听着，没有阻止也没有回应。他的呻吟也同样放肆，这时候他的泣音是喑哑而破碎的，充满了急切的渴望。他知道他不是真的想走，只是后悔又绝望。  
他们完成了任务，可他没有。他仍一个人躺在厚厚的地毯上，遍体鳞伤。  
“救我，”他抱着他的胳膊啜泣道，眼神涣散，已经意识不清了，“救我，哈利·波特……你不是救世之星吗？你可以救所有人，对不对……救我，波特，求你救救我……”  
哈利沉痛地看着他，紧紧搂住他的腰，触吻着泪湿的脸颊和嘴唇，一片咸涩。也许他能哄骗似的迎合他，告诉他他能救他，可这没有用，即使在梦中他也不需要这种虚假的承诺。  
他们的未来是一片迷雾，他无法承诺自己的胜利，无法承诺他的救赎，他能做的就是握紧他的手到最后一刻，不让他消失。  
“我救不了你，德拉科，”他轻声说道，“但我爱你。”

第二天哈利醒来的时候只觉得头痛欲裂，眼睛几乎睁不开。他揉了揉眼，盯着洁白的天花板看了一会儿，猛地回过神来，扭头看向身旁。德拉科正蜷成一团侧睡在他身边，贴着他的一只胳膊，这让他松了一口气。  
昨天晚上发生的事实在是太多了。他们从虎穴逃脱，免于一死，可这并非宣告一切已经终结。他坐起身，低头静静地看着还在沉睡的德拉科，他苍白的身体上满是肆虐过的痕迹，触目惊心。  
现在回想起他昨晚做的事哈利仍有些心虚，他把德拉科折腾得不轻，后者不知哭了多少次，虽然他知道并不是因为他，但还是会忍不住多想。  
他伸手将德拉科额角的碎发撩到耳后，他的头发已经有些长了，有几缕飘落在鼻尖。哈利按了按自己的胸口，那儿终于不再疼痛了，但他觉得似乎少了点什么。  
他附身在他的脸颊上亲了一下，拉起被子替他掖好，换上衣服起身下床。  
来到客厅时哈利看了眼手表，已经快中午了。赫敏和罗恩正坐在沙发上讨论着什么，他一来他们便停了下来，齐齐看着他，两人的表情都有些奇怪。  
哈利在他们对面坐下，茶几上放着几杯没有人喝过的茶，还是热的，向上升着白烟。  
“刚才有人来过吗？”他问道。罗恩和赫敏像是被吓了一跳，马上正襟危坐起来。哈利皱起眉。  
“啊？没有。呃，我们不知道。”赫敏回答道，捋了捋头发。  
罗恩掩饰似的咳了一声，他的脸有些红，仿佛在压抑着自己的情绪。  
“马尔福没有下来吗？”他问道，声音有些怪怪的。  
“他还没睡醒。”哈利下意识地回答道，然后马上察觉到了自己话中的问题。罗恩和赫敏对视了一眼。  
“哈利，昨天晚上你是在德拉科的房间里，呃，过夜的，是吗？”赫敏小心翼翼地问道。哈利觉得自己好像明白他们想要说什么了。  
“是的，他很难过。”哈利说道，“他想去救他的爸妈，但是没有成功。”  
“这么说，他之前和你分散是因为他去救他的爸妈了？”  
“是的。”哈利直视着罗恩的眼睛，后者退缩了一瞬。  
“我不明白，”他咕哝着，“他为什么不说？我们可以一起策划——他差点把我们害死！我们离开的时候有些食死徒已经跑到前院来了，幸好……”  
“他可能怕我们不答应吧，我猜。”  
“那也比什么都不说强——”  
哈利没有再说下去，他清楚他们的重点不在这里。他看着他，斟酌着语句，心里直打鼓。  
“其实我是想说，哈利，今天早上我们来叫你的时候你不在房间里。”罗恩重新坐直了身子，说道。  
“所以我们就去——嗯——马尔福的房间看了一下，你们没锁门，所以——”  
哈利沉吟了一声，一手按着额头。他就知道会是这样。  
“好吧，我知道了，”他说道，没有看他们的眼睛，“就是你们想的那样……我和他在一起了。”  
话音刚落，罗恩一下子跳了起来，直愣愣地盯着他看，脸更红了，红得发亮。赫敏显得有些尴尬，似乎不知道该继续和哈利说话还是劝罗恩坐下来，看向哈利的目光也躲躲闪闪的。  
“他是谁？”罗恩问道，声音响亮得不正常。  
“德拉科·马尔福。”哈利回答道，这次他没有回避他的目光。  
罗恩马上扑了过来，赫敏尖叫着拉住了他，拼命将他往后拖。哈利将一个被撞倒的茶杯扶起来放在一边，抖着衣摆——他的衣服上洒满了滚烫的茶液。  
“别拦着我，让我揍他一顿，”他大吼道，“这个混蛋——”  
“冷静一点，罗恩！”  
“我要替金妮揍他——”  
“罗恩！”  
“放开他吧，赫敏。我确实应该被揍一顿。”哈利苦笑着说道。罗恩用力挣脱了她的手，大步走到哈利面前，双手揪住了他的领子。哈利一眨不眨地看着他，猜测着他什么时候才会打过来。  
他能理解罗恩的反应，虽然他的表现方式非常别扭，但他确实很爱护他最小的妹妹。在逃学前他和金妮告别，罗恩曾为此责难过他，因为他让她非常伤心。但他没有办法，他有必须要做的事。  
而现在他也没有办法，虽然他一点都不占理，可他确实管不住自己的心。他以前也不相信他对其他人的感情能打败金妮，他和金妮在他十二岁的时候就认识了——但是德拉科是在他十一岁的时候认识的，甚至比罗恩还要早，一个声音在脑海中提醒他。  
可即使如此，他从六年级就开始喜欢金妮了——这也不算什么，他们没有多少相处的时间，六年级的课业非常忙碌，接着又马上发生了政变，他们不得不分开。他没有和她提过自己到底要面对什么，虽然他明白她一定能理解，可他并不愿意让她承担和他一样的压力。  
但德拉科不一样，他一直都处在这场风暴最猛烈的那个点上。他不用刻意对他解释什么，他知道他不懂他，但他的身上有另一种伤痛的痕迹，这使得他们在无形中更加亲近彼此。从同一个漩涡中走出的人总会有某种相同的特征。  
他在短短的时间内爱上了他，这并不是某种意乱情迷的错觉，因为他们之间不会有错觉。他太了解他的恶了，他们用了六年互相敌视，谁都不会对谁心软。而现在他从一个缝隙间窥见了他的另一面——胆怯、无助、脆弱的恻隐和人性，明明那个男孩依然如此尖锐，但在他眼中似乎有了别的含义。  
哈利看着面前的罗恩，这个距离他能轻松地数清他脸上的雀斑。后者盯着他，问道：“你是认真的？”  
“我没有开玩笑。”  
“那金妮怎么办？”  
“呃，我会找个机会和她好好说，”哈利说道，“我会和她——分手。”  
罗恩瞪着他，朝着他的脸一拳砸了过去。

“……所以你就被揍成了这个样子？”  
下午，阳光透过大开的窗户落满了卧室，将坐在床上的男孩的侧脸照得一片明亮。他的皮肤本来就白皙得过分，现在几乎像半透明的一块大理石结晶，哈利清楚触摸上去是温暖而柔软的，比什么都迷人。  
“我现在全身都痛，”他抱怨着，实际上他的眼睛还肿着，眼镜之前砸碎了，被他重新修复好，“他真的一点都不留情，我们好歹是多年的哥们。”  
“你觉得你和金妮吵架了他会站在哪一边？”德拉科斜了他一眼，那眼神让哈利有些心痒。  
“噢，肯定是金妮。好吧，我明白了。”  
“你太差劲了，哈利，我记得你以前比韦斯莱要能打。”他嘲笑道，舒舒服服地靠在枕头上伸了个懒腰。哈利直盯着他伸直手臂时衣摆上翻露出的皮肤看。  
“我没还手……这毕竟是我的错。”他摸了摸鼻子。  
“当然是你的错，你自作自受，”德拉科幸灾乐祸地说道，笑得很开心，“救世之星玩弄别人的感情，说出去会让所有人都大吃一惊吧？”  
“别忘了你也是主角，德拉科。”哈利翻了个白眼，“过来让我亲一下。”  
“不。”德拉科很快地看了他一眼，哈利敏锐地察觉到他的脸有点红了。  
“快一点，我是因为你才被揍的。”  
“才不是因为我，是你自己欠揍。”  
“德拉科。”  
“有本事你自己过来。”  
“你真的想让我过来？”哈利侧过头朝他看去，他们都知道这句话中的暗示是什么，并且乐在其中。  
“当然，我不想走路，”德拉科懒洋洋地说道，又补充了一句，“就算是三步也不想走。你过来，然后只能碰我脖子以上的部分，不然就算你输。”  
“输了会怎么样？”哈利扬起眉，有了些兴致。  
“我要骑在你肩膀上。”他说道，眼中闪过一丝兴奋。  
“……你真幼稚。如果我赢了呢？”  
“如果你赢了——”  
“你用嘴帮我。”哈利抢先说道。德拉科的脸一下子涨红了，他狠狠地瞪了他一眼，骂了句“变态”，这让哈利有些不满：“嘿，别忘了你一开始也想让我帮你。”  
“那不一样。”他嘟囔着。  
“是啊，不一样，现在你是我男朋友。”  
德拉科显得更窘迫了，他不知咕哝了一句什么，把头埋进了被子里。哈利揉了揉酸痛的肩膀，起身朝他走去，在床边坐下。  
“在想什么？”他俯在他身边低声问道，伸手捏了捏他的臀。德拉科浑身一僵，从被子里探出头来，翻身避开他的手掌，顺便踹了他一脚。  
“我没做过这个。”他舔了舔嘴唇，显得有些紧张。哈利发现忍耐已经变成了一件很困难的事，他在心里咒骂了自己一句。  
“你总要学着做的，而且并不难。”哈利眨眨眼。他的手沿着他的大腿往内探着，德拉科的裤子又轻又薄，他掌心的温度似乎要烫伤他。  
“见鬼，你这是什么理论。”德拉科终于无处可退，对方的呼吸直扑到他脸上，让他头昏脑胀。然后他就被吻了。对方捧着他的脸将他压在床板上，一点一点吻他的嘴，接着是双颊、眼睛和耳朵。最后蔓延到脖子上，德拉科敏感地动了动，推了他一把。  
“脖子以上，疤头。”他喘息着说道。  
“脖子也算。”  
他们结束这个激烈的吻之后，他被半强迫地帮他解决了一次。很费力，他自己并没有得到太大的快感。一开始他总是含不住，不知该舔还是吮，后来又埋得太深，难受至极。  
“你得放松一点。”哈利说道。德拉科正趴在他胸口咳嗽着，他呛住了，嘴角还沾着一滴液体。  
“见鬼，被你骗了。”他仿佛有些恼火，哈利轻轻搂着他，吻了吻他光洁的脸。他知道他们只有一点点时间温存，暂时忘却所要面对的未来。  
“下次再来，嗯？”他轻声说道，把手伸进了他衣服底下，迫不及待地感受着他柔软的肌肤。  
“该死的，没有下次了。”  
“会有的。”  
哈利晚上和他的朋友们见面时气氛还是很沉闷。他眼睛上的肿消了一半，看起来不那么恐怖了，不过他们都没有看他的眼睛。哈利自然清楚这一架不算什么，顶多能换来几天的缓和期，但根本上的问题还是没有解决。  
他们落座后沉默了一会儿，默契地没有提那件事。哈利本来为德拉科的缺席编好了一套说辞，可并没有用上。  
最终是赫敏先开口了，她不停地看着他的两个朋友，说道：“我们还是……开始吧。”  
“那就开始吧。”哈利很高兴有了一个能正视他们的机会，虽然罗恩依然低头看着自己过分突出的手指骨，竹子似的一节一节，长着一块硬茧。  
他向他们重新复述了一遍自己的经历。当他讲到自己迎面撞上伏地魔时，罗恩的脸色变得惨白，赫敏发出了一声低低的尖叫；他向他们描述那只被锁在柜子里的博格特，伸出自己的左手展示当时的场景，虽然那些漆黑的痕迹已经完全消失。  
“一个代表死亡的博格特？天哪哈利，你是怎么躲开它的攻击的？”赫敏吃惊极了。  
“实际上我没有躲开，它抓住了我的左手，那时候我以为我要死了。但是没有，它好像毁掉了我体内的其他东西，我不知道是什么。”  
罗恩和赫敏面面相觑，不知该说什么好。哈利盯着他的左手腕，他也很难相信自己就这样逃过一劫。这个计划破绽百出，还有人中途退出，简直雪上加霜……可他们还是成功了，中间的一些细节他到现在也没有想明白。  
邓布利多会预测到这些事吗？他会知道他将要面对什么，他有没有想过他可能会中途死亡？他一直都很幸运，一次一次从夹缝中逃脱，可运气总有一天会用光的——虽然他会说这不是运气，是爱。  
那么一直推崇爱的力量的邓布利多，他有没有想到他会爱上他的敌人？一个几乎没有同情心可言的、曾经谋划着杀死他的坏透了的男孩？他的感情如同骤雨，来得又狠又痛，一把剑刺穿了胸膛，邓布利多看不到这些。  
“哈利，你是说那时候你能打开马尔福庄园房间的门？”  
“呃，是的，”他回过神来，连忙回答道，“德拉科打不开的门我能打开，神秘人房间我也轻松地进去了。”  
“听起来很不可思议。”罗恩吸了吸鼻子，“这是为什么？”  
“会不会是故意设置的陷阱？”赫敏猜测道。  
“我觉得不是，”哈利摇摇头，“我觉得神秘人不会真的拿自己的魂器当陷阱，也不可能不在自己的房间设置限制。我能闯进去，恐怕出乎他的意料。”  
“那他大概要气疯了。”  
哈利想起他将德拉科救走后感受到的陌生的愤怒，那时候他恐怕还不知道魂器已经被摧毁……现在肯定已经知道了，可在那之后他再也没有接收到他的情绪。哈利忽然想到了什么，他伸手摸着自己的伤疤，内心闪过一个大胆的猜测。  
“我和神秘人之间的那道联系已经断了，”他慢慢地说道，手指依然不停地按着伤疤，赫敏和罗恩都惊讶地看着他，“也许就是那个联系使我能进入他的房间，勘测魔法将我当成了他。”  
“可如果是这样，那个博格特为什么能伤到你呢？他设置的魔法应该不会攻击他自己，不是吗？”  
“我想，这种程度是骗不过魔法生物的，”哈利摇摇头，“不过无论如何，它摧毁了我和神秘人之间的联系，虽然也许它的本意不在此。”  
他们又讨论了一会儿最后一个魂器可能会在哪儿。哈利认为伏地魔在发现金杯被摧毁后，肯定已经将它转移到了别的地方，但现在他失去了他们之间的联系——这个时机实在是太糟糕了。  
“如果神秘人去过霍格沃茨的话，学校里说不定会有人看见的。当然如果他刻意隐瞒自己的行踪……”  
“他也许会觉得这是一种很好的震慑方式，尤其在发生了这些事情之后。”  
“我不知道，就算这样恐怕我们也得不到任何关于魂器的信息。”  
“想想看吧哈利，他把魂器放在自己房间里，还设置了必死的陷阱，但依然被你顺利摧毁。应该感到害怕的是他，因为他找不到一个绝对可靠的存放地点了。”赫敏大声说道，她的眼睛很亮，炯炯有神，“我认为他会把它随身保管，你觉得呢？”  
“那就更没有希望了。谁能从他身上偷东西？”哈利说道。  
这个问题赫敏也无法解答。夜渐渐深了，月光如水，起了风，树叶扑簌着飞动。哈利忽然觉得他们正处在一座孤岛上，凭着一些臆测和不可靠的蛛丝马迹来揣摩一个世纪以来最强大的黑巫师的思想。他们真的能成功吗？没有人知道伏地魔在想什么，就连他最忠实的仆人也无法保证这一点。  
哈利叹了口气，随他们慢慢走向二楼。来到拐角口时赫敏停下了脚步，犹豫着看向哈利，又回头看了眼罗恩，小声说道：“我建议你好好考虑，哈利。金妮……她一直在等你。”  
“……我知道。”哈利点点头，有些疲惫，“晚安。”  
他在原地站了一会儿，用力挠了挠头发，转身推开了德拉科房间的门。  
是啊，他对不起她……可他也不知道该怎么办，爱一个不该爱的人总是错的，是吗？  
他跌跌撞撞地走到床边，坐在床边的男孩回过头来正想说什么，看见他难看的脸色后有些吃惊：“你怎么了？”  
哈利二话不说，找到他的嘴唇后吻了上去，用手制住他的挣扎。  
“别动，就让我亲一会儿……”他边吻他边说道，两人已经滚到了床上，死死纠缠在一起。德拉科自然不会相信这种鬼话，他知道他是想做了，这种事情似乎一碰就会上瘾——他也不排斥，实际上相当喜欢。  
“你们说了些什么？”他问道。他们两人都没有脱衣服，裤子拉下一半，就这样搂抱在一起互相摩擦。  
“关于魂器的事。待会告诉你……嗯，你想躺着还是坐在我身上？”他拍了拍他挺翘的臀部，德拉科害羞地红了脸，抓住他的手。  
“还能坐在你身上？”他问道，显然把这当成了一种游戏，或者羞辱他的新方式，哈利也懒得戳破。  
“要试试看吗？”他说道，在床上躺下来，拉着他的手让他坐在自己的小腹上，“我敢说会比之前更爽。”  
德拉科眯起眼，咽了口唾沫。他的内心有一种隐隐的恐惧，但新奇感盖过了它。缠在腿间的裤子很碍事，他起身褪掉它，压在哈利身上，用力亲了他一下，似乎有些得意。哈利扶着他的腰，沾了点液体往里面抹，温柔地替他扩张。德拉科舒服地哼哼着，懒洋洋地伸手解自己的衣扣。  
“就这样？”他说道，有些不屑，随手脱掉衬衫，俯下身来让哈利伺候他胸前柔软的凸起。后者用指尖轻轻刮了刮，张口含了进去，贪婪地吮吸舔弄着，最后用力咬了一口，在那儿留下一圈色情的红印。  
“马上就让你舒服，”他说道，将自己抵在了已经湿润的诱人入口，“到时候可别哭。”  
德拉科很快就意识到自己之前有多天真。他在心里把哈利骂了无数遍，但却只能不断地发出甜腻的呻吟，满脸潮红地趴在对方身上喘息。他觉得这个姿势几乎能顶到胃——这当然是开玩笑，但实在是太深了，他被操干到说不出话来，随着他的挺动勉强呼吸着，胸口剧烈起伏。  
他承受着他的力量，被弄射了好几次，腰和腿软得一塌糊涂。哈利按着他的腰硬让他吃下全部，德拉科不敢抗议，害怕自己一开口就是令人难堪的哭腔和破碎的吟哦。他决定以后再也不听哈利的任何提议了。  
“我想过了，哈利，”一切终于结束后，德拉科沙哑着声音说道，此时哈利正在帮他清理身体，这令他时不时扭动着，不太理解他为什么要亲手帮他弄出来，“我必须得回去。”  
那人的动作一僵，但很快又恢复了平静，只是更用力了一些，引得男孩小声地尖叫起来。  
“你听明白了吗？我得回去，我要把我爸妈救出来。”他等了一会儿，见他不回应便又重复了一次，“是我害了他们。我必须得去。”  
哈利深吸一口气，强行压下某些暴虐的情绪。德拉科已经见过他这一面了，但他还是得克制一些。  
“你没有和我说过你为什么会被抓住，德拉科。”他说道，替他套上内裤，拍了拍他的腿示意他躺到床里面去。  
德拉科翻了几个身滚到墙边，随意扯了点被子盖在身上挡住痕迹。哈利在他身边躺下，低头和他接了一个绵长的吻，险些让他又脏了裤子。  
“……嗯，我去找他们的时候，那个女人来了。就是我姨妈。”德拉科解释道，不安地扭动着。他发现哈利真的很喜欢摸他的腿和屁股。  
“你刚进去她就来了？”他问道，将手伸进内裤下。德拉科小心翼翼地阻止着，他已经没有力气再勃起一次了。  
“没有，没那么快……我和爸妈说了会话。别乱动，哈利……”  
“你们说了什么？”哈利循循善诱，一只腿卡进他的双腿间不让他合拢，手掌用力揉捏着他的股瓣。德拉科痒得要命，但实在是浑身乏力，只好哀求着希望他能停止。他觉得他的裤子是白换了。  
“我劝他们离开，他们不同意……好痒，哈利，别摸了。”  
“那你有没有想过，德拉科，你的爸妈会另有打算。”哈利慢慢地说道，“你那时候说服他们了吗？”  
“应该说服了，”德拉科说道，他皱起眉看着他，“你这是什么意思？”  
哈利沉默了几秒，用力地按了按自己的眉心，感到有些烦躁。  
“你很清楚我说的是什么意思。”  
他们在黑暗中对视了一会儿，德拉科死死地瞪着他，他忽然暴躁起来，推开他放在他身上的手坐起身，居高临下地努了努嘴，说道：“你一定要让我说，是不是，嗯？”  
“我不是这个意思，德拉科——”  
“我没让你陪我去，波特，”他尖声打断了他，“我自己去，可以了吗？不用麻烦你，我知道大名人的出场费很贵——”  
“我不是在乎这个！”  
“我知道你在乎什么！”德拉科的声音比他还响，他胸口起伏着，脸颊发红，灰蓝的眼在黯淡的夜色中有一种近乎残忍的莹光，“这就是我不告诉你们的原因，还看不出来吗，你根本就不关心——一点都不在意，毕竟那不是你的父母，你不会懂那种感觉！”  
他停了停，冷冷地看着他，嘴角微翘，有些讥讽：“哦，我忘了，你的父母早就死了是不是？”  
哈利的嘴唇抿成了紧紧的一条线，他怨恨着周围为什么没有一件尖锐的器物能让他拿起来砸向这个可恶的混蛋，让他也尝一尝被狠狠伤害的滋味。  
德拉科看了他一会儿，掀开被子从另一侧下床，走到床边穿衣服。他的动作有些别扭，尤其是穿裤子时显得格外拖沓，哈利在黑暗中盯着他，手无声无息地伸向放在床头的魔杖。  
“你要走了？”  
“不用你操心，”他抬起头看了他一眼，头发凌乱，额头是一片惨白的光，双眼陷在深深的眼窝里像两片映着幽蓝月光的玻璃，“我现在就走，不碍着你的眼。”  
德拉科说完便转身朝大门走去，哈利瞬间举起魔杖指着他的背影喊道：“昏昏倒地！”  
红光擦着他的肩膀击中了门板，德拉科霎时回身拔出魔杖指着他，目光凶狠：“你他妈——”  
“你别想从这里走出去。”哈利说道，不停地捏动着手中的魔杖。  
德拉科歪了歪头，眯起眼，低声说道：“你有什么资格命令我，嗯？……你以为你是谁？”  
“回来，德拉科。”  
“回来做什么，和你睡觉吗？”德拉科讽刺地笑了一声，表情变得极为扭曲，“别开玩笑了波特！——你别想控制我，永远都别这么想！”  
“我没有这么想，”哈利咬牙说道，他的手臂有些酸痛了，额角冒着汗，“回来，德拉科，别给我发疯。你以为你现在很英武是吗？”  
“钻心剜骨！”  
刺眼的红光伴随着男孩失控的喊叫钻入他的胸膛，哈利哼了一声倒在床上抽搐着。德拉科的脸瞬间惨白如同鬼魂，他颤抖着看了眼自己的魔杖，拉开门转身就跑，脑中一片空白。  
完了，完了。走廊中回荡着他响亮的脚步声，血液撞击着耳膜，强烈的心跳令他几欲呕吐。他必须得离开，他想，虽然不知道能去哪儿，但这里已经待不下去了。  
德拉科边往外跑边用力抹着眼角，他咳了一声，呜咽着，一只手用力在墙壁上划拉着，石灰粉挤满了指甲缝。  
他要去救爸爸妈妈，他不能把他们留在那里……是的，他必须要去，所以他没有错，他什么都没做错……  
他沿着楼梯往下跑，紧抓着扶手，脚步慌乱，一下子没踩稳滑了下去，只能护住头以防受伤。身体被台阶硌得火辣辣的疼，魔杖从手中飞了出去，砸在墙壁上发出清脆的声响。他在地上蜷成一团，低低地抽泣着，任自己软弱地落泪。  
他对哈利用了不可饶恕咒，而且是他最讨厌的一种。他简直是疯了。哈利肯定不会原谅他，他会觉得他和那群食死徒一样残忍、无可救药……哦，他本来就是食死徒，他的身上早就有了那个丑陋的标记，再也洗不掉了。  
他用力擦干脸上的泪，手臂剧颤着，慢慢伸去够着墙边的魔杖。他撑着地板坐起身，揉了揉膝盖正要站起，一个黑影扑来将他狠狠压在地上。他劈手夺去他手中的魔杖摔到一边，低头看着他，杂乱的黑发垂在脸侧。德拉科呆呆地看着他，无意识地抽息着。那双绿眼睛仿佛要倒进他的魂魄里去。  
“……五年级的时候我闯进了魔法部，因为我要去救小天狼星。在神秘人给我展示的幻象中，他在被折磨，”哈利盯着他说道，喘息着，德拉科惊愕地看见他的眼角正在流出反射着银光的液体，他一时反应不过来那是什么，“虽然他没有真的被折磨，但对于我来说没什么不同。他是我唯一的亲人，德拉科。”  
他依然愣愣地看着他，一句话也没有说，仿佛什么都没听进去。  
哈利很响地吸了吸鼻子，没有再说下去，将头靠在他的胸口。过了许久，他听见了一声啜泣。  
“……我是想说我能懂。”男孩低声说道，没有抬头，“……对不起。”  
温度渐渐涌回四肢，德拉科的喉咙口依然在发肿，噎得喘不过气。哈利仍垂着头，他看不见他的表情。德拉科抓了抓手心，轻轻贴住他的脸颊，一片湿润。  
“我也……对不起，”他嗫嚅着，“为你的爸妈……还有那个钻心咒。只有这两个。”  
他说完后便侧过脸不去看他，好不容易止住的泪水又涌出来，但只有这次他不感到难为情。  
“德拉科。”那人唤了他一声，他模糊地应着，慢慢转过头。一个湿漉漉的吻覆了上来。不需要言语，他们即刻搂在一起，摸索着彼此深处的伤痕……结痂的伤痕也要重新撕裂一遍，舔舐血淋淋的伤口聊以慰藉。  
他们不停地变换着角度接吻，唇齿交缠，仿佛要将对方糅进身体里去般用力。后来他趴在地上，让他的力量将他一次一次撞向地面，如同一场坠落。他溺水般伸着双手，大理石狠狠硌着他的颧骨和肋骨，恍惚间他又回到了那片金碧辉煌的庄园，他倒在地毯上被钻心咒折磨得只剩下一口气。  
他仍在受刑。  
“哈利……哈利……”下身被撞击得几乎失去知觉，这几天频繁的性爱使他产生某种荒诞的幻觉。他像受刑一般浑身紧绷，痛苦地呻吟，但又受虐地品尝令他颤抖的极致快感。他近乎枯竭地喘息着，手伸向后方去触摸那带给自己极乐的部位，对方牵着他的手指带着他挤了进去。那是从未体会过的浓热与柔腻，他这才知道自己是这样的，尖锐的外表下柔软而妥协的内里，他软成一滩水、一潭泥，在他的操弄下战栗着高潮，泻得一塌糊涂。  
“我想回去，我要和他们一起被关在那儿，”他无意识地喊道，抓挠着自己，哈利用力握住了他的手，“你不用跟着我，我要一个人去。”  
他握得太紧了，似乎要将他的手捏碎。德拉科痛得呻吟，用力抽回手臂抚摸着，然后用力捅入了自己的体内。  
“我们回去，德拉科，”那人望着他，面容痛苦得拧成了一团，“别这样，求你了……”  
他没有理他，在自我折磨的深渊中越陷越深，几乎无法自拔。双腿向外翻着，仿佛折断的蝴蝶翅膀。他已经被碾碎了千万遍，再也拼不回来了。  
他用力拽着他的手，将他从深渊中硬是拉扯出来，颤抖着抱住他的身体。他什么也感觉不到，被蹂躏过的地方烫灼着，传来一阵一阵刺痛。他又落泪了，为自己的无力和无望。  
他们就这样抱着安静了几分钟，空气中沉淀着浓郁的哀痛，讽刺般的爱欲气息。他平静地看着他，等待着，什么也没有等到。他的嘴唇微微动了动，慢慢地说道：“……给我一个钻心咒，哈利。”  
对方的脸上是一种被击沉般的绝望。

哈利拉上窗帘，所有的光都熄了，反而有了一丝温暖。谁都看不见谁，所以泪痕和裂口仿佛都不存在，只有自己知道脸上爬着怎样紧巴巴的网。  
哈利摸索到桌边坐下，将魔杖放在一边，头埋进臂弯里，聆听着寂静中的声音。这两个夜晚他都是这样度过，寂寞又黑暗，孤立无援。  
呆在这里让他感到压抑。他其实可以回到自己的房间里去，但他害怕一离开德拉科会做出什么疯狂的事来。  
这真奇怪，有一天他居然会担心德拉科发疯。可也不奇怪。战争让每个人发疯。  
“……我们谈一谈，德拉科。”他沙哑着声音说道，“我知道你没睡。”  
对方没有回应。  
“我知道你想去救你的父母，我没有反对你这么做。但我得为我们考虑。”他继续说道，盯着自己放在桌上的手指，“你选择背叛神秘人，可你的父母并没有，即使他们这样被折磨，但也许——也许他们还是不愿意离开居住了许多年的家。我理解你，可这里也不是我的家，我没法下决定把他们接过来。赤胆忠心咒失效的下场是什么我比你更清楚……到现在我还能听见那些声音，在我面对摄魂怪的时候。”  
黑暗中有什么在发酵，缓慢地膨胀，渐渐挤满了整个房间。哈利叹了口气，缓缓起身走向房门，背后响起了一个声音：“什么声音？”  
“……什么？”  
“摄魂怪来临的时候，你会听到什么声音？”德拉科问道，哈利听不出他是什么情绪。  
“……尖叫。哀求。还有死亡，一道绿光……后面这个是听不见的，但我能感觉到，”他伸手触上自己的伤疤，“死亡的温度……然后我哭了，因为他们都不见了。”  
许久的沉默。  
“你相信吗，像他那样强大的人，会因为一个预言去杀一个只有一岁的婴儿。他没有去杀别人，没有杀威胁最大的邓布利多，而是我。”他慢慢地说道，垂下了手，眼睛蒙上了一层薄薄的透明壳，“他害怕有人毁灭他的伟业，即使只是一个手无寸铁的婴儿，还没有系统地学过魔法。他害怕任何可能性。食死徒们也知道……所以很少有人会真的违抗他，在他势头正盛的时候更是如此。”  
“……他会杀了他们的。”德拉科颤抖的声音从黑暗中传来，“他肯定会杀了他们。”  
“不，我想他应该不会的，”哈利说道，实际上他完全没有把握，“他们没有背叛他，不会的……”  
“我希望你能赢，波特……但如果我的爸妈死了，那对于我来说一点意义都没有。”  
“我以为……你在跟我过来之前已经想好了后果。德拉科，不是我强迫你做出这个选择的，是你自己，无论是因为什么。我不是在怪罪你，但如果每天晚上你都要来这么一次……”  
“所以你不会去救，对吗？”德拉科打断了他的话。  
哈利停了一会儿，说道：“……赤胆忠心咒。”  
“什么？”  
“如果你能找到一栋空房子，使用赤胆忠心咒保护起来就没有问题。”  
德拉科愣了一会儿，一下子坐起来。  
“你会赤胆忠心咒？”  
“我不会，”他说道，“但凤凰社中肯定有人擅长，我们可以把你们保护起来。”  
德拉科直直地盯着面前黑漆漆的被子，低着头喃喃道：“……早就该这么做了。”  
从一开始他就应该想到这个办法，把家人救出来安置好，万无一失。不必再整日整夜地思念和后悔，不必再痛苦地自我惩罚，也不必跟随着他们四处冒险，将自己置于致命的危险之中。  
说到底还是自己愚蠢，走了太多弯路，遭受不必要的劫难，最后变成现在这个无可救药的样子……可他后悔吗？他日夜痛哭，如今曙光就在眼前，他应该感到高兴……但内心的喜悦并没有他想象得那样强烈。  
早该这么做了。他不该留在这里，不该加入他们的行列。他没想过要救这个世界，只想好好地和家人活下去。他从一开始就走错了。  
他不该闯入哈利·波特的世界。  
德拉科握了握手指，朝门望去。眼前黑洞洞的，什么也看不清。  
“哈利？”他低声唤道。  
没有人回答。  
——早就该这么做了。

哈利一夜无眠，睁着眼直到天亮。  
他的肚子咕噜咕噜叫了一晚上，胃不停地蠕动着，仿佛有一只不受控制的爬虫在身体里钻来钻去。脑中冒着气泡，一些压抑许久的念头汹涌滋生着，他吸了吸鼻子，长长地叹息。  
是他错了。  
虽然这一切的开始是德拉科自己的选择，但他早就该看出来他并不快乐。当然，这种日子里没有谁会真正感到快乐，他们也在煎熬，但至少自己和朋友们呆在一起，还有一个虚无缥缈的目标可以奋斗，而德拉科一无所有。  
这样的日子还有多久？所有人都在漫长的忍耐与挣扎中苦守着黎明，他想起在魔法部看见的那些巫师、流浪街头的男人女人，与父母分离的孩子不仅仅是德拉科，与孩子分离的父母也不只有马尔福夫妇。这世上还有无数个德拉科、卢修斯和纳西莎，悲号着，独自疗伤，每一天都在悔恨与自我惩罚中度过。在感情面前没有麻瓜和巫师，没有食死徒和凤凰社，他们都是普通人。  
是他错了。  
哈利反复回想着德拉科最后说的那句话，心如刀绞，痛得喘不过气来。  
简直就像梦一样，他想。早该让他离开了，本来也没有义务留下。他救他们一命已经足够，牵扯过多对谁来说都是一种负担。他本来也不想把他们的生活毁成这样……可他身不由己。  
这些恶果就都由他一个人来承担吧。  
他直挺挺躺到早晨，看着天空从深黑一点一点被阳光唤醒，窗外开始传来清脆的鸟鸣。风响了一夜，在他起床时渐渐静下来。他穿上洗得发白的条纹拖鞋。  
哈利来到卫生间洗漱，然后下楼吃早餐。罗恩和赫敏也陆续起床，打着哈欠和他道早安。罗恩从他身边经过时还咕哝了一句什么，像是没睡醒。  
哈利估摸着德拉科恐怕会睡到中午，便没去给他送早餐。他一边吃烤面包一边斟酌着该怎样向他们开口，这时一只猫头鹰从窗外飞了过来，一头撞在玻璃上把他们吓了一跳。赫敏连忙起身去开窗户，将它放进来。  
“是你家的猫头鹰，罗恩。”哈利认了出来。  
罗恩没有说话，他取下猫头鹰腿上的羊皮纸，拆信纸的时候手在发抖。哈利和赫敏挤到他身边看纸上的内容，字迹非常潦草，只有几句简短的话：  
神秘人在霍格沃茨。金妮被抓住了。  
哈利木木地盯着这一行字，浑身发冷。罗恩看起来似乎呆住了，赫敏惊叫了一声，捂住嘴。  
“今天的《预言家日报》呢？”哈利忽然问道，“还没送到吗？”  
赫敏马上起身跑到客厅，将椅子撞向一边。不一会儿她拿着一卷报纸跑回来，用力打开它摊在桌面上。报纸头条便是一行大大的黑体字，触目惊心：伏地魔亲临霍格沃茨，肃清凤凰社余党。  
“……近日在古灵阁和马尔福庄园接连发生入侵事件……疑似凤凰社余党所为……从某种不便告知的渠道得知……他们就在霍格沃茨！疯了，他去霍格沃茨干什么？”罗恩的声音在发抖，他几乎要将报纸撕成两半。哈利的目光停留在那行“擅自包庇凤凰社成员者将会受到严厉惩罚”的字上停留了一会儿，低声说道：“他想让我们自己送上门来。”  
“什么？”两人一同朝他看来。  
“刚才寄来的信就是证明，他把和我们亲近的人都抓起来，等着我们去救。他不想再拖时间了。”哈利说道。  
罗恩和赫敏对视了一眼，都显得极为焦躁不安。罗恩瞪着那张羊皮纸，脸色惨白，手不知该往哪儿放。赫敏紧皱着眉，浏览着报纸上的其他版面，但并没有找到有用的信息。  
“我说，我们——”  
“我们得去霍格沃茨。”  
“我知道，但必须得有个计划，”赫敏不停地咬着指甲，“我们不能就这样去，做好准备……”  
“没有什么能准备的，赫敏。”哈利摇了摇头，“我们还有两个魂器没有消灭，神秘人肯定带在身边。而且我们不知道时间拖太久他会把学生们怎么样。”  
“金妮——”  
“就因为我们要消灭魂器，所以才需要计划，哈利！如果就这样冲过去，我不敢想象——至少我们要规划路线。你的活点地图还在吗？”赫敏烦躁地挠着头发。  
哈利二话不说转身上楼，走到一半时正好看见德拉科出现在拐角口。他的脸色不太好看，黑眼圈有些重。  
哈利脚步一顿，朝他说了句“早上好”便继续向前走去。德拉科站在原地没有动，就这样看着他一步一步跨上来。  
他绕过他走进走廊，意外地发现他跟了上来。哈利的心跳快了一些，他不清楚德拉科想要做什么，也没打算问。他早就做好了决定。  
哈利推开自己卧室的房门，走到床头抓起一件外套开始搜刮两侧的口袋。德拉科靠在门边抱着手看着他，仍然一言不发。  
哈利被他盯得头皮发麻，心想也许他还在在意昨天的承诺，咳了一声，开口打破寂静：“对了，德拉科。昨天和你说的事也许无法兑现了。”  
这句话马上引起了对方的注意，他皱起眉，冷冷地问道：“为什么？”  
“神秘人现在在霍格沃茨，最后的关头到了。你所期待的那个结局——如果我赢了，这件事很好解决；如果我输了，”他苦笑了一下，“我会——呃——提前拜托其他人，但我不能百分百保证。”  
“我听不懂。”德拉科说得很快，“为什么现在是最后关头？”  
“他对我们的忍耐已经到了极限，迫不及待要把我们逼出来。他把金妮他们抓起来了。”  
“哦，金妮，”德拉科的眼角抽动，笑容很冷，“太感动了波特，金妮。”  
“不只是她，还有别人。”哈利心平气和地说道，“我知道你不在乎。我会尽量兑现对你的承诺。”  
“是吗？”他说道，跟着他走出门，“那么，把你的命给我。”  
哈利脚下一停，垂在两侧的手指瞬间握紧了，又慢慢松开。  
“我说的是等这一切结束，德拉科。”  
“我不管，我现在就要。”  
他闭了闭眼，有些烦躁。  
“我现在不和你谈这个，”他说道，我知道你想回去，我不会再阻拦你了。”  
“谁和你说这个了？”德拉科一步跨到他面前来逼视着他，挡在他面前，“你的命是我的，波特。我不允许你去那里。”  
“……让开。”哈利按着眉心，强忍怒火。  
“我不。”德拉科固执地说道。他不再试图和他沟通，用力推开他的肩膀往前走，德拉科从背后一把抓住了他的胳膊，被哈利使劲甩开了。  
“波特！”  
“别无理取闹了马尔福，你有完没完？”他忍无可忍地回身朝他吼道，手中的活点地图揉成一团，“你觉得现在是什么时候？！你不在乎不代表我也不在乎，你可以留在这里，我没有逼你和我们一起去。我说了你能回家，我用命向你保证这一点！”  
“对你的命重视一点，波特！”德拉科吼了回去，微微喘着气，脸涨得很红，“我救了你两条命，别不把这当成一回事！”  
“那你想怎么样？”哈利瞪着他，“是啊，我很想多活几年，我会努力做到这一点的，你以为我不想？躲在屋子里不出去多舒服，很多人劝我这么做，但是德拉科，外面还有很多很多人，他们和你一样都见不到自己的亲人，和你一样痛苦，你忍心吗？”  
他说着眼圈渐渐红了，声音哽咽，没有再继续。德拉科微弓着背，那双灰蓝色的眼睛显得格外浅，仿佛被水泡过。  
“……可我不想你去。”他低声说道。  
心弦仿佛被一只手轻轻拨动了，变得柔和起来。哈利抓了抓手心，快步朝他走去，轻轻吻了一下他的额头。  
“你是自由的，德拉科。”  
德拉科愣了一秒，摇着头，用力抓住他的手，说道：“别去，哈利。”  
“我不能，”他说道，德拉科握得太紧了，从未让他觉得如此真实，“那个结局要来了，德拉科。不要害怕。会没事的。”  
“太快了，”他吸了口气，一只手紧紧抱住他的腰，声音哽住了，“我以为还要很久，我以为……”  
“早晚会来的。”哈利轻轻拍着他的后背。男孩在颤抖，他的嘴唇蹭着他的脖子，像一个依恋的孩子般缠着他不放。  
过了一会儿他松开他，退到一边抹着发红的眼圈。哈利等了一会儿，见他没有跟上来的意思便独自往楼下走去。罗恩和赫敏该等急了。  
哈利回到他们身边，将揉皱的活点地图抚平放在桌上。发黄的羊皮纸上浮动着无数个标着人名的小点，仿佛这只是普普通通的一天，没有杀戮也没有威胁，他们正坐在休息室里享受下午温暖的阳光……然而当他们在礼堂看见那个名字时，哈利便知道这只是自己的幻想。  
“嘿，我现在才知道原来神秘人的名字在这上面也会被显示。”罗恩好奇地盯着那个小点看，歪着头念了出来，“——汤姆·里德尔，其实也很普通，是不是？”  
“是啊，”哈利说道，“他恨透了这个名字。”  
“你们看这儿，神秘人旁边——”赫敏惊呼了一声，男孩们连忙看向她手指指向的地方，“金妮、纳威、卢娜——天哪，他们该不会是……”  
她没有再说下去，每个人都被自己脑中的猜想吓了一跳。哈利只希望情况不是自己想象的那样。  
他听见背后传来一阵细细的脚步声，德拉科走进了盥洗室。他盯着他的背影看了一会儿，直到他关上门才回过头，罗恩和赫敏已经在讨论偷偷溜进霍格沃茨的路线了。  
“从霍格莫德溜进去——”  
“然后直接去礼堂？你觉得穿着隐形衣偷袭神秘人的成功率有多大？”  
“先偷袭他的蛇比较好，我想，”赫敏轻声说道，“但地图上不会显示魔法生物，我不知道他是不是把蛇带在旁边了。”  
“肯定在他身边，他需要好好保护它。他不相信任何人。”哈利说道。  
“偷袭这一招只能用一次，神秘人肯定有办法对付隐形衣。”赫敏观察着地图的其他角落，“嘿，你们看，斯内普在校长室里。”  
“那只老蝙蝠还敢霸占着校长室？”罗恩厌恶地皱起眉。  
“至少我们不用面对他。”  
“我倒是想面对他，狠狠往他的鹰钩鼻上揍几拳。”哈利耸耸肩。罗恩笑了起来，赫敏瞪了他们一眼。  
身后又是一阵响动，德拉科从盥洗室里走出来拐进厨房，没有朝这儿看一眼。  
“……礼堂门口有两个食死徒，是卡罗兄妹。其他的都围坐在，呃，斯莱特林餐桌旁边。”罗恩说道。哈利连忙凑过去看，他果然在那儿找到了代表马尔福夫妇的小黑点。他又往后方看了一眼。  
“剩下的那个魂器该怎么办？”  
“见机行事？”  
“别开玩笑了，怎么可能。”赫敏瞪了罗恩一眼，后者讪讪地笑着，“我们再想想，肯定有办法的。”  
可能还有什么办法呢？他们无法揣测伏地魔的思想，哈利觉得罗恩说得对，他们只能见机行事。这一天就这样到来了，真快啊，但他并不感到慌乱。再给他多一点时间也无济于事，他总要直面那个人，直面自己的仇恨和恐惧。  
德拉科静静地站在门边看着他们低声议论，他垂着眼，又用力拂了拂额头上的刘海。  
他们的讨论他听得一清二楚，尤其是那个人说的话，他恨不得将每个字都含在舌尖来回细细品味，直到它们被磨得发白发烂、沉淀在口腔的各个角落才堪堪罢休。  
他意识到这可能是他最后一次听他说话了。最后一次看见他微笑、耸肩、挤眉弄眼，那双灵动的眼睛即将在破破烂烂的圆框眼镜下熄灭——总有一天会熄灭的，就像头顶的太阳也有陨落的一天。  
但为什么这么快？  
快到他还没有握紧他的手，快到他以为他们的爱情才刚刚开始就要凋零，快到他没法平静地拥抱他，和他道别，对他说他感谢他——感谢他劈开黑暗来到他身边，从此像炽热的火缝进他的灵魂中。他呼吸的每一寸都有他燃烧的温度，于是他浴火重生。  
但现在火要灭了。他说着希望他能赢，可从没有真正相信过。从一开始他就知道这是条不归路，但他依然选择了它，义无反顾地堕入爱河。这条河没有起点和终点，没有停泊的舟，它是一个循环的圆，一次又一次奔向永恒的大海。  
德拉科看着他们站起身，边说话边走向大门。赫敏跑回房间将珍珠钱包和格兰芬多宝剑取下来，哈利抖了抖隐形衣正要将他们罩进去，抬起头看见了站在门边宛若雕塑的德拉科。他停了停，问道：“你要一起去吗？”  
德拉科盯着他看了一会儿，慢慢直起腰，肩膀因长时间维持一个动作而有些酸痛。他沉默地朝他走去，将罗恩挤到一边，握住了哈利的一只胳膊。  
“喂，马尔福——”  
“你到格兰杰旁边去不行吗？”  
罗恩嘀咕了一句什么，不情不愿地离开了。哈利转头看向他，后者脸上没有任何表情。他只好摸了摸鼻子，说道：“那么，我们幻影移形吧。”

他们从霍格莫德进入霍格沃茨，只觉得四周一片寂静。走廊上嘻笑打闹的声音都消失了，他们一路上没有撞见一个人影。就连墙壁上的肖像都显得沉默冷硬，板着脸不说话，居高临下地俯视着他们。  
他们面面相觑，慢慢朝礼堂走去。风从敞开的大门吹来，一路吹进单薄的内心，催生着如影随形的恐惧感。哈利感觉到旁边的德拉科缩了缩肩膀，于是轻轻搂住他的胳膊。  
“你们的计划是什么？”他听见他低声问道。  
“闯进去，然后……”  
“啊？”  
德拉科没有机会再听下去了，他已经看见那熟悉的大厅，所有学生整整齐齐地坐在各自学院的餐桌旁。他恶心了一下，极度的违和感浮上心头。  
太安静了，没有一点说话的声音，这使得偶尔的布料摩擦声都显得极为诡异。所有人都用后脑勺对着他们，齐齐望着坐在教师席上的那个男人。他有一张苍白的恶魔般的脸，双手压在桌面上，冷冷地扫视着台下的人。一条蝰蛇盘在他脚下，昂着头，嘶嘶吐着猩红的信子。  
而在他面前，几个学生正捆着双手跪在地上。德拉科认出了其中几位，他们身上都有被折磨过的痕迹——纳威的眼睛肿了一圈，脖子上有一道触目惊心的红色伤痕，正往外淌着血；金妮的头发凌乱地披散在胸前，额头上沾着刺目的血，嘴唇咬得很紧；卢娜倒是一脸平静地跪在那儿，看不出有没有受伤。剩下的学生身上也带着不同程度的伤痕。没有人说话，他知道之前一定有他未曾听见的叫喊，但他假装那不存在。  
搂着他的那只手臂一下子抓得很紧，微微颤抖着，德拉科努力不去想哈利在心疼谁。但果然还是非常在意，他用力揪了一把他的手，赌气不去看他的脸。天知道他为什么会这么小心眼。  
“你们猜一猜，波特什么时候才会来救你们？”伏地魔忽然说话了，所有人都浑身一震，抬起头来。  
德拉科终于注意到了坐在斯莱特林餐桌旁的十几个食死徒们，他们别扭地坐成一团，将其他学生挤到一边，显得不伦不类。他看见了卢修斯和纳西莎——他们正坐在贝拉特里克斯后方，那熟悉的背影让他几乎想马上扑到他们怀里。  
“他明明知道你们在受折磨却不来救你们，”伏地魔继续轻声说道，“想想看，他现在在做什么？躲在舒适的小屋里，让你们白白受苦……”  
“才不是！”金妮蓦地大声喊道，她抬起头看着前方，眼睛很亮，有一瞬间哈利觉得她看见了自己——但目光很快就交错而过，“哈利才不是你说的那样，别想挑拨离间了！”  
“哦？那你说他为什么不来呢，还是说来了却躲在一边偷偷看着不出现？”伏地魔似乎觉得很有趣，“这很像他的作风是不是？躲在背后让别人冲锋陷阵……”  
“哈利没有躲在别人背后！”纳威蓦然转头，用一大一小两只眼睛瞪着他，高喊道，“哈利他们闯进了古灵阁，还闯进了马尔福庄园，就在你那些食死徒的眼皮底下！也许你应该想想为什么这么多人还抓不住他们，伏地魔！”  
伏地魔瞪着他，冷笑着，手指渐渐握紧：“好，好……你是血统纯正的隆巴顿家的儿子，是不是？”  
“那又怎么样？”纳威朝斯莱特林餐桌旁的那群食死徒望去，挑衅地喊道，“邓布利多军万岁！”  
令他感到有些意外的是从其他三张餐桌传来了一些回应声，学生们躁动起来，议论纷纷，这让伏地魔更恼火了。  
“安静！”他站了起来，冷冷地看着瞬间恢复寂静的长餐桌，“——刚刚是谁在回应他？”  
所有人噤若寒蝉，谁都没有回答。  
“是谁在回应他，嗯？”伏地魔尖声叫道，提高了音量，“自己站出来，我会酌情给你们少一点痛苦。”  
周围依然一片寂静，连呼吸声都变得小心翼翼。学生们低头看着桌面上的手，自己的手，别人的手，校服袍子上缺漏的扣子和歪歪斜斜的条纹领带，每一秒都有千斤压在背上。  
“没人自首，是吗？”他说道，走下台，慢慢地踱着步，黑色的长袍如同一团阴沉沉的影子，弥漫在每个人脚下，“最后的机会，年轻的巫师们。我知道你们中间有很多人依然相信着凤凰社，但这无疑是可笑的。他们什么都没有做成。”  
有人不安地动了动，与旁边的人交换眼神。  
哈利他们对视一眼，打了个手势，德拉科便看见赫敏谨慎地从珍珠钱包中拔出宝剑递给哈利，在隐形衣下替自己和罗恩施了一个幻身咒。隐形衣被掀起一角又回荡到身边。哈利回头对上了德拉科困惑的眼神，朝他笑了一下，拉着他的手穿过赫奇帕奇和拉文克劳餐桌中间的空隙往前走，慢慢停在金妮和卢娜的右侧。  
德拉科低下头，盯着那条围着伏地魔爬动的大蛇，蛇皮上晃动的花纹如同一条斑斓扭曲的冰冷河流，缓缓流经他的五脏六腑。他觉得自己像是被灌了满腔冷黏的毒液。  
“我倒数三秒，如果还没有人站起来的话……我就不得不让你们中间的人吃点苦头了。”伏地魔轻声说道，“最后的机会……三，二，一。好，看来是没人……贝拉，你先去格兰芬多那一桌。”  
贝拉特里克斯马上站起身，欣然应允，得意洋洋地大跨步朝格兰芬多餐桌走去。哈利一下子握紧了手中的宝剑，他看见坐在餐桌末尾的麦格教授细长的指头死死抓着桌布，眼睛瞪得很大。她的另一只手快速移向了口袋里的魔杖。  
贝拉特里克斯在餐桌的一头站定，回头朝伏地魔看了一眼，抄着手对面前一群脸色惨白的格兰芬多们大声说道：“我知道刚刚你们这里叫得最响，对不对？真是相当愚蠢……那么，有谁是不支持波特的吗？”  
哈利欣慰又担忧地看见没有一个人举手，所有格兰芬多都牢牢地盯着她，脸憋得很红。  
“很好，看来你们都支持波特，支持邓布利多军——一个早就不复存在的非法学生组织，是吗？”贝拉特里克斯脸上的笑容更狰狞了，她还想继续冷嘲热讽，背后悠悠地传来了纳威不轻不重的声音：“邓布利多军还在招新，莱斯特兰奇夫人。”  
话音刚落贝拉特里克斯猛地回身，手中的魔杖爆出一道耀眼的红光，直直击中纳威的肩膀。他叫了一声倒在地上，身体不住地抽搐着，双腿抖得厉害，两眼翻白。但他从头到尾都紧咬着嘴唇没有出声，手背上青筋爆出。  
哈利使劲按着德拉科的手，他不知道自己使了多大力，但后者一直都没吭声。忍耐，哈利，你不能现在冲上去……要忍耐，不能功亏一篑……胸口的口袋里的硬币热起来，烧灼着他的皮肤，这是赫敏和罗恩其中一人完成任务的信号。他将剑柄握得更紧了一些，在心中默念着，转头看向德拉科，却发现后者直直地盯着斯莱特林餐桌，似乎什么也没有察觉到。哈利胸口一滞，慢慢松开手，靠向他的耳侧，几乎无声地说道：“待会儿陷入混乱的时候，你就去找他们吧。”  
男孩的耳朵微红，立刻扭过头看着他，眉头紧皱。  
“还有谁想像他一样，嗯？”贝拉特里克斯叫道，满意地看着纷纷低下头的格兰芬多餐桌，抬高了下巴，“很好，那么让我来看看——你，对，就是你，刚刚你跟着回应了是不是？”  
她揪着离她最近的那个男孩的后衣领将他拖离座位，男孩咳嗽着，脸呛得发红。她把魔杖抵在他的后背上，说时迟那时快，麦格教授猛地站起身，拔出魔杖指向她，厉声吼道：“不许你动我的学生！”  
胸口的硬币再次烫了起来，如同一团火球炙烤着他的肌肤。哈利条件反射地大吼一声“动手”，甩开隐形衣，举起宝剑大力砍下了纳吉尼的头。冰冷的蛇血从断口处飞溅出来，洒在他的上衣和脸颊上，一片粘腻。  
四周蓦地响起了一阵尖锐又剧烈的爆炸声，整个地板都在摇晃着、震动着，无数光线无法穿透的黑雾从各个角落涌来，快速包裹住了整个大厅，将他们淹没在伸手不见五指的黑暗中。  
德拉科惊恐地后退一步，手下意识地去抓身边的那个人，却又意识到他已经消失了，现在呆在隐形衣里的人只有他一个。他又向后退去，眯起眼想从漆黑的迷雾中找到一丝光亮或是闪过的一个人影，可什么也没有。  
诱饵炸弹的功效他再清楚不过了，六年级的时候他就使用过它，任何光线都无法穿过它制造出的迷雾，而且它还会一边爆炸一边发出一种尖锐刺耳的声音，分散他们的注意力。  
德拉科转过身向前跑去，双手紧抓着隐形衣。他只知道一直往前跑就能离开礼堂，重新回到光明之中。哈利没有和他解释过他们的计划，见鬼，这种混乱之中他怎么可能找得到他的爸妈？  
四周是此起彼伏的尖叫声、奔跑声以及凳腿摩擦地面发出的金属声，有人大喊着“荧光闪烁”，可没有一丝作用，还有人粗暴地将身旁的人推开往外挤，结果几个人一起倒在了地上，痛得大叫起来。  
那些声音忽远忽近，如同缠身的鬼魅，尖利的指甲抓挠着他的脑门。德拉科一路神经紧绷，总觉得下一刻就会从黑暗中蹦出一个人影将他撞倒，或者一道红光洞穿了他的脑壳。平时听过的恐怖故事一股脑儿涌上来，他神经质地捕捉着周围的动静，一有不对劲就猛地停下举起魔杖，但往往是虚惊一场。  
“停下，都给我停下！”伏地魔尖叫道，“钻心剜骨！”  
礼堂中安静了一秒，又重新沸腾起来，甚至比之前更甚。德拉科终于跌跌撞撞地挤到了门边，他一眼就看见了站在门口的卡罗兄妹，即使在如此混乱的情况下他们依然守在那儿咆哮着，试图抓住那些想逃出去的学生。德拉科冷笑一声举起魔杖，在内心疯狂地喊道：“昏昏倒地！”  
刺眼的红光闪过，阿米库斯双眼发直地倒了下去，被他抓着的那个男生马上挣脱了他鹰爪般的手掌，朝他的朋友们一挥手往外跑去。他的妹妹阿莱克托大叫着“你们居然敢攻击我的哥哥”，却马上被德拉科的第二道昏迷咒击中了额头，重重地倒在地上。旁边的人欢呼起来，他手臂发烫，指头在颤抖，却从未感觉如此热烈、鲜活。  
他是自由的，德拉科飞一般地向外跑去，大脑中只回荡着这句话。他是自由的，即使四肢被禁锢于炼狱，他的灵魂仍要高唱战斗与牺牲，他能自己做选择，即使要为此付出一切。  
越来越多的学生朝大门涌来，他们惊慌失措地往外跑，麦格教授和弗立维教授勉强挤到门边声嘶力竭地喊着“不要拥挤”，可没有人听他们的话。德拉科手疾眼快地扶起了几个跌倒的女生，她们连声说着谢谢，却发现周围没有任何人。  
然而往外跑的人实在是太多了，德拉科不受控制地被人群挤到了门厅里，又不得不躲在通往二楼的楼梯后方才勉强避开直冲冲往他这儿撞来的学生。他抹了把额头上的汗，回头看去，一个深黑的人影正立在高大的四学院沙漏旁。四色宝石的光芒在他阴沉沉的袍子上闪动着，他冷冷地看着那群学生，与沙漏柜的影子几乎融为一体。  
德拉科马上捂住了嘴，他回头看向还在不断跑出的学生，又看看一脸阴鸷的斯内普，内心瞬间闪过无数个念头。  
他对这个男人的感情复杂至极。他曾经崇敬他，后来又防备他、讨厌他，因为他夺走了原本属于他父亲的地位。这种厌恶在六年级的时候达到了极致，那时候他像一只浑身长刺的小兽，只要有人敢提到他父亲就会发火，而这个男人却一而再再而三地撞到枪口上来。可渐渐地这种激烈的情绪却慢慢淡化了，天文塔上的一切是他挥之不去的梦魇。他虚张声势地朝那个老人叫喊，说他太蠢了，一切都已经被他掌控，但他的魔杖却在下垂、下垂，他面色惨白，如同恶鬼附身。恶鬼对他说，杀了他吧、杀了他吧，这样你就什么都不怕了，杀了他吧。  
他曾在深夜蜷缩于母亲的怀抱，为了一个噩梦瑟瑟发抖。可他隐约明白，如果那道绿光夺走那人性命，再也没有哪一个怀抱能温暖他破碎的灵魂。  
那个时候他也许是有些感激的，埋藏在深深的恐惧之下。他替他杀了人，不用让他做出抉择。  
德拉科深吸一口气，颤抖着跨出一步，随后大步朝他走去。沉重的隐形衣随着他的动作挥动着，他想象着这是哈利为他披上的战衣，这似乎让他感到底气足了一些。  
这是个杀人犯，德拉科。他眼睛眨也不眨地杀了邓布利多，也能毫不留情地将你杀死。德拉科张大眼睛盯着斯内普，他的黑发和以前一样油腻，面色蜡黄，黑色眼珠偶尔的转动表明他并不是一个雕塑。他为什么不去阻拦那些学生，把他们赶回礼堂里去呢？是伏地魔没有给他下命令吗？  
他讨厌这个男人，但这种讨厌已经变得可有可无。他终于明白踩在他们家头上的人并不只有他一个，而在伏地魔掌权下追求荣华富贵也不再是他的梦想。他宁愿回到那个男人未曾复生前的时光，理所应当地享受所有人的宠爱。不必被迫成长，生离死别。  
德拉科紧紧攥着手中的魔杖，盯着那人的手。礼堂中的黑雾渐渐散去，这场混乱也慢慢平息。斯内普动了动，走出阴影。德拉科几乎是条件反射地朝他发射了一道昏迷咒，但他太紧张了，红光击穿了旁边的格兰芬多学院沙漏，红宝石混合着破碎的玻璃沙拉拉滚了一地。  
斯内普眯起眼，看了眼被破坏的沙漏和地上的宝石，抽出魔杖向前跨了一步，低声说道：“波特？”  
德拉科浑身凝固，双腿仿佛被钉在地上了似的一动不动。斯内普的手臂挥舞着，眼看着就要撞到他脸上，德拉科惊慌地后退一步，一脚踩在一块玻璃碎片上，发出吱嘎一响。  
完了，他的脑中只有这样一个念头，他要被杀死了。  
斯内普敏锐地察觉到了他的动静，飞快地向前一步朝声源抓去，德拉科躲闪不及被捉住了手臂。隐形衣的兜帽滑落下来，他清楚自己惊恐的脸一定被那个男人尽收眼底。斯内普瞪着他，薄薄的嘴唇颤动着，吐出了他的名字：“……德拉科？”  
他们互相瞪了几秒，德拉科反应过来，用力掰着他的手，尖声叫道：“怎么，失望了吗？你还想杀了哈利去领功是不是？你这个刽子手——”  
他的话没能说完，斯内普一下子捂住了他的嘴，硬将他拖到角落里。他拼命反抗着，用手肘去撞男人的肋骨，斯内普哼了一声，施了一个束缚咒绑住他的双手。  
“冷静一点，我以前可没发现你这么莽撞，德拉科……”  
“别装作你很懂我的样子，教授，”德拉科冷笑道，“你不懂！你只知道躲在别人背后捡便宜！”  
斯内普的表情狰狞了一瞬，他似乎强行压下了怒火，扯了扯嘴角：“我以为这正是你会做的事，德拉科。”  
德拉科的脸色瞬间变得惨白，他狠狠地去踢他，斯内普敏捷地躲过了。  
“波特在哪里？”他问道，只得到了男孩的一个愤怒的眼神。  
“我不知道，你别想从我这里套出话来。”他激烈地说道。男人扬起眉。  
“看来你确实倒向凤凰社了，德拉科。真是让人惊讶。”他轻声说道。  
“没什么好惊讶的，我说了你不懂。”德拉科用力地抿了抿嘴唇，内心浮上一丝奇异的悲壮感。他倒向凤凰社？也许吧，但更准确地说他只是看清了这一切，也看清了自己。  
“既然如此，那么……”斯内普揭下他身上的隐形衣，披在了两个人身上。

哈利站在一根墙柱后，屏着呼吸，汗不停地从额头上滴落下来。背后传来隐隐的风声，又像是丝绸摩擦的声音。他的胃一抽一抽地痛。  
罗恩和赫敏用诱饵炸弹破坏了这场惨剧，他们在黑暗中给那些同学松绑，哈利在杀死纳吉尼以后也快速地加入了他们。  
纳威他们一看见哈利、罗恩和赫敏就露出了惊喜的笑容，当哈利用小刀帮金妮切断绳索时，后者扬起头用力亲了一下他的脸颊。  
这一切发生得很快，他们几乎没有时间讨论，也没有时间和久别重逢的朋友寒暄，每个人都在从死神手中抢时间。赫敏用幻身术掩盖着他们的行动，但后来依然被伏地魔发现了——那道钻心咒便是朝着他们来的，直直命中了哈利的后背。他倒了下去，双手撑着地面，浑身冒冷汗。  
“哈利！”罗恩和赫敏马上跑回他身边，焦急地看着他。哈利重重地喘着气，勉强呼吸着，双腿直打颤，试了几次都没有站稳。伏地魔冷冷的盯视如芒在背，他朝这儿扑来，那只冰冷的大手抓向他的头皮——  
“啊——”远处不知是谁惨厉地尖叫了一声，所有人的动作都顿了顿。哈利猛地抓住罗恩伸来的手站起身，扑进了一团涌来的黑雾中。  
没有人知道黑暗中到底发生了什么，当雾气终于被驱散时，所有人都大吃一惊。  
学生们都不见了，无论是格兰芬多、赫奇帕奇、拉文克劳还是斯莱特林，四张长餐桌旁空无一人，凳子东倒西歪，长窗边的帘子都被扯落了一半。原本守在大门口的卡罗兄妹倒在地上，他们的袍子似乎被十几双鞋踩过，布满了灰白的鞋印。贝拉特里克斯躺在格兰芬多餐桌前，双眼直愣愣地瞪着天花板，手中还握着魔杖。斯莱特林餐桌旁则面朝地倒着多洛霍夫。其他的食死徒分布在餐厅的各个角落，面面相觑，一脸茫然。  
“呃，那个……主人？我们接下来该怎么做？”埃弗里小心翼翼地问道。罗道夫斯快步走到贝拉特里克斯身边将她扶起来，试探着她的鼻息。  
“凤凰社恐怕已经到了，你们不会无事可做，”伏地魔盯着地上那滩漫延的蛇血，面目狰狞，蜘蛛脚般的手指紧握着手中的老魔杖，“……把西弗勒斯给我找来，让他在禁林等我。”  
说完他便升了起来，快速掠过一片狼藉的礼堂，消失不见。食死徒们连忙急匆匆地小跑着跟上去，罗道夫斯看了眼贝拉特里克斯，又看向离去的同伴们，低声诅咒了一句，把她背起来往外跑。  
哈利看着他们离开的背影，松了口气，慢慢从墙柱后走出。他回头望向空荡荡的礼堂，墙壁上垂挂的绣着霍格沃茨标志的横幅在风中吹荡，如同翻涌的四色云雾。

霍格沃茨四层，驼背女巫雕像旁。  
“往这里走，同学们！”  
不断有学生从各个方向朝这儿涌来，加入缓慢前进的队伍之中，喘息着和旁边的人讨论刚刚发生的惊险事件。  
“……终于逃出来了，我的天哪，我敢说那个女人下一个要折磨的就是我！”  
“我踩了那个食死徒的手指一脚，她以前对我施过钻心咒。”一个拉文克劳女孩朝她的同伴吐了吐舌头，给她展示自己手臂上的伤痕，后者倒吸一口寒气，“我还觉得不解气呢，但是人太多了。”  
“你们看到了吗？我敢保证那就是哈利·波特！”一个赫奇帕奇男孩朝周围的人大声嚷嚷着，他们都显得极为感兴趣。  
站在通道旁的乔治和弗雷德抱着手看着他们陆续通过这条连接着霍格莫德的密道，耸了耸肩膀。  
“明天费尔奇就会把这条路封起来了，我想。”  
“梅林保佑他。”  
“听起来我们的诱饵炸弹效果不错。”乔治评价道，刚刚通过的两个男生正讨论着席卷整个礼堂的黑雾。  
“你觉得我们还有多少时间能——”  
“金妮！”不远处响起了韦斯莱夫人的叫喊，男孩们朝那儿望去，穿着酒红色长袍的韦斯莱夫人快步跑到一个女孩身边。金妮看起来狼狈极了，她不停地左顾右盼，仿佛在寻找着什么。  
“妈妈，你有没有看到哈利？”她急切地说道，撩开一缕汗湿的头发。  
“没有，你看到他了吗？”  
“他刚刚还和我们在一起！他和罗恩、赫敏来救我们，可我找不到他了——”  
“我们会去找他的，你先回去，金妮。”  
“不，我要留在这儿！”女孩大声说道，咬紧了下唇。  
“只有成年巫师才能留在这里，金妮，听话！”韦斯莱夫人板起了脸。  
“我是邓布利多军的一员！”  
“那只是个非法的学生组织！”  
韦斯莱夫人还在劝说金妮，卢平忽然从另一头急匆匆地跑来。他在他们身边停下，抹了抹额头的汗正要说什么，一只足有一人高的巨大拳头轰的一声砸破墙壁穿进来，几个学生被生生压进了旁边的魔咒课教室，连尖叫都没有发出。  
瞬间发生的变故将所有人震在原地。那只巨手拖拽着碎砖块慢慢收回去，哐当哐当作响，宛若魔鬼的跫音。金妮捂住了嘴，眼睛睁得大大的，泪水控制不住地从眼角淌出。旁边的弗雷德和乔治已经反应了过来，狂奔向那片凹陷的长墙：“妈妈！”  
金妮怔了怔，摇摇晃晃地站起身，踉跄着朝那儿跑去。泪水糊住了双眼，她觉得自己像是被塞进了一只巨大的气球里，所有的空气都在挤压着她的四肢……一个声音喊着不要，不要，另一个声音计算着她的心跳，砰、砰、砰……  
“妈妈——”  
“所有同学加快速度，不要拥挤！”卢平大声喊道，用扩张咒让入口变得宽敞了一倍，好让那些惊慌失措的同学顺利通过。他回头看向墙上那个巨大的窟窿，三个孩子背对他围坐着，露出破碎的一角，在这片慌乱嘈杂的氛围中显得尤为寂寥。  
“快一点，脚步再快一点！”他回过头吼道，用力眨了眨眼。

战争已经开始了，每个人都无比真切地认识到这一点。  
大批巨人击碎霍格沃茨的防护罩进入校园，朝着古老的城堡挥舞他们结实的拳头；楼层间随处可见哭着跑过的霍格沃茨学生；食死徒和凤凰社成员在每个走廊和楼梯间战斗，魔法光束在尖叫的肖像、倒塌的甲胄和飞舞的挂毯之间呼啸着穿梭。  
德拉科仰头看向头顶不停摇晃的楼梯，这是他第三次这么做了。门厅外不断闪过的庞大影子令他心烦意乱，他总觉得似乎有一只滚烫的巨手正抓向他的后脑勺，可回头一看又什么也没有。  
“我刚刚说的话你听明白了吗？”男人问道，他的声音在此起彼伏的轰鸣中显得格外不真实。  
“听见了，”德拉科回过头，翻了个白眼，“我不相信。”  
“德拉科——”  
“听着，你别想骗过我。我不得不说你的劝说对我没用，教授，”他尖锐地说道，“你只是想让他去送死，我知道！”  
“不，你不知道，”斯内普眯起眼，轻声说道，“如果我真想让他死，他早就死了。”  
“哦，得了吧，你比我还要恨他。”德拉科撇撇嘴，“而且我凭什么相信你是站在凤凰社这一边的？谁知道你到底是哪边的间谍？”  
“你知道我有没有在骗你，德拉科。你知道我说的每句话都是实话。”斯内普盯着他的眼睛说道，德拉科感到很不愉快。他不想被他这样看着，这让他联想到某种邪恶的、能洞穿人心的魔法，联想到一片雷霆般黑白分明的墓地，他的灵魂静静地埋葬在那里。  
“不，我不知道。你既然能骗过邓布利多，肯定也能蒙骗我。”他摇了摇头，勉强扯出一个假笑，“再会，教授。非常感激你没有把我抓起来交给神秘人，有机会的话我会替你说几句好话的。”  
他说着就要去掀他们身上的隐形衣，斯内普低着头，无动于衷地看着他。他忽然说道：“那个预言是我听见的。”  
“什么？”德拉科没有明白。  
“我把它告诉了黑魔王。然后他就去了。”  
德拉科的动作止住了。他的手指依然贴着冰凉的银白丝绸，那是一抹寒冷的月光，割开了埋藏在深夜中的记忆。斯内普的话简短到难以理解，他的表情也看不出任何端倪，可他就是听明白了。  
——……尖叫。哀求。还有死亡，一道绿光……后面这个是听不见的，但我能感觉到……  
——死亡的温度……然后我哭了，因为他们都不见了。  
德拉科无法控制地后退了一步，眼眶磨得通红。他想起自己在最初对他说的话，他说你应该感到荣幸，有人为你做了一个预言。他还记得那时候他脸上漠然的表情。  
啊。  
……真是场灾难。  
“你知道……你做了什么吗？”他颤抖着说道，强行控制着声音中的怨毒，但却发现几乎难以做到。  
“我比谁都清楚。”斯内普冷哼一声。  
“不，你才不清楚，你不知道他过的是什么日子！”德拉科终于爆发了，他再也无法忍受和他呆在同一个空间里，一把掀开隐形衣攥在手中，向后退去，“你在神秘人面前邀功的时候，你想过他会遭遇什么吗？你想过他只是一个一岁的婴儿吗？你想过——”  
“够了！”  
“你必须要为此悔恨，西弗勒斯·斯内普！”  
他们狠狠地瞪着彼此，面目扭曲，仿佛要在对方脸上烧出一个洞来。德拉科揪着手中的隐形衣，他想用它将他闷死，或者用任何办法将他扼杀在一切毁灭之前，如果这没有发生，如果还能重来，如果——可是没有如果。  
“我不需要向你表示悔恨，德拉科。”过了一会儿，那个令人讨厌的男人这样说道，他的脸僵硬如同苍白的石像，“你只需要记住我对你说的。”  
“所谓的最后一个魂器的理论，是吗？他必须要为此去死是不是？”他冷笑着，笑出泪来，声音古怪，“这也是你干的好事……你说，我为什么能这么恨一个人？”  
斯内普仿佛没有听见他的话：“他能感知到黑魔王的情绪就是因为这个。你听见我的话了，德拉科。”  
“你找错人了教授，我不会告诉他的。”德拉科努了努嘴，冷酷地说道，“谁都别想让他白白送死，他的命是我的。”  
他深呼吸着，向后退去，转过身，喉咙中发出呼隆呼隆野兽般的咆哮声。仿佛要哭，痛哭一场，哭得天昏地暗，双眼致盲，从此再也没有别人能入他的眼。  
怎么会有这么悲哀的故事呢？怎么会有人愿意让这样悲哀的故事发生呢？就像斩妖除魔的人最后发现自己变成了鬼，他只能像杀死最恨的东西一样杀死自己。没有人会反对，让一个早在十六年前就该死去的男孩牺牲，所有人都会拍手叫好，成全这一皆大欢喜的美事。  
看看，哈利，这就是你所选择的道路的终点。你没有活下来的余地，因为你从出生就是要去死的，为了所有人去赴死——听起来多么伟大是不是？也许他们会为你歌颂，宣扬你的美好品德……没有人在意你生前是怎样一个鲜活的人。  
“愚蠢、可笑，简直荒谬至极，”他嘲笑着，低声说道，“想到这一天了吗救世之星，嗯？”  
那天下午他们被抓进他家，他坐在扶手椅上焦灼地等待。那时他还不知道他将要面对怎样的未来，不知道自己会跟着他离家出走。一切停在那个阴沉的复活节，他茫然地拖着行李箱站在国王十字车站，风静静地吹着，对他说回去吧，回去吧……他便回到了未曾离去的年少。  
“让他们都去死吧，”他仰起头，眯着眼，阳光刺痛了他，“我不要你赢了，哈利……我想你活下来。”  
门厅摇晃，石屑从头顶的缝隙沙沙落下，地上散落的宝石剧烈抖动发出急促的声响，巨人庞大的脚掌从被摧毁的灌木丛中掠过。在崩塌的天地之中他只是一个渺小的点，游荡着，求索着一个不可能的终结。  
“回来，德拉科。”背后的男人说道。他没有理会他，假装没听见。  
“还有一个魂器在我这里。”  
德拉科的脚步一顿，用力闭了闭眼，慢慢转过身。  
“我他妈真是讨厌透了这该死的魂器。”  
“很巧，我也不喜欢。”  
“神秘人把它交给你了？我们以为他会随身带着。”德拉科朝他走去，他的内心平静得吓人。与哈利必须要去送死这个信息相比，没有什么能再让他动容。  
“他随身带着他的蛇。他不会把所有鸡蛋装在同一个篮子里。”  
“那也比装在一个间谍的篮子里强。”他讥笑道。  
“很遗憾，神秘人比你想象得还要信任我。”斯内普扬起眉，“但他的确没有交给我……他藏在了别的地方，我知道是什么地方。”  
“那么你为什么不马上摧毁魂器？害怕辜负他的信任吗？”  
“摧毁魂器需要强大的魔法器具或咒语，男孩。”  
“比如那把宝剑？”德拉科马上问道，“它在哈利那里。我以为你从神秘人那里学会了一些高深的魔法之类的。”  
“他加了一些防护魔法，只有尖锐的器物才能穿透它。”斯内普说道，他将手伸进口袋，“好吧，那么现在……”  
“西弗勒斯！”  
一个粗犷的男音从不远处传来，伴随着一阵清脆的脚步声。两人一震，德拉科立刻披上隐形衣，斯内普转过身，拂了拂袍子，埃弗里正朝他跑来。  
“主人让你去禁林找他。”食死徒说道，他似乎跑了不少路，气喘吁吁。  
“现在就去吗？……是抓住波特了？”斯内普压低声音问道，德拉科谨慎地靠近他们试图偷听。  
“不，还没有……我不知道是什么事。”埃弗里说道，“我找了你好久，那群该死的凤凰社进来了，你知道吗？”  
他们边说着边走出门厅，绕过一片狼藉的草药园和黑湖朝远处的禁林走去。德拉科跟在他们身后，他抬起头，高大漆黑的树林直入云霄，白鸟从枝头起飞，鸣叫着没入天际。  
战争在很久很久以前就打响了，他想。他来得太晚了，什么也阻止不了。  
他们很快就到达了目的地，埃弗里将斯内普带到禁林后便离开了。德拉科望着站在不远处的男人，他一身深黑，手中握着细长的魔杖，魔杖上有一节一节古怪的球形凸起。埋藏在心底的恐惧又一次窜上来，他发现自己的呼吸已经无意识地止住了，手脚僵硬，连站在那儿都是煎熬。  
如果他发现了他，他会被杀死的……隐形衣真的能完全挡住他吗？他不知道，他不熟悉……但他得听听他们在讨论什么，说不定能帮到哈利……  
德拉科勉强克服恐惧，慢吞吞地往前挪去。斯内普和伏地魔的声音并不响，忽高忽低一丝一丝渗入他耳中，如同催命的提琴。  
“……我从邓布利多的坟墓里拿到了它，没有经过他的允许。”伏地魔端详着手中的魔杖，拇指轻轻抚摸上面的纹路，没有看斯内普。  
“它一定给予了你非常强大的力量，主人……”  
“错了，西弗勒斯，我并没有感受到它的强大。它和我的魔杖没有什么不同……这很奇怪，很奇怪。”他轻声说道。  
“我不理解，主人……不应该是这样的。”  
“我想我知道是怎么回事。我以为邓布利多是它的主人，但我错了。”伏地魔抬起头看向斯内普，后者脸色变得惨白，“它的主人是你，西弗勒斯。它认为我还没有打败它的主人……”  
“不，主人——”  
“阿瓦达索命！”  
一切发生得太快了，燃烧的绿光一闪而过，那个男人便向后仰去，发出沉重的一声闷响。仅此而已，仿佛一生就凝炼成了这一秒的回声。  
伏地魔冷冷地看了他一眼，跨步离开。漆黑的袍子如同一滩阴冷的黑水从德拉科脚边蔓延而过，摩擦着他的鞋尖。他似乎被一只手掐住了咽喉。  
德拉科低下头，注视着男人手中晃动的魔杖，内心莫名产生了一种想将它夺过来的冲动。  
等到他的背影彻底从视野中消失，他吸了口气，连忙跑到斯内普身旁，小心翼翼地把手探进他袍子的口袋里取出一枚精致的冠冕。冠冕用白银雕饰，镂空图案中镶嵌着珍贵的蓝宝石，在阳光下反射着璀璨的光芒。  
他盯着它看了一会儿，郑重地将它放进口袋里拍了拍，站起身。  
他听哈利提过那根魔杖的事，知道伏地魔为了得到它费尽心机……但它此时仍不属于他。  
它属于自己。

“……好了，暂时终止。每一滴巫师的血液都非常宝贵，伏地魔不愿意看到更多无意义的牺牲……我给你们一个小时的时间安置伤员……”  
他从西塔楼离开，在城堡中慢慢走着，脚步无声地落在地上。到处都在起火，无数条走廊被从中间生生截断，地上堆满了沾血的石头碎块。德拉科站在断壁边缘向下望，几个学生正张皇失措地跑过，后面追着一只巨型蜘蛛，它喀喇喀喇快速爬动，地动山摇。  
随处都能看见伤者倒在一旁奄奄一息，有学生、凤凰社成员，也有食死徒。德拉科从金妮背后经过，她正低头照料着她的母亲。后者似乎受了重伤，披在身上的布染红了一大块，映着天边的夕阳。他沉默地看着她们，缓步转过拐角。  
“……接下来的话说给哈利·波特：如果你不想看到更多的同伴牺牲，就到禁林来决一死战。只有一个小时的时间……”  
他在二楼撞见了赫敏和罗恩，他们坐在角落里有一搭没一搭地说着话，肮脏的衣服上糊满泥沙，脸颊和额头也有被魔咒划伤的深红色痕迹，眉头微皱，耷拉着头。罗恩正朝赫敏比划着，他晃动的手掌焦黑一片，似乎被一个火焰咒光顾过。  
德拉科顿了顿，边解开隐形衣边走到他们身边。那两人一看见他就停了下来，露出惊讶的表情。  
“嘿，马尔福。原来你还没有走吗？”罗恩心直口快地问道，被赫敏瞪了一眼。  
“我刚遇到了斯内普教授。”德拉科没有理会他的话，说道，“他死了。”  
“——什么？这是真的——”  
“他把这个交给了我。”德拉科将拉文克劳冠冕从口袋里拿出来，那两人看清后不约而同地发出一声惊呼，随后马上捂住嘴，警惕地看向四周，“他是被神秘人杀死的。也许我们都想错了。”  
精美的冠冕躺在他洁白的手心，通透的宝光在他的皮肤上拓出一片深深浅浅的蓝，流光溢彩。赫敏小心翼翼地从他手中拿过它，罗恩凑过来好奇地打量着。  
“伏—伏地魔为什么要杀死他？”她看了一会儿，抬起头问道。  
“因为他没有利用价值了。”他的声音平静得有些不近人情。  
“可是——你是说斯内普他背叛了神秘人？为什么？”  
“他告诉我他一开始就是双面间谍。”  
“哦，他当然是，不是吗？”  
“他一直在按照邓布利多的话去做。”  
“那是他的谎言，他杀死了邓布利多！”罗恩大声说道，赫敏连忙推了推他的手臂。  
“邓布利多的死是他们两个人共同策划的。那时候邓布利多因为触碰其中一个魂器而受重伤，已经没有多久时间了。”德拉科重复着斯内普对他说过的话，他发现他竟自然地接受了这一切，虽然他没有给他展示过任何证据。  
罗恩盯着他，说道：“怎么证明你的话？”  
“没法证明，他已经死了。”德拉科站起身，抖了抖手中的隐形衣，“但他把魂器交给了我。你们看见哈利了吗？”  
罗恩和赫敏对视一眼，摇摇头。  
“我们和他失散了。”  
“但如果没有格兰芬多宝剑的话……”  
“不，还有一个办法能摧毁它，”罗恩忽然说道，他一只手撑着地面站起来，“蛇怪的毒牙，我们去密室，那里肯定还有。你跟我们一起来吗？”  
“不，我要去找哈利。”德拉科耸耸肩，他重新把隐形衣披在身上，只露出一个头，“对了，你们还有那种能传递暗号的硬币吗？”  
“呃，我和罗恩各有一个，不过已经用不到了。怎么了？”赫敏边说着边从口袋里掏出一个假金加隆递给他。  
“你们摧毁魂器以后通知我一声。”德拉科抛了抛硬币，眯着眼认清了上面的数字，将它塞进口袋里，“再会。”  
“嘿，马尔福！”女孩在背后叫喊道。德拉科停住脚步，将隐形衣往下拉了一些。  
“怎么了？”  
“呃，那个，”赫敏咬着下嘴唇，抓了抓蓬乱的头发，“刚刚我们遇见了你的爸妈，他们问我们你在哪儿。”  
德拉科的拳头一下子握紧了，他一直在避免想到这件事。他应该要去找他们的，哈利也这样建议他……可他该怎么面对他们？  
“你们是怎么说的？”他问道，努力不让自己的声音出现一丝异样。  
“我们说没有看见你，”罗恩耸耸肩，“然后他们就走了。”  
“他们……看起来怎么样？”  
“嗯……不是很好，没精打采的，但没受什么伤。”  
德拉科没有回答。赫敏有些担忧地看着他，他很不喜欢她的眼神。他认为自己并不是什么脆弱到离开爸妈就会哭的胆小鬼，于是浮皮潦草地应了几声就想走，赫敏又叫住了他：  
“对了马尔福，如果你找到哈利的话，别让他做傻事。还有，注意安全。”  
德拉科一顿，默默地点了点头，合拢隐形衣消失在他们眼前。

该怎么找到哈利？  
霍格沃茨太大了，也许他此时正用幻身术躲在某个没有被摧毁的空教室里，谁都无法找到他，但德拉科知道他不会这么做。他一定听见了伏地魔的宣战，也看见了城堡中的惨象。他绝不会无动于衷。  
德拉科沿着城堡外的鹅卵石小径横向穿过后院朝禁林走去。几十分钟前他刚刚从这儿离开，可那似乎是另一个遥远的故事。他飘飘忽忽地往前走，隐形衣在身后幽幽飘荡，整个灵魂都飞出天外。  
如果哈利真的去送死——这似乎是必然会发生的事——那么他也无路可走，只能陪着他一起发疯。他的脑海中有一个模糊的计划，一条隐约的线索，像烟花般在某个角落绽开，落下一点点冷淡的星子。对方是一个世纪以来最强大的黑巫师，他们只有两个刚成年的男孩，一把古老的宝剑，一件隐形衣和一点点爱。  
他们能成功吗？  
他走过灌木丛，远远地看见了斯内普的尸体。他仍孤零零地躺在原地，如同寂静中一片洗皱的影子。他的旁边多了一个男孩，他蹲在他身边看着他，宝剑放在一边，在阳光下熠熠生辉。距离太远了，蒙着烟，德拉科看不清他的表情。  
太幸运了，他们能在这里遇到，德拉科这样想着。他可以对他讲一个无人知晓的小故事，然后他们手拉着手一起赴死。在那之前他会把所有欠下的吻都用光，这短暂的时光他是属于他的。他还拥有一个小时的哈利·波特。  
“哈利。”他唤道，男孩回过头。德拉科一把将隐形衣掀下来。  
“你不应该把它留给我，救世之星。”他嘲笑道，在他面前蹲下来，“我还以为你已经被抓住了。”  
“让你失望了。”从震惊中回过神之后，哈利耸耸肩，一把将他的肩膀搂进怀里。  
德拉科抱紧他的后背，贪婪地嗅着他脖颈间蒸腾的气味。干燥而炽热，他忍不住将嘴唇贴上去舔舐他的皮肤，哈利抖了一下，在他的后颈上狠狠咬了一口，德拉科痛呼出声。  
“你刚刚去哪儿了？”他问道，报复性质地咬着他的耳朵。  
“我去了校长办公室，”哈利低声说道，“我希望能和邓布利多说几句话，但校长的画像里没有人。”  
他看向他们身旁的斯内普，困惑地皱起眉：“这是怎么回事？”  
“这是个很长的故事，”德拉科说道，“不过既然我们很快就要死了，我决定让你听一听。”  
说完他们都微微笑了起来，握紧对方的手在草坪上坐下。德拉科靠着哈利的肩膀，轻轻闭上眼。  
“我要开始讲了，哈利。你得听清楚我的每个字。”他清了清嗓子说道，后者捏了把他的脸。  
这个故事实际上并不长，也许是因为斯内普告诉德拉科的内容只有他必须要解释的部分，也许是德拉科忽略了另一些不易察觉的细节，但无论如何，这短短的话语间已经度过了漫长的时光。  
哈利早就收敛了脸上轻松的笑容，他低头端详着那个男人蜡黄的脸，他阴冷的、毫无生气的眼睛，刀锋般的嘴唇，即使在死后也一点都不柔和。  
“……他告诉我是他听见了那个预言，把它传达给了神秘人。”德拉科注意到了他的视线，轻声说道。  
“的确是他，他偷听了特里劳妮的面试。”  
“真是意义重大的面试。”  
“别笑话我了，”哈利瞥了他一眼，又转回头，“说实话，这太离奇了……他为什么要这么做？他没道理——我是说，他确实沉迷于黑魔法，也是食死徒，我想不出有什么理由会让他做这些事。”  
“也许他在悔恨，我不知道。”德拉科不确定地说道，他也觉得斯内普的转变很突兀，但他没有告诉他其中的原因。  
“你不知道？”  
“我为什么会知道？”德拉科有些莫名其妙。  
“咳，我记得以前他很喜欢你——”  
“那是以前，疤头！”他站起身，气呼呼地背对着他，“你以为他会把这种事告诉我？如果不是因为找不到你，他才不会和我说！”  
“嘿，德拉科，”他从背后抱住他，男孩象征性地挣扎了一下，“你相信他了，是不是？”  
“没有，我只是告诉你这件事而已。”德拉科想也不想地说道，“别告诉我你相信了，你以前那么讨厌他——”  
“我是很恨他，现在也谈不上喜欢。我之前无数次幻想着面对他，让他痛苦……我觉得他落得什么样的下场都是罪有应得。但当我真正看到他的尸体，我觉得……”  
“噢，你因为死亡原谅了他以前做过的事？”  
“你不得不承认我们对死亡充满恐惧和敬畏，”哈利低声说道，“但更让我震惊的是他的死法。他身上没有任何伤痕和挣扎过的痕迹，说明是被阿瓦达索命咒击毙的，凤凰社不会做这种事。而在这种地点，又如此轻易……我只能想到是他。”  
德拉科不情愿地点了点头，承认他的猜测有一点点道理。  
“他被他的主子杀死了……我应该感到高兴，为他的罪有应得，但我只觉得悲哀。”哈利慢慢地说道，“但听了你的话以后，我觉得又有了新的解释。”  
德拉科沉默了一会儿，说道：“你说他的画像会不会出现在校长室里？”  
“也许，那到时候我们可以去问问他。”  
“前提是我们活下来。”  
“噢，你说得对。”哈利松开了手臂，苦笑一声，“你的话总是这么尖锐，德拉科。”  
德拉科张了张口，又抿住了嘴唇。他低头看着垂在地上的宝剑，红宝石从剑柄流转至剑身，银白的光在剑锋闪耀。他应该告诉他那件事吗？他一点都不想让他去送死，但如果他们因此失败，哈利一定会恨他……但他宁愿他恨他，虽然无论如何他们都会死，可他不想他抛下他独自前进。  
德拉科抬起头，哈利正认真地看着他。他的镜片上沾着半透明的污渍，脸颊蒙着一层细细密密的汗，看起来有些狼狈，但那双翠绿的眼睛却格外明亮。  
口袋里的硬币一热，德拉科清楚罗恩他们已经完成了。他慢慢靠近他，双手捧着他的脸吻住他的嘴唇。他们的嘴唇干燥开裂，吻起来并不舒服，他用舌头润湿他的唇瓣，与他亲密地交缠至深。  
哈利很快就回吻了过来，他双手托着他的腰，张开口放任德拉科闯进来，在对方毫无章法地索取一番后攫住他的舌尖狠狠吮吸。亲吻开始失控，也许从一开始就没想过要控制，他们忘情地互相索取，紧紧抱在一起，感受着对方最真实的存在。德拉科被吻得无法呼吸，嘴唇艳红，但仍不想松开他。他想要更多被在乎的证明，想和他做爱，让他只看着他一个人，被他的温暖所禁锢……他知道他终将去往墓地，此刻的疯狂只是两个将死之人的相互慰藉。他的嘴唇被吮咬得肿痛，痛让他从未如此鲜活地爱着，他甚至想在一瞬间死去，死在他灿烂的怀抱里。  
他们短暂地分开，又死死吻在一起。德拉科整个人趴在哈利身上，他有些站不稳，眼神朦胧，可依然不知足地索求着。哈利勉强压下内心的躁动，他剧烈地喘息，用力抱住他，蹭着他的脖颈。这是他的爱人，他想，已经到最后关头了，可他不想和他分开。  
他还想和他度过无数个初雪的早晨和清凉的夜晚，他们在城堡里谈论魔药作业、魁地奇和万圣节晚宴，他坐在礼堂的这一头，他在那一头，所有错过的时光在眼神中缓缓流转，一瞬间便是永恒。  
但他们没有时间了。只能怪他爱得太晚，他们的爱情在短短几十天内刻骨铭心。他知道即使他葬身此处，他的血液中也流淌着他的名字。  
“我得告诉你一件事，哈利。”依依不舍地分开后，德拉科喑哑着声音说道，咳了一声。  
“什么事？”哈利的嗓音也比平时要低沉许多。  
德拉科舔了舔嘴唇，犹豫了几秒，说道：“我们赢不了，哈利。”  
男孩皱起眉，问道：“怎么了？”  
“嗯……斯内普教授还告诉了我一件事，我刚才没说，”德拉科说道，小心翼翼地观察着他的表情，“那时候神秘人来杀你，魔咒反弹到他身上击碎了他的灵魂。其中有一片附着在你身上，所以你能感受他的情绪和思想——意思就是你得去送死，而且是让他杀死你，不然他的一部分永远会存活在你身上。怎么样，是不是觉得很糟糕？”  
德拉科蹩脚地加上最后一句话后便低下头，过了一会儿又偷偷用余光看他，内心忐忑不安。他会愤怒吗？……还是感到绝望？或者说他选择放弃，那样最好，他可以跟着他浪迹天涯……但他不可能放弃。  
他等了一会儿依然没有等到回答，于是心一横抬起头，发现哈利似乎正皱着眉思索着什么。  
“喂，哈利，说句话。”德拉科戳了戳他的胳膊，后者马上捉住他的手放在手心轻轻揉捏。  
“……我现在已经感受不到他的情绪了，德拉科，”哈利慢慢地说道，“在那次从你家回来以后。”  
德拉科浑身一僵，下意识就要把手抽回来，但哈利握得很紧。  
“你是说……”  
“我在神秘人的房间里遭受了一只特殊博格特的袭击，我想，那个时候那块魂片就被击碎了。”哈利看着他，一字一顿地说道。  
德拉科呆呆地望着他。  
“……你骗人。”  
“啊？呃，我没——”  
“我知道了，你肯定在安慰我是不是？”他使劲甩开他的手，转身走到一边，“我都已经想好了你牺牲以后该准备什么颜色的花圈，我要登报去嘲笑你，笑你是个傻大头，我还要——”  
他的声音戛然而止。哈利从背后抱住了他。  
“德拉科。”他在他耳边轻声说道。  
德拉科僵在原地一动不动，过了几秒他猛地转身一头撞进他的怀里，将哈利撞得一个踉跄。  
“你这个混蛋，”他揪住他的衣领低吼着，哈利被勒得痛极了，他觉得自己几乎要窒息了，“妈的，你知道我难过了多久吗？”  
“你——我快被你勒死了，德拉科——”  
男孩用力松开了他，哈利后退一步，剧烈咳嗽起来。然后他的嘴唇就被重重地撞了一下，手臂被箍住了。德拉科又缠了上来。  
这个吻湿漉漉的，粗暴而毫无保留。嘴唇很快就被咬破了，哈利只觉得他在激烈地发泄，力尽所能地感受他，舔、咬、吮，无所不用之极。他强烈的情绪波动让他也无法控制地动情。他抚摸着他，吻他性感的脖子和锁骨，隔着薄薄的布料照料他胸前的两点。他想做更多过分的事，德拉科在他怀中颤抖地呻吟着，但他觉得还不够，他要让他痛哭流涕，让他永远记住和他在一起的滋味，可时间太短了，除了吻他们留下不了什么。  
“所以你不用死了是不是？”他仰起头看着他，重复着这一句话，“你不用死了，哈利，我真的以为你要死了——”  
哈利无措地安慰着他，轻轻拍他的背。这个信息并不意外，他早就有类似的猜想，但他并没有告诉过他。  
“实际上我们只解决了一个问题，”他说道，“这只能说明我和神秘人之间再没有其他阻碍，我得凭自己面对他。”  
“还有我，疤头，”德拉科马上说道，抢在对方反驳之前一口气说了下去，“听着，如果你输了我也不可能好过，神秘人不会信任我，我们家的下场只会更惨。我要和你一起去，你别想把我推到一边。”  
“这是我和他之间的战斗，德拉科。”  
“我不管，我是你的爱人，不是吗？”他固执地看着他，紧抓着他的手腕。  
哈利被他的眼神震住了，说不出话来。他从未想过德拉科会对他说这些话——如果说话的人是金妮，他一点都不会感到意外。他知道德拉科一直都想回去，他无法理解他们所追求的东西，也很少会为了一个目标豁出一切——他曾为他的父母这样做过，但现在又多了他。  
“我知道你在想什么，”男孩盯着他，冷哼了一声，“你在把我和别人作比较，是不是？”  
“不，没有，”哈利回过神来，笑了一下，“没有谁比得上你。”

禁林中一片寂静，连鸟鸣都消失无踪。四处呜呜吹荡的风像是来自深谷，冷而幽远，如同一个无处逃跑的魂灵。食死徒们围着一个高大的男人坐成一圈，垂着头，屏息凝气。  
没有人敢说话，他们都知道这时候不能触霉头。计划出了一点小纰漏：一个小时快到了，可波特依然没有出现。  
埃弗里已经开始躁动不安，和旁边的食死徒交换着眼神；多洛霍夫低头数着数，盘算着日后的计划，神游天外；只有贝拉特里克斯仍热切地看着伏地魔，她坐在离他最近的位置。  
一个食死徒抬起头，随意地看向东面，他蓦地瞪大了眼，站起身惊叫道：“看，那儿！那儿有个人！”  
“什么？”  
食死徒们纷纷转过头，在不远处被高大树影掩盖的小径中，一个男孩正一步一步朝这儿走来。他一头灿烂的金发即使隔着二十米远也尤为显眼，脸色苍白如纸，步伐有些僵硬，不知是不是因为恐惧。  
卢修斯和纳西莎一下子坐直了身子，一脸不敢置信。女人捂住了嘴，眼泪夺眶而出。  
“德拉科！”  
男孩平静地朝这儿瞥过一眼，笑了一声，在离神秘人十米远的地方停下来，直直地看着他。他张开双手，将魔杖放在地上，尽量清晰地大声说道：“我来向您投诚，主人。”  
一时间没有人说话，伏地魔冷冷地看着他，一言不发。只有贝拉特里克斯叫了起来：“你有什么资格说这种话？”  
德拉科斜了她一眼，那阴寒的目光让她内心莫名一颤。但他很快就转过脸，清了清嗓子，说道：“我的忠心一直是属于您的，主人。凤凰社挟持我，让我帮助他们的计划……但我一直忠诚于您，只是阳奉阴违。”  
伏地魔依然无动于衷地望着他，德拉科极力挺直了背脊，不让自己露出一丝胆怯。他的内心升起了一种不好的预感。  
“波特在哪里？”男人盯着他，缓缓问道。  
德拉科咽了口口水，镇定地回答道：“我不知道，主人。我是从他们那儿逃出来的。”  
伏地魔眯起了眼，右手轻轻转动着老魔杖。所有人都看着他们，大气也不敢出。  
“你在撒谎，德拉科。”过了一会儿，他面无表情地说道，“钻心剜骨！”  
“不——”  
红光闪过，德拉科一下子倒在地上，额头压进泥土里被一块尖锐的石子划开了。他拳头紧握，几乎要把嘴唇咬破，极力控制着身体的颤抖，却只是把这场折磨延长了。  
“别管我，冷静……”他颤声说道，纳西莎站起身扑到他身边，德拉科用力推开了她的手。  
“别管我……哈利。”  
十分钟前。  
“我会去吸引神秘人的注意力，你披着隐形衣找机会一剑毙命。你必须要选好时机，他肯定会猜到你穿着隐形衣。我们只有一次机会成功。”  
“我反对这个计划，”哈利立刻说道，一脸严肃，“我不能拿你的命去冒险。”  
“可你却拿自己的命去冒险。”  
“——那不一样。”  
“没什么不一样，哈利！你不能阻止我做任何事，而且我有把握，”德拉科走到他面前说道，“反正失败了我也没打算活下去，我连遗书都写好了。”  
“……我他妈想揍你，德拉科。”哈利咬牙切齿地说道。  
“噢，你想听一听吗？”他扬起眉，无所谓说道，“你以前也让我听你的临终遗言，现在知道是什么感觉了吗？”  
“那是因为你那时候见死不救，”哈利瞪着他，声音又放软了，“我们再想想别的，肯定还有另外的办法。”  
“你明知道没什么办法。听着哈利，我们只能孤注一掷，你觉得我们的胜算能有多少？”  
男孩暴躁地抓了抓头发，低吼了一声，在原地走来走去。  
“你确定那根魔杖是你的？”他问道。  
“我确定。”德拉科斩钉截铁地说道，实际上他非常不确定。  
“可他上次用那根魔杖折磨你，德拉科。如果那是你的魔杖，它为什么会愿意做这种事？”哈利反问道。  
德拉科噎住了，他沉默了一会儿，说道：“这和死亡不一样。他——他不可能用那根魔杖把我杀死。”  
“够了，德拉科，你根本就没考虑好！”  
“那你说我们该怎么办？”德拉科朝他怒吼道，他的眼眶发红，嘴唇微微颤抖，“我们还能怎么样？你以为我没想过，你以为——为什么他们要强人所难让你做这种事？”  
他灰蓝的眼睛瞪着他，那样明亮璀璨，仿佛揉了一把天边的星辰洒落其中。哈利忽然感到一丝庆幸——他不是一个人面对这些，虽然他早就做好了孤军奋战的准备。  
濒临死亡对于他来说是太平常的事，但每一次都无法忘怀。  
“是这样，德拉科。如果我不想做一件事，没人能逼我去做。”他说道，男孩哼了一声，“我是自愿走进战场的，而你——”  
“我也是，”德拉科截断了他的话，抬起下巴，抄着双手，“我是今天刚刚进来的，怎么，歧视新人吗？”  
他蜷在地上有气无力地喘息着，手脚仍在无意识地抽搐。他想他永远也无法习惯这些，无论是折磨人还是被折磨。  
“波特在哪里？”男人冷冰冰的声音狠狠砸在脑袋上，德拉科吐了口气，露出一个勉强的笑容，说道：“我真的不知道，主人。我是来……向你效忠的。”  
“钻心——”  
“主人！”一个人影跪倒在德拉科面前，紧紧搂住了他的肩膀。这个怀抱温暖而柔软，散发着熟悉的馨香，令他不禁想起伴随他整个童年的睡前故事。星星悬挂在床头，她温柔的声音娓娓道来，于是他轻轻闭上眼，去梦中寻找那座永恒的魔法学校。  
“主人，他还只是个孩子，求你——”  
“让开，纳西莎。”那人冷冷地说道，“你的儿子做错了事，自然要受到惩罚。”  
“那不是他的错，主人，是波特挟持了他。”纳西莎抽泣着说道，将他抱得更紧了，“求你原谅他，主人……”  
“他隐瞒波特的踪迹，这是大罪。”伏地魔轻声说道，“卢修斯，把你的妻子带下去。”  
卢修斯犹豫了一会儿，见伏地魔又扬起魔杖后才硬着头皮走上前，弯下腰低声劝说着她。然而纳西莎用力挥开了他的手，死死搂着德拉科不放，大声喊道：“如果你要折磨他的话，主人，就连着我一起吧！我是他的母亲，应该对他尽到责任！”  
全场顿时一片哗然，食死徒们窃窃私语，贝拉特里克斯不停地摇着头，和罗道夫斯低声讨论。  
“还有我，主人。”一片嘈杂声中，卢修斯的脸显得更苍白了。他缓慢地在德拉科的另一边跪下来，一手揽过纳西莎和德拉科，认真地看着那个男人，平静地说道：“我代替我的妻子和儿子接受惩罚。”  
伏地魔猛地站了起来，猩红的双眼死死瞪着他们。  
所有人马上噤声，闭上了嘴。然而还没等食死徒们回过神来，一阵风吹过了他们的前额。  
首先看见的是悬浮在空中的两只手臂，它们都只有半截，像是被什么挡住了，根部的轮廓随着遮挡物的晃动而变换，显得非常诡异。然而更令他们感到震惊的是被它们紧握着的那把剑，镶嵌在剑柄顶端的鹅蛋大小的红宝石灼灼夺目，精致华美的银白色花纹勾勒着细长的剑身——它一剑砍下了伏地魔的头颅，喷溅的鲜血淋了旁边的贝拉特里克斯满脸，却没有一滴沾在剑身上。紧接着又是一剑，刺穿了他的心脏再用力抽出，干净利落。他的身体缓缓向后仰去，淌着血重重倒在地上。  
然而这并不是结束，那块红宝石上忽然升腾起一团暗红的火焰，霎时覆盖了银白的剑身，在剑锋处炸开一团鲜红的火花。火花点燃了伏地魔的尸体，飞快地将其燃烧成一片漆黑的灰烬，风一吹便四处飘散，落在肩膀和鼻尖。  
这个变故把所有人都震住了，一时间没有人说话，也没有人动弹。哈利一把掀开隐形衣，走到伏地魔原先站着的位置，胸口微微起伏。  
剑身仍在熊熊焚烧，噼里啪啦四处飞溅着火种，银白的弧度在火焰中扭曲了形状。火光映着他的双眼和脸颊，如同一面燃烧的明镜。他的整个身体仿佛都融进了永恒的白昼之中。  
哈利吸着气，朝周围的食死徒举起剑，缓缓转过半个圈，用正好能让所有人听见的声音说道：“他已经死了。我们赢了。”  
一片死寂。忽然，一个人影挣脱束缚站起来，怔怔地看着他。他舔了舔嘴角，大步走到他身边，弯腰拾起落在地上的老魔杖。  
在触及的那一刻，一股前所未有的澎湃力量从手臂涌向全身，如雷霆般点燃每一个细胞，在脑中轰然绽开。这令他无法控制地震颤起来，下意识将背挺得更直了一些。  
“听见了吗？你们已经输了，你们的主人被哈利·波特打败了——还需要我再重复一次吗？”德拉科大声说道，声音一开始有些颤抖，很快就变得骄傲起来，随着扩音咒向四周扩散，传到了霍格沃茨的每个角落。树叶沙沙抖动着，几只黑鸟从天边起飞，衬着紫红色的夕阳。  
他歪了歪头，环视四周，警惕地打量着那群食死徒。旁边的人忽然靠过来用力亲了一下他的脸颊。德拉科侧过头，哈利正目光炯炯地看着他。  
他脏兮兮的脸上只有那双眼睛是完全干净的，倒影着他们的明天。  
【正文完结】


	6. episode 1:八年级

德拉科决定三天都不理哈利·波特。  
这实际上很难做到，因为他三小时看不见他就会想方设法把他揪出来，用各种幼稚的方式吸引他的注意力，然后假装没看见的样子从他身边走过。  
哈利太熟悉他的伎俩了，他们经常玩这样的游戏——看谁先认输，谁先退让一步恳求对方。这场游戏往往在未经宣布的时候就开始了，他们都很清楚彼此的暗号。  
德拉科这次生气还是因为金妮。战争结束后，他们这批七年级的学生回到校园进行课业重修，成为了史无前例的八年级学生。这个消息让他高兴了一下午，冲散了不少因与父母争执而产生的坏情绪。  
回到学校意味着自由，意味着远离父母的管教，意味着他和哈利整天腻在一起也没有人会阻止。这实在是太棒了，天知道他之前为什么只想着回家。  
那天他和哈利在食死徒面前做出的疯狂事震惊了在场的每一个人，也包括卢修斯和纳西莎。一回到家他就被勒令呆在家里不准出去，也不准给任何人写信，这引起了德拉科的强烈不满。  
“我要给我的朋友写信，妈妈！”  
“噢，你要给谁写信？”纳西莎扬起眉问道，她正坐在沙发上看一份花花绿绿的娱乐杂志，涂着蓝色指甲油的长指甲慢慢划过杂志封底的女星照片，她穿着最流行的巫师袍，姿势性感妖娆，正微笑着和德拉科挥手。纳西莎注意到他在看什么后马上把杂志放了下来。  
德拉科耸耸肩，张了张口，却发现自己报不出一个人名。他的斯莱特林朋友们处境艰难，他们的父母大多都被威森加摩起诉，此时和他们联系是很不明智的行为。而他的格兰芬多朋友——  
他的脑海中忽然转过了一个念头。  
“我想给韦斯莱写信，妈妈。”他这样说道，感觉自己仿佛吞下了一大块难吃的鹅肝。  
“什么？”纳西莎放下了手中的杂志，皱起眉。  
“韦斯莱，罗纳德·韦斯莱。”他一字一句地认真地说道。  
出乎意料的，纳西莎没有阻止他和罗恩联系。实际上由于韦斯莱家大多数成员都参加了凤凰社，对战争胜利做出极大贡献，他们的声望之高远超乎德拉科的想象。  
“‘好好和韦斯莱打招呼’，见鬼，凭什么我就不能和哈利见面？”德拉科气呼呼地打开一卷羊皮纸，从笔筒里挑出最花里胡哨的一支羽毛笔蘸了蘸墨水，开始给罗恩写信。然而他只写了一个称呼便卡壳了。  
实际上他对罗恩没什么可说的，后者收到他的信显然也不会高兴。他们以前的关系就极为恶劣，他嘲笑过他的名字，他取笑过他的家庭，他们打过架，不共戴天，而如今算不清的账上又添了一笔——他抢了他妹妹的男朋友。  
德拉科暴躁地抓了抓头发，将笔摔到一边，咒骂了一句，推开椅子起身走向父母的卧室。  
卢修斯和纳西莎在战后没有遭到起诉完全归功于哈利的从中斡旋。他还记得他们的约定，所以那段时间天天往魔法部跑，于是德拉科的愿望便成了能跟着父母去一趟魔法部。  
卢修斯只有一次答应了他的要求。那是尘埃落定的一个下午，他们在地下八层的一个小房间里谈话，德拉科站在外面无聊地等待结果。头顶的烛灯忽明忽暗，落在每个人的脸上有一种恍恍惚惚的幻梦感。穿着制服的部员在楼道里来来往往，时不时好奇地看他一眼。德拉科对他们的眼神非常敏感，他恶毒地猜测着他们会想些什么，再用更尖酸刻薄的话语在心里讽刺回去。  
他们肯定在嫉妒他们家的特权，他想，嫉妒有哈利·波特为他们说情……但这是他应得的，不是吗？哈利的记忆就能证明他为他们的胜利做出了多大贡献，更何况最后是他和哈利共同打败了神秘人。  
你们就嫉妒吧，他得意地想着，哈利·波特只会对他们家网开一面，如果这点程度都无法接受，那他不介意来一点劲爆的。  
可想到这儿德拉科又有些焦虑不安起来，他实在是想念哈利，他们自从分开后就没有再见过面了——说实话他想得快疯了，如果再不让他看他一眼，他就打算离家出走逃到格里莫广场12号去。  
门吱呀一声打开了，嘈杂声潮水般涌出来，将他的思绪打断。德拉科抬起头，正好与走在最前面的男孩对上了目光。他穿着普通的卫衣和长裤，眼镜依然歪斜着，看起来是那群人之间最随意的一个。旁边的魔法法律执行司司长正和他说着话，但他的目光却直直地落在他身上，如同火焰将他点燃。  
“啊，抱歉。”他对旁边的人笑了笑，横向穿过人群走到他身边，摸了摸鼻子。德拉科呆呆地看着他，一句话也没有说。他几乎看不够他。  
哈利乱糟糟的黑发从未让他觉得这么顺眼过，那双眼睛比最璀璨的绿宝石还要迷人，还有他饱满的深色嘴唇，德拉科此时只想一口咬上去。  
“嘿，德拉科，”那人说道，从紧巴巴的牛仔裤口袋里硬是抽出了一根魔杖，递到他手里，“我和他们谈过了，这是属于你的。”  
德拉科低头看着手中的接骨木魔杖，它的样式是他见过最奇怪的，那一个一个凸起的小球仿佛是某种力量过剩的证明，细长的杖身勾勒着繁复的竖纹，狰狞而伟岸。  
这根魔杖在战争结束后就被魔法部收走了，说是要进行调查研究，德拉科内心虽有些遗憾但也没有太过伤心，毕竟他更喜欢自己的山楂木魔杖。  
他清了清嗓子，故作不在意地说道：“噢，我还以为魔法部要自己收着做藏品呢。”  
“呃，其实本来是这么打算的，”哈利有些尴尬地挠了挠头发，偷偷观察着他的表情，“不过我强烈要求把它还给你。这的确是你的魔杖。”  
德拉科悠闲地打量着老魔杖，他很享受哈利小心翼翼的样子，他觉得可爱极了，恨不得马上扑上去亲一口，但他现在还想耍耍威风。  
“也就是说，这根最强大的魔杖现在是我的了，”他拖腔拖调地说道，瞥了他一眼，“你可要小心，疤头，你现在可打不过我了。”  
“实际上，我有件事需要你帮忙。”哈利恳切地说道。德拉科意外地看了他一眼，扬起眉毛：“说吧，什么事？”  
“是这样，我的魔杖在之前断了，奥利凡德先生说没办法修好。但我觉得，呃，老魔杖说不定能做到。”哈利说着又从口袋里费力地取出他断成两截的冬青木魔杖，断裂的两根木棍之间只有一小簇凤凰羽连接着，看起来十分可怜。  
德拉科用指尖拨弄了一下哈利的魔杖，哈利觉得痒极了，胸口发胀。他从见到他的那一刻就在忍耐着某种冲动，但现在他不想忍了。  
“那就求我，哈利。”面前的人得意地笑着说道，哈利没有再犹豫，按着他的肩膀吻了上去。  
他拽着他躲进了一间盥洗室，刚锁好门就迫不及待地抱着他的肩膀和他拥吻起来。德拉科勉强呼吸着，刚换上的新衣服被扯得乱七八糟，他跪在他身前吃力地替他口活，哈利把他的全部都塞进了他口中，低头打量着他因窒息而发红的脸，揪着他的头发压得更深了一些。  
“该死，我今天刚做的发型。”他喘息着，胸口起伏，脖子都红了。哈利按着他硬让他在镜子前看自己余韵未退的脸，德拉科又羞又恼地朝他吼了一句粗俗难听的脏话。  
“为了我做的吗？”他问道，驾轻就熟地摸下去解开他的裤链，隔着内裤揉着早就鼓胀起的一团。德拉科敏感地呻吟着，不住地扭动，推了他一把。  
“不是，嗯……”  
“还有这套衣服，德拉科，我怀疑你是不是专门来勾引我。”他用力掐了一下，男孩尖叫了一声。  
“妈的，我穿得很正常。”再正常不过了，笔挺的黑西装和白衬衫，扣子扣到顶，什么都没露。  
“但我很想把它脱下来。”他在他耳边轻声说道，德拉科的耳朵霎时红了。  
“那是你神经病。”  
结束后德拉科皱着眉头要哈利赔他一套西装，哈利不以为意，顺便又给了他一个黏糊而绵长的吻。  
他们站在洗手台边，哈利紧张地看着他，不停地抓自己的下巴，德拉科眯着眼慢慢将老魔杖移向那两截断开的木棍，低声念道：“……恢复如初。”  
杖身涌过一股热流，一道红光将两个断裂面连接起来，瞬间融合在一起。德拉科拿起冬青木魔杖挥了挥，递给哈利，后者低头看了一会儿，忽然扑上来用力抱住他。  
“哇，你干什么？”  
“我爱你，德拉科。”男孩喜悦地说道，在他的额头上亲了一口。德拉科的脸简直红得像鬼飞球。  
“哼，你让我觉得你更爱你的魔杖。”  
那次回去以后他就被卢修斯和纳西莎轮流轰炸了一番，两人共同训斥他不应该到处乱跑，并且又增加了他的禁足期，无论他怎么撒娇撒泼都没有用。  
德拉科看着躺在床上的两人，他们原本正讨论着什么，此时同时向他投来询问的目光。德拉科斟酌了一会儿语句，说道：“爸爸，妈妈，你们不应该阻止我和哈利见面。”  
他停了停，继续说道：“哈利帮了我们大忙，而且他现在声望极高，我们难道不应该与他交好吗？”  
他说完后便固执地看着他们，不肯退让。卢修斯和纳西莎对视了一眼，前者放下手中的羊皮纸，说道：“我没有反对你和波特交好，德拉科。但你真的只是想和他交好吗？”  
“呃……”  
“还有，你是不是忘了这个。”他把手中的羊皮纸朝他抛来，德拉科条件反射地接住扫了一眼，心里咯噔一声。他刚刚就觉得卢修斯手中这张纸很眼熟，现在终于知道这是什么了——他在大战时寄回家的遗书。  
“你看看你都写了些什么，嗯？”男人冷冰冰地说道，声音中含着怒火，“和波特殉情？我猜你再和他呆在一块儿就要忘了自己姓马尔福了是不是？”  
“爸爸——”  
“这个暑假你都不许出去，呆在家里好好看书。下学期的N.E.W.Ts考试如果拿不到九个‘优秀’——”  
“爸爸！”  
“——你就别想那些事。”

德拉科最后还是绞尽脑汁地给罗恩写了一封信请求支援，虽然他觉得对方最有可能的反应是把它扔到垃圾桶里。他在家中焦虑地等待着，隔几分钟就要往窗外看一眼，从未如此希望能瞥见韦斯莱家灰扑扑的老猫头鹰。  
但过了一天他就认定对方肯定对他的求助置之不理，于是那天下午他花费了三个小时咒骂他，结果不小心被路过的卢修斯听见，又得到了一个训斥。  
德拉科以大字型躺在宽敞的床上，魔药学课本摊开压住他的脸。他眯着眼，手掌满足地抚摸着柔软的被褥。他已经很久没有躺在属于自己的床上了。说来可笑，实际上他有点认床，在穆丽尔姨妈家度过的几十天他一直睡得不太舒服，总觉得床铺上充斥着陌生而古怪的味道，每一丝褶皱都让他感到不适。  
回到家后他和卢修斯、纳西莎花费了一整天的时间抹除食死徒留下的痕迹。卢修斯把伏地魔施加的防护咒语和禁制都破除干净，纳西莎清理了一遍一楼大厅和地牢，德拉科则协助他们打扫其他楼层的房间。他蹲在地上试图清除紫色墙纸上的划痕和乱涂乱画的痕迹，但实在是太多了，最后纳西莎把所有的墙纸都撕下来扔进垃圾桶，说要重新购置一套。  
他们出门采购的那天德拉科一个人留在家里发呆。他整个人陷进客厅柔软的沙发里窝成一团，大厅在他眼前翻转了九十度，所有的昏黄暗蓝融成弯弯曲曲的几条弧线，在空气中纠缠着尘埃。  
这是他最喜欢的一款长沙发，可现在它已经变得伤痕累累，必须要被丢弃了。被丢弃的还有主卧室脏兮兮的两只花瓶、一块缺了好几个角的大地毯、厨房的长方桌和数也数不清的小物件。还有空气，还有记忆，但黑色的痕迹却会生根。他的胸口还残留着被折磨过的印记，他第一次知道钻心咒是会留下痕迹的——只要伤得够深。  
所幸他的床没有被换掉。他始终是认床的，认定一个对象就不会改变。  
德拉科将头上压着的课本扔到一边，翻身把头压进被子里准备睡午觉。他实在是不想学习，一看到这些枯燥的字就打哈欠。谁会在发生了那么多事后还有心思研究这些？  
蓦地，他似乎听见了什么声响，有一个东西正不停地撞击着窗户。德拉科揉着眼睛坐起身，盯着窗户看了一会儿，慢慢走到窗边。  
那是一只折得很蹩脚的千纸鹤，头显得太宽了，翅膀一边大一边小，飞得很不平衡。它正用它过于肥大的头撞着玻璃，把脖子撞得更短了。德拉科连忙打开窗把它放进来。  
千纸鹤在他的手心停下了，耷拉着翅膀。他小心翼翼地将它打开，上面写着歪歪扭扭的一行字：  
到后院来。  
德拉科飞快地跑下楼，却发现卢修斯正坐在沙发上困惑地看着他。于是他只好又跑回自己的房间，倒在床上一筹莫展。  
天哪，他该怎样在不被家人发现的情况下溜到后院去？  
他躺了几秒钟，一拍脑袋坐起身，喃喃自语：“你是个成年巫师，德拉科，还是个拥有世界最强魔杖的巫师。”  
他爬下床，穿上拖鞋拉开窗户，想也没想便跳了下去。  
事实证明高空坠落中施展魔咒非常困难，他的声音因为惊恐而完全变了调，挥动魔杖的动作也一团糟。更糟糕的是他大脑一片空白，将减震咒的咒语忘得一干二净，结果只能用漂浮咒来代替，但似乎效果不佳，最后摔进了灌木丛中。  
“见鬼……该死，这就是所谓的最强大的魔杖？”他吃力地想撑起身，但手伸了半天也没有找到一个支撑点，反而使自己越陷越深，最后只能在灌木丛中翻了个身滚到地上，身上沾满了树叶和草根。  
他不停地诅咒着，拍拍衣服站起身，面色难看地发现自己的拖鞋掉了一只。  
今天不宜约会，他想，他应该现在就回房间里去。  
他眯着眼在灌木丛中找了一会儿，并没有发现拖鞋的一点踪迹，连一个小角都没看见。正当他垂头丧气地打算回去换一双拖鞋时，肩膀被人拍了拍，他回过头便看见哈利一脸傻笑地站在他面前。  
“嘿，德拉科，”男孩说道，挠了挠头发，“你的衣服是怎么了？”  
这个打招呼的方式也很傻，他想，他怎么有这么傻的一个男朋友。  
“你怎么过来了？”他问道，推着他躲在树下。哈利仰起头看向高处茂密的树盖，眨了眨眼：“是不是我看错了，我觉得那儿好像有一只拖鞋。”  
德拉科：“……”  
“嗯……好像是兔子图案的。”  
“是猫头鹰，懂吗，猫头鹰！你眼睛是瞎了吧？”德拉科狠狠踢了哈利一脚，后者倒吸一口寒气，抓着他的腰将他按在怀里，用力在他脖子上吮了一口。  
“你的拖鞋，嗯？”他低头看向他的脚，确实是一只小猫头鹰，“挺酷的，德拉科。”  
“你在嘲笑我，我记住了。”他紧抱着他的腰，将头埋在他胸前，嘟囔着，“帮我取下来，哈利。”  
“呃……我不太会爬树，能用魔法吗？”  
“不行，”德拉科戳了戳他的下巴，摸着上面细细的胡渣，“不过，我可以先给你一个奖励。”  
他说着凑上去舔了一下他的嘴唇，轻轻吻住了。  
哈利托着他细瘦的腰，然后是臀，他忍不住想吻回去，但德拉科却推开了他，舔了舔嘴唇说道：“这是一半，待会再给你另一半。”  
“另一半是什么？”哈利靠近一步，一手撩开他披落在脸侧的金发。德拉科咽了口口水，喉咙发紧。  
“你想要什么？”  
“嗯……实际上，我觉得我们可以——”哈利暗示性地打量着他，德拉科马上就明白了他的意思，板着脸将他推回树边，嚷嚷着“先帮我取下来再说”。  
哈利观察着这棵枝叶茂密的树，他在树干上找到了一个勉强能落脚的缺口，一只脚踩上去，伸手抓住最低的一根树枝，低头向下看了一眼。德拉科正抱着双手看着他。  
“继续啊，怎么，怕了吗？”见他停下来，他马上嘲笑道。  
哈利耸耸肩，另一只脚在树干上摩擦了一瞬，猛地支撑着攀上另一根粗壮一些的树丫，侧身坐在上面，朝德拉科伸出手：“嘿，一起上来吧。”  
“啊？”德拉科一愣，下意识拒绝了，“不要，这多丢脸。”  
“所以你就让我做丢脸的事？”哈利翻了个白眼，“我拉你上来，德拉科。你不想从上面看看你家吗？”  
德拉科有些心动了。他犹豫了一会儿，握住哈利的手学着他一脚踩在缺口上，后者抓着他使劲往上一提，那一刻德拉科觉得自己的身体腾空了，一声惊叫卡在喉咙里——随后他踉跄着坐在哈利的大腿上，身体摇晃了一瞬，下意识抱住他的肩膀。  
哈利搂着他的腰，低头便是他洁白的脖子和领口下露出的锁骨。他在他颈窝轻轻吮了一口，此时德拉科正目视前方，他发现自己和二楼的窗子处于同一条水平线上。  
“别乱动，”他用手肘撞了撞他的胳膊，指着树叶缝隙间露出的玻璃窗，“看，那是我的房间。”  
“哪个？”哈利从他肩膀旁沿着他所指的方向望去，“窗口摆着仙人掌的那个吗？”  
“对，就是那个。怎么样，好看吗？”德拉科得意洋洋地问道。哈利一眨不眨地盯着他的侧脸，下午热烈的阳光穿过细碎的叶网落在他白皙的脸颊上，如同一块光洁的蛋壳。他能看清他皮肤下细小连络的紫红色血管。  
许久没有听见哈利的回答，德拉科皱着眉转头看向他，猝不及防地对上了他炽热的眼神。他内心一惊，双颊发热，嘴唇微微分开。哈利靠得更近了一些，轻声问道：“不介意我吻你，嗯？”  
“不，你还没帮我拿到拖鞋，”德拉科避了过去，在他手臂上拧了一把，“别老想着占便宜。”  
于是哈利松开他，拍了拍他的屁股示意他先上去，德拉科回头瞪了他一眼，起身跨到了更高处的树杈上。他猫着腰，双手小心翼翼地压着潮湿的枝桠，苔藓沾上了他的手心。哈利从背后跟上他，他低着头看自己脚下的路，还有他脚下的路——德拉科赤着左脚，洁白的脚趾按压在苔藓上，将一小部分压进了他的脚趾缝。他总担心他会忽然滑下去。另一只脚上穿的拖鞋也很不适合爬树。  
当他们穿过两节粗壮的树枝时，德拉科的身体蓦地向右晃去，他条件反射地伸手抱住了他的腰，两人一起跌坐在枝桠上，哈利死死扣着树丫才使得他们不至于一起滚下去。周围的树叶晃动着，沙沙作响。他们惊魂未定，哈利仰望着被枝叶封锁的破碎天空，他忽然觉得这是他做过的最明智的决定——逃离被时刻关注的格里莫广场12号，拥有一个有德拉科存在的夏天。这比什么都美好。  
“……我忘了拖鞋到底在哪根树枝上了。”他听见身前的男孩这样说道。  
“我也忘了。”  
“另一半没有了，哈利。”他回过头来瞥了他一眼。  
“我知道你不会这么吝啬的，是不是？”  
“很抱歉，我就是一个小气鬼，我可记仇了。”德拉科一手按在了他的大腿上，哈利觉得他一定是故意的，没有人能这么准确地把握他的敏感点。他现在就想干他。  
“做好准备，德拉科，”他说道，“我们要降落了。”  
“啊？”  
德拉科还没反应过来就感觉横在他腰间的手臂猛地收紧了，然后他便带着他从树枝边缘滑了下去，直坠向地面。  
这是他今天第二次从高空坠落，他忍不住尖叫了一声，很短促，几乎不可闻。在坠地的一瞬间他终于喘过了一口气，但似乎塞住了鼻腔，导致眼角也跟着酸痛起来。  
哈利的减震咒比他要顺利得多，但这丝毫不能减轻他的愤懑。一落地他就翻身骑在了他身上，狠狠揪起他的衣领。  
“你简直在找死，波特！”  
哈利的后颈被衣领的细边勒得有些痛，他忍耐着看着他，拍了拍他的背。  
“另一半，德拉科。”  
“想得美，没有了！”  
“那我自己来拿。”他说着仰起头亲了过去，德拉科马上捂住他的嘴，恶狠狠地瞪着他。  
“我问你，你是怎么进来的？”他问道，“我家周围有防护魔法，你不可能进得来。”  
“趁你妈妈出门的时候用隐形衣混进来的，我在这儿等了好久了。”哈利握住了德拉科的手，“说实话，你给罗恩写的信真不赖，他一个字都没看懂。”  
“那是当然，我可费了好大功夫。”  
“但他看不懂，等于白写。”  
“闭嘴。”  
“所以你是怎么想到写藏头诗的？”  
“这几天我看了好多书，哈利，”男孩得意地说道，他双手撑在哈利耳边，仿佛这样就能造成一种压迫感，“虽然是被逼的。”  
“啊，真幸福，没人逼我看书。”  
“少来讽刺我。我快看吐了。”  
“需要爱的鼓励吗？”  
“滚开，”德拉科按住了哈利的双臂，“所以他把信给你看了？”  
“是啊，毕竟你还没无聊到给他写信的程度。不过写藏头诗也有够无聊的。”  
“你再说我无聊，哈利，我他妈还不是想见你——”  
“见了面却不让我碰你，嗯？”哈利扬起眉。德拉科的脸红了红，说道：“我刚刚亲过你了。”  
“你知道我还想要些别的。”哈利轻声说道。  
“这里是花园，哈利，而且我妈随时可能回来，我爸说不定也会从窗里看见——”  
“这里很隐蔽，相信我，”他哄骗道，他知道他已经有些动摇了，“我们这个暑假就见这么几次面，德拉科。”  
德拉科盯着他看了一会儿，抿了抿下唇，声音有些哑：“那你别动，我自己来。”  
他长吸一口气，慢慢地解开哈利的衬衫扣子，低下头轻轻吻了一下他的脖颈，然后是锁骨。接着他趴下来舔他的胸口，用舌尖爱抚他的皮肤，细密的吻一路下滑到小腹。他犹豫了一秒，小心翼翼地解开他的腰带，金属碰撞的清脆声响令他有些发慌。  
哈利一瞬不瞬地盯着德拉科谨慎的动作，他俯身时垂下的衣领内露出大片雪白的皮肤，他光是看着就心痒难耐。德拉科慢吞吞地将他的裤子褪掉一半，呼了口气，低下头隔着内裤舔弄。只是细微的触碰便让他有感觉了，德拉科的牙齿被撞了一下，他皱着眉摸了摸嘴唇，抱怨道：“忍着点，哈利，别这么急。”  
“坐上来，德拉科。”他催促道。然而他没有理会，自顾自撩拨着他，唾液将那一块完全打湿了。哈利忍不住想按着他的头让他全部吞下去，但德拉科点到为止，立起身开始脱自己的裤子。  
“别看。”注意到哈利的视线后，他伸手挡住了他的眼。  
“我早就看过了。”哈利说道，捉住他的手吻了吻。  
“那也不能看。”内裤也被扔到一边，德拉科分腿跪坐在他的大腿上，打了个寒噤。小腿蹭着柔软的草地，皮肤上落满了冰凉的影子，德拉科握着自己的性器滑动着，他这才真切地意识到他们确实是在他家的花园里，在父母的眼皮底下偷情。  
真是疯了，他想，以前他绝不会做出这样逾矩的事。这全怪哈利·波特。  
哈利希望德拉科能马上坐下来，这样他就可以把握主动权，但德拉科的磨蹭超出了他的想象。他先是将他们的下身抵在一起摩擦，直到两个人都硬得肿痛后才用魔杖变出了一些液体，小心翼翼地往自己体内抹。  
这并不是他第一次做这种事，之前在某个夜晚他也见过他这样对待自己。但那一次哈利觉得煎熬极了，而现在他只想抓着他的手用力挤进去。  
德拉科的动作依然极为生涩，他紧咬着下唇，似乎觉得有些耻辱。他拨开自己的臀瓣，闭了闭眼，手指压得更深了一些，轻轻蹭着，克制不住地喘息，性器顶端渗出的液体打湿了哈利的小腹。  
“我来帮你，德拉科。”哈利有些不忍心看他折磨自己。男孩白了他一眼，断然拒绝：“别乱动，我说了自己来。”  
哈利闭上了嘴，他没有说德拉科这样做反而让他更亢奋了，他很想知道他平时有没有这么做过，或者想这么做。于是他问了出来。  
“废话，当然没有。别问一些乱七八糟的问题，疤头。”德拉科呻吟得更厉害了，他本来就兴奋得脸颊通红，哈利几乎怀疑他要被自己插射一次。这当然很好，可他已经忍不住了。  
“已经够了，德拉科。”他勉强压抑着嗓音中的欲望，“坐下来，我想进去。”  
“你好烦。”德拉科将手指抽出来，舒服地眯起眼，“我想你帮我含着，哈利。”  
“你先坐下来，然后我再帮你。”哈利拍了拍德拉科的大腿，后者有些害羞地向后挪去。他双手撑着草地，将身体抬起来一些，一只手扶住哈利的性器抵在自己的后面，舔了舔嘴唇。  
“会不会很痛？”他忽然问道。  
“你又不是第一次做。”哈利受不了他的犹豫，往上挺去，德拉科顿时浑身一颤。  
“我要你帮我舔两次，疤头。”他一边说一边慢慢吞下哈利的性器。这和自己用手指完全不同，太满了，细嫩狭窄的甬道被一节节打开，紧紧咬着入侵物。许久没有性爱令他有些不习惯，他吸着气，咬咬牙又往下坐了一些，试图寻找那个点。  
“帮你舔后面都行。”不知是不是他的错觉，哈利觉得德拉科的内部更紧致了，夹得他生疼，几乎要把他的全部都压出来，“放松一点，德拉科。”  
“你他妈真色。”德拉科终于坐到了底，压抑地低吟着。他觉得胸口有些痒，忍不住用指尖轻轻压按，舒服得哼哼起来，低下头却发现哈利正死死盯着他裸露的樱红，那儿被他自己掐得红肿发硬。  
“你再磨磨蹭蹭我就自己来了。”  
“不行，”德拉科马上说道，他将领口拉得更大了，整件衣服松松垮垮歪斜着挂在身上，“不过我容许你亲我这里。”  
他起身向前挪了一些，将雪白柔软的胸口凑到哈利唇边。后者用力咬了上去，一只手毫不客气地揉捻着另一边，折磨着他敏感的乳头。  
德拉科断断续续地呻吟着，手不停地抚摸他们结合的部位，轻轻起身又坐下去，顶弄着自己的兴奋点。他们仿佛在温柔的水中缓慢沉浮，情动得无法自已。德拉科高潮了一次，这种掌控一切的感觉令他沉迷，忍不住低下头亲了哈利一口。后者看着他，手掌托住他的腰，低声说道：“怎么样，嗯？”  
“很爽，我喜欢这样。”德拉科凑过来舔他的唇瓣，哈利咬了一下他的舌头。  
“你爽过了，该轮到我了，德拉科。”哈利若有似无地抚摸着他的臀瓣，轻轻捏着，趁他还没反应过来便掐着他的腰按了下去。  
哈利给他的每一次性爱都如同狂风骤雨，那力道几乎能将他生生摧毁于快感中。在暴风雨里他只是渺小的一叶扁舟，随着对方的节奏竭力起伏，昏眩得迷失自我。他狠狠碾着他深处的敏感点，每一次重击都让他抽噎着浑身颤抖，口中胡乱叫喊着，不成句子。他终于支撑不住他的顶弄，趴在他的胸口勉强呼吸，双腿似乎麻痹了，下身泻得一片狼藉，但依然胀得发痛。他喘息着吻他、被他吻，深深的结合令他的身心都得到了满足。  
他们从草地上滚到了灌木丛里，德拉科紧抓着一旁粗糙的茎叶承受着他的进出，用力到将它们连根拔起。然后他靠着墙和他接吻，双腿死死缠着他的腰，背后就是一楼大厅半拉着帘子的窗户，随时可能被发现的恐惧感和刺激感令他兴致高涨，后面含得更紧。哈利紧紧抱着他汗湿的身体，脸颊贴着脸颊。  
那一天他们折腾到太阳下山才结束，极为尽兴，唯一的缺点就是身上布满了被枝叶划伤的痕迹。哈利后来替德拉科含了两次，将他弄得浑身酸痛，腿软得站不起来。他帮他抚平衬衣上的褶皱，套上裤子，用飞来咒把树上的拖鞋召过来替他穿上。  
“回去多吃点饭。”他说道，亲了一下他的脸。德拉科推了他一把，比了一个粗鲁的手势。  
“我走了，记得给我写信——落款写韦斯莱的名字就能寄进来，知道吗？”他说道。  
他们互相吻别，哈利站在夕阳中朝他挥手，阳光烈烈，眼神模糊了光辉。

回学校的日子很快就到了，德拉科强行控制着不让自己表现得特别高兴，否则卢修斯又要怀疑他的动机不纯。他逼自己在纳西莎怀里哭了出来，不过效果似乎过了头，母亲抱着他不肯撒手，还跟卢修斯商量着让他在家自学。  
“他受了这么多苦，卢修斯，我不想再让他离开身边了。”  
“他得去学校重新构建人际网，纳西莎。”男人没有同意。  
德拉科在母亲怀里翻了个白眼，没有说话。这个时候他只需要扮演一个可爱的乖儿子，他知道卢修斯不会让他呆在家里的。  
他一上车便拖着行李箱去找哈利。他已经和他的斯莱特林朋友们渐渐疏远，高尔和克拉布在七年级时就表现出了他们的另一面——这其实并不意外，他们向来恃强凌弱，只是德拉科没想到有一天自己也会变成他们眼中的弱者。无论如何，既然现在他们没有主动贴上来，他是不会和他们说话的。  
他很快就找到了哈利所在的车厢。实在是太容易了，因为那儿围了一大群低年级学生，他们争先恐后地往里望着，想要一睹英雄的面容。他冷哼了一声，用力拨开挡在前面的几个学生往前走，那些人正想发火却认出了他，对着他指指点点。  
“快看，那是马尔福！”  
“听说他那时候也在——”  
“哦，他看起来真迷人……”  
德拉科无视了周围的议论，大跨步走到车厢门前，手已经按在了门把手上。他朝车窗内望了一眼——只是一眼，马上变了脸色，抽回手继续往前走，随便找了一间车厢坐下。  
他和哈利在暑假里频繁通信，后来卢修斯放松了对他的管制后也曾偷偷溜出去和他幽会。那时候哈利告诉他他已经和金妮分手了，虽然这让韦斯莱夫妇感到非常遗憾，虽然罗恩为此一直没理他——可他现在又和她坐在同一间车厢里！  
德拉科不会承认自己故意忽略了车厢中的另外几人，也不会承认自己只是看到他过得如此快活而感到不高兴。他要他来哄他、安慰他，为此他在下车后与他撞见时故意不和他打招呼，在他能听得见的范围内对他肆意嘲讽。当哈利又困惑又恼火地找上门来后，德拉科歪着头打量着他，尖声说道：“怎么，大名人连别人说几句都忍受不了吗？”  
“德拉科，你到底怎么了？”哈利忍着怒火问道，“赫敏说你吃醋了，我觉得——”  
“噢，格兰杰说的都是对的！那你还是听她的好了，来找我做什么？”他叫道，没等他反应过来便扭身离开了，只留下哈利一人站在原地，摸不着头脑。  
开学的第一个星期他们都没有好好说过话，全在互相挑衅。这比之前上学期间还要恶劣无数倍，至少那时候德拉科不至于每节课都对他刻薄嘲讽，也不至于在他的坩埚中使坏，还故意来校医院嘲笑他。  
哈利最后忍无可忍，出院后便按着他做了一顿，将他干得直求饶才罢休。他逼问着他生气的缘由，德拉科一开始死不承认，后来被折磨得没办法了才不情不愿地回答他，结果被抓着腰又来了一次。  
“这么愚蠢的理由，嗯？你就不能来问我？”  
“不能，你应该自己告诉我，”即使半处于神志不清的状态下，德拉科仍然在逞强，“唔，你简直是个混蛋，还想我去问你？”  
哈利气得想笑，他从来搞不懂德拉科的脑回路，他简直比女孩子还要敏感多疑，而且总是嘴硬不承认，就连秋的心思都比他好懂。  
“我跟你说过我和她分手了，你不能相信我一次吗？”  
“相信你这个负心汉？”  
“我什么时候——”  
“你敢说不是，你应该听听那些女生是怎么说你的。”  
“那些女生就知道胡编乱造，你就不能听点好的——”  
“不能，嗯——”  
虽然之前就有所察觉，但当哈利完全领略德拉科的任性和胡搅蛮缠时，他还是觉得吃不消。这次他不过是给金妮带了一件她忘在魁地奇球场上的外套就被冷战了，他整整三天没有和他说话，假装没有他这个人存在，可上了赛场却紧盯着他不放，两个人的扫帚危险地贴在一起，在这种高速飞行的情况下随时都有可能撞上。  
“让开，德拉科！”他在风中大吼道，喉咙嘶哑，“别跟着我，你是不是想死！”  
“斯莱特林球队的找球手已经跟了哈利·波特二十分钟，之前从来没有哪个队员能做到这一点……”  
德拉科没有说话，脸绷得很紧。哈利不知道他是多有自信才会认为自己不会受伤，或者说他是疯了，就算受伤也不在意。  
可他会在意，该死，这个疯子。  
哈利眯着眼观察着整个赛场，金妮将鬼飞球传进了格兰芬多的球环，全场欢呼……旁边的人猛地撞了他一下，哈利措手不及，被直接撞下了扫把，重重摔在地上不省人事。  
观众席一片哗然，所有人都站了起来，咆哮着、怒骂着，甚至有人朝德拉科扔西瓜皮。他一概不理，骑着扫帚径直飞出球场，在海格的小屋旁徐徐降落。他在原地僵站了一会儿，一下子倒下来，几乎失去了所有的力气。  
那天晚上他发了高烧，盖着厚被子躺在寝室里，不停地说着胡话。他喃喃着哈利的名字，又止不住地落泪，只有泪水滚烫，其他都是冷的，冷得他浑身打颤。  
他哭了一夜，第二天眼睛肿得不像话，只好一整天低着头。偶尔抬起头去人群中寻找那个身影，可看见的只有旁人憎恶的眼神。  
哦，他犯规撞伤了他们的大英雄，当然应该被讨厌……可没人知道他现在有多讨厌他被暴露在众人的视野之下，曾经他是他一个人的，他可以肆意霸占他的一切——可现在，喜欢他的人忽然多了无数倍，他走到哪儿都能听见有女生在议论他，希望做他的女朋友。那些女生肯定比他温柔得多，他难缠又不讲理，他凭什么喜欢他？  
他讨厌那些女生，但更讨厌自己。他只会伤害他，给他找麻烦——可他忍不住，他霸道地想拥有他的全部视线，一丝一毫都不愿意分享给别人，但这样早晚会把他们都逼疯。  
短短的几个月内哈利已经进了两次校医院，每次都和他有关。德拉科这次没有去医院看望哈利，他不想撞见暴怒的罗恩和赫敏，他们本来就不喜欢他。  
他漫无边际地在城堡中走着，傍晚暖橙色的风披挂在身上，点缀着莹莹星光。他轻轻抬起手，让风从指间吹过，如同吹过一片寂静的树林。他从口袋里取出自己的两根魔杖，一根山楂木魔杖，一根接骨木魔杖，如同两把利刃。  
他轻轻挥了挥山楂木魔杖，在眼前挥动出一个五彩斑斓的大泡泡，映着他苍白的脸。他凑上去碰了一下，破碎了。  
于是他继续往前走，不知道自己走到了哪儿，也不知道现在多晚了。当看见校长室门口的石头怪兽时他才意识到自己已经来到了城堡八层。该怎么办呢？他轻轻抚摸着石头怪兽硬邦邦的头，他不觉得快乐了，他发现自己无法再正常地爱一个人。  
他的心是不完整的，扭曲的，因为柔软而容易留下伤痕。可他一直以为他还是正常的，也许他只是故意忽略了。  
他有时候会梦见自己没有从那场战争中活下来。他在梦里玩一个游戏，游戏的开头永远是那个阴沉的复活节下午，他坐在铁栅栏般的长椅上望着那个人的眼，眼中倒影着末日。然后周围的人动起来，游戏开始了。他有时候在地牢里被罗恩掐死，有时候在幻影移形的前一刻被赶到的食死徒击毙，有时候高空坠地，有时候溺死于黑暗的湖，最惨的一次他倒在了马尔福庄园血淋淋的地毯上，钻心咒折磨得他神魂欲裂，他撕心裂肺地尖叫着，嗓子叫出了血，可周围的人都冷冷地看着他、看着他，看着他泥陷到布满利刃的荒原里去，他的父母都消失不见，贝拉特里克斯给他盖上一块白布……无数次死亡的噩梦中他只有一次成功，顺利和他走出困境。于是游戏戛然而止，眼前的界面显示空白，它说你赢了，你获得了幸福。你该醒了。  
那是他唯一一次从梦中惊醒，痛哭流涕。  
他赢了，赢了战争，赢了性命，可他的生活才刚刚开始。他没有赢，他只是活下去了。  
面前的石头怪兽向两侧移去，轰隆隆挪开。麦格教授从里面走出来，手中抱着一叠羊皮纸。她扬起眉毛，问道：“你在这儿做什么，德拉科？”  
“没什么，教授。”他揉了揉鼻子，“我能进去和斯内普教授说几句话吗？”  
麦格教授的眉毛扬得更高了，德拉科以为她会拒绝，但她说道：“噢，可以，当然可以。”  
他推开校长室的门，里面一片漆黑。但很快就亮起了光，从两侧的架子上浮起一点一点微蓝的细小火焰。那样小，却辐射出庞大的蓝，吞并了他的恐惧。他知道他的魔杖能变出更大的光，能把整个房间彻底照亮，但他没有这么做，只是沿着光路慢慢走到墙边，仰头望着墙壁上的肖像。他们似乎是睡着了，一张张黑洞洞的脸面对着一个人的寂寥，德拉科觉得自己正站在一片光秃秃的森林里，周围是一望无际的树坑。  
他在椅子上坐下，捧着脸呆呆地望着，一言不发。然后他站起身，从架子上吸引了一小团火，让它漂浮在他的指尖，照亮最后一幅画像。  
“教授，”他唤道，“能和我说几句话吗？”  
蓝色火焰飞到画像前，悬挂在男人的额头上方。他睁开了蓝色的眼，动了动蓝色的嘴唇，声音也是一团蓝色的雾气，幽幽地漂浮在空中。  
“很晚了，德拉科。”他说道。  
“我不打算回去了，就呆在这里。”  
“在这里呆一夜？”男人抬起眉，他知道他觉得他很可笑。  
“你不明白。”他说道。  
斯内普沉默了一会儿，问道：“情感问题，嗯？”  
德拉科犹豫了一秒，没有点头也没有摇头。  
“这我帮不了你，”斯内普说道，“找错人了，德拉科。”  
“是啊，你显然不懂什么情感问题。我猜你从来没有爱过什么人，是不是？”德拉科讽刺道。  
“别对你不知道的事情妄下结论，男孩。”他冷冷地说道，“如果说你是为了你幼稚的情感问题跑到这里来——”  
“幼稚？幼稚？那你说说，成熟的感情是什么？”德拉科打断他的话，起身向后走了几步，无意识地喃喃着，“……我有点后悔了，你显然不懂。我不知道我为什么会在这儿。”  
“你还想在这里过一夜。”  
“我现在不觉得这是个好主意了。”  
“或许比在格兰芬多休息室门口过一夜要强一些。”  
“那太蠢了，我没打算那么做。”德拉科刚说完就发现斯内普变了脸色。他困惑地皱眉，忽然想到了什么，小心翼翼地问道：“……该不会——你做过这种事？”  
斯内普从鼻子里哼出一声，没有回答。德拉科讪笑着，试图补救：“其实我觉得挺酷的，教授。”  
斯内普依然没有理他，德拉科转了会儿圈，试探着问道：“呃……事实上我有点想知道，教授，是哪个格兰芬多——这么幸运？”  
斯内普又哼了一声。  
“我可以用我和哈利的故事交换。”他继续努力着。  
男人干脆打了个哈欠，这让德拉科有些火大。  
“好吧，我猜一定是个迷人的格兰芬多女孩，对不对？”他嚷嚷着，踢开了旁边的一只三脚凳，“一头闪亮的金发，碧蓝的眼睛，还有——”  
“全错，德拉科。”男人嘲笑道，“是深红色的头发和绿色的眼睛。你的品位可真差劲。”  
“那才不是我的品位，我喜欢黑头发和绿眼睛。”德拉科顶了回去。  
“那也不怎么样。”  
德拉科气得想摔东西，但这不是他的房间，他只好勉强把火气压下去，冷冷地说道：“哦，那么你做了什么坏事才会在休息室门口等你的迷人女孩一夜，嗯？”  
斯内普又沉默了。过了大约有一分钟，在此期间德拉科把那只三脚凳搬了回来当他的垫脚凳，他说道：“……一件没有经过大脑思考的事情。我很后悔。”  
德拉科揉了揉鼻子，低头看着自己垂在腿间的手，慢慢地说道：“其实我也做过很多不经思考的事情。”  
他停了停，继续说道：“我把他从扫把上撞下来了，从两层楼高的高空。我觉得他已经恨死我了。”  
“那完全不算什么，”斯内普不屑地说道，“在医院里躺一会儿就能出来了。”  
“重点不是他受了多重的伤，而是我做了这件事！”德拉科激烈地喊道，“懂什么意思吗？在这之前我还做过别的，他肯定厌倦我了。但我没办法。”  
最后一句话软了下来，他摇着头：“我没办法。”  
“你有办法。”  
“不。”  
“你只是在哭哭啼啼，根本没有竭尽全力。”  
“我没有哭！”他朝他怒吼，“而且你怎么知道我没有竭尽全力？”  
“因为你还有精力在这儿朝我发火，”斯内普毫不客气地说道，“你没有试过道歉，恳求一个不可能的人，看着一切因为自己的过错而变得无法挽回，最后用一生去赎罪……你没有，你只是在幼稚地自怨自艾，什么都不做就想得到一切。”  
“听起来你做过这些事，”德拉科还是有些不服气，“真看不出来教授，那位迷人小姐可真幸运。”  
“……不，你错了。”他的声音忽然变得有些苦涩，“这是她最大的不幸。”  
“我不懂。”  
“那是因为你很幸运。好了，你该回去了。”  
德拉科坐在原地没有动。  
“告诉我那个故事，教授。”  
他一直觉得自己的世界很大，包罗万象，他想要什么就有什么，可他现在才知道他的世界很小，明明身处于果壳中却仍自以为是无限宇宙之王。他说得对，他的忧愁不过是他意识过剩的产物，他没有竭尽全力——他连一点力气都没有用，只想着逃避现实。他应该去泼点冷水清醒清醒。  
德拉科起身往外走去，男人在背后问道：“你要去干什么？”  
“先从在格兰芬多休息室门口呆一夜开始。”他头也不回地说道。  
第二天哈利打着哈欠走出格兰芬多休息室大门时，首先看见的便是一捧沾着露珠的新鲜玫瑰。然后他看见了抱着玫瑰的那双手，洁白修长，大拇指上套着一枚雕刻着马尔福家徽的银绿戒指。  
德拉科正靠着墙打瞌睡，腿斜在一边，下巴紧贴着那一大束玫瑰，浓红的花瓣将他的脸颊映得暖而温柔。哈利在他面前蹲下身，拍了拍他的脸。  
“德拉科？”  
男孩哼哼着，侧过头避开他的手。哈利伸手捏了一把他的脸，觉得手感似乎又好了不少。  
“醒醒，德拉科。”  
他的睫毛颤了颤，慢慢睁开，迷茫地看着他，似乎还没有反应过来。哈利试着把他手中的玫瑰抱过来，德拉科挣扎了一会儿便放弃了。他吸了吸鼻子，看着四周，周围已经围了一圈好奇的观众。  
“这是给我的？”哈利问道，看了一眼怀中的玫瑰花。德拉科打了个哈欠，点点头，下意识说道：“草药棚里催生的。”  
“你昨天晚上就睡在这里？”  
“唔。”  
“为了等我？”  
“嗯……”德拉科仍在揉眼睛，哈利凑过去在他的脸颊上亲了一下，周围响起一片惊呼。  
“你真可爱。”  
德拉科晕晕乎乎地被哈利牵着走出了几十米才彻底清醒过来，他看向身旁的人，他嘴角上扬，看起来心情不错。  
“他们呢？”他问道，戳了戳他的胳膊。  
“嗯？你是说罗恩和赫敏？他们去吃早餐了。”哈利回答道。  
“啊，我还没吃早餐。”德拉科后知后觉，他又打了个哈欠，忽然想起了自己此行的目的，“对了疤头，我是想说——呃——我不该把你撞下去。”  
哈利扭头看向他，德拉科不知为何有些心虚。  
“听着，我不是那个意思，我没想让你受伤，我——”德拉科觉得自己似乎越抹越黑了，于是闭上嘴。哈利依然看着他，他的目光让他感到难堪。  
“这些玫瑰花是你昨晚去草药棚采摘的？”哈利转移了话题。  
“是啊，玫瑰有刺，我的手指都划破了。”德拉科随口回答道。哈利一听皱起眉，拉起他的手检查他的指尖，上面的确有几道结痂的疤痕。他低头轻轻吻了上去。德拉科感到一阵微痒，像是有狗尾草在挠他的心脏。  
“我们去吃早餐吧。”他欢快地说道。  
“可是——”  
“我已经饿了，快点，德拉科，待会儿还要上课呢。”  
“但是哈利，之前那件事——”德拉科不依不饶地追问着，哈利回头看了他一眼，耸耸肩。  
“好吧，我不在乎。我又不是第一次从扫把上摔下来了。”  
“但这次是我撞的。”他强调着，虽然他自己也不知道这有什么不同。  
“对，你撞的，你可真狠，德拉科。”他说道，“不过如果你撞了我以后就会给我送花的话，那我情愿被多撞几次。”  
德拉科的脸微有些热，他盯着他看了一会儿，皱着鼻子说道：“我觉得你被撞傻了，疤头。”  
他决定不告诉他自己之前在纠结什么，以哈利的粗神经肯定想不到这些，还会觉得莫名其妙。  
不过他也许会找个机会告诉他另一个漫长的故事……关于一个斯莱特林和一个格兰芬多，关于成长与失去，关于死亡与悔恨，关于爱。


	7. episode 2：树篱之下

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 该番外时间线在哈利他们第二次去马尔福庄园之前

这是片再熟悉不过的草坪。  
每年夏天他拖着行李箱踏过埋在草丛中的小路，鼻间洋溢着生气勃勃的清香。妈妈轻轻拍着他的肩膀，询问他在学校里的情况，他有时候嫌她烦，故意不回答，踢着路上的石子。再普通不过了，是啊，他曾以为他们会一直这样过下去。  
德拉科屏着呼吸贴墙站得笔直，一动不动，生怕制造出一点动静让里面的人听见。他仔细分辨着伸缩耳中传来的食死徒们的说话声，但仍有些心不在焉，时不时瞥一眼身旁的人，在后者注意到之前扭回头，假装什么也没做。  
他的搭档从不让他省心，比如现在他又开始不安分地往一扇开了一半的窗子里面望，不知又在打什么主意。  
“……最近在威尔特郡发现了逃跑的凤凰社余党的踪迹……”  
“波特，你要干什么？”  
“嘘，别出声。”  
“不是，你到底——”  
“……还有人说在雷瑞克街附近看见了巨人，这都是胡说八道……”  
德拉科紧抓着男孩的衣摆，后者双手握着窗沿试图往上爬，隐形衣被掀起了一小截。他又惊又怕，连忙抓住哈利的手臂死命将他往下拽，朝他的鞋子踹了一脚。  
“给我下来，你这个疯子！”  
“放手，德拉科！”  
他的指甲在他的手臂上刮出了一条红痕，哈利痛得手一松，立刻被德拉科拉了下来。两人一同翻滚在地上，狼狈不堪。德拉科的后脑勺被灌木丛扎得刺痛不已，叫了一声，马尔福庄园中的议论声马上停住了。一个尖锐的女声从伸缩耳中传来，伴随着一阵催命般的脚步声：  
“谁在外面？”  
两人身体一颤，对视了一眼，哈利瞬间起身将摔倒时折得皱皱巴巴的隐形衣铺好，把他们严严实实地罩住。头顶的窗户被猛然拉开了，他按着德拉科倒在地上，尽量往向外伸出的窗台内侧缩去。  
德拉科的心脏已经卡在了喉咙眼，一口气堵着上不去也下不来。哈利死死地压着他的肩膀，一手捂着他的嘴。他的手掌宽阔而温暖，蒸腾着热气，下压的角度令德拉科感到有些难受。他微微挣扎了一下，男孩低下头看着他，那双眼睛在夜间显得格外亮。  
“奇怪了，人到哪儿去了？”  
“你确定有人？说不定又是什么松鼠弄出来的动静。”  
“我看见了，诺特！一只松鼠可不会有那么大的黑影——”  
德拉科深呼吸着，胸口起伏。他有点想吐，哈利整个人压在他身上，肩膀、胸腔和肋骨都硌得疼痛。他抬起腿用膝盖顶了他一下，后者马上看向他。德拉科指了指他的手掌，哈利摇头。  
德拉科气得又顶了一下，这次他用的力气大了一些，哈利吃痛却不敢出声。他松开手，德拉科连忙转过头大口大口地呼吸着，伸手扯了扯领带。  
“我觉得我们应该出去看看。”  
“算了吧，根本没人，莱斯特兰奇——”  
“不，我觉得肯定有。”那人固执地说道。  
德拉科略微放下的心又悬了起来。哈利双手撑在他耳侧扭头看向上方，俯下身压得紧了一些，忍不住在他耳边碰了碰，低声说道：“没事的。”  
德拉科的耳朵有点红，不自在极了，贴在他唇边问道：“幻影移形？”  
“会被听见。”  
他们的嘴唇几乎碰在一起，呼吸交混，气息滚烫。德拉科感到更不自在了，他正打算说话，哈利拉着隐形衣往里带了带，一手搂着他的腰侧，低下头问道：“怕吗？”  
德拉科翻了个白眼，用力咬了一下他的耳朵。哈利皱起眉，盯着他得意的脸看了一秒，直接吻了下去。  
“唔，你——”  
“别说话。”  
他贪婪地吮吸着他的唇瓣，双手捧着他的脸颊不让他躲避。德拉科惊慌失措，伸手想将他推开，哈利腾出一只手捏住了他的手腕，边吻边含混不清地说道：“别动……小心被发现。”  
知道会被发现还做这种事？！德拉科气得想笑，却又无可奈何，只能紧咬牙关不让他进去。  
耳边是夜晚静静的风声，草丛中传来窸窸窣窣的脚步声，似乎是两个来一探究竟的食死徒。他们低声说着话，声音忽远忽近，如同敲打着额头的雨点。德拉科紧张得发抖，嘴不由得张开了一些，这让某个觊觎已久的家伙找到了机会，把舌头探了进去。  
“你去那边找找，多洛霍夫……”  
滚烫的舌尖紧紧纠缠着，一时的失守令他一溃千里。他单手攀着他的背，慌乱得不知该怎么办，食死徒肮脏的鞋尖在他的视野内微微摇晃，一步一步靠近、靠近、又远去，低沉的跫音让他喉咙发紧，喘不过气来。他拧了一把哈利的腰示意他停下，可对方反而用力咬了一下他的舌尖，将他的尖叫堵在喉中。  
炽热的掌心探入单薄的衣襟下摆，恣意抚摸揉搓着，沿着光滑的肌肤一路往上。德拉科羞恼极了，可又不敢挣扎反抗，只能小心翼翼地试图阻止，但却毫无用处。冷风透进掀起的衣襟，敏感的小巧乳尖被掐住狠狠蹂躏，瞬间肿硬起来。他抽了一口气，后背一下子绷紧，双腿死死夹着哈利的腰，身体失控地颤抖着，几乎要呻吟出声，吞咽不及的唾液沿着唇角流下。  
哒，哒，哒。脚步声越来越远，那人似乎没有察觉到这场近在咫尺的激情，朝另一个方向走去。  
德拉科顾不及在意会不会被发现了，他和哈利冷战后就没有再这样亲密过，此时的逾越让他难以招架。对方特意选了这样一个特殊时机，吃定他不敢反抗出声，肆意妄为地攻城略地，甚至把手伸进了他略微濡湿的内裤。  
“不，求你，别碰那里——”他低声哀求着，难耐地喘息。哈利还在吻他，用嘴唇封住他的所有抗议，手中的动作也毫不含糊。他握着他最脆弱的部位快速上下套弄，一点也不温柔地揉捏着，狠狠摩擦着各个部分。德拉科仰起头，灭顶的刺激感令他几乎痉挛，无法产生一点反抗的念头。他最后呜咽着在他手中一泄如注，弄脏了裤子，狼狈至极。  
德拉科仰躺在地上吸着气，胸口剧烈起伏，浑身的皮肤都浮着一层浅红。那两个食死徒不知何时已经回去了，哈利擦了擦额头上的汗，拿起被扔到一边的伸缩耳给两人戴上，贝拉特里克斯尖细的声音从里面传来：  
“……好了，我们继续。刚才说到那些到处捣乱的疑似凤凰社的人……”  
德拉科一手蒙住眼不去看他，无比强烈的羞耻感几乎要将他撕碎。他居然在几十个食死徒的“旁听”下和哈利做了这种事，更令他恼火的是他现在还在无意识地回味。这几天和哈利搭档的时候他的右眼皮一直在跳，总觉得会有不好的事情发生，今天终于应验了。  
“他们好像没有重要的事情要谈了。”哈利听了一会儿，说道。身下的男孩依然直挺挺地躺在那儿动也不动，仿佛当他不存在。  
“嘿，德拉科。”他摸了摸他的胸，后者条件反射地推开他，拉下衬衫遮挡住自己裸露的肌肤，咬牙切齿地瞪着他。哈利讪笑着，有些心虚。做那些事并不是他的本意，可他就是忍不住。德拉科很久没有给过他好脸色看了，就连和他一起行动的时候也板着脸，不肯和他牵手，当他靠近的时候总会皱起眉，这让他烦躁不已。  
“那个，嗯——我不是故意的。”注意到德拉科脸上恐怖的表情后，哈利马上闭上了嘴。  
“不是故意的，嗯？……难道还是无意的吗？”男孩努了努嘴，冷笑一声，揪起他的领子贴近他，“给我记住了波特，我下次会找回来的。”  
“你想怎么找回来？”  
德拉科没有理他，皱着眉想去清理自己的裤子，哈利按住了他的手。  
“不用下次了，嗯？”他轻声说道，“我现在帮你。”  
“什么？——你他妈给我滚开——”红肿的嘴唇又被吻住了，他们纠缠在一起。混乱中他被哈利褪掉了长裤和内裤，后者不顾他的反抗硬是掰开他洁白瘦长的双腿，低头轻轻含了一下。男孩马上就有反应了，性器直挺挺地立起来顶着他的牙关。哈利将他拉得更近了一些，吻了一下他的大腿内侧，俯身含了进去，用舌头温柔地含吮着，或轻或重地舔弄。  
德拉科重重地吸着气，虚软无力地挣动着，侧过头不愿去看他。这是哈利第二次用口帮他，但丝毫不比第一次差，甚至更加刺激。  
伸缩耳传来的声音还在耳边响着，他的大脑混浊不堪，所有的知觉都涌向被极力伺候的那个部位。他没想过要用这种方式找回来，本来他只是想揍他一顿，可现在——  
哈利完全吞了进去，开始前后移动。德拉科舒服得发抖，忍不住低吟出声，又咬住下唇生生逼回去。他想把那恼人的伸缩耳扔掉，可又害怕他们被发现，只好强忍着羞耻感继续听下去。  
顶端被用力吮了一下，德拉科闷哼一声，又一次释放了出来。他的身体滚烫，煮熟了似的红扑扑的。哈利擦了擦嘴角，将他的下身弄干净，摸了摸他的臀部，在他发作之前替他穿好裤子，拉着隐形衣将两人重新罩好。  
连续两次高潮后德拉科疲惫得不想说话，也懒得理会他。哈利小心翼翼地让他靠在自己身上，他装模作样地反抗了一下。  
“舒服吗？”他问道，拖着他又往他胸口靠了一点，揉了揉他的头发。  
“别跟我说话。”他恶声恶气地说道。  
“你还戴着这个？”哈利注意到了他耳朵上的伸缩耳，德拉科的脸一下子红了，忿忿地摘下来扔进他手里，扭过头不说话。  
“嘿，”他把伸缩耳塞进口袋里，凑过去亲了一下他的额头，后者毫不留情地用手肘顶了一下他的腹部，“这没什么，德拉科。”  
“你他妈能不能闭嘴？”  
“呃……”哈利盯着他的后脑勺看了一会儿，“我们是不是该回去了？”  
“哼。”  
“德拉科。”  
他不耐烦地转过头来，脸颊依然浮着红晕，嘴角落着一抹洁净的月光。哈利看得有些失神，忍不住低下头覆上他湿润的嘴唇。这个吻比之前要温和得多，极具耐心，唇齿交缠如同一首曼妙的圆舞曲，勾动心弦。德拉科一时间忘了挣扎，任由着他索取。  
一吻完毕后两人都有些气喘，德拉科抹了抹嘴唇，蹙眉问道：“我怎么觉得味道有些怪怪的。”  
哈利搂着他的手一僵，咳了一声，掩饰着说道：“是错觉吧？”  
他狐疑地瞥了他一眼。  
“到底是什么？”  
“嗯……”他犹豫着要不要告诉他真相，德拉科察觉到了不对劲，翻身压在他身上，按住他的肩膀威胁般地逼近他。  
“告诉我，波特，你到底——”  
“是这样，刚刚我帮你弄出来了，然后——呃——其实没什么，那都是你的东西——”哈利识趣地闭上嘴，德拉科的脸已经完全红透了。  
“去死吧，波特！”


	8. episode 3：水果、冰淇淋和女朋友

德拉科没有想过自己会以这种方式进入格里莫广场12号。  
哈利是上个星期向他发出邀请的，那时候他们正坐在德拉科的床铺上吃水果。那天早上卢修斯和纳西莎寄了一大袋火龙果和草莓到霍格沃茨，三只黑色猫头鹰叼着一只大袋子呼啸着飞过礼堂上空，重重地把它抛向德拉科，吓得他连忙起身躲开，手中还紧握着刀叉。  
他惊魂未定地看着那炸药包似的玩意儿，不情不愿地在几个好事者的催促下将袋子拆开，所幸里面的水果没有被砸烂。他的爸妈似乎事先预料到会有这种情况发生，在袋子上施加了稳定咒。周围的同学纷纷好奇地围上来，一脸艳羡。  
“啊，是火龙果！”  
“这草莓还沾着露水呢！”  
“我也想吃，德拉科——”  
德拉科得意洋洋地享受着他们羡慕的目光，边随口应付边将袋子重新系起来。潘西依然火辣辣地盯着那鼓鼓囊囊的袋子，忍不住问道：“德拉科，你爸妈怎么忽然给你寄水果？”  
“谁知道呢，可能是为了让我好好准备N.E.W.Ts考试吧，我想。”  
他将袋子放在一边，装作不在意地朝格兰芬多餐桌看了一眼。哈利正看着他，朝他眨了眨眼。他的心跳加速了。  
那天下课后哈利便寻了个由头把德拉科截住，跟着他去了斯莱特林寝室。他们在床帘里抱着亲热了一会儿，德拉科摸着哈利的腰，手指探进他的衣服底下。后者拨开他的长腿揉弄着大腿内侧，那滚烫的触摸令他喉头发紧，呼吸变得不畅。感觉到他的手越来越过分，德拉科慌忙推开他，合拢双腿，理了理衣领，探出头把床头柜上的水果抱过来放在折叠桌上。  
“我们吃水果吧。”他殷勤地说道。哈利耸耸肩，揉了揉鼻子。  
如何吃水果显然也大有讲究。德拉科一开始兴致勃勃地剥着火龙果的皮，后来就推说太麻烦，指挥哈利帮他剥，还要亲手喂到他口中。  
“我不明白，难道你平时在家里也让你爸妈帮你剥吗？”哈利任劳任怨地将一块切好的火龙果喂进德拉科口中，后者懒洋洋地眯着眼歪在枕头上，一只腿搁在他身前。他盯着他咀嚼时时不时露出的猩红舌尖看了一会儿，不动声色地握住他的手。  
“我妈妈会用魔法剥好，”他伸了个懒腰，无意识地用大拇指抚摸着哈利的手背，“我想吃草莓，疤头。”  
“这也要我喂？”  
“你有意见？”  
哈利没有反驳，从盘中挑了一个最红的大草莓，摘掉它的软叶递给德拉科。后者下意识张开嘴，当草莓即将落入口中时哈利却将它快速移走，低头覆了下来。  
“喂！”  
忽如其来的吻令他微微蜷缩起来，口腔中弥漫着水果的香甜气息。哈利吻得很急，用力纠缠着他的舌尖，将他吮得发疼。德拉科有些不满，推了推哈利的肩膀，男孩抓着他的手伸向自己的裤腰。德拉科惊慌得险些踢翻盘子，他扭过头躲开他的嘴唇，色厉内荏地低吼道：“现在是下午，哈利！”  
“嗯……”那人随口应了一句，按得更紧了一些。德拉科尝试了几次都挣脱无果，半推半就地被他拉着按在了某个兴奋的部位。哈利握着他的手互相摩擦，他们贴得几近，嘴唇微微蹭着，时不时含着吮一口。德拉科被折腾得也有些感觉了，他的掌心磨得略微痛楚，沾满了对方的体液，但哈利还是没有到。  
“我们换一种。”他在他耳边低声说道，呼吸粗重。德拉科不明所以地点头，随即他便被翻过来压在床板上，裤子扯下了一半。  
“你要干什么？”他呼吸一窒，腰被对方托着抬起了一些，紧张得发抖。哈利微微分开德拉科洁白的大腿，他马上挣扎起来，结果被用力拍了一下屁股，顿时半个身子都麻了，羞耻地红了眼圈。  
“该死的，你到底要干什么？”  
“把腿夹紧。”滚烫的性器挤进他的腿间，就着细嫩的皮肤前后摩擦，偶尔蹭过臀缝间隐秘的小口，带来一阵阵酥麻的震颤感。德拉科咬牙支撑着，心脏跳得厉害，几乎要从喉咙口飞出去。他觉得自己的皮肤都要被磨破了，可那人依然没有停下来的预兆，一下一下撞得他向前扑去，他只好抱着枕头勉强稳定自己的身体，最后瘫软在被单中，双腿抖得不受控制。  
“抱歉，是不是很痛？”哈利清理掉衣服和被单上的液体，这才感到有些不好意思，俯下身摸了摸德拉科被蹭红的皮肤。后者用力推开他，扭头瞪了他一眼，脸依然红彤彤的。  
“我帮你看一看——”  
“不需要！”德拉科咬牙切齿地吼道，实际上他也亢奋着，但他不想被他取笑。他不明白为什么只是吃水果也能演变成这样的结果。  
“呃，你还要吃草莓吗？”  
“不用了。”  
哈利盯着他的后背看了一会儿，有些担忧：“真的没事吗？”  
“你烦死了。”德拉科提上裤子，缩到放着水果的折叠桌后方，深吸了一口气。桌子上还有一小碟草莓和切了一半的火龙果，但他现在一点也没有心情享受，大脑昏昏涨涨，又痒又难受。哈利还在看着他，他的目光令他难以忍受。  
“嘿，德拉科，圣诞节放假的时候去我家玩吧。”他忽然说道。  
“啊？”  
“就是格里莫广场12号，现在是我的了。那里没有其他人，我们可以一起呆着。”哈利说道，不停地观察着他的表情，显得有些忐忑。德拉科换了个姿势坐着，懒懒地伸长腿，打了个哈欠。  
“不去。”  
“德拉科——”  
“我早就去过了，有什么好玩的。”他故意翻过身不看他，想象着哈利急得抓耳挠腮的样子，得意至极。这就是他随便乱来的下场，他想。  
一双手从背后环过他的腰，紧紧抱在怀里。德拉科随意地挣扎了一下，那人撩起他的衣摆向上摸去，翻到了胸口，折磨着他的敏感带。  
“别摸……嗯……我说了不去——”  
“就当是为了我，嗯？”  
“凭什么？你不是都和韦斯莱他们一起过圣诞节的吗？”他回头看向他。  
“我跟他们说我有点事。今年我想和你一起，德拉科。”哈利轻声说道。

德拉科刚进入格里莫广场12号的玄关就被吓了一跳，一股阴冷的风攫住了他的脖颈和后脑勺，紧紧箍着他的呼吸。一个冰冷的黑影在不远处缓缓游荡，如同从地狱中升起的幽魂。它冷冷地看着他，粗声粗气地问道：“……西弗勒斯·斯内普？”  
“什……什么？”浑身的血液都被冻住了，他四肢发麻，向后退去，结结巴巴地问道。哈利连忙握紧他的手将他拉到身后，大声说道：“我不是斯内普。”  
黑影嘭的一下消失了，那阴恻恻的气息也随之不见踪影。德拉科松了口气，险些虚脱。  
“这到底是什么见鬼的玩意儿？”  
“疯眼汉穆迪设置的防止斯内普进入这里的密咒，我还没来得及把它弄掉。”他解释道，“这里以前是凤凰社的基地。”  
“这太糟糕了。”他抱怨道，“我还以为他要掐死我。”  
哈利看了他一眼，转移了话题：“我们上楼看看吧。”  
格里莫广场12号在哈利正式搬进来之前就被克利切打扫得干干净净。他显然有一套应对那些顽固不化的污垢和藏在柜子里的狐媚子的方法，只用两天就让整个大宅子焕然一新。哈利想起十五岁时在这儿度过的那个不愉快的暑假，那时候克利切什么正事都不干，每天想着怎样从他们手中夺回布莱克家族的宝物，对他们冷嘲热讽。  
“这是这儿的家养小精灵？……我觉得他看起来有点眼熟。”德拉科眯起眼看着正用毛巾擦手的克利切，抿着嘴唇。哈利没有看他的眼睛，有些心虚。  
“啊，是吗？……可能你小时候见过他吧。”  
“不，不对，”德拉科走近他，克利切马上恭恭敬敬地朝他鞠躬，连声说着“德拉科少爷早安”，蒲扇似的大耳朵一晃一晃，“我觉得——哈利，你要去哪儿？”  
“我给你端点吃的过来。”  
“让克利切去做就好了，你给我回来，”他一手揪着他的后领将他扯回来，“是吧，克利切？帮我和哈利端点吃的过来。”  
“当然，克利切乐意效劳。”克利切又鞠了一躬，拖着脚后跟往厨房走去。他一离开德拉科马上回头瞪着哈利，按着他的手臂一个使力将他推进沙发里，坐在他腿上。  
“我想起来了，波特，”他威胁般地逼近他，扯了扯嘴角，哈利咽了口唾沫，“六年级的时候，嗯？两个莫名其妙地跟着我的家养小精灵，甩都甩不掉……有一个还是我家的！我现在知道是谁干的了。好啊，真是好样的……”  
哈利僵硬地避开他灼灼的目光，讪讪地说道：“呃，我那时候只是——”  
“——是个变态跟踪狂，我知道，”德拉科点点头，将他往沙发里压得更深了一些，“我去哪儿你都想知道，是不是？还跟着我去了盥洗室……我现在怀疑你是不是想偷窥我洗澡？”  
“嗯——没有，我又不是桃金娘。”哈利老老实实地回答道。德拉科的眉毛扬得更高了。  
“她也偷看过你洗澡？”  
“解释一下这个‘也’，德拉科。”  
两人互相瞪视了一会儿，德拉科从他的腿上滑下来，坐在他身边，仰靠着柔软的沙发背。  
“六年级的时候，我经常去八楼的盥洗室。那儿人很少，而且离有求必应屋很近，”他慢慢说道，揉了揉鼻子，“有时候我弄得一身灰尘，就会去那里洗澡……然后就遇到了她。”  
他说着骂了句脏话，这时候克利切端着一只装满巧克力蛋糕和草莓派的大碟子摇摇晃晃地走过来，谨慎地放在茶几上。他弯腰拿了一个草莓派咬了一口。  
“啊，我懂你，”哈利同情地说道，取了一块香喷喷的蛋糕，“我四年级的时候也被她吓了一跳。”  
“四年级？”德拉科斜了他一眼，“你毛都没长齐的时候就被她看光了？”  
“闭嘴，”哈利捏了捏他的脖子，后者敏感地缩了一下肩膀，“不过她帮过我一点忙，在三强争霸赛的时候。”  
“三强争霸赛——”  
“就是第二个项目，从水里救人的那个。她告诉我要——”  
“好了，我知道你胆识过人，”德拉科狠狠地剜了他一眼，擦了擦嘴角，“勇敢的哈利·波特总能得到各种各样的人的照顾，打败敌人，赢得愚蠢的女生们的欢呼……”  
哈利听见他越说越不像话，连忙打断了他：“嘿，你也有得到她的帮助，不是吗？我那时候听见她在安慰你——”  
德拉科一下子噎住了，咳嗽起来，脸上浮一层红晕。哈利连忙去拍他的背，被他甩开了。  
“安慰？——你以为我会喜欢这种小女生的安慰？”勉强止住咳嗽后，他咬牙切齿地低吼道，“你以为我喜欢哭的时候有人看着，嗯？”  
“我不是这个意思，”哈利有些慌了，将蛋糕放在一边，伸手抱住他，德拉科使劲挣扎了一下，没有成功，“我知道，我知道……都过去了，德拉科。”  
他已经后悔提起桃金娘了。  
德拉科粗鲁地推开他，瞪了他一眼。他示意他靠在一边，侧过身仰躺在他的大腿上，调整了一下头的位置。  
“……我有时候真的觉得你像个傻子，”他低声说道，摸了摸鼻子，仰起头看着哈利，拽着他的衣领将他拉下来，“你到底知不知道？——我在想，我觉得……”  
他又不说话了，望着他翠绿的眼睛发呆。哈利低头在他的鼻尖上轻吻了一下。窗外的风游荡着，吹起幽蓝的影子。  
“我从小时候起就很少哭。这不是因为我坚强，而是我没有你幸运。”  
他们走上幽幽长长的楼梯，灰红的光如同四处弥散的网，研磨着他们的鼻喉。哈利拿出钥匙小心翼翼地打开房门，轻手轻脚地踏上陈旧的地毯。这是克利切唯一没有清理过的房间，一切都和他上次进来时一模一样。  
德拉科慢慢踏进一步，跟在哈利背后张望着。房间里随处悬挂着格兰芬多金红旗，墙壁上贴着一动不动的剪贴画和海报。它们都蒙在静静的灰尘中，一如第一束阳光照进来时那样沉默，永远都不会老去。哈利站在墙边一动不动，凝视着一张黏在上面的照片。他小步走到他身边，循着他的目光看去。  
那是墙壁上唯一一张会动的照片。照片里是四个年轻的男孩，他们手挽着手朝他微笑着。德拉科认出其中最英俊的那个男孩是年轻时的小天狼星，而他旁边的那个戴眼镜的男孩长得和哈利格外像，一头黑发向后支棱着，笑得眯起眼。  
德拉科又看了哈利一眼，他已经猜到了这是谁，但又不敢出声问，只好轻轻握住他的手。感觉到他的动作，哈利转过头看向他，又看着那张合照，伸手慢慢描摹着照片上微笑的人脸。  
“我上次来的时候想把它从墙壁上摘下来，但失败了。我想它对小天狼星来说一定非常、非常重要，”他低声说道，将额头抵在墙壁上，垂下眼，“我记得我哭过一次……如果有的话，那一定是为了小天狼星。”  
他的后背微微颤抖，似乎在强自克制着。德拉科从身后紧紧抱住他，喉咙堵得难受。  
“你……你可以把韦斯莱他们的照片贴上去，我是说，你们的合照，”他的声音有些哽咽，“嗯——我肯定不会动，你可以——”  
他的话还没说完，男孩粗暴地将他拉到怀里，滚烫的吻铺天盖地地压下来。他将他压在微凉的墙壁上，不耐烦地顶开牙关长驱直入。德拉科一手撑着墙壁，掌心紧贴着一张剪贴画，身体为即将到来的碰撞微微起伏。像云，又像连绵的山，雨声在呼吸中回荡，他仰着头，炽痛的吻沿着白皙的脖子落下来，滑至熨烫的胸前。领带被扯散了扔在一边，哈利勾着他的双腿将他抱起来，德拉科吓得双手搂住他的脖子，背脊紧贴着墙。  
“哈利……”他低喊着，他知道他要做什么，也不敢去阻止，只能死死攀着他的身子。这种角度总是锲得很深，能将疼痛传递到灵魂的每个角落。他绷紧脚趾，在对方猛烈的进攻中颤抖，放声呻吟。他一次一次被撞向墙壁，身体又痛又冷，又炽热，激烈的感官刺激几乎将他生生摧毁。但他依然紧紧抱着那个男孩，将自己泪湿的脸颊和他贴在一起。  
这算不上是一个很好的圣诞节，他恍惚地想，没有烛光晚餐，也没有祝福语。他们滚在地上死死纠缠，身体毫无缝隙地贴合，似乎从一开始就是一体，从未分开过。魂魄在寂静中崩裂，他迷茫地看着压在他身上的男孩，他的脸在泪中模糊了，又从未如此清晰过。他忽然痛彻心扉。  
他们都一样……是啊，没什么不同。他们的心都是沉甸甸的，寄托了太多的东西，被绊住了脚。但他情愿被绊着、困着，情愿被爱囚禁，泥陷在永远无法逃离的巢中。窗棂结成的网在他们的身体上交错，德拉科的腰被抓得青青紫紫，他呜咽着，眼前发白，在那个人爆发时搂住他的脖子，吻他的脸。  
“圣诞节，嗯？”他拨弄着他汗湿的黑发，哑声嘲讽道，“你把我带过来……就是为了做这个？”  
哈利慢慢从他身体里退出来，勉强笑了一下，抱起他去盥洗室清洗。他放好热水，德拉科懒懒地趴在浴池边休息，舀起水浇到哈利身上，将他的头发淋得湿透，又笑起来。  
“嘿，别玩了。”哈利摘下湿淋淋的眼镜，甩甩头发，将他抱到身前。德拉科乖乖地靠在他怀里让他帮他弄干净，在被触碰到敏感点的时候低吟着，低头往哈利身上咬去。  
他们在盥洗室里磨蹭了一个小时才出来，拉着手去客厅享用克利切准备的圣诞节晚餐。两人在长餐桌两头点起蜡烛，火光在墙壁上影影绰绰，空气中浮动着膨胀的蓝。他们靠在一块儿分吃一个蓝莓蛋糕，德拉科忽然吵着要吃冰淇淋，又说自己不喜欢克利切做的口味，这让家养小精灵有些沮丧。  
“是克利切不好，不能让德拉科少爷满意……”克利切用抹布擦着眼泪，哈利连忙递给他一张纸巾。  
“不，不是你的错，克利切，”哈利回头看了眼舒舒服服躺在沙发里的某个人，“是他太过分了。”  
“我听见了，哈利。”德拉科将脖子上的围巾缠紧了一些，朝他扔了一只旧拖鞋。  
“你先去休息吧，”哈利没有理会他，稳稳地接住了那只拖鞋，“我们出去一趟，很快就回来。”  
“出去？去哪儿？”德拉科在背后叫道。  
“哈利少爷、德拉科少爷走好，注意安全。”克利切垂着手说道，将哈利递给他的纸巾擦得皱皱巴巴的，慢吞吞地往楼上走去。  
“喂，我们去哪儿？”德拉科皱起眉，坐起身，“先说好，我累死了，不能幻影移形的地方我可不去。”  
“不用幻影移形，就在附近。”哈利胡乱绑着围巾，德拉科实在看不下去，硬是拆了给他重新系好，将下摆塞进外套里拍了拍，“你想吃什么口味的冰淇淋？”  
“越贵越好，”他亲了亲的他额头，皱着眉打量着他刚换上的夹克衫和牛仔裤，“你穿成这样做什么？”  
“去麻瓜商铺总不能还穿巫师袍吧？你也去换换，我记得衣柜里应该还有一套——”  
“麻瓜商铺？为什么？”德拉科一听就炸了，在哈利脑门上拍了一下，扭头就走，“我不去。”  
“我听说附近那家店刚出了一种新口味的冰淇淋，很多人都说好吃。”哈利拉着他的手臂将他扯回来，环住他的腰，“我们去看一看，我是说，说不定你会喜欢。”  
德拉科的后背僵硬了一会儿，用手肘顶了一下他的胸膛。  
“傻子，”他嘀咕着，转过身在他的嘴角落下一吻，“现在哪里还有开着的店？”  
“呃……那就明天再去，可以吗，嗯？我还有一点麻瓜的钱，”哈利摸了摸鼻子，将头靠在他的肩膀上，作势搂着不放了，“如果你真的想吃，我让克利切做点别的。楼上的卧室已经收拾出来了，床是按照你的来定制的，你应该会喜欢。”  
他的声音低沉微哑，温柔至极，磨得德拉科耳根发软。他几不可闻地应了一声，哈利咬了一下他的耳廓，拉着他往楼上走。德拉科意识到这些天他们都要在这儿度过，空荡荡的大房子，流浪的风声，埋藏在灰尘中的记忆，只有他们两个人。  
“哈利。”  
“嗯？”旁边的人微微倾靠过来，呼吸近了。  
“……没什么，就是想叫一下。”

第二天下午，格里莫广场12号附近的快餐店。  
德拉科握着一杯黑白奶茶坐在靠窗长桌旁的高脚凳上，哈着气，望着窗外来来往往的人群。他低下头吸了一口，温暖甜腻的奶茶混合着柔软颗粒流入口腔中，舒服得眯起眼，将脖子上缠着的红色针织围巾往下拉了一些。这条围巾是哈利从他的行李箱里翻出来的，硬是要他戴上试试。德拉科不喜欢太鲜艳的颜色，但也缠不过他，只好不耐烦地套在脖子上让他观赏。哈利围着他转了一圈，连连称赞，这让他得意极了，挽着他的手臂便出了门。  
不过德拉科现在有些后悔，红色真的太显眼了，走到哪儿都能一眼看见。刚刚已经有好几个麻瓜有意无意地朝他投来意味不明的目光，他一一瞪了回去，紧紧捏着手中的奶茶。  
德拉科扭头看向正在排队的哈利，他手中攥着几张纸币，低着头不知在想什么。  
“怎么排个队都这么慢？”他嘟囔着，将脸埋进围巾里，“麻瓜就是没有效率。”  
他完全忘记了自己在蜜蜂公爵前排队的时间要比这长得多。  
“嘿，你好。”一个陌生的女音在耳边响起，德拉科反映了一秒才意识到是在叫他。他抬起头，一个一头棕色长发的女人正笑着站在他面前，她皮肤白皙，涂着大红唇，穿着一件修身的米色长裙，手中挎着一只金属边的深黑色小包，看起来价值不菲。德拉科打量了她一会儿，确定自己不认识她。  
“你好。请问你是——”  
“我能坐在这儿吗？”女人指着他旁边的空位问道，没等他回答便把包放在了桌面上，依然面带微笑。德拉科不知为何觉得只要自己敢拒绝，她就会把它砸到他脸上去。他把背挺得直了一些，坚定地摇了摇头：“抱歉，这里有人了。”  
哈利出门前叮嘱过他不能暴露自己的巫师身份，也不能对麻瓜发脾气，所以他只好耐着性子和她周旋，同时祈祷着哈利能快点回来。  
“噢，是女朋友？”她的脸上露出了一个暧昧的表情，德拉科皱起眉。  
“不是。”  
“你有女朋友吗？”  
这个问题已经触及了德拉科的底线，他慢慢地转着手中的奶茶杯，朝她露出了一个假笑，懒洋洋地说道：“当然有。”  
女人脸上的笑容一僵，但马上就恢复了正常。  
“我想也是，”她说道，“我猜她一定特别漂亮，是不是？”  
“还可以吧，”德拉科耸耸肩，“我以前不觉得特别好看。”  
“是吗？”  
“我们以前经常吵架、打架，关系很差，”德拉科慢悠悠地说着，眼神迷离，像是陷入了回忆，“没有人想过我们会在一起，不过命运这种东西谁说得准呢，是吧？”  
“呃，是……”女人勉强点着头，犹豫着看了他一眼，双手握着她的小皮包，“你是说，你和她以前打过架？”  
德拉科在她的目光下镇定地点了点头：“我喜欢有个性的。”  
“确实——很有个性。”  
“我们还策划过一场绑架，”他似乎想到了什么，兴致勃勃地补充道，“当然，我是主谋，那时候可把别人吓坏了。”  
“听起来是挺吓人，”女人脸上的笑容越来越僵硬了，脸色发白，“实际上我还有点事，那么我就先——”  
“几个月前还有一堆人在追杀我们，不过现在他们要么是死了，要么被关在监狱里了，”德拉科像是没听见她说的话，盯着她继续说道，眼中闪过一丝恶意的光芒，“很幸运，是不是？他们活该。”  
最后一句话的语气蓦然变得阴冷起来，女人手一抖，包落在地上发出砰的一响。周围的人都朝他们看来，她后退一步，边提防着他边拾起包，扭身落荒而逃，玻璃门吱吱嘎嘎地摇晃着。  
旁边的人面面相觑，议论纷纷，德拉科顶着他们的目光若无其事地喝奶茶，很快便喝空了，在原地僵坐了一会儿，终于忍不住埋在臂弯里大笑出声。  
“怎么了？”背后传来一个有些困惑的声音，哈利拿着两杯巧克力圣代在他旁边坐下，将杯子推到他面前。德拉科马上收敛笑容，正襟危坐，矜持地用勺子舀了一口冰淇淋。  
“刚才有一个长得很漂亮的女人向我搭讪，”他故作不在意地说道，偷偷观察他的表情，“她问我有没有女朋友。”  
哈利握着勺子的手抖了一下，他看向他，脸色如常。  
“噢，你是怎么说的？”  
德拉科在心里暗暗骂了一句虚伪，表面上依然保持着微笑：“我说没有，然后她就向我要联系方式……嘿，你知道，我还没在霍格沃茨见过那么漂亮的——”  
腰间的肉被一只手狠狠掐住了，德拉科的后半截话卡在了喉咙里。他掰着那只手，可对方却丝毫不肯放松，反而越收越紧，痛得他想骂人。  
“你觉得她很漂亮，是吗？”哈利低声说道，捏着他的腰，德拉科在底下踢了他一脚。  
“很痛，波特——”  
“德拉科。”  
“好吧，我开玩笑的——我说我有女朋友，行了吗？”他不得不认输，可这句话反而让他的男朋友眉头皱得更深了。  
“你有女朋友？”  
“放手，波特！”  
“你给我说清楚，德拉科。”他的手伸进了厚厚的棉衣底下，德拉科又羞又气，他们面前就是一条熙熙攘攘的麻瓜街道，来往的人群都能将他们的小动作看得一清二楚。他推搡着他的手，又踢他的小腿，却依然阻止不了他的动作。  
“你搞什么——别碰——我的女朋友是你，波特！”他低吼道，在他手背上狠狠拧了一把，在上面留下了一个月牙形的小印，“我和她说我有个很有个性的女朋友，我们无恶不作，天天被人追杀，最后把她吓跑了。怎么样——这个故事带感吧？”  
哈利观察着他的表情，德拉科的额角渗出了汗，嘴唇有些白，那双灰蓝的眼睛在晃动的光中闪烁。他又看了眼他面前的巧克力圣代，扬起眉毛：“快化了，德拉科。”  
“嗯？啊！”  
看着德拉科一脸心疼地搅拌着一部分已经化成水的冰淇淋，哈利不知为何有些想笑。他戳了戳他的后背，小声问道：“你真的是那么说的？”  
“什么？”  
“你说我很有个性——”  
“别打扰我，哈利。”  
哈利听不到自己想要听的东西，有些懊恼，只好继续勺起巧克力圣代往嘴里喂，时不时看德拉科一眼。后者吃得津津有味，嘴角沾上了一滴冰淇淋，他伸手帮他抹去了。  
“好吧，你刚刚说什么？”德拉科心满意足地放下勺子，扭头看向他。哈利整了整他歪斜的围巾，摸了一下他的脸。  
“我想听你那个无恶不作的女朋友的故事。”他说道。  
“噢，那可是个很久远的故事，”德拉科一手撑着脸颊，打了个哈欠，皱皱鼻子，“我得从一年级开始讲，不，从入学前就开始——你知道，有些人的个性是从小就显现出来的……”  
他的声音时远时近，缓缓上涌，漫过他的脸颊，如同雾气填满他的口唇和鼻腔。他呼吸着，这个下午喧闹而甜蜜，充斥着奶茶和冰淇淋的芬芳。  
紫色的阳光如此漫长，他们站在河岸上往水里望，水中飘荡着时光。  
END.


End file.
